Eve vs Adam
by Eagle Nebula
Summary: Shizuma Tsubaki is a strong and beautiful vampire girl with a humanoid persona who fights for humans and deeply hates other vampires. And there she gets hired to rescue Yui and to get rid off the vampires, which leads her at Ryotei Academy. But things are not always what they seem. Will Shizuma end up killing them? Or she'll stop herself? An alternate continuation of More Blood.
1. Chapter: Introduction

This is my first story and English is not my first language. So dear readers, I apologize for any kind of mistakes.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers or its characters. I just changed the story with my own heroine and added some side characters. The story is based on both the anime and the game.**

Story involves: Action, Romance, Adventure, Comedy, Thriller, Murder, Offensive language, Slice of Life.

Before I start, I should introduce my OC. She will be the main character of my every story of Diabolik Lovers. The introduction is a bit long because it contains the full profile of the heroine like wikia format. Also the description of side characters are given for convenience.

 **Protagonist OC:**

 _Name:_ Shizuma Tsubaki

 _Age:_ 16

 _Gender:_ Female

 _Hair Color:_ Silver

 _Eye Color:_ Golden

 _Race:_ Mix Blood (Human-Vampire Hybrid)

 _Sign:_ Capricorn

 _Birthday:_ January 7

 _Blood type:_ AB

 _Height:_ 5'5"

 _Weight:_ 48kg (105 lbs)

 _Hobbies:_ Practicing with weapons and playing cards and video games

 _Nicknames:_

Kyonyuu/Melon (by Ayato)

Tafu-chan/Tough girl (by Laito)

S-neko-chan/Sadistic kitten (by Kou)

Gluttony Chick (by Yuma)

Ponytail (by her best friend)

Princess (by her butler and family friend)

 _Favorite Food:_

Large sushi made by her butler. She's a foodie and likes to eat anything except vegetables.

 _Abilities:_

Incredible Strength, High Speed, Heavy lifting, Swordsmanship, Gun fighting, Changing form into human and vampire.

 _Family:_

Unknown for now.

 _Appearance:_

Shizuma is a stunningly beautiful young girl with creamy white skin and a slender yet voluptuous figure (B90E-W56-H88 cm). She has sharp golden eyes with long and dark lashes. When she changes her form into vampire, her eyes get red and fangs show up. She has thick knee-length straight shiny silver hair with side bangs parted to left and both side layers that reach her chin. Usually she keeps her hair tied in a high ponytail with a black red stripe ribbon bow which she got from her mother as a present. In her childhood, she used the ribbon bow as headband with her hair down. She has two piercings on her each ear that consists black studs on earlobe and silver studs on mid ear.

Her school uniform consists of black Ryotei school blazer over her middle school suit which is a white striped shirt with a black sailor collar attached with a black button-down corset on top. On bottom she wears black school skirt with white petticoat and a mini shorts underneath. She wears black thigh high socks with black combat boots.

Her casual outfit is a red jacket over a black sleeveless buttoned-up high-neck top and tight brown denim shorts. She wears the same socks and boots with it. She also wears black finger-less gloves.

 _Personality:_

In contrast to her appearance, Shizuma is a total tomboy with a dominant and stubborn personality. She is kind and friendly with humans but very rude and mean towards Yui and all the vampire brothers. She has three human friends whom she is really close with. She maintains two different personalities in her each form. As human, she is usually friendly, cocky and a bit cruel. But as vampire, she becomes extremely sadist even more than the DL brothers. She also gives all of them mean names exactly like they do to Yui themselves.

 _History:_

Shizuma is the third child of her father. Her human mother was the second wife of her vampire father. Shizuma lost her childhood memory due to some turns of events but she remembered few memories of her parents. Her butler Akatsuki found her wounded from an orphanage, taught her fighting skills and raised her up as vampire and demon hunter. She started her school at a vocational institute for combat skills and increased her strength and abilities by training. She studied there till middle schooling. Two months later Yui had been at Sakamaki Mansion, her father Seiji hires Shizuma to kill the vampires for rescuing Yui.

 _Trivia:_

1\. Shizuma owns a brown Akita dog named Puchi.

2\. She refers the Sakamaki and Mukami brothers as 'insects', 'bugs', 'trashes' or 'leeches'. She calls Yui as 'Gofer'. For some unknown reason, she never calls anyone by their first name and doesn't like to be called either. (Except her family friend and butler).

3\. Other than Japanese, she can speak English and Korean.

4\. She's an extreme gluttonous, yet she keeps in shape because of training and being vampire. Her gluttony for food influences her blood thirst too.

5\. She's an excellent fighter. She's good in both physical fight and weapons.

6\. Her foot size is 22.5 cm.

7\. She's ambidextrous. That means she's capable of using both hands equally well.

8\. She has no supernatural powers like the other vampires. She can't fly nor teleport. She can't turn any human to vampire.

9\. Physically she's stronger than the half-bloods (Mukamis) and weaker than the first-bloods (Tsukinamis) and pure-bloods (Sakamakis). Later, because of excessive training and sucking Yui's blood, she becomes stronger than the Sakamakis.

10\. She can get sick by human diseases.

11\. She's immune to magic. Kou's red eye can't see through her heart. (Will be mentioned in the story when her true identity will be revealed)

12\. Instead of 'watashi', she says 'boku' as first person pronoun. As for second person pronoun, she says 'omae' except for her butler, teachers and other elderly persons.

 **Supporting OCs:**

Akatsuki:

He is a half-blood vampire and Shizuma's father's personal butler. He has black hair and red eyes. He used serve his master's first family before. He knew about Shizuma and her mother and was very loyal to Shizuma's father. He is kind towards human and trained himself as ninja in order to protect the mankind from demons and vampires. He promised his master to protect his daughter from all demons. He found Shizuma from an orphanage and then raised her up like his own child. He trained Shizuma to become an assassin and usually brings missions for her.

Socrates:

He's not my character because he's mentioned in the game Dark Fate and Lost Eden. But in my story, he's Shizuma's father's human friend and former colleague. He's an old man having snow white long beard and wears a black magician hat, which makes Shizuma address him Snowman. He works with Tougo Sakamaki (Karl Heinz) in the states. He gets medical blood-bags from hospitals and provides them to Shizuma and her butler Akatsuki.

Haruna Minamoto:

She is Shizuma's best friend. She has pink mid-length twin tails and turquoise green eyes. Shizuma and she went to same middle school before they join Ryotei Gakuen Academy. They were rivals at first.

Momoka Sachan:

She is a friend whom Shizuma adores. She met her at Ryotei Academy through Haruna. She is very short girl with childish appearance. She has shoulder-length cherry red hair and brown eyes. She wears a pink butterfly bow on her hair.

Xen Kekashi:

He is a blonde guy with aquamarine eyes. He has longish hair which is tied and has bangs in front. He wears a navy-blue forehead band. He is Haruna and Momoka's friend. He has a secret crush on Shizuma.


	2. Chapter: Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Yui's dream:**

 _Yui opened her eyes to see standing herself in an open field where some kids were playing. She went near them and saw several male children were gathering around. In the center two little boys were fighting with wooden swords. She heard their conversation. The stronger looking boy won and others were cheering him. He then demanded a weaker looking boy to fight him which he refused. Then they heard something._

 _"Stop that, YOU IDIOTS!"_

 _They all startled and looked towards where the thin high-pitched child voice came from. It was a very cute little girl._

 _Yui took a good look on her. Even though she was little, her golden eyes were shining with anger. She had long silver hair flowing with a headband._

 _"What's the problem with you! He said he won't fight means he won't fight."_

 _"Yeah...because he's weak. He he..."_

 _"Being strong doesn't make you mighty."_

 _"Oh really? A girl like you won't understand the power of being strong. Let's go everyone. She's a nuisance."_

 _They all left leaving the girl. Yui saw the tears flowing from the girl's eyes. She sobbed for a while but paused and thought of something. Then wiped the tears and said,_

 _"Well, in that case...I'll become strong...and protect the weak..."_

Yui opened her eyes. She has been having weird dreams for a while but all they were regarded to the vampires. This one is nothing like that. Yui sat up and thought. Who was that girl? She thought of asking Reiji or Ruki about it but sighed. Their answer will be as usual, "It's none of your business". She got up to get ready for school still thinking about the little girl.

 **Somewhere in another city:**

Akatsuki was busy preparing dinner for his dear mistress. He placed mega size sushi, rice, pork chops and other foods on the table. Each food was contained by very big size bowl because there was a living thing in the house whose single meal was almost equal to a normal human's whole day meal. After decorating the table, Akatsuki went over to her room.

"Shizuma-sama, please wake up. It's almost time."

"Umm…ninja. Five minutes more."

"You've already said it several times, princess. You need to wake up this time or you'll get late."

"It's your fault for getting me sleeping at this time."

"It can't be helped. After all, you're going to a night school. So your habituation is necessary."

Unwillingly the golden pair of eyes opened. Soft pink lips flashed a warm smile inhaling the delicious scent of foods.

"That was a perfect wake up call, Akatsuki. I'll badly miss this."

At dinner table,

"Yum…yum….that was one hell of sushi! I don't wanna go, ninja!" She pouted.

"You only have to complete this properly, Shizuma-sama."

"Yeah yeah….that's the point..." Suddenly she stopped eating.

"What's wrong, princess?"

"Akatsuki, I've done a lot missions and blew out hundreds of demons. I don't know why I've this bad feeling in this case."

"A bad feeling?"

"Yeah, kind of strange. I feel really sorry for Komori Senpai. But there are some questions in my mind. How he did know that his daughter was taken by vampires. And why he didn't contact with us earlier. And about the vampires…do you really think that I can have that chick alive after these many days she went there….."

"And Mr. Komori said with confidence that his daughter was still alive…."

"Yeah….that's the weirdest fact. What the hell is going on exactly….."

"You're worried because you need to deal with vampires?"

"No…no. I'm not worried, I'm ANNOYED! For one, this mission will suck for sure. For two, the word vampire pisses me off." She scowled.

"I understand. Then what about me and yourself?"

"Akatsuki…" Shizuma said in a serious tone. "You know you care a lot for me and other humans. The memories I have of my father, he was also kind to the humans. He encouraged me to become a fighter to protect the humans. So, you and he are perfectly different. As for me, I have some superhuman strength but I like the way humans lead their life. I don't think the regular vampires have that kind of senses. Besides, a girl has been taken by a group of vampires. If I let them go, they will kill other people. So, I need to wipe them out of this world."

"I apologize for expressing myself like that. But sometimes things are not like as they show up."

"It's fine. I'll find it out. But I'm telling you, it will be a real surprise if the girl is alive."

"Then that surprise might lead you to another surprise…."

Shizuma stared her butler for a moment. "Sometimes you turn into a jerk, butler."

* * *

At the train station, Shizuma hugged Akatsuki.

"I'll miss you, ninja."

"Please get it done and come back as soon as possible. After this, we won't take any more mission regarding vampires."

"You don't have to." A third voice said.

They looked towards the man who said.

"Mr. Komori? What are you doing here?" Akatsuki asked annoyed.

"As a client, I came here to wish her luck."

"Thank you, Komori Senpai. But you better wish your own luck instead." Shizuma said not wanting to mock.

"Do your best. Finish all of them."

Shizuma stared him with a weird look. Then the siren of the upcoming train is heard. She got on the train and waved them goodbye. When the train started to move she smiled to Akatsuki and stared Seiji Komori while thinking,

"What's wrong with him? It seems now he is more into killing the vampires rather than rescuing his daughter. Did he finally realize that his daughter was already dead? Does he just want me to kill them for revenge? Then he should have come with me…Whoa! What's that…?"

Her eyes fell on someone who was standing behind Akatsuki and Seiji. The train sped up and crossed the platform before she could have a good look on him. The only thing she got that the man had long dark green hair.

When the train was out of sight, Akatsuki grabbed Seiji,

"What's it you're hiding, Komori? If you truly want to see your daughter alive or avenge her death, then you have to inform us everything."

"Akatsuki-san, you seem to care more about Shizuma-san than the mission."

"Of course I do. I didn't want to discourage Shizuma-sama that's why I didn't express myself. But I feel too that this mission is not safe for her."

"Look Akatsuki-san, you and Shizuma-san both care about humans, right? So, if you don't take such kind of mission, those monsters will increase themselves and will be threat to human existence. As a vampire hunter, I could do it by myself. But as Shizuma-san is a half-vampire and has gone through a lot of hard training which increased her abilities, she's more capable in this job."

"Yeah that's right but….hold on, HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT ABOUT HER!?" The vampire ninja grabbed the shirt collar of the human.

"…..I told him." Another voice said.

Both of their eyes went wide with shock as they looked at the interrupter.

"It's been a long time, butler."

* * *

 **That night at Ryotei Academy:**

The cafeteria was alive with the noises of the students. This is the only place where it actually feels like a school campus. Most of the time, Ryotei Gakuen Academy remains calm and quiet. And it is not because of the tight schedule of classes. Whoever joins this school, probably goes under some unknown aura which keeps them away from others, makes them lose their feelings and remain indifferent with any occurrence. Although the normal students and teachers have no idea about bloodsucking demons wandering among them in human forms, this campus is not like the other noisy high schools. Still, some extrovert students keep the school lively by typical gossiping and hanging around with friends, or processing stupid ideas like normal teens. Among those few students, Haruna Minamoto is the one who actually achieved 'Miss Idiot' title for setting up traps for History teacher, having funny make-up to impress the guy she has crush on, making other students screaming in the library and so on. Her pigtails in pink hair also gave the matching idiotic image even though she was pretty. The cafeteria was her favorite place to announce her own remarkable ideas to make another ruckus. Momoka Sachan and Xen Kekashi were the two patient fellows to digest all of her activities. But she was their dear friend because they were also sick of this awfully cold environment of their high school. As usual, they were talking and having snacks at the cafeteria. On the other side, some fangirls were crowding around the idol of the school.

"Your concert yesterday was awesome, Kou!"

"I loved every song!"

"Let's hang around sometime, Kou-kun!"

"Thank you girls, love you all!"

"Look over there…the usual show has started." The pigtailed girl snorted from the opposite side.

"Of course it has. If there's an idol, then there must be a show…." The blonde human guy mocked the other blonde.

"We shouldn't pay attention to them. He'll think that we're jealous." The words from redhead Momoka did not match with her baby face.

"Wow, Momoka's maturity is growing faster than her height."

"And Haruna's maturity is still on knees." The shorter girl shot back at the taller girl.

Somehow these three were also among those few students, who never liked or were never interested in most popular guys in the school, Sakamaki brothers and Mukami brothers, who were famous for their looks and status. But one thing about those vampires amuses the three humans. And it is when the members of two families meet each other. The reason of their confrontation is always same.

After a while, some other group of girls hollered, "Look! Who're coming!"

The three friends turned their heads only to see the Sakamaki brothers entering with the short blonde girl who was the object of hatred and jealousy of most girls. Ayato showed his might by knocking out two guys who were occupying the largest table. Reiji went to counter to order food. Shu sat down, closed his eyes and got back to his favorite and only work, sleeping. Laito started to flirt with the girls who were delighted to see them, Kanato became annoyed with the noise and started to complain his Teddy. Subaru only kept watching his Mukami rival with a pissed look. Yui was observing everyone in the cafeteria. It has been a while she came here. She noticed that two girls and a guy were the only people in the cafeteria room, who seemed to ignore them.

Kou's fangirls were still around him. Then one girl asked,

"Hey Kou-kun, what type of girl you like?"

A wicked smirk appeared on the idol's face, "Rather than telling, I better show you an example….." within a moment he came towards to the table where the Sakamakis sat. He grabbed Yui's hand to pull to stand her up and wrapped his arms around her shoulder and announced,

"This is my type of girl…."

Yui was too shocked to protest. It just happened before realizing. Ayato rushed to them to pull Yui to him.

"How dare you, bastard! Pancake belongs to Yours Truly."

Subaru also approached and grabbed Kou's collar. Kou began to protest,

"What's with this flare, Subaru-kun? I was just showing them what kind of girl I like."

"Shut up, fucktard! We all know WHAT EXACTLY you like about her!"

"Well…..you guys also adore her for the same reason, don't you? We just want some..."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Ayato also grabbed him.

Everyone heard their talking. Yui's surprise has now turned into fear. She weakly managed to say,

"Please stop….. I don't want you guys to fight."

"Now you're telling them to stop….where you're the reason of this." The fangirls took the chance to blame Yui.

"I don't understand what they see in this girl…."

"Don't they ever get tired of fighting over her…?"

"Ayato, Subaru…..release him right now. I don't want you two act uncivilized like him." Reiji came over finally.

"No way! He needs Yours Truly's mighty beat-up to learn some lesson." Ayato sneered.

The three friends who were ignoring the commotion at first, now paying their full attention. Because this is the way they usually get entertained by the popular vampire guys.

"Looks like the beginning of the second show…" Xen amusedly commented.

"It's a shame that our cafeteria doesn't have popcorns. I wish I had some right now." Haruna moved her chair around to face the fuss like a real audience.

"That poor girl…..I don't understand how all the girls get jealous." Momoka sighed with sympathy for Yui's pathetic situation.

Ayato was about to blow the idol face with his fist, then a hand grabbed Ayato's hand,

"There's no need to start a fight over a silly reason."

Kou broke free and stood behind the owner of that husky voice , "You're just in time, Ruki-kun." He was panting.

"But that doesn't mean that you have no fault."

"Sorry."

"Tell him to stay away from Pancake!" Ayato growled.

"Kou is a dick who likes to stir things up, but ya guys are idiots to fall on his trap." Yuma mocked munching sugar cube.

"Shut the hell up!" The redhead growled at this mock. Subaru sat down saying "Tch!"

"Looks like they've stopped." Xen whispered from the other side table.

"Aww man...the fun was just about to start. Screw that nerdy Mukami!" Haruna cursed Ruki for not being able to watch the upcoming fight show.

Momoka was blinking between the Mukamis other than Kou and the entry of the cafeteria. When did those three enter?

Yui heaved a sigh of relief. She was about to thank Ruki but Reiji spoke up,

"Looks like you're the only one who knows some manner. Why don't you teach some your brothers?"

"Excuse me, I think your younger brother was the one who started to fight in front of everyone. So, I doubt who needs to be the manner teacher..." Ruki shot back.

"I'm correcting my wrong commentary about you. Where the defect is in the eldest one, then how the younger ones can learn something." Reiji sighed.

"At least my brothers obey what I ask, unlike yours. I can't complain though. After all, the eldest is a sleeping beauty and dictionary is needed to understand the lectures of the second eldest son of Sakamaki family."

"...Ehh? Are they starting again?" Momoka raised an eyebrow.

"And now it's between the brains of those." Xen sounded a bit worried.

"Then it will be the third world war." Haruna was amused again but not like before because they always saw Ruki and Reiji to restrain their brothers from fighting.

"This is not expected from Reiji Sakamaki and Ruki Mukami." A new deep voice said which was loud enough to draw everyone's attention. He was the chief of the school committee as well as the doctor of the school, Reinhart.

"Whoa! It's Reinhart-sensei!" Everyone exclaimed to see one of their favorite teachers.

"Look, this isn't like what you see." Reiji tried for defense.

"It's fine. I always see you guys doing it. Now I just want to inform not only you but also every student that it's time to correct your behavior to hold the school's reputation." Reinhart said with smile to make it easy. "Besides, I came here to inform something for which everyone's friendly attitude is necessary."

Now everyone in the cafeteria actually paid some attention because Reinhart usually does not come by himself to talk. He started,

"You see, even though Ryotei Academy is the most elegant high school in this town and has every kind of facilities for a student, we don't have many students that we should have and many students are leaving before graduation. It's because the school time and most students prefer day school. All these I'm telling because what I want to inform is that we are having a new student tomorrow. So, it's necessary for all of you to be nice enough so that we won't lose her."

"What?! A new student in the middle of the year?"

"A transfer student!?"

It is a quite surprise for the students. Usually teens of that town never prefer Ryotei Academy for the timing and distance from the locality. So, transferring there is out of question. But Reinhart told something more which actually made their jaw dropped.

"Yes, and she's coming from the city of Kyoto."

All the other students gasped and looked each other. Reinhart continued,

"First transferred student in the history of our school who came from another city. So, you understand that no wrong impression should be created. She will stay at girls' dorm and join as a first year student. So, formal introduction will be held at first year class. I request you all to treat her nicely." With that, the committee chief left.

As soon as Reinhart got out, the reaction was like a sudden bomb blast.

"I still can't believe my ears what I heard..."

"Transferring here is crazy...and it's a girl!"

"Moreover she came from another city to join THIS SCHOOL."

"The girl sure has some guts."

The reason of their reaction is the school itself. Even though Reinhart pointed the night-time schooling as reason, there were other rumors outside.

After a while talking about it, most of the students evacuated the cafeteria. Eventually there were only 14 students remained. Haruna, Xen, Momoka, Yui, and the vampire guys.

"That old man held us just to inform this!" Ayato spoke up first

"Fufu The girl sure is brave enough to join with us. I can't wait to see her..." Laito said in his perverted way playing with his fedora.

"This school and its people are annoying. They all should die. What say, Teddy?" Kanato holding his bear closely.

"Whoever it is, who cares?" Yuma said sitting a second table. The other Mukamis have also joined him.

"This...sounds...interesting." The youngest Mukami finally talked.

"Ever since I joined this school, everything got weird and strange. Now this one." Xen sighed at the furthest table. Remembering how his father got him admitted forcefully to this school.

"Haruna and I'll find out tonight about her."

"Give me a call then, okay?"

"Why? You wanna talk to her?"

"No...no just curious about what kind of girl she is."

"Unbelievable Xen! You never dated any girl here to keep your so called 'manly' image and now you're curious about someone who you haven't met yet." Momoka tried to tell on him.

"Ugh...don't sweat it, Momoka. It's just because all that hypes."

Haruna's reaction was not normal. She did not say a single word after Reinhart left.

"Haruna, what's wrong? You're awfully silent." Momoka asked noticing her.

"Kyoto..." Haruna paused with a dull face which is really unlike her. "Is that the city Sensei mentioned?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Me and my family came from that city last year."

"Oh...but what's with that face?"

"You don't know about the disasters in Kyoto? Lots of missing and not found yet, probably all dead. Many of my school-mates were gone among them. My parents shifted here for safety. So I couldn't even finish my middle school there. Ryotei was the only high school which accepted me without my middle school degrees so then I joined here. I wonder if that girl is coming for the same reason."

"Why didn't you share with us before?" Xen asked concerned.

"Because I wanted have full fun in my high school life and didn't want to remember bad things." Haruna sounded depressed.

The three friends were so into themselves that they forgot the remaining ten guys and the girl who were not talking any more. Momoka finally noticed this.

"Alright, cheer up Haruna. We're here with you now and we'll sure have fun."

"What about a movie after class?" Xen proposed.

"Sounds fun." Haruna smiled.

When the three friends left, a weird silence surrounded the room which made Yui to feel very uncomfortable. No one could say that sound pollution was being created a while ago. So, she broke the silence,

"Those three seem really close to each other, don't they? They must be very good friends."

The girl looked at both the families for some answer. But these vampires have nothing to say about human friendship. So, not a single reply came even though there were ten guys. She sighed with embarrassment.

"I feel we all should take caution."

Yui startled at the sudden response. even though it was not for her. And the source of the voice was more surprising.

"What do you mean, Shu?" Reiji asked his older brother who was actually awake for long.

"I had this same feeling before we had been attacked by the First Bloods."

"If that horde of wolves come again, they won't get away that easily..." Yuma clenched his fist.

"No...he's right probably." Reiji interrupted. "We have been gone through this before. We were lucky that took a minimum damage. So, we should be careful before something happens."

"But those assholes retreated, right? You guys think they might attack again? Then let them come and get their ass kicked." Ayato scowled.

"Maybe but now it's not them I'm talking about..." Shu replied.

"Ehh...? Then what did he mean by all of that?" Yui thought with a puzzle look.

"The new girl is coming from Kyoto city." Ruki answered reading Yui's expression. "And you all heard what they talked about missing and murders there."

"So, that city is filled with demons?" Subaru asked.

"...Not only demons." Shu said. "But also vampires."

 **At midnight:**

Haruna and Momoka returned their dorm room after watching a movie with Xen. They were tired so they changed into their sleepwear and went to their own bed but began to gossip.

"That was a great movie. The action scenes were freaking awesome." Haruna said.

"Yeah…Xen sure knows to pick the right one."

"And thanks for cheering me up."

"Anytime."

Before closing her eyes, Momoka remembered something.

"Haruna…..you awake?"

"Yeah….what is it?"

"I think there's something we wanted to do."

Haruna thought a bit. "Shit! I almost forgot. Let's go to check now."

"Right now? I thought you're sleepy. Besides we can figure it out tomorrow. She'll be in our class."

"Nope…..we can't get at the class what we can get at the dorm." Haruna insisted.

"But she'll be sleeping at this time."

"I'll get her up by scaring her. Then give her a treat tomorrow as an apology."

"Idiot." Momoka sighed. But she was curious too.

They went to the room no. 133 which was set up for the new student. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked and they found no one there. No sign of any backpack. It was empty as before.

"What the hell…" Haruna was annoyed.

"Maybe they got her another room."

"Then let's go downstairs and find the room number…."

Suddenly Momoka's eyes went to the window to see something horrible. There was a figure.

"Who's there!"

"What's it, Momoka?"

"There…." She pointed. But there was nothing. "What the…! It was there just now!"

"What was there?"

"A man. I saw a man out there."

"What're you talking about? We're on fucking third floor!"

"Ehh..?"

"I think you're really tired. You go to sleep. I'll figure what's going on."

"No, I'm fine. Let's go."

They came to the ground floor for dorm teacher. But she was sleeping in her room. They went to the front desk.

"The registration book is here. Let's check it." Momoka found a file from drawer. There was the list of rooms with student names.

Room no. 130 - owned - Mihara Kasane - 2nd year

Room no. 131 - owned - Amane Gaku - 1st year

Room no. 132 - owned - Yumiko Hanzomi - 3rd year

Room no. 133 - ownership cancelled by ...

"Haruna, the seat has got cancelled tonight."

"Damn….I thought of fooling around her in dorm." Haruna scowled. "We wasted our sleep for that running away bitch..."

"It's our fault to get all hyper about her…"

"Whatever it is, I'll make her pay in the class. Anyway, what's the name?"

"It says…Shizuma Tsubaki."

Momoka looked up to see Haruna was not standing there. She had fallen down on the ground fainted.

 **Few hours ago:**

Shizuma stood in front of the gate of Ryotei Girls' Dormitory. She noticed that the dorm and the other buildings was dimly glowing with mild lights. Then some bright flashes caught her attention which was coming from the opposite side. She turned her head around to see the Ryotei Gakuen Academy beaming brightly from a mile away and enlightening the entire open space around it. The school campus is really gorgeous and far greater than any modern school.

"Looks like a flower that gobbles bees up..." She investigated on the situation there before taking the mission. Still, she couldn't help but admire the view. But not for long as she sensed a presence behind her. She took out the revolver from her blazer to turn around but surprised to see the stranger.

"THE FUCK...NINJA! You scared me!"

"I apologize princess, for startling you."

"What's going on? Why are you here!?" Shizuma was confused to see her butler.

"Shizuma-sama sorry to tell but you're not staying here. I've arranged a home for us."

"WHAT!"

"I didn't express it earlier but I also had the same feeling about this mission. This is too dangerous for you."

"Dangerous?" Shizuma chuckled, "To me the word means fun."

"As I thought, I can't restrain you from it, that's why I ain't going to leave you alone."

"Fine by me. I was looking forward to having a dorm life with other girls, but your mega-sushi can make it up."

Akatsuki took his mistress to their new home. The typical Japanese house was at a residential area in the town center and a bit far from her school. But Shizuma was happy.

"Now it looks like a home, I was getting sick of living in that rat hole." Referring the apartment they had in Kyoto.

"I'm glad that you liked it."

"But how could you manage all by this time?"

"Well you know that we got a supervisor on us."

"Yeah yeah that Snowman...let's go inside, I'm so tired...but before that I'm hungry" The silver haired hybrid-vampire giggled and entered the house. Akatsuki stood for a while and thought,

 _Please forgive me for my insensibility, Shizuma-sama. I should've known earlier about the vampires you're gonna face. But don't worry, me and Socrates-senpai won't let anything happen to you. And this is the real opportunity for proving yourself. You've to do it not only for a client but also for mankind and, yourself! But as I said you,_

 _Things are not always like as they show up."_

* * *

"Richter-san, I think we made a mistake to hire them for this job. I don't think she can make it." Seiji was worried now.

"She'll definitely do it, the process might be slow but it will happen."

"She only seemed to care when I talked about saving my daughter. And she's not that money seeker either... Above all, she's a vampire herself even though not fully. She might bring Yui back but I doubt if she'd get rid off the vampires."

"That's where you're mistaken Seiji-san...actually it's all the opposite of what you think." Richter corrected him.

"Shizuma will do this not for anyone else but for herself."


	3. Chapter: Face-to-face A

**A/N: This is very long chapter so I decided to divide it into three sub chapters. Enjoy reading the first portion for now! The heroine will finally start to meet Diabolik characters from now. The rest will be posted soon.**

* * *

 **Face-To-Face: A**

 **Next night:**

Shizuma was getting ready for school. She got into her new school uniform before looking at the mirror. Her new black school blazer was too tight to button up. And the black skirt was showing a fair amount of her thighs, also she felt cool air on her ass.

"How pathetic!" She grumbled before starting to take off her cloths.

First she put on her former school suit which was a white striped shirt with long black sailor collar and a button-down corset, then new school blazer over it. She put on a black mini shorts under her skirt and petticoat. Then she wore black thigh high socks with a pair of combat boots.

"Now easy to move on." But little she knew she was looking gorgeous even though trying to cover herself. Her tomboy image couldn't hide the perfect curves.

"Princess, what kind of uniform you're wearing?" The ninja vampire was a bit surprised to see his mistress wearing a weird uniform.

"Don't talk about it! I saw a bitch in the mirror wearing this! The blazer is tighter and the skirt is shorter than Zara-X. I can't believe I had this decent uniform at the girls' school and now I've this slutty uniform at a co-ed school. Doesn't it suck?!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down please. My princess looks good at anything. Now start eating while the foods are hot." Akatsuki tried to cool her down. But the vampire girl noticed that her butler was awfully quiet since last night.

"Is there something bothering you, ninja?" She asked before leaving.

"Not particularly anything. Did you figure how to get them?"

"Komori senpai gave me his daughter's picture, and those mosquitoes must be around her all time if she's alive, then it won't be hard. The problem will be if she's dead. To me, vampires are harder to detect than others."

"Don't worry, you'll see her alive."

"Wow….now did this father's love for his daughter touch you that much?" Shizuma got irritated.

"Yui Komori seems to be alive, but might not as human."

"HUH?!"

"I had a chat with Seiji after you were gone. Apparently he believes that his daughter has turned into vampire by them.

Shizuma raised an eyebrow. "Now I see why he was acting weird…..by the way," she recalled something. "I saw another man who seemed to follow you two."

"He's the one through whom Seiji hired us. That jerk is also a vampire and he knows about us."

"Holy shit! Komori senpai got a vampire agent to get rid off vampires!?"

"I don't know how, but it's not like that vagabond vampire is concerned about humans. It's just internal clash issue."

"We can't trust anyone anymore other than ourselves…alright, I'm heading to school."

"Be careful, Shizuma-sama. You don't want them to find out what you're. So, don't change form unless necessary."

"Don't you worry, I've plans for them. Ask snowman for some packages, we'll be needing a lot high-level metals."

 **First year classroom at school:**

"She's been like that since then…." Momoka whispered to Xen next to her pointing at Haruna in front who was awfully calm and attentive.

"What's going on exactly?"

"I can't say, but I believe she knows that girl."

"I thought so after what you said about last night and they both came from Kyoto."

"Kekashi! Sachan! Let me also hear the gossips of yours. It must be more important than the class!" The class teacher yelled.

"Sorry, sensei!" Both of them apologized.

Two friends were oblivious that there was someone else who was listening to them instead of class lectures. It was Subaru Sakamaki who was sitting behind Xen. He's a total loner who never gives shit to anyone else. But ever since all that fuss started, he found himself getting interested about that unseen girl.

Then a voice was heard in the speakers of the room. "Dear students of first year class, from today you'll have a new classmate. Please, cooperate to be friendly and helpful with her. Dear teacher, she'll be in your class within a moment. So, please make sure the students to be attentive and take care of her introducing followed by class lessons."

Almost every student became silent and waited for her eagerly. Only Haruna seemed to look down which wasn't missed by Xen and Momoka.

A knock was heard on the door. "May I come in, sensei?" A female voice spoke softly.

"Of course. You must be the new student."

With nodding, the beautiful silver haired girl entered. Most of the students got jaw-dropped with 'wow'. Xen and Momoka were quite surprised to see the unexpected appearance.

"Please introduce yourself to everyone." The teacher guided.

"Hello, my name is Shizuma Tsubaki. I came from Kyoto yesterday to join this high school. Nice to meet you all."

"We're glad to have you, Tsubaki. Any questions to her?"

"Yeah... she's so beautiful."

"I think she's the prettiest girl of this school."

"Huh! She looks like a bitch!"

"What's her bust size?"

"Does she have boyfriend?"

Some students couldn't stop themselves. So, the teacher scolded them.

"Silence! She's new here so don't embarrassed her with weird stuffs. Raise your hand to ask her general questions."

The first raised hand was of Xen's.

"Tell us about your family?"

"I have only my butler. I lost my parents when I was a child."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." Shizuma smiled.

Momoka raised her hand next.

"We heard you were to stay at dorm. Why did you change your mind later?"

"My butler came over and arranged home in the residential zone without informing me. He raised me up like a father so I figured he couldn't leave me alone."

"You're lucky that you didn't grow up alone even though your parents were gone." With that Momoka looked down. Shizuma said nothing but kept the little redhead girl with pink bow in her mind. The class environment got somehow serious.

"Okay, you can ask her one last ques…."

"Who on earth told you to choose THIS school among the entire world, Tsubaki?! " Haruna didn't let the teacher finish her sentence. Her harsh voice shocked her two friends and others.

Shizuma didn't expect to happen this at her very first class. But she shot back,

"What if I ask you the same question, Minamoto pigtails?"

Haruna realized that she did something terrible. She froze to see everyone in the class staring her. Shizuma smirked at her replying own question.

"Look, I also didn't expect to see you here. But you must have a good reason. So have I. And trust me, I'm glad to have you as my classmate once again. Hope this time, we'll be friends."

"Being friend with you? Not in my fucking life…." Haruna murmured which Shizuma heard.

"We'll see." She said in a low tone too.

"Tsubaki, Minamoto, you know each other?" The teacher asked.

"Yes mam. We were classmates in our middle school."

"As we thought." Momoka commented.

"And that explains how 'sweet' thing is going on between these beauties." said her blond friend.

"We'll find out that…..whoa! She's coming over here."

The seat behind Momoka was empty. And it got fixed for Shizuma. Also, the seat was exactly beside Subaru!

* * *

Subaru was ignoring all these excitement of his annoying class and looking outside through the window beside him. But soon he experienced something that he never had before. It's better to describe his own words.

 **Subaru's POV:**

It's not like that I was interested in an unknown girl like the guy in front of me. It's just all this talk of these stupid students, but what Shu and Ruki said referring that Haruna girl, I felt weird about this new student so I wanted to know what's going on. But I didn't bother at all until the moment I felt a very sweet aura. That made me turn my head around to see the most beautiful girl I ever saw. I couldn't tell what she was talking about herself or what was happening around. It felt like all my senses go numb other than my eyes and nose. I felt a burning sensation inside when our eyes met. Her gold ones seemed more heated than my red ones. Her silky silver hair that came down to her thigh looked like waterfall and was dancing at her each movement. She was whiter than normal human but not pale like us. And her scent... I felt like to inhale forever. Yui has nothing comparing to it. I never was this aroused and it was getting difficult to control. To the worst, she got the seat just beside me. I bit my own tongue and shut my mouth trying to control myself. Then I managed to take a good look on her, which somewhat seemed...so familiar!

Shizuma felt Subaru's stare on her. Maybe that albino was turned on to see her but that was not the problem. The problem was herself, she was going wild inside! The white haired guy had an extreme scent that was pulling the beast out of her. His scent hit her just the moment she entered. She tried to focus on her ex-classmate and others for distraction but unluckily, she had her seat beside him. She sat like that for a while before speaking up, "Sensei, I…need to go….bathroom. "

"Are you okay, Tsubaki?" Noticing her uneasiness.

"Yeah…. I just need to go….sorry." With that, she practically rushed out of the room.

And then Subaru began to calm down by having his own blood and Shizuma not being there.

"What the fuck I was doing now! Why I was thinking those weird things...Yeah she has a strong scent but that doesn't make her anything. I shouldn't bother." Subaru was trying to get back his usual self.

Still, he felt a strong urge to follow Shizuma at the restroom and fulfil his bloodlust on her. But he sensed an unknown danger so he cut it out and again kept looking outside. Shizuma came back to class in a while, and then sat down normally. This time, she began to stare at Subaru.

After a while, Subaru noticed her staring which made him irritated, "...Oi, why're you staring like that?"

"It's for getting even...you were also staring me a while ago." Shizuma's ready answer.

Subaru felt himself blushing but tried not to show.

"Stop it. We're having a class right now."

"It's not like you're attentive to class. The teacher has gone long ago." She said with a giggle.

Subaru noticed the students gossiping and there is no teacher.

"Whatever it is. you're annoying!" He got up to leave classroom but a hand jerked his arm. He fell on in front of Shizuma's desk to face her.

"YOU...!" Subaru was angry.

"What's the name, Polar Bear?" She gave him a cold look gripping his wrist.

"Huh! What did you just say!?" He tried to pull off.

"Didn't you hear it? I asked your formal name, Polar Bear." Her grip got tighter.

Subaru started to feel pain. But the more he tried to pull, the more he felt pain. Soon it became so painful that tears came up in his eyes.

"Suba-ru Sa-ka-maki...Ugh! Let gooo..." He managed to say.

Shizuma let the hand go instantly which caused Subaru fall down on ground.

"Shizuma Tsubaki here. Pleased to meet you Polar Bear Sakamaki." She faked a warm smile which only caused Subaru being raged. He looked his hand before standing up. There was a bright red mark of slender fingers on his pale wrist.

"First day at school and a Sakamaki humiliation. The girl is dangerously weird." Xen gasped at what he just witnessed. Momoka was too shocked to say anything. Haruna was the only one who was expressionless. The other students also started to create a 'talk of the school'.

Subaru couldn't stay any longer. He stormed off the class. Few meters ahead of his classroom, he bumped with someone who was the last person he wanted to see.

"Ara ara, what's it now Subaru-kun? You look like going to break Mount Fuji." The surprised blond idol managed to ask at this sudden anger.

"Now you asshole had to show up!" Subaru grabbed him by neck.

Kou noticed the red marks on his wrist. "I see, rough time with someone, huh?"

"Bastard!" Subaru raised a hand to punch him but that marvelous scent hit him again. He let go of Kou and looked behind to see Shizuma getting out of the class. Kou was about to run from the beat up but stopped as the scent got him too. Shizuma was walking to the opposite so Kou just could see the long silver ponytail swing as she walked. Subaru turned back to him but shoved him away then left. Kou stood there watching Shizuma until she was disappeared to the hallway.

* * *

"Now I can see why you were so worried about her coming here." Momoka said at her pink-haired friend.

"She got the youngest Sakamaki's ass today...I wonder what she's gonna do next." Xen was curious.

"Somehow... the girl is really strong. I heard about Subaru Sakamaki's breaking walls by fists. Then what we would say about Shizuma Tsubaki after that happened today? It somehow seems unreal."

"She has worked hard a lot in physical training. So, it suits her." Haruna answered at Momoka's suspicion.

"Whoa! I thought you hated her." Xen raised his eyebrow

Haruna replied nothing but only sighed herself,

"Whatever she's, I don't want her to get caught."


	4. Chapter: Face-to-face B

**A/N: The second sub-chapter of the chapter Face-to-face. The third will be featuring the Mukamis. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Face-To-Face: B**

 **Meanwhile in the second year class:**

Yui was sitting between Ayato and Laito. Kanato was sitting at Ayato's other side. Instead of the lectures on the board, he was looking at his bear asset. Ayato was snoring his head down. Then Laito suddenly put a hand on Yui's leg under desk.

"Laito-kun! Wha-what're you doing?!" She was jolted.

"You should be attentive to class, Bitch-chan fufu…"

"I ca-can't if you do li-like that…" Yui was in horror feeling Laito's hand trying to go under her skirt. At that moment, the room-speaker miked.

"Attention please, Yui Komori from second year, you're requested to see the committee chief after this period at the infirmary."

"Thank God," Yui sighed in relief as Laito took his hand off her. But he gave her a look which meant, "We'll continue this later."

* * *

As soon as the period was over, Yui almost ran to the infirmary. She found the disguised vampire god working on some papers.

"Umm...hello sensei. You wanted me to meet you?"

"Aah...Yui-san. Thank you for coming. Please, have a seat." He looked up to her and kept away the papers at a side.

"First tell me, how's your health now?"

"I'm fine at this moment." Yui replied smiling while thinking, "but don't know how long."

"Good to know. You need to take good care of yourself as you often tend to become anemic."

"Thank you for your concern, sir."

"Okay, now coming to the point, I guess you heard about the new transfer student from Kyoto."

"Yes, sensei. I was in cafeteria yesterday when you told us there."

"Well, she has joined today at the first year class. As she has come in the middle of year, so she's going need some extra help."

"Oh...Subaru-kun must have met her then." She thought.

"She has come from a different city and used to study in day school. I figured that instead of her classmates, a senior student can help her with studies, night school rules and other stuffs in better way."

"I guess you're right." Yui agreed.

"And I called you because I want you to be the one who'll show her around."

"Ehh...? Me?!" That was clearly a surprise for her.

"Yes, I know it might be upsetting but I find you as the most suitable for that. At first, I was thinking about Haruna Minamoto from the same class, who seems to be her fellow at their middle school."

"I see, so Haruna-chan knows her."

"But I've an impression that their relationship wasn't much friendly. So, I needed to find a second choice and you came up in mind. Because, you're very patient, understanding and reliable. That's how you handle the Sakamaki family and the Mukami family so well. So, I think no one else could be better for this. Besides, you might want to hang around a female companion this time."

"No no, it's not like what you think." Yui was embarrassed so she tried to avoid. "And I'm glad that you chose me. I'll try my best to help her. But what about my classes?"

"I've already taken care of it. Your class time will be reduced to half and your exams will be taken under special consideration. And she also has been told to help you whenever you need. So, don't worry. Just focus on handling her until she moves on by her own."

"Thank you very much, sensei."

"Get introduced to her by today. You'll find her at the gym room after class."

* * *

Yui was waiting in the gym room. She was thinking of the unseen girl with whom she's going to work with. She was both excited and nervous.

"I feel strange. My heart beat is getting faster somehow. Am I nervous? Because I'll have my first friend in this school? But she'll be like my little sister, so I shouldn't be nervous." She smiled herself thinking of their possible activities when they pass their time together. She was really happy because she always wanted a sibling. Also, the condition she was going through with these vampires, she hoped for a break from it to have some times like a normal high school student. She fantasized about her would be friend being very sweet and kind.

"...It'll be so cute if she calls me onee-sama." She was a bit louder.

"Onee-sama?"

"Ehh!?"

Yui suddenly saw the rudest Sakamaki fixing his glasses.

"Reiji-san! When did you...?"

"Do you think every time I've to come and get you for home! Don't you have any time sense?!"

"Actually Reiji-san, I'm here to meet someone..."

"Huh? Pancake sure has some guts to meet someone else privately!" The cocky redhead appeared in front of her.

"Bitch-chan..." The fedora wearing redhead purred at her ear. "You're staying with us for a long time...don't you understand what will happen if you deceive us?"

"That's why we should kill her." The purplette vampire suggested clutching his teddy.

"It's not like what you're thinking!" Yui protested.

"Instead of whining like this, why don't you just say that your sister is coming up." The blond vampire was yawning in a corner.

"She isn't my sister, Shu-san. Mr. Reinhart called me a while ago and assigned me as an in charge of the new student who has been transferred. She's supposed to meet me here after school."

"Why that old dick had to select YOU for that!" Ayato got annoyed.

"It's fine, Ayato-kun. I was hearing all the talk and wanted to see her too. After all, we'll have two Bitch-chans now." Laito was eager for a new prey.

"I haven't had new dolls for a while. So, if she does anything funny, I'll make her my doll." Kanato said with a devious smirk.

"No...please." Yui was feared. "You can't..."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps. It got closer and then the sound of twisting the lock of the door was heard. When the door was open, they saw something unexpected. Yui and Sakamaki brothers finally met the newcomer.

 **Yui's P.O.V:**

I was so scared of what they talked about. I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me. But when she came in front of me, I forgot all my fear. I never saw such a beautiful girl in my life. In a word, she was just so perfect. She looked like a model even though she had no makeup at all. She was taller than me, almost same height as Kanato-kun. I couldn't expect her to call me onee-sama but I wanted her as my friend. I just hoped in my mind for the vampires having some mercy before they hurt this innocent girl.

 **Shu's P.O.V:**

I closed my eyes to get some sleep, but they shot open by an amazing smell. I saw a young girl coming who's probably supposed to meet Yui. When she came fully to my view, I felt a sudden urge to suck her blood. But more than that, I was overwhelmed by her beauty. She looked so pure but something was alarming me to stay away. I closed my eyes again not wanting to care but her scent didn't let me.

 **Reiji's P.O.V:**

I expected another pitiful appearance like Yui, not this one. Her instinct was telling that she was neither like Yui nor any other women. She had this scent which seemed so familiar to me but I couldn't recall at that time. I had to keep my face straight because inside I was aching by her exquisite scent. I've never been interested in beauty of women but this woman was exceptionally attractive I must say.

 **Kanato's P.O.V:**

The moment I saw her, I could tell she would be the prettiest doll ever. I looked down to Teddy and somehow I felt him to be happy to see her. It was quite surprising because I'm Teddy's only friend and he only smiles at me. Somehow her smell was sweeter than candies and her skin looked like silky whipped cream. So, one day Teddy and I will definitely break her for being so beautiful.

 **Laito's P.O.V:**

Usually I don't judge girls as long as I get their body and blood. But the moment, my eyes laid on this new girl, I got the same feeling which I had for my bitch of a mother. Her eyes, lips, long hair, her curvy figure, her scent, her everything were turning me on madly, just like that woman. And the girl seemed strong too. I was beginning to wonder if that woman came back again with a different body...But my mind has already been set up...to make this girl mine.

 **Ayato's P.O.V:**

I was yelling at Pancake loudly that I didn't hear anyone coming. Suddenly I got a smell which made me thirsty like hell. But it was coming from behind, not Pancake. I looked back to find something which just increased my blood thirst. As usual, first thing I saw is the big perky boobs of her. Yeah, I've seen a lot busty girls but none of them had this pair of perfectly shaped orbs. I immediately decided to get her first bite on her breast. Then my eyes went up to see her face which just melt me. I felt my drools flowing to imagine that face with tears and screams while I punish her at my torture chamber. But wait, did I meet her somewhere?

As all of them were speechless, so the stranger had to talk first.

"I'm the newest student here, Shizuma Tsubaki from first year. I'm supposed to meet the girl here who's gonna show me around." Her tone was calm but not welcoming.

"Umm..." Yui was the first one to come back in reality. "Hello, I'm Yui Komori. And this is Ayato Sakamaki, this is Reiji Sakamaki, there's Shu Saka-..."

"Hey stupid girl," Shizuma shocked them in a rude way, "Did I ask you about these jokers? I'm here for only that girl I'm talking about."

Yui's eyes widened at this sudden expression, she managed to say,

"So-sorry. I-It's me, Yui Komori from second year. I'll be taking care of you until you can follow the rules here and make up the studies that you missed."

"So, you're the Gofer then."

"Umm Shizuma-chan...it's Yui."

"Did I give you the permission to call my first name?!" Shizuma sounded angry.

"I-I'm sorry." Yui was scared.

"Heh!" The taller girl smirked suddenly. "I guess, you've got a habit of apologizing whenever you hear something loud, no matter if it's your fault or not. Also you seem to be like some public property that can be used by anyone who wants, so Gofer suits you."

Yui just looked down without any answer because what she was telling about her, was actually true. Onee-sama (big sister) is out of question, the new title received from this beautiful girl, is probably the meanest among all the nicknames she got from the vampire guys.

"But since you're assigned to be my Gofer, so you'll be serving only me. Now get your servants outta here, they're giving me craps somehow." To Yui, Shizuma didn't sound much different than the sadistic vampires.

"May I know whom you're referring as her servants?" The glass wearing vampire asked with an irritation.

"Of course the people here other than Gofer. At least, your costumes tell me so…..as you've only got a decent dress-up among them, so you must be the head servant, right?" Shizuma mocked.

"Excuse me?!" Reiji was severely pissed.

"Did she just call us Yui's servant?" Kanato asked with a killing temper after realizing.

"I guess….she did." Laito sighed.

"No, you're wrong. They're not my servants!" Yui was already feared of Shizuma getting attacked by the pure-bloods, but now the badass mix-blood is leading to that herself.

"Then they must be your bodyguard, right? They seems to be around you all the time like flies around rot."

Reiji and Kanato's expression was getting dangerous. Shu opened an eye with an annoyed look.

"Ohh….the sleeping beauty is finally waking up." Shizuma saw his ocean blue orb.

Seeing all of these, Laito was amused inside. He expected his brothers' anger to cross the limit. The thought of feasting along with his brothers on this sexy bimbo, made him to lick his lips. But he noticed that the reactions did not sound enough, because the loudest speaker was silent for a while.

"Ayato-kun! What's wrong with you?! Shizuma-chan is insulting us, how you don't care?" Laito tried to flare his older twin for a head start.

"It's because he's too busy looking THIS!" Shizuma angrily answered for him and crossed her arms trying to cover her clothed breasts from the pervert's stare.

"Ehh? Wha-What?! Yeah, you were insulting us just now, right?!" Ayato tried to prove her wrong. He went towards her and grabbed her to him. Her face got buried against his almost bare smooth chest. He moved his head on her shoulder and whispered, "I'm gonna make you regret for messing with us…" But before he could do anything, he groaned himself in pain all of a sudden. Shizuma had honored him with a massive kick direct on his groin!

"Ugh!...YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He yelled on top of lungs.

"Are...I didn't even put any effort." Shizuma replied cockily scratching the back of her head. Then turned to the door, "Now what you guys are peeping at?" There were several students wide mouthed. Xen was there among them.

"We heard screams so we came." he answered. Another fallen Sakamaki was in his view on the same day.

"Nothing serious here." She told them carelessly. "Anyways Gofer," She turned to Yui. "Your duties start tomorrow. You'll report to me the moment you reach school."

"O-okay, Shizu- I mean Tsubaki-chan." Yui managed to say after the shock received from the incident before her. "And pe-please listen, I live with them in their house as guest. They are the sons of the statesman Tougo Sakamaki and….."

"And scums of the school, right?" She didn't wait for Yui's answer whose mouth was opened wide. She came to the door and asked Xen in a low tone to make sure of something,

"The Polar Bear earlier must be related to them, right?"

"Y-yeah, they're all brothers." The blonde human was a bit scared of her now.

"By the way, Gofer." She turned back to Yui once again before leaving. "I'll make an exception for you guys as you made my first day at high school... I'll let you call me by first name."


	5. Chapter: Face-to-face C

**A/N: The last and biggest sub-chapter of the chapter Face-to-face. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Face-To-Face: C**

 **Second Night at school:**

Kou expected his fangirls around him, but he didn't see anyone. The students there were talking themselves. They found something exciting for gossips.

"What's up with these girls, huh? They didn't even notice me..." Kou pouted.

"Awww...lover boy Kou-kou needs some attention?" Yuma mocked his older brother.

Three younger half-bloods were roaming around the school freely as their strict eldest brother was not around. They noticed that almost all the students were talking on some hot topic.

"Hey you heard what happened last night... about the new girl?"

"Yeah, that's freaking awesome! I never imagined a hot girl could do something like that."

"You guys only heard it, and I saw it in my own eyes...she kicked his crotch!"

"Wow! Wish I could see it too."

"I heard she hit on his younger brother at first year class earlier. Everyone saw that wall-breaker guy running away with tears hehe."

"Ehh? 'Wall-breaker guy'...?" Kou remembered his encounter with Subaru who was furiously getting out from this class with his reddened wrist...and the silver-haired girl, whom he never saw in the school before.

There was all this talk everywhere, the cafeteria was the place to spark it more.

"Looks like...something happened last night...after we left." Azusa assumed.

"Stupid humans...What's so special happened to hum everywhere..." Yuma murmured irritated, then he heard someone talking loud.

"Are you serious, Xen?!" The turquoise green eyed pigtailed girl hollered entering the cafeteria with her blonde friend.

"Of course, I swear on my eyes! You and Momoka were gone by then."

"How did it happen? Did they stalk her for what she had done to their youngest brother?"

"I don't know what exactly happened, but not about their brother. Tsubaki was the one who was making fun of them."

"Ugh...that crazy chick!" Haruna sighed to hear about her middle school-mate. "She did what no one ever thought of...I still can't believe that she kicked the Sakamakis' ass on her very first day at school."

"I'm sorry...did someone say about kicking Sakamakis' ass?" Xen and Haruna were shocked to find the tallest vampire sitting with them.

"May we join you for a while?" Kou asked politely.

"Well, you already did!" Haruna got annoyed to see the guys she despised.

"Why so serious? We just wanna talk."

"You wanna talk to hear about your rivals getting fucked up by some chick, don't you?!" Xen was irritated too. He specially didn't like this idol.

"Why you're...so angry? Do you...hate us? Then you can...hurt me..."

"Are you...for real...?!" Haruna stared the masochist like a ghost.

"It's not like we hate you, and we don't wanna fight you." The human blonde felt disturbed.

"We don't either. It's just we left early last night so we thought we missed something..." The vampire blonde tried to be friendly. "However, could you tell us what happened exactly? I bumped with an angry Subaru Sakamaki who almost flattened me. He had wounds on his hand..."

"It was all because of the new transfer student, Shizuma Tsubaki. I can't tell how it started, last thing I saw Tsubaki asking his name which he ignored. Then she squeezed his hand so hard until he told his name and then he fell on the ground in front of everyone!"

"Haaah?! Ya're telling a girl twisted Subaru's hand?!" Yuma almost choked while munching sugars.

"Why so surprised?! Can't a girl be strong enough to defeat a guy!" Haruna shouted punching the table.

"No...no. He didn't mean anything like that. We respect female pride." Kou tried to cool down by putting hands up. "And does this girl have long silver hair?"

"Yeah...you saw her then?"

"No, it's just from behind..." Kou sighed in his mind for not being able to see her face...her scent was still lingering him.

"And what about 'kick on dick'?" Yuma was curious now.

"It happened after classes were over. Some of us were going to the gym for some games. There we heard Tsubaki insulting the rest Sakamakis, it's probably about your favorite girl...I mean that blondie you guys always fight for. Then we saw Ayato Sakamaki trying to make a move, but Tsubaki kicked him between his legs." Xen explained.

"Hahaha Yours Truly-kun got his royal ass on ground! It's a shame that I missed." Kou burst out laughing.

"That's one hell of a drama happened, I see." Yuma was also amused.

"Shizuma... that's her...name...?" Azusa spoke after a long.

"Yeah, but you better not call her by that, unless you want to get a kick too." Haruna informed.

"Anyways," Yuma got up. "Thanks for telling. Ya guys seem reasonable than others."

"Is that all you wanted to know!? Now what you're gonna do, huh?" She was still mad.

"Don't you worry, Haruna-chan. Everyone is already bashing the Sakamakis. So, we don't need to waste our time on them." Kou assured smiling.

* * *

"I...want...to...see...Shizuma..." The slow-talker said out of the blue when Haruna and Xen left for class.

"Hehehe...Azusa-kun, are you turned on by her 'fucking the Sakamakis up?" Kou was amused at his youngest brother.

"I...think...she...can...give...pain...unlike...Eve..." He said himself ignoring his brother's joke.

But Yuma heard, "Oi Azusa, don't ya dare anything funny. It's just the Sakamakis having a lesson by some random girl which they already deserved. I don't think we need to bother."

"But I think, we need..." Kou couldn't stop thinking about Shizuma.

"Ya little jerk! Ya want us to get kicked like them!?" Yuma growled.

"No, not getting kicked, but we could know how the kicking happened...I'm also wondering about what you said then, how a girl could grip Subaru-kun's hand like that... "

"Yeah, that's odd...but I think, ya're the one who's turned on by her fucking, not Azusa!"

"Maybe I'm. And I don't mind rewarding her with a 'real fuck'" the blond winked, "Man, she has a super cute butt!"

"Pervert!"

"Okay, a lot talk made me hungry. I'm gonna order hamburgers, they're so yummy!"

Kou went to order but when he reached to counter, someone rushed into the space to block him and took his place. He was startled for a second before getting annoyed.

"Hey! I stood here befo-..." He could see the same silver high ponytail and smell the same attractive scent. This time much closer, right before his face.

The girl didn't seem to hear. "10 hamburgers please."

"10 Hamburgers?!" The order-taker was wide eyed at such an order. "Sorry mam, the ration for today is almost over. Only 6 hamburgers will be available for now."

"What else are there?"

"Umm...3 sandwiches and 2 pizzas."

"Okay, I'll take them all. And please be quick."

"Hey you!" Suddenly Kou shouted from her behind. "You can't order alone everything like that!"

"Huh?" She finally turned around to him.

 **Kou's P.O.V:**

I was hungry as hell, so were Yuma-kun and Azusa-kun. So, I got actually angry when someone came taking my place out of nowhere. Moreover, that nice familiar scent added blood thirst to my hunger. So, when I yelled for ordering all the remaining food, then she seemed to notice me. While turning, her long silky silver hair stroked on my face. It somehow felt more romantic than any girl's touch, and made me want to feel more of her hair. Then finally, the mysterious girl faced me. My voice halted in my throat the moment I looked at her face...I felt like I was under a blue sky, that I always wanted to see in my childhood. I had this same feeling before when we met a girl at our orphanage...

"Did you yell at me just now...!?"

Kou came down from his dreamworld by a rough female voice.

"Ehh...what?"

"I asked that yell was for me or not?" There was a cold annoyed look on the angelic face. Kou managed to answer,

"Yes, I did! Because I was here first before you barged in."

"So what's of it? It takes less than a minute to order. Was that too hard to wait?" The silverhead girl seemed careless of her fault, which pissed off the blonde.

"You're ordering all the foods, don't you care about others?!"

"Well, It's my choice to order whatever I wanna eat." The girl answered coldly, "Besides, I've come when break time is almost over. Everyone else have finished eating...what you had been doing all this time while sitting here...?!"

"Oi Kou! Are ya ordering or not!" Yuma shouted to see Kou talking someone instead of ordering.

"Asshole!" He went to them and grabbed the blond, "We're dying of hunger and here ya're flirting with thi-..." The taller dark blonde pointed finger towards the stranger girl before looking at her.

 **Yuma's P.O.V:**

My line trailed off when I turned to her. I couldn't blame Kou. I wasn't sure if the girl in front of me was human or any fairy. Her gold eyes seemed to burn me up. I was only hungry at first but then my blood thirst began to grow. My mouth got watered to smell her fucking addictive scent and to see the curves of her slim figure. All I wanted were, to pin her down on the table and fill my thirst and hunger right there...

"Yuma-kun!" Kou startled him, "I was about to order before she barged in and ordered all the foods. We've got nothing left to eat!"

"What a punk chick ya're!" Yuma tried to scare her, "Looks like ya wanna someone to mess with ya..."

"It's your fault for not ordering earlier, Tower." The silver-haired beauty replied boldly. No sign of fear was on her face.

"Yuma-kun.." The blonde idol pulled his brother, "She's the one who blew up the Sakamakis."

"Haah?! Ya're telling this chick got on Subaru's hand and Ayato's dick!?" The dark blonde was loud enough to hear.

"EX-CUSE ME!" She started to get angry.

The taller vampire said after a pause, "Whoever ya're, if ya think that ya can do whatever ya want then ya're fucking wrong...just because ya could beat the Sakamakis doesn't mean that we're scared of ya too..."

"I'm not here to scare anyone, I'm here to eat. I was in a hurry because I've classes." The girl was being a bit softer now, "I can buy you something later for keeping you hungry."

"What! Are ya trying to defy us, ya little..."

"It's fine, Yuma-kun. We can have something from outside. " Kou's evil brain started to work, "But I doubt if she can finish all whatever she ordered...she just wasted her money."

"As I thought...no one ever believes..." She sighed.

"What if you can't? Shouldn't you be guilty?"

"Are you asking for a bet, Mr. Pinkbutt?" The silverette narrowed her eye at the half-blood vampire.

Kou turned red deeply with blush and anger. But he saw an instinct to screw this badass beauty.

"It's Kou, Kou Mukami from third year. They're my brothers. He's Yuma. Over there is Azusa."

"I'm Shizuma Tsubaki, I just transferred here and joined first year."

"So, Shizuma-chan is interested in bet, I see." The idol looked at his taller brother with a meaningful evil grin while the girl was looking at the clock.

"What will be if I can't eat them all?" She didn't want to waste class time.

"We'll punish ya for keeping us hungry..." Yuma licked his lips in mind.

"Hmph..." sighed Shizuma. "You guys aren't much different than those morons yesterday."

"Shut up! Don't ya dare to compare us with them!"

"I can't blame though if a girl like you is there..." The blonde mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Shizuma noticed him.

"Yeah, I was thinking what do we do if you win?" Kou managed to avoid.

"If you lose, then tomorrow I'll make you two eat all of these same things I ordered." She replied seriously.

"Ehh? 6 burgers, 2 pizzas and 3 sandwiches!?" Yuma's brown eyes widened a bit thinking of the possibility.

"Only if she can alone finish it." Kou encouraged his brother, "And if a girl can, then it shouldn't be hard for three of us guys."

"It's two of you only." Shizuma made sure referring Azusa. "He's totally out of it."

"Fine then, but first we'll see you finishing this."

The waiter placed the foods on the table where the Mukamis sat. There were a few students about to leave after snacks, but stopped to witness the third ruckus by the beautiful hybrid vampire girl. Suddenly Momoka entered to find her friends but her eyes caught sight of Shizuma and the three Mukamis together. She had already known the deeds of her friend's mid-school classmate. So, she stood to see what was gonna happen next.  
Shizuma's hunger grew up to see and smell burgers, pizza and sandwiches. But she saw a problem. They are a bit larger than those in city cafes. Moreover, the pizzas were veg-pizza and Shizuma never liked vegetables much. Still she kept a confident look and started to eat.

"Nom...nom...nom..." The burgers were finished within a few minutes.

"Shit! Kou...she seems to know what she's doing..." Yuma got tensed.

"Don't worry now, Yuma-kun. It's not over. And it's easier to eat at the start. Let's just wait and watch till last." Even though Kou tried to relax but couldn't.

Shizuma then grabbed the sandwiches. This time she was slow. Later, so slow that she took more time finishing 3 sandwiches than 6 burgers.

"Ya can't take forever...Only 10 minutes left for next class." Yuma warned.

Now, the pizzas were left. Shizuma stared for a moment.

"What's it Shizuma-chan? Want us to help?" Kou smirked at her.

"No thanks." She took a deep breath and started to eat like inhuman. She slid each piece whole at a time in her mouth! Everyone there was watching the eat-show forgetting their class...the boring environment of the high school was really going to change.

Eventually Shizuma shoved the last slice a few seconds before the time was up!

"Oh my..." Momoka gasped from the audience.

"First day Sakamaki, Second day Mukami...the girl is a wonder of our school."

"How the hell she keeps that figure with that appetite!?"

"Has she grown those massive boobs by overeating?!"

"Looks like, those rich freaks finally learned some lessons!"

The students immediately left the cafeteria not only for class but also to broadcast the 'third talk of the school'. But Kou and Yuma had already teleported before them! Only their youngest brother was there.

"Where...are those rascals?" Shizuma managed to say after getting full.

"They...are...gone..."

"Then why're you still here?"

"Because...it's...fun...watching...you..." With that, he leaned to her.

"Oi Sloth!" She was surprised for sudden action. "What do you think you're doi-..."

Azusa got closer to her face, only to lick the mayonnaise off from Shizuma's chin!

"KYA!" She was shocked at first. When she realized what happened, she grabbed his collar to punch him,

"YOU LITTLE FUCKER! You're more perv-..."

"Yes...that's...it!... Please...hit...me..." Azusa smiled to welcome her.

"What the hell!" This time Shizuma was more shocked than when her chin got licked. Her fist was stopped.

"Don't...stop...punch...me...please!.."

"Is that a joke? Are you saying this so that I'd stop?!" She doubted at his strange act.

"No...you've...hurt...Ayato-san..and...Subaru-san... So...I...did...that...to...make...you...hurt...me...too..."

"EHH?!" Shizuma's eyes widened. But then she took a good look on him. There were scars on his face, his neck and hands were wrapped with bandages.

"Hey Sloth," She hesitated to ask, "Are you...umm...a maso?"

"Yes...I...love...pain." His grey eyes met with her gold ones.

Hearing this, something was fired up in Shizuma's mind. She started to have the same wild feeling when she saw Subaru for the first time. She glared Azusa for a moment before leaving.

"I...I've got classes. See you." She couldn't stay there any longer...

* * *

Azusa teleported to Mukami mansion instead of his class. He was in his room undoing the bandages.

"Justin...Melissa...Christina..." He started to talk with his wounds.

"You'll...have...a...new...friend...soon... Her...name...is...Shizuma...".


	6. Chapter: The Fallen Angel

**A/N: Every time I start to write a chapter, always sigh only if I could create the anime on this story! As I'm not good in romance stuff so lots of OC admiration might be annoying. Now this is a short chapter because it's the finishing of first meeting between OC and DL characters for the time being. From next it will be the beginning of the adventure. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **The Fallen Angel**

"Hah! Hah! Hah!..."

Shizuma was running at the hallway towards her class carrying some books. She was having problem because she felt heavy after eating full. She might be late already but that was not bothering her. She was having mixed feelings, different thoughts were wandering around in her head. She was angry at first because her Gofer did not show up, she is late because of waiting for her. Then Haruna, her classmate at two schools but still unfriend, after that, these three new guys with mild scents which somehow smelt like Akatsuki, and among them the masochist one, who seemed to be the only one pleased with her in the school and so on. She reached a three-way intersection on the hallway and realized something,

"Ohh…..I almost forgot what I was here for…..I guess I need to focu-….KYA!

The silver-haired girl was rushing so fast that she did not notice a guy coming from the other way at intersection. She practically bumped into him and ended up landing on him on the corridor floor! Her head was pressed against his chest.

"Ouch!"

Hearing the painful groan, Shizuma quickly raised her head to see if she had hit him that hard. His eyes was closed.

"You….okay?"

He opened his eyes slowly which were grayish blue. At first he stared her for a moment, later a surprised look appeared on his face. Shizuma asked again,

"Hey dude, are you alright? I was in hurry for class so I didn't see-"

"I'm fine. Can you please get up now? I've got classes too." The dark haired guy was now expressionless but his tone sounded irritated.

Golden eyes were narrowed at first, then opened wide to feel his breath. Her lips were less than an inch away from his.

"Umm…..sorry." She got up immediately, gathered her books together and started to run again,

"Oi, stop!" Shizuma was startled at the call and looked back annoyedly,

"Now what? I apologized you, right? I'm getting late." She did not want to let this guy mess with her. But instead, he just gave her a cold look.

"You're rushing again just after flattening me….you'll hit someone else if you keep going like that."

"Tch! Fine, I'll walk then!" Shizuma glared him. "How annoying!" She murmured herself before walking fast. She didn't see the guy was standing there still staring her.

 **Ruki's P.O.V:**

I was being late for my next class because of looking for my brothers. In the previous periods I saw the students humming on some particular topic by which I understood some incident happened between the Sakamakis and some new girl. I also noticed both Shu and Reiji were absent. Still I didn't bother to know because my throat was dry. So, I headed to second year class and waited outside for Livestock to come out but surprisingly she was absent too, so the triplets were. Which meant they all ditched because there was no way of Subaru alone being at school. I sighed for Yui not being there when I needed her. But more than that I was taken aback because how serious it was that made the whole pure-blood gang absent, even Reiji who never ditches school! And by new girl, if they were referring the new transferred student whom Reinhart talked about. I couldn't help but found myself curious. Then someone hit me so hard that I fell on ground and the person fell on me which gave me a sharp pain. Then I opened my eyes hearing a girl's voice. First thing my eyes laid on, were her golden eyes, well decorated with matted long black lashes. Then her face...well, vampires ain't supposed to admire women's beauty, but I experienced this very rare feeling for the first time. Not only she was beautiful but also had a delicious aroma which was driving me aroused. I couldn't help but thought an angel fell on me... A fallen angel! Same thoughts I had years ago at the orphanage when me and my brothers found a faint girl. We thought she was an angel without wings. Then I came back in reality and noticed her face was too close. I felt a severe temptation to kiss her carnation pink lips and fill my thirst by her blood but it wouldn't be a good idea right then. So, I managed to ask her to get up. As soon as we got up, she started to run for her class. So, I stopped her to take a good look. She had a perfect curvaceous figure. Her tied silver hair was shining like moonlight and impressively long. But then I remembered the little girl from the orphanage also had silver hair and golden eyes, just like this girl. There was also quite similarity between their faces...Could it be she had come back?! But she was shot dead in front of us...and this girl seemed to have a very rough image unlike her...so there's no way it could be her!

 **Meanwhile at Sakamaki mansion:**

Yui was waiting at the living room for everyone. She looked at the clock that class time was almost over but none of them showed up, not even Reiji. Then she sighed and thought of going to school of her own. She opened the front door and stepped outside.

"OI!"

"KYA!" Yui was shaken at the dreadful yell. She looked back to see the angriest vampire behind pulling her inside.

"Su-Subaru-kun! Wha-...?" She was surprised because Subaru did not come out of his room since last night.

"Where the fuck you think you're going!?"

"Umm...to school."

"Stupid! Is anyone else going to school!? Who asked you to go alone!"

Yui noticed Subaru's hand that was grabbing her. There was a red mark around the wrist. It was now faded but still noticeable.

"Subaru-kun, what happened to your hand?"

Subaru's anger just grew up. "Shut the fuck up! You don't have to care so don't ever dare to ask again...!" He let go of her.

"So noisy...keep it down, Subaru." A sleepy Shu was on the coach suddenly.

"What's all this commotion about!?" Reiji appeared annoyed for his works being disturbed.

"Are-e...why is Bitch-chan in uniform?" The pervert vampire asked from the stairs.

Yui noticed all of them were in their casual-wear. "I-I waited for you guys but none of you came down. I thought maybe you didn't want to go to school that's why I was heading myself without bothering you..!"

"Why would you be going where anyone of us isn't?!" The shortest vampire charged her appearing suddenly.

"It's be-because-..."

"Because you wanna meet your new girlfriend, hmm?" Laito flashed a wicked smile leaning on her side. "My my... Bitch-chan is too greedy...she hasn't have enough with ten guys!" He faked a sigh.

"No! No!...You're totally wrong! It's just-…"

"Well, I can't blame you though….. Man, she's gorgeous as hell! …..I couldn't stop thinking of her since last night….. I'm jealous of you, Bitch-chan!" He winked.

"It's not like what you're thinking…I just don't want to get her angry-…."

"So, you just only care about her, not us!?" Kanato started to cry, "I guess you don't care about your life too…." His voice changed into anger.

"No…. You guys are having totally a wrong idea…you see, after what happened yesterday, I'm being scared of her...so I don't want-.."

"PANCAKE! HOW DARE YOU GET SCARED OF THAT MELON BITCH INSTEAD OF YOURS TRULY?!" Ayato showed up with loud roar that practically shook the entire living room.

"Can't you guys talk lowering voice for once?!" Shu got annoyed with too much screams.

"Listen, Yui!" Reiji adjusted his glasses with irritation, "When we go to school, you'll always be called for that, understand?"

"Un-understood. So-sorry, everyone. Please calm down." Yui saw no option other than apologizing.

"But that doesn't mean we would leave that Melon!" Ayato could not forget the humiliation. "No one ever dared to do that to Yours Truly!"

"Who said we would leave her, Ayato-kun? At least I'll definitely not…." The younger redhead wickedly grinned.

"By degrading us, she just dug her own grave…now it'll be more fun to destroy her." Kanato said hysterically.

"Wa-wait…you ca-can't say like that…." Yui was feared of upcoming incidents. "Please guys, don't take it seriously. I don't think Shizuma-chan did it on purpo-…."

"WHAT THE NAME YOU JUST SAID NOW!?" This time Subaru was the one who shook everyone including Ayato. Yui was too shocked to talk.

"Shizuma, Her name is Shizuma Tsubaki." Reiji answered. "She struck Ayato and humiliated us in front of several students just on the day she started as a fresher at the school… Wait, she should be in your class, right?"

Subaru did not answer. He just clenched his teeth. So, it was not hard to understand that he was messed up too.

"Yesterday you left school before us and locked yourself in your room….." Shu sat up now. "And there's a wound mark on your hand….mind telling us who did this, Subaru?"

"Do you even have to ask that?!" The blonde received a growl from his youngest brother.

"Don't tell me….." Ayato's green eyes widened. "That Melon did this…"

"Damn….and here I thought at least Subaru-kun was out of this…." The other green-eyed vampire sighed.

"And you were going to see her today after all of these happened!" Kanato accused Yui.

"I wouldn't if it weren't a duty..." She tried to defend.

"Duty? What duty, huh!?" Annoyed Subaru raised an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately Reinhart selected Yui as Shizuma's mentor. She's supposed to assist that girl with studies and other stuffs." Reiji replied.

"What the fuck!?"

"It was decided before she met us…..Later I even talked to him but he didn't agree. So, there's nothing we can do about this."

"Tch!"

"I think, I should talk Shizuma-chan about this. She really shouldn't have done these to you guys..." Yui tried to manage.

"It's not necessary today. Go to your room for now." Reiji ordered.

"O-okay..." She obeyed without any delay.

"We've all ditched for today...but we'll definitely be going to school tomorrow." He declared after Yui left.

"The Mukamis must have known by this time..." Kanato sounded worried. "They got a chance to degrade us more...specially Kou and Yuma won't leave us alone...".

"I'm gonna blow their faces if they dare anything funny with Yours Truly!" Ayato clenched his fist. "But are we gonna let Pancake be with that Melon?"

"I guess we SHOULD let Bitch-chan stick with her..." Laito said with an evil grin, "Didn't you just say that we shouldn't spare Shizuma-chan for what she did to us..."

"That makes sense.." Reiji said thinking a while, "Laito's brain is useful only when it comes about women..."

"I'm not sure whether I should take this as a compliment or not..."

"Idiot!"

"You all can do as you wish..." Shu said while going to his room. "But I've a feeling that the outcome will be different than you think."


	7. Chapter: Rise of The Beast Inside

**A/N: This chapter features the heroine's view behind the scenes, which was needed to include for actual situation. Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

 **Rise of the Beast Inside **

**Shizuma's P.O.V:**

Only two days passed in this school, but many things happened within blink of eyes. I thought the it would be 'Find, Hit, Destroy- Mission Accomplished' like my most other missions. But Akatsuki was right as hell, this one seems nothing like before. In fact, for the first time I couldn't be sure of the result of a mission.

First surprise was, the sight of Pigtails, Haruna Minamoto, my only classmate from mid school who knew the ugly truth of mine...me being a vampire. I was caught while saving her from some demon. Before that, she secretly used to watch me working out while always giving me a hateful look whenever we met. I knew she hated me, because she also trained a lot to become like me. I always felt guilty because she could defeat me if I were a mere human. I expected to get expelled from my middle school when she got to know about me. But to my surprise, not a single person seemed to know about it, it was going normal as before. I thought maybe she was just being grateful for saving her life, but when she left a note for me before leaving Kyoto, I realized that deep down inside, she always cared for me and wanted to be my friend. So, this time, I was determined to have Haruna Minamoto as my friend, no matter how hostile she's.

But later, something horrible happened. The white-haired guy from my class...I didn't know why he had this arousing scent, and he was watching me with lustful gaze, too. I immediately felt the familiar feeling, the feeling of transformation. So, I had no choice other than running to bathroom. I washed my face to see myself in the mirror, which was nowhere close to me few moments ago. Eye color changed from golden into crimson red, plain teeth replaced by fangs. I wasn't surprised to see the other me, I was surprised because it happened independently! I always have control on myself and I only transform into vampire while fighting giant or stronger demons. But this is the first time I couldn't control it, just because of a damn scent of a damn guy! I was really pissed, as well as suddenly craving for blood! I couldn't get back to class like this so, I took out a bag of medical blood from my blazer and drank it. Thankfully, we have Snowman for getting us blood bags from hospitals. After changing back into human, my brain started to work, only that guy had this scent, no one else. It means there must be something about him. I decided to go back to class and to play with him, which he fell in. I grabbed his hand to find it cold as ice, and when he got angry, I was able to see the fangs through his open mouth. For final confirmation, I squeezed his hand with all my strength...which just left a mark on his hand, where it would be broken into pieces if it were a human hand. So, there's no way this Hothead, Subaru Sakamaki could be a human.  
I wanted to finish his life right then. But I thought, killing him wouldn't reach me to Yui Komori. Also there might be a chance of other vampires escaping if one of them gets killed. Besides, I can't get Pigtails or anyone else in this risk. I asked my homeroom teacher to get me a student for help. I was hoping for Pigtails so I could make sure of her safety, but it didn't happen because of her attitude earlier. My teacher talked to the chief of the school committee about this and informed that he fixed a senior student for me, whom I had to meet at the gym room.

When I was about to open the gym door, I heard some conversations, and got the same scent again. But this time, it was extreme! It seemed like there were several creatures like that Sakamaki in the room. Luckily, I had another spare blood bag which I used unwillingly. Then I saw a window beside the door and decided to peek through it first. There I saw five guys and a girl talking. And when the girl's face came to my view, I got speechless. It was none other than Yui Komori, the main object of my mission is actually alive! So, clearly she's a vampire now and those weird scented guys around her were the vampires who took and turned her. I was so delighted suddenly to think that it would be easier to get Komori by killing them as they all were there. I checked the silver bullets of my revolver and my blade. All I needed was to create a scene to get them angry so that they would show their true forms. Because I'd be needing a cause for creating the mess. My plan was going well and one of them even attempted to attack me. Again I almost lost the control as I found myself pressed against him nuzzling! Seeing him attempting to bite me, I found the chance to pull my blade out to slay him right there. But then I noticed some dumb students peeping on us. So, I had to pass for then. Later I got to know that there are total six of them including the Hothead, who're being called Sakamaki siblings. I sighed for hanging the business on, but then smirked to have that Gofer as my mentor.  
When I returned home, I was excited to share with my butler about finding my targets on the first day but unfortunately he wasn't home. He left me a note after making me dinner telling that he had gone to Snowman's place to get the weapons I asked for. After dinner, laying on my futon, I was thinking how naive and innocent Yui Komori seemed. But then I cleared my mind, I can't fail this mission. I texted her father to confirm her being 'alive'. Total targets of my hit-list are now seven...including her.

Next day, I was searching for that Gofer but she ditched along with that horde of vampires. I got angry at first for delaying another day, but then I got worried, what if they found out about me. I got myself transformed into vampire without warning, so they might sense the presence of a new vampire by then. I was sweating because I couldn't let my targets get away, at least not Yui Komori. I went to the cafeteria to have some snacks to relieve the stress. There I met these interesting three Mukami guys, who did have a different scents. Not strong as the Sakamakis but a mild scent, kinda like humans but much more appetizing. I was so hungry and the smell of foods was hitting me more than theirs at the cafeteria. So, it didn't cross my mind. Somehow I found them amusing and took the opportunity to have some fun by taking a bet of eating, which I won of course. Two of them seemed perverts but were real idiots and ran away like losers. But the last one surprised me by wanting me to hit him. And then again I got duped. He turned out to be a masochist...and I found myself urging to bite him. I wasted another blood bag for nothing.  
A lot of time was passed uselessly so I ran to the class but looks like it was my bad day. I bumped against a guy who seemed to have the familiar scent like Mukamis. But I thought maybe I got obsessed with the Sakamakis' attractive scents so that I smelt everywhere, thus the Mukamis' or this guy's smell might be hallucination. That's why, I just ignored him.

* * *

Finally my butler got some free time after household chores to listen about Komori and the Sakamaki vampires.

"So what're you going to do now, princess?" First thing he asked.

"Of course, I'm gonna make their last day tomorrow..." I declared.

"Don't you think you're too fast?"

"What do you mean? This is what I'm here for."

"Shizuma-sama..." He said after a pause, "I don't think it'll be right to kill them just like that..."

"I know what you mean. I'll make sure everyone gets to know about vampires when I wipe them. Also I got Pigtails here. At least she'll believe for sure."

"That isn't what I mean...I think you need to take time before you leap. You got Yui Komori with you now. So, shouldn't you at least talk to her about how this happened? Besides, you can't kill her because Seiji wants his daughter alive."

"Well..." I showed him a text that I got last night. "Look, he told himself to kill her as she's a vampire now."

"Are you sure she's a vampire?"

"Of course she's. Why would a bunch of vampires keep a human girl alive with them, for getting busted?!" I argued.

"But those vampires..."

"What's wrong with you, Ninja?! You ain't talking like yourself!"

"Actually I'm worried because they're pure-bloods..."

I never heard this word, "Define 'Pure-blood'...?"

"Well, I never mentioned it because it was unnecessary till now.  
The usual vampires we kill here, are fallen vampires. They rise from graves when their human bodies get killed by vampires. They're the lowest kind of vampires. The higher graded vampires live in another world.  
The highest ranked vampires are the first-bloods. The second highest are the pure-bloods. The higher the rank is, the stronger they're. Me, half-blood, turned into vampire by another vampire. You're mix-blood, born from a human and a vampire. Half-bloods and mix-bloods are weaker than pure-bloods, that's why I've got worries on this mission."

"Now I see why they smelled different than other vampires..." I murmured.

"Smell?" My butler heard.

"Ye-yeah...they've got weird smells. That's why I detected them easily." He's already worried a lot for me...So, I didn't let him know that I lost control by that smell.

"Yes, the high ranked vampires have this scent of their blood."

"Blood?" I raised an eyebrow thinking, "That yummy smell was coming from their...blood!?" Without realizing, I licked my lips.

"Shizuma-sama?"

"Ninja..." I tried to avoid. "Are they too strong to make my combat training useless?"

"Physically, they're strong almost same as you. Their bonus ability is...Supernatural power, which we don't have. First-bloods have magic powers to do anything. Some pure-bloods do have too. Also, they can fly and teleport."

"I see...but you know what," I clenched my fist, "Super powers are bullshit to me! You see, humans don't have this but still I think they're the mightiest creature ever. They possess certain feelings and morals that no other creature does. I like to think myself as an upgraded human, nothing else. If those freaks have freaky powers, then I've got my will power and my own strength."

Akatsuki smiled after a long, "You know, your father often told, vampires have many things to learn from humans...you're his daughter after all."

"Why you became vampire?"

"My family and village were destroyed by demons. Fortunately, your father saved me. Then he turned me in condition of fighting the demons to protect humans."

"But most vampires don't see humans more than prey."

"Apparently, they don't. First-bloods and pure-bloods have fought each other to become the superior. And I'm pretty sure these pure-bloods have come down for some reason, not to hunt randomly. That's why I'm asking you to do a bit research before execution."

"Now I'm getting you. I think I need to train myself to get some more skills. By the way, did you get them from Snowman?"

"Yes, they're in the wooden boxes at the storage."

"Umm... one more thing I need you to inform him."

"What's it, princess?"

I tried not to sound hesitant, "I-I'll be needing a lot of blood bags, I guess."

"Is that so?" Akatsuki raise his eyebrows.

"Ye-yeah... As they're stronger, so I guess I'll have to fight with them as vampire..." I was thankful that my butler has already informed about these categories.

"Oh...sure thing."

After those events at school, the medical blood bags seemed highly required for now... But I got a feeling inside that they won't be necessary for long, at least for me.


	8. Chapter: Making Friends and Enemies

**A/N: As described in the introduction, the protagonist is generally kind to normal people but maniac towards the vampires (who're also maniac themselves). So she might seem as an antagonist, but that's her speciality. This chapter is another long one because several scenarios are included here. Enjoy Reading!**

 **N/B: Sentences in Italics indicate thoughts of the character.**

* * *

 **Making Friends, as well as** **Enemies**

Shizuma saw her middle school classmate with the blond guy and the redhead girl gossiping. She chuckled to have an idea.

"Pigtails!" She hugged the pink haired girl all of a sudden.

"Whoa!" Haruna was shocked, as well as her friends."Oi weirdo! What do you think you're doing! Let go damn it!"

"Sorry."

"What's it in your head, Ponytail!? What do you want!?"

"To tell you sorry for the day... It just slipped out, I didn't mean anything."

"I started it first. So, forget it."

"So, they're your friends, huh? Won't you introduce?"

"No way! It doesn't concern you. Momoka, Xen, let's go!"

"Hey Haruna," Xen was irritated, "Why do you've to be so mean with her?"

"She's new here. We shouldn't be rude..." Momoka also supported.

"Fine! Then you guys keep accompanying her!" With that, she rushed out the class.

"Tch! Sometimes she's so annoying... By the way, I'm Xen Kekashi."

"I'm Momoka Sachan. Nice to meet you, Tsubaki-chan."

"Likewise." Shizuma smiled. "Anyways, you should follow Minamoto, she must be upset."

"Xen, you go get her. I'll come in a while."

"Okay..." The blond left unwillingly.

"I'm sorry on behalf of her." Momoka spoke up. "You know, she's not like that-"

"I never blame her. The truth is, she actually wants to be my friend. That's why, I want the same."

"That won't be easy. After what I heard about you from her..."

Shizuma froze. "She told...that to you about me...?"

"Yeah, Haruna talked about only one classmate from her middle school. After you came here, I realized it was you..."

The half-vampire girl said nothing, just looked down. She was busted.

"Hey, it's not your fault, okay? I'm glad that you came. Haruna told me that you saved her from a demon so I always wanted to meet you."

"Huh?"

"What I understand is, first she couldn't stand you because she could never beat you in combat training. Then when you saved her life, she felt too guilty to face you. This is just the case..."

Shizuma's eyes widened. "I-Is that all she told about me?"

"Yeah...that's why, I don't think you as a bad person even you did something mean to those rich guys."

The vampiress smiled now, "I'm glad that Minamoto has friends like you."

"Let's be friends, Tsubaki-chan."

"Can we really be, Sacchi?!" Golden eyes was glistening at this unexpected event. She really liked this little girl from the beginning.

"Of course!" The redhead girl laughed before making a face, "And it's Sachan."

Meanwhile, Subaru entered passing two of them unnoticing. But Shizuma didn't even need to look because of that pure-blood detecting scent. She kept talking with the short girl. The albino guy glared her for a while before sitting at his desk. During class, Shizuma totally ignored Subaru beside her which pissed him off.

 _Seems she isn't bothered at all for what she has done. How fucking arrogant she is!_

 **Some time later at third year class:**

"Ne ne Ruki-kun, please let's go home! I don't feel okay…" The idol vampire pleaded to his elder brother.

"You're completely alright, Kou." Ruki was busy searching for something.

"I saw lots of weeds in the garden. If I don't clean them up by today, they'll get outgrown by tomorrow…" Yuma also joined Kou.

"You should've thought before skipping classes yesterday." The eldest Mukami narrowed his eyes. "Every time I had overlooked when you did. So, this time I won't consider."

"Ruki, please! It's urgent!" the tallest vampire said impatiently.

"No more excuses! I'm busy so don't disturb!"

"Yuma...Kou... You should...hide in the break time." The youngest Mukami spoke up.

"Hide?" That caught the eldest's attention.

"Azusa!" Yuma shushed. Ruki was already annoyed of missing something important. So, the younger Mukamis did not want to piss him off more.

"Look it's Shu-kun and Reiji-kun." The two eldest Sakamakis entered for Kou's relief. "You know what happened, Ruki-kun? They got-..."

"Not interested." The dark haired vampire said with monotone.

"Ruki is...upset...for losing...his father's journal. Let's not...disturb him." Azusa suggested.

"I can see, that's why I wanna cheer him up..." Kou pouted but did not stop talking. He described everything that happened with Subaru and Ayato loud enough for Shu and Reiji to hear.

"...so this happened. Isn't it funny! Who ever thought of turning the Sakamakis' faces that way?"

"So what? That doesn't make her special or anything." Ruki still unamused.

"She's so pretty...and also has a nice figure."

"Then she's good for human guys, not us."

"She has a very delicious smell..." The blond was whispering now, "Even more than M-neko-chan..."

This made Ruki raising his eyebrows, "Delicious smell more than Yui? Who could be that-..." Then something triggered in his mind.

 _Yes, that one girl from yesterday. I never saw her before in the school. She had the most addicting scent I ever smelt._

Then all of a sudden, he got the smell for real, so did his five fellow vampires there. Within a moment, they saw Shizuma Tsubaki standing at the doorway! All of their reaction was like seeing a ghost.

The girl was a bit surprised to see the guys together in the same class whom she had encounters with.

"Tower and Mr. Kitty Cat..." She spoke first to get her prize. "It's break time now. Shall we pay a visit to the cafeteria?"

Reiji and Shu was puzzled. Ruki at first didn't get whom she was addressing,

"Excuse me, whom you're talking to...?"

"You acted smartass yesterday." Ruki's haughty attitude actually pissed Shizuma from that day. "Then why's it hard to get that, huh? The tallest would be the Tower of course, and that two-faced idol cat with him!"

Ruki's gray-blue eyes filled with irritation at the arrogance of the vampire beauty.

"It's Yuma Mukami and Kou Mukami, I suppose." Reiji cleared. He was now amused inside because Kou was making fun of them a while ago.

Ruki looked back to see those two with horrified looks on their faces.

"Kou, Yuma...care to explain?"

"I-It's umm..." The Mukami blonde was stammering. "It's just a fre-friendly bet...which we lost..."

"And what's the treat?"

"We've to eat the same that she ate to win the bet."

"That's all? You two were creating drama earlier just to avoid this!?"

"Man...she's a GLUTTON!" Yuma growled. "She finished 6 hamburgers, 3 sandwiches and 2 pizzas at once!"

All the students there choked. Even damn care like Shu was quite taken aback.

"Seriously..." The eldest Mukami sighed, "You two are a dual disappointment."

"Why does this Smartass have to put his nose in?" Shizuma got irritated, not getting at Ruki's interference.

"Because I'm their elder brother..." Ruki was annoyed too. "And my name is Ruki Mukami, not Smartass!"

"You better be happy with that because I didn't name you Nerdy Punk..." She said boldly, "Anyways, your idiot brothers asked for it...so, they're gonna pay."

"What if they don't...?" Ruki's anger was growing.

Shizuma narrowed her golden eyes, "They definitely will, and you're gonna make them for it."

"I don't think so. Yes, my brothers did something stupid but you're overdoing it!"

The half-vampire girl paused for a moment to think something, then smirked, "There's something I remember... After bumping into you, I found an extra book with my books...well, it isn't exactly a book though..."

Ruki's eyes widened with shock, "YOU HAVE...MY JOURNAL?!"

"Right, but honestly, it was unintentional. I was thinking how to return to you." The goddess like girl flashed a devious grin. "But now...I changed my mind."

The eldest Mukami didn't know what to do. He didn't want his brothers being degraded. But he couldn't let the journal go like that. Then he made a choice.

"You can keep it, if you want. I can't get my brothers in trouble because of that." He said defiantly.

Yuma and Kou were shocked. Then the taller dark blond said,

"It's fine, Ruki. It's just all about to eat. I'll show this chick that not everything goes as her wish."

"Very well, then!" Shizuma got raged at this unexpected defense. "Bring yourself and that idol ass at the cafeteria. Don't make me wait, or that Smartass brother of yours will have to see the pieces of his journal!" She left quickly feeling the pressure of blood thirst suddenly. Somehow that magnetic scent wasn't coming only from the two Sakamakis, but also surrounded those Mukami siblings. It was ignored because of situations on previous day, but not now.

"I'm sorry, Ruki-kun. I didn't know it'd come out like this." Kou was upset.

"Maybe it's just harmless eating...but she's really a pain in the ass!" Yuma growled.

"Then why don't you show her what you got?" Reiji smirked suddenly. "If you two can make it, then I'll allow you to have Yui for some days."

"Reiji...we don't need to get in this." Shu warned his brother seriously.

"Why not? After all, it's our turn to get entertained, right?"

"Let's get going, Kou." Yuma said ignoring them. "She'll see what we can do!"

But none of them noticed Ruki was not there anymore.

* * *

At cafeteria, Shizuma, Kou and Yuma was sitting at a table. Foods were already placed there. As usual, other students were gathering to watch the scene but this time Shizuma shoved them out of the cafeteria and closed the door.

"Do I've to ring a bell for start?" She asked in a cold tone intertwining her fingers of both hands resting on the table.

The two half-blood vampires started eating without any word. Kou took the hamburgers where Yuma took the pizzas. But even being together, they were no match for Shizuma. Kou seemed to get tired after having 3 burgers. Yuma managed to finish a pizza but the second one seemed tough for him.

"Well, well, well...what do we've here?" A cheery voice said.

The three of them turned to see the redhead pure-blood with fedora. Instantly, his twins and the albino brother showed up.

"Now ya morons chose the perfect time to barge in!?" Yuma growled.

"Woai aay you eya!" Kou said with his mouth full. [Why are you here]

"To watch the fun of course..." Ayato smirked. "We can't be the only to get screwed by this Melon, okay?"

"Melon?" Shizuma raised her eyebrows, "Are you talking about me!?"

"Isn't that obvious? Who else here is carrying two melons like that?"

"Boobslut!" The silverhead beauty clenched her teeth and turned to the Mukamis. "I didn't tell you to stop eating!"

Kou was at his limit after finishing four burgers. "Shizuma-chan, please...I can't take any more..."

"So, you submit." She chuckled at the fallen star.

"Yeah, I loose." His idol image was being washed away, but inside he was relieved that Shizuma allowed no other students there except the Sakamakis who entered by teleporting .

"And what about you, Tower? You seemed to fight still..."

Yuma did not reply. He only kept eating. He was having a second sandwich after finishing two pizzas and a first one.

"Go Yuma-kun, you can do it!" Laito cheered.

"Oi, why're you taking their side!" Ayato growled.

"Then are you asking me to take her side...who kicked you?"

"Asshole!"

Eventually Yuma stopped after that. But still he was trying to chew. When he was about to grab the third sandwich, his hand was stopped by someone.

"That's enough, I guess." Yuma looked up to find Shizuma leaning on him, her face was right before his, her golden eyes gazed direct on his brown ones. "If you do realize properly, it's actually your own fault. Remember, you two first used the word punishment, which means you were actually planning to do something bad with me if I'd lose. That's why I had to go overboard. And what you said earlier, should be for yourselves. Not everything goes as your wish, no matter how rich or popular you're here!" She had a serious expression now.

Yuma was lost in the closure view of the silver-haired beauty. His trance was broken when she moved off him. "Hold on! Ya-..."

"You heard what I said. End of discussion." She turned to the pure-bloods, "I guess you guys are rivals. But you're all pricks...so same goes for you!"

"If you think it's over then you're fucking wrong, Melon!" Ayato threatened her.

"So you don't want to end it, huh? Why so, Dumbo? Need another kick down there? Don't tell me you got actually turned on by that!"

The redhead blushed unexpectedly while the other redhead chuckled to find a topic to annoy his older twin. Shizuma ignored them and walked to leave. As soon as she opened the door, a leaning Haruna was seen about to fall down! She was eavesdropping the vampires. Her classmate held her from falling.

"What were you doing, Pigtails?"

"I-I just came to have snacks. But the door was locked. So, I-..."

"I'm done here. You all can enter now. Sorry for the trouble." With that, the mix-blood went out of the door.

* * *

Yui was searching for Shizuma. She went to first year class but couldn't find her. She was walking at an empty hallway. From the opposite side, Ruki was coming. He has never been this angry, his ego was ruined by a mere girl. It was finally making sense how the Sakamakis got bummed by her. His brothers' being punished for having his journal back was also troubling him.

 _How dumb I was...thinking a devil as angel._

Ruki and Yui came face to face. The girl noticed the vampire guy's annoyed look.

"Hello, Ruki-kun. What's wrong with you? Has something happened?"

"Why're you wandering around like this?" Ruki was in real bad mood.

"Actually I'm looking for someone. Her name is Shizuma Tsubaki. She joined he-...

The vampire got raged hearing the name. But he kept cold look.

"Why would you be looking for her, Livestock!?"

"Because, I'll work as her mentor. I'll help her with studies and other stuffs."

Now Ruki lost his temper. He took his anger out on Yui by pressing her against a wall and biting her neck harshly.

"Ruki-kun! Wha-Why!?" The poor girl was crying from a great pain caused by the sudden attack.

Ruki just kept sucking blood, digging his fangs deeper as much as possible. Because he was thinking her Shizuma...

 _This is what you get for messing with vampires!_

"Ru-Ruki-ku-kun! Please...sto-p!

He pulled out hearing Yui's voice. She's totally senseless because of blood loss. Ruki sighed for his own deed and then carried her to the infirmary.

Little he knew that the real girl of his thoughts was actually there while passing by, who was now in her vampire form. Eyes glowing red, fangs aching to smell the blood. But still, a shockwave rushed to her brain.

 _Those Mukami guys also carried a scent... That Tower's hand was cold... And now Ruki Mukami did...this! It means they're also... How the fuck did I miss!?_

* * *

Haruna stared the vampire guys with a blank look. She sighed and turned around to go back.

"Haruna-chan..." Kou stopped her, "What's wrong with your friend, huh! She's too much hostile."

"For your information," She was irritated, "We ain't friends. We were just classmates in the middle school."

"Did she use to smash everyone back then like this!?" Yuma scowled.

"Not everyone, only people who piss her off..." She crossed her arms. "I saw and heard everything happened after she came here...she's not the only one to blame though."

"Haah! You're telling then it's our fault!?" Ayato growled at her.

"I'm just telling it's two-way thing. That Ponytail's problem is she never goes easy when she gets bugged. You can't deny that you're the one who was gonna attack her first, right?"

"Tch! So what? I'm still not backing off until I punish her!"

"Fine...I ain't gonna stop you from getting beaten up again..."

"Oi...you're taking her side because she did you a favor once, right?" Subaru spoke up out of the blue.

The human girl's turquoise eyes widened. "Wha-what...!"

"I overheard the talk between your little friend and that girl at class. They said something about saving your life at your middle school."

"It's none of your business!" Haruna tried to avoid, "I know Tsubaki more than you and that's why I stay away from her. If you guys have already learned your lesson then you better do the same..."

"But if we stay away, then we can't return the favor for what she did to us..." Laito said with an evil smirk.

"You jerk-...!"

"Stay out of it, Pigtails." They all were startled to see the vampire girl again.

"Whe-when did you come back!?" Haruna was in horror somehow.

"A while ago..." Shizuma said in a monotone. "Just to inform those Mukamis...their Smartass of a brother will have his journal back tomorrow at the rooftop after class."

* * *

Haruna's two friends already heard about that happened at the cafeteria. They were walking home after classes.

"Tsubaki is really getting on their nerves..." Xen was worried, "As far I know those high and mighty rich guys, they'll possibly do anything for revenge."

"She'll be fine." The short redhead girl assured. "Let me inform you something. Tsubaki and Haruna's middle school was Zara-X Academy in Kyoto..."

"Zara-X Academy...? Wait! You don't mean that elite girls' school specialized in combat training...!"

"Exactly, it's for building assassins to get rid off demons there. And you know what, Tsubaki was the best fighter in the school. Haruna told me that she had never been beaten."

"Wow...now it makes sense why she's so fearless... and Haruna also isn't that dumb as she looks. I wonder why she's so rough with Tsubaki..."

"It may seem like that from outside..." Momoka smiled, "But you see...when Tsubaki calls her Pigtails, she calls back Ponytail."

"You're right!" Xen laughed, "Then it's only a matter of time they become besties..."


	9. Chapter: Trapped

**Warning: This chapter contains some sensual scenes. Enjoy reading! ;)**

* * *

 **Trapped**

"Unbelievable!" Akatsuki exclaimed after listening about the Mukamis from his mistress. "I didn't know there would be more of them."

"I thought they were enemies with the Sakamakis because of money and other typical stuffs. I had doubts on them because they also had weird smell. But it was out of my mind that they would be turned out like this!"

"Smell...? As far as I've known, Sakamakis are the only pure-bloods living in this human world."

"Their smell isn't strong as the Sakamakis." Shizuma paused a moment, "Their smell is mild...kinda humanish, like you've."

"Me?"

"Yeah... Besides, the Sakamakis are pale as ghost. The Mukamis are pale too, but you'll find differences if you take a good look."

"I see...then it means, those four aren't pure-bloods. And if their smell is like me, then there's a possibility that they're half-bloods."

"You mean some other vampire turned them into vampires?"

"Yes. Apparently, first-bloods are trying to survive a lethal disease by which they lost the ability to turn a human. " Akatsuki said with a pause. "So, that other vampire must be a pure-blood."

"But I don't think those Sakamakis would turn them into vampires. I mean, why would they create their own enemies for that Gofer?"

"I ain't talking about those boys, I'm suspicious about the vampire who got us this mission. He's a pure-blood too."

"But why would he do something like that?"

"As I said before, internal clash issues. Those pure-blood boys are his nephews. So, he might've turned four human boys to use against them."

"Family issues I see." Shizuma commented. "Oh, there's another thing I got to know. Those Sakamakis and Mukamis are in the favor of the school chairperson, who's probably the papamaki."

"Papamaki?"

"I mean the Sakamakis' papa. His name is Tougo Sakamaki. He's-"

"The statesman, right?"

"You...knew that?"

"Yes, Socrates-senpai is working with him. He's playing spy."

"I see...then why'd he favor the Mukamis?"

The vampire ninja began to think about his princess's question. Then he said,

"I told you that they didn't come here for random hunting. I guess I need to talk to Socrates-senpai. He sure will find out something. Until then, we just can wait and observe them."

"But you see, they're multiplying themselves!" The girl narrowed her eyes. "Yesterday there were six vampires, today I found four more and one of them even attacked Komori. Tomorrow don't know how many will show up."

"If there are a lot of them in number, then soon they'll begin attacking people in a rapid rate. That's what we're going to wait for. We'll expose them before finishing."

"I wanted the reversed process, first kill then expose. Anyways, I won't rush. But I don't want anyone getting attacked, specially Minamoto and her friends. If something bad happens to them, I won't be able to forgive myself."

"We have no other missing or murder report from this school till now. So, the possibility of anyone else being killed by those vampires is minimum for now. Didn't you just say they're only interested in Yui Komori?"

"That's what I heard from other students. She's the main reason of the clash between Sakamakis and Mukamis... I wonder why."

"Why don't you find out then? After all, she's your mentor now."

"Yeah, right. I also have a feeling that if I take time, I'll dig up something more than I bargained for."

 **At school:**

"So my Gofer finally showed up! I'm sooo grateful!" The taller silver haired beauty said sarcastically crossing her arms.

"So-sorry, Shizuma-chan!" The shorter blond girl was really nervous. "There were some situations for which I couldn't meet you."

"I'll make you work double for this. By the way, what happened to your neck?" Pointing the band aid on the wound made by Ruki.

"It's... It's just a scratch I got." Yui smiled trying to avoid. "Nothing serious." Listening the answer, Shizuma glared her.

"Shizuma-chan, you sure can eat a lot even though you don't look like!" Yui was amazed seeing the other girl finishing eight large size sushi and a big bowl of ramen at the cafeteria.

"Why you ain't taking anymore? Don't you like them?"

"I loved them! They tasted so rich. But I can't eat much."

"Sushi is my favorite. But these ones made by my butler Akatsuki, are incomparable. I turned into a glutton because of him."

"Akatsuki-san is indeed a great cook. You know, Reiji-san and Ruki-kun are also good cook."

Shizuma stopped eating hearing the names. She shot an angry look towards Yui.

 _Seriously, you're still into talking about them after what they've done with you!_

Yui looked and was about to say something before the taller girl got up.

"I'm done eating. Now time for some warm up."

"But it's not gym class. Besides, we've to sit for studies."

"We can study later. And we're gonna do it outside. Let's get changed at first."

Both Shizuma and Yui went to locker room. The shorter girl hesitated to undress. The other girl noticed this.

"What's wrong? We can't take much time."

"Actually I'm shy to change in front of you. "

"Tsk, I'm a girl, stupid!" She raised an eyebrow. "And I'm pretty sure, you've been peeped when you change at your so-called home."

Yui blushed hard. She started to open her buttons showing her pink frilly bra. The other girl chuckled.

"That Dumbo calls you Pancake, huh? I can see why."

"That's-...!" Yui started to frown.

"Be thankful for that. You don't have bothersome perverts after you. Wish I could exchange my body with you...but it would be bad too cause you'd get raped in no time..."

With that Shizuma started to strip. Soon she revealed her black lacy sports bra. Her white perky globes made her look extremely seductive even in sports bra. Yui couldn't help but stared.

"Looks like Gofer likes them..."

Yui was jolted and blushed hard at the whisper. "Maybe for now, they look good. But when I'll get older, these junks will also turn into shaggy granny tits. So, consider yourself lucky for that." Shizuma shrugged before putting on sports socks and and sneakers. The other girl got another thought in her mind.

 _She's a goddess. Any guy will kill for her. But I'm worried because of these perverted vampires. Even though she seems much stronger than any girl. still there's no way she's a match for them._

After changing into gym clothes, they went to the school ground. Shizuma handed Yui a timer.

"Okay Gofer. I'll start running from here. You're gonna run with me and get the time, got it?"

"Umm...okay."

Shizuma started running with Yui beside her. And when she sped up, the shorter girl was just fallen behind. Eventually, the taller girl was out of Yui's sight.

 _She's fast! I mean too fast! I'm tired! She made an amazing time record!_

Yui was running with all her stamina and soon she sat down panting!

"Seriously!" Suddenly the silver haired girl appeared behind a tree. "I can't believe you're done in such a short distance!"

"Hah...hah...I can't...run anymore...hah..."

"You're as slow as that Sloth talks even though you're trying."

"Sloth talks..." Yui knew only one person who talks slow. "You don't mean Azusa Mukami, do you?"

"Yeah the youngest of the Mukamis, I can run a 1000m before he finishes saying a single line."

"So you met the Mukamis?"

"Well, they're no less dick than the Sakamakis! Only this Sloth was tolerable even though he's the weirdest one."

 _Ehh? Did she create a fight with the Mukamis too? That's why Ruki-kun got angry when I talked about Shizuma-chan?_

"Even though you're a stupid Gofer, you seem trying to analyze the situation." Shizuma could tell from Yui's thoughtful face. "Yeah, I made you running like a cow because I was mad when you compared that Foureyes and that Smartass with my butler!"

"Why...do you've to be hostile to them, Shizuma-chan?" Yui was upset.

"Are you telling me to be nice with them, huh!?" The taller girl leaned to her clenching fist. "So that I turn into their brainless fan like everyone else? Or Gofer like you?!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then what you could possibly expect to be nice with them?" Shizuma moved a step towards Yui. "I fucking hate buggers like them who get reps by ordering around people as if they own everything!"

"But it's not exactly their fault!" Yui was stepping back.

"You know what, you're giving me more reasons to call you Gofer! Can't you see why they're annoying than others!? They can dress up as they wish and miss classes if they want, they got popularity cause they're the only ones who have limousines. Above all..." Shizuma was stepping forward with each line. "They're beyond the school rules because they've got SOMEONE whose fucking money runs the school!"

Eventually Yui's back was against a tree behind her. Her pink eyes were widened with shock. "Shizuma-chan, how do you-...?"

"This is why they got the audacity to do anything! As for me, I always play hard when someone pisses me off. And I don't care if I'm the one to blame."

Yui had no answer. She knew Shizuma's each and every word was so right. In fact, It's not like nobody knows. But Yui was kind to the vampire guys. She knew they had positive sides too. And they all truly cared for her even though it's only because of her blood. But she never imagined someone else could be so furious with them. So, if this new girl gets to know what they're...

Suddenly, Yui's head began to spin. She was fainting. She was caught by the other girl and fell on her chest. Shizuma was a bit surprised.

 _She's not cold. She's warm...like a human. She's so weak for a vampire... Wait, has she really turned into vampire like them? She has a different smell...kinda like...myself!_

Shizuma carried Yui bridal style and made her way back to school. When she reached, the classes were over. The home going students were wide eyed to see the new girl carrying the Sakamaki's girl. The vampire girl caught the sight of the three friends.

"Pigtails! I need a favor."

"Whoa!" Haruna was surprised at the sudden request.

"Please take her to the infirmary. She's probably anemic."

"Where're you going?"

"You heard it yesterday. The business with that Smartass. I need to get it done before she wakes up." The half-vampire said before leaving.

"O-okay. I got this. Xen! Help me."

"Who's this Smartass, Haruna?" Xen asked while holding Yui.

"Ruki Mukami."

"I thought the bet only included the second two Mukamis."

"It's not about the bet."

"Then what did she do this time?" Momoka sensed of another occurrence.

"That's another story." Haruna sighed. "Let's take Komori-chan to the infirmary first."

* * *

Shizuma tiptoed at the door of the rooftop. She slowly opened and shoved her head to peek but did not see anyone.

 _I'm having a bad feeling right now. I guess I didn't need to come here as I've postponed the killing. Should I go back and hand this over to Gofer? Or shall I call Pigtails or any of her friend? No, I can't get anyone else into this. Need to keep cool._

Suddenly she got the familiar smell. It means he was there. She took a deep breath and walked there. Still, she found no one. But the smell was getting stronger. She could tell that there was not only a single vampire. Maybe his brothers were there too. And she was so right.

"So, you really came I see." The eldest of the Mukamis showed up first. Later his brothers did.

"Hello Shizuma-chan..." Kou said cheerfully. "You look so nice in gym cloths."

The silverhead realized that she did not change. She cursed herself for that. Both her t-shirt and bloomers were tight enough to show the round shapes of her E-cup breasts and butt more prominently.

"So, where's the journal? Don't tell us ya left it at home." Yuma said.

"It's here with me." She showed it.

"Bring it here."

"No... you come and get it." She was suspicious.

"Fine..." Ruki's voice was just heard but he was not there. "Now, I'm closer to you." Shizuma was startled to feel the whisper in her ear. She moved quickly and looked back to find the owner of the journal. Then Kou came up and snatched it from her hand.

"Here Ruki-kun. I got it for you."

"I was about to give him that!" She was pissed again but found herself getting nervous unexpectedly, so she thought of going. "Well, it's done now." She started walking towards the door passing Ruki but her hand was gripped by a cold hand.

"Who said you could leave?"

"Whoa-!"

"Ya think ya can get away after what ya've done?!" Yuma spoke from her other side.

"What the hell! Let go of me!" She freed her hand from Ruki's grip by a jerk.

"You're...strong..." Before she ran, Azusa stood in front of her. "Let us...have you... then...you can...take your anger out...by hitting me."

"Let you...WHAT!?" The half-vampire girl actually sensed some danger now. "As I thought, you guys are nothing but a bunch of perverts who show their true color when a girl is alone!"

"It's only you, Shizuma-chan..." Kou hugged her from behind, "No girl ever pissed off us like you did."

"Oi! You guys can't have her all yourselves!"

They all looked at where the familiar voice came from, only to see the eldest of the pure-blood triplets.

"Wow...Shizuma-chan has so sexy legs. I can't wait to taste..." His youngest twin licked his lips. Eventually the vampiress could see all the remaining vampires before her eyes.

 _Great! Now these rivals have allied to take me down... I should've known before!_

"Yo, Melon." Ayato came up to her. "You had enough fun degrading us...now it's our turn to have fun with you."

Suddenly Shizuma felt a hand on her thigh. She looked down to see the fedora-head kneeling before her.

"Your skin feels so silky smooth..." Laito rubbed her leg. "I hope your blood is as good as your body..."

 _Blood? Are they finally spilling the beans?_

"What do you mean by blood?" Shizuma pretended not to know.

"This is what we mean...!" Subaru said baring his fangs. By then, the girl could see all of their fangs, their eyes were glowing with blood-thirst.

"What're-...!"

"We're vampires." Reiji said clearing her fake confusion. "We all heard what you told Yui about us a while ago. Now you'll get punished for your horrible deeds."

"You reap what you sow." Shu was sitting eyes closed, then opened and gazed the mix-blood. "That's what the humans say, right? You should've followed it."

"The more ya messed with us, the more ya made us want your blood." Yuma whispered holding her from right. "Now we're gonna mess up all of ya..."

"Shizuma-chan..." Laito was planting butterfly kisses on her thigh. "Head-to-toe I'll shower you with lots of love..."

Kou purred, nibbling her earlobe and hugging tighter, "You've no idea how much you turned us on by your smell and body..." He was being true. The silver-haired vampire beauty could feel the boner of the blond vampire idol from behind.

"I'll pay you back for what you did to me..." Ayato lifted her chin and suddenly shoved his one leg between her thighs which made her eyes wide. "Well, I won't use my leg here but something else..." The redhead smirked, before yanking the top of her t-shirt down to expose her creamy white shoulder.

"What the fuck you think you're doing!" Shizuma tried to talk in monotone.

"I'm going to take you..." His hand roamed down to near her breast, green eyes deeply gazing on gold eyes. "Even though you're trying to act brave, I can sense the fear in you."

Kanato took her one hand and started to kiss the slender fingers softly, "Please make a scared face for us. Teddy wants to see too."

"It'll be okay...Shizuma..." Azusa joined in to play with long silver hair. "Soon...we'll make you...feel good..."

"You marked me here, right?" Her other hand was grabbed by Subaru. "I'll mark you now with my fangs that you can't erase..." He said rubbing his face in her tender wrist, inhaling the blood under the skin.

"You brought it yourself..." Ruki whispered pressing his lips on Shizuma's neck. "Now, take responsibility."

Now the vampire beauty's own blood thirst sparked up. From the corner of eye, Shizuma noticed the circular moon shining brightly. She just chose the worst time to return the journal.

 _Too much smell of their blood! Plus this full-moon... It's hard to hold back... They finally have showed what they're, but the timing is really bad... Did I just fall in my own trap!?_


	10. Chapter: Outcome

**Outcome  
**

 **At infirmary:**

"She lacks blood..." Xen said about sleeping Yui. "She lives with those rich Sakamakis, right? Then why she's in this state?"

"Maybe they keep her that poor way..." Haruna had her head down on the table. She was sleepy.

"How so? They always fight with the Mukamis for her."

"So what, it's not like they treat her as their queen or something." The shortest girl snorted. "Anyways, what happened between Ruki Mukami and Shizuma Tsubaki?"

"About that..." The twin-tailed was yawning. "You saw the book that nerd always carries... Ponytail got it somehow. And when she knew he was one of the Mukamis, she denied to return that moment. But later, she set up a meeting with him today after classes."

"She didn't need to go alone..." A sudden worry filled Momoka's mind even though her face did not show.

"Where am I...?" A fourth voice spoke tiredly.

Knowing the voice, the pink-haired girl raised her head from table. Xen and Momoka also looked to find the blond girl awake.

"You're at the infirmary." Xen replied.

"I was outside with Shizuma-chan..." Yui sat up, "How I came here?"

"You were senseless and she picked you up here and asked us to take care of you."

"She carried me here..." The pink-eyed girl murmured, "Where's she?"

"Tsubaki has gone to meet the eldest Mukami after bringing you here." Momoka answered.

"Ehh...!? With Ruki-kun? For what?" That was a clear surprise after what Shizuma told about the Mukamis.

"She had his favorite book which she is supposed to return today." Haruna said.

"Favorite book...it must be Ruki-kun's father's journal." Yui assumed, "Has she gone all alone?"

"Yeah...that chick will never learn...she could return it yesterday after blowing them up..." The pink twin-tailed girl was talking carelessly, but suddenly realized something, "Oi Xen, how long it's been she went?"

Checking the clock, Xen said worriedly, "More than an hour..."

"Oh no!" Yui screamed. "Tell me where's their meeting place, Haruna-chan!"

"A-at the rooftop!" Haruna was shocked to see the unlikely reaction. "Is there something wrong?"

"I need to go there!"

"But why? What's on there-..."

"Because Ruki Mukami wouldn't come alone..." Momoka was talent enough to understand. "I'm pretty sure about his brothers being there with him."

"Well, where're the Sakamakis?" Xen also realized something, "It's been one and a half hours since classes ended. Ain't they supposed to get Komori-chan before leaving?"

The four human looked each other through a wordless communication, before horror covered them when a possible incident hit their minds.

"Owwh shit!" Haruna's turquoise eyes widened, "I should've thought about this!"

"We need to hurry before something bad happens!" Momoka got up. "You stay here and rest more."

"Thank you, but I'm fine now!" Yui was impatient, "Let's go!"

* * *

Four of them rushed to the rooftop way. Haruna and Xen was running. Yui was weak so Momoka was helping her to move. Soon they reached and Haruna opened the door by a kick. The door was slammed against something with a thud sound.

"Ouch! it hurts!"

First thing they saw was the silver-haired beauty fallen on the ground groaning in pain. Yui knelt down beside her,

"Shizuma-chan, you alright?!"

"I was before you idiots barged in like that!" The vampire girl shouted. "What's so big idea of kicking the door instead of knocking!?"

"Sorry...It's me who did it." The twin-tailed girl scratched her head, "You were taking long so we came to see what's going on."

"It's because of them..."

The four latter looked up to see all the vampire guys. But except Shu, Reiji and Ruki, the rest of them seemed exhausted, and anxious somehow.

"As I thought, they're all here." Momoka said narrowing her brown eyes.

"We thought Tsubaki had some business with Ruki Mukami only." Xen said angrily to them. "Then why we can see more people here?!"

"What the hell were you doing with her!?" Haruna screamed at them.

"Reiji-san," Yui spoke up now. "It's about Ruki-kun's journal, which Shizuma-chan was to return...then what you guys are here for?"

Reiji was adjusting his glasses and looking for some answer, "Why don't you ask her that?" Referring the silverhead who got up now.

Shizuma coldly glared the glass wearing vampire. Then said something that made all of their eyes widened.

"I wanted them all to be here... So that I could apologize for what I did."

"HUH?!" Her middle school classmate practically dropped her jaw.

"You ain't serious...!" Xen exclaimed.

"Why not?" She smiled, "After all, I'm the one who started this. I've earned bad reps just after coming here. So, I thought it'd end if I make a peace."

Even though she said that, those four could tell there's no way she would apologize that easily... Specially to the guys she hates openly. Shizuma also knew they wouldn't believe her.

"Shizuma-chan..." Yui was in disbelief, "Are you really sorry? Because what you said earlier-..."

 _Sorry but not sorry._ That's what Shizuma wanted to answer. Instead she looked down making a dull face, "I know what you mean...that's why I don't wanna get suspended from this school." Then gave a meaningful look referring the vampires, "I just got to know about the school chairperson. I finally understood why anyone never bugs them."

Haruna took the chance to mock. "Then it's my fault too. Because, I forgot to inform you that earlier."

"You didn't have to say that much, Shizuma-chan..." Yui felt sad to hear the partiality issues in the school openly before these three other humans. She tried to distract, "I'm just glad that you guys won't fight anymore."

Shizuma tried hard to control her anger on Yui but smirked in her mind killing two birds with one stone. First, hiding the actual incident from these four. Second, pointing out the privilege of the vampire families in front of them.

 _No, not two, it's three. It's a revenge for what they were gonna do to me. Now they'd think multiple times before messing with me again._

"By the way Foureyes Sakamaki ," She smiled at Reiji. "Gofer seems to have a habit of fainting because of anemia. You should take care of her properly." Then turned to Ruki. "Sorry I read it without permission, Smartass. But I assure your book, I mean journal is okay." She apologized putting hands together innocently.

The vampires were too shocked to answer. The new girl just made an ass of them...once again!

* * *

"I thought I had warned all of you..." Shu spoke up closing eyes. Shizuma and the three humans had already evacuated the rooftop. Reiji had their limo to take Yui home first. The other vampires took time to calm down from the blow they received.

 **An hour ago:**

 _Too much smell of their blood! Plus this full-moon... It's hard to hold back... They finally has showed what they're, but the timing is really bad... Did I just fall in my own trap!?_

All this time, Shizuma's face was showing a fake fear _._ At a moment she really got worried for herself when she felt several pairs of fangs brushing against her skin, ready to puncture.

 _No, I can't be weak. _I've to get used to their smell! I can't let them know about me right now._ I can't lose to them! _

All of a sudden, fearful gold eyes got narrowed. A strong look appeared on her face from nowhere.

Feeling something wet on her inner thigh, she kicked hard. Within a second, Laito was hit against a wall nearby. Then she removed her hand from Kanato's grip and hit Kou by whacking her elbow behind. The vampires holding her were clearly startled at this sudden U-turn, but they were off guard as they didn't receive any resistance from the beginning. And Shizuma took the chance to free herself from the vampires. Yuma was about to grab her but before that she slammed several punches on his stomach like a boxer. Then Ayato teleported behind her but she could sense that, she jumped a high back-flip over his head and landed behind him. The redhead vampire turned around only to receive a punch. After that Subaru came up to attack her but the vampiress knocked his chest with a hard headbutt. Then she saw some room on the way to the door. She ran there fast but felt being chased. She turned around and finally pulled out two handguns from under the back of her t-shirt to aim the vampire guys before they got her again.

"I guess you guys had your fun enough." Signs of her fake fears now vanished and replaced with the typical brave look. "If any of you dare to move or teleport or something else, I swear all your so-called unlimited guaranteed lives will get expired right now!"

The vampires stumbled and gasped wide eyed. Reiji chuckled to see the guns in her hand,

"You think you can kill us by those?"

"FYI, these guns are equipped with silver bullets blessed with holy water."

"You're dumb as Yui who tried to suppress us by her rosario. Sunlight, garlic, holy crosses work on vampires only in the fairy tales written by humans, not in real."

"I said holy water, not holy cross." The half-vampire girl narrowed her eyes, "And I don't mind trying if you'd like me to."

"It'll work, Reiji." Ruki spoke up. "Lately I've known demons are proved to be vulnerable to holy water. And the combination with silver will be effective on us."

"See? That's why I call you Smartass." The girl flashed a smirk.

"I see you came here prepared." Shu gave her an intense look. "It means you already knew what we're before we told you. "

Shizuma began to tense again. There's no way she'd let them know for what she joined this school. She thought fast keeping a straight face.

"Well, you were showing yourselves from the very beginning. Your features are different from normal human. I could see your fangs when you guys talked angry. Yesterday when I was feeding those two Mukami morons, I locked the canteen door, then how these Sakamaki morons entered? Finally..." She looked at Ruki, "I saw Smartass making out with Gofer at the hallway... Well I thought they were making out before I saw Gofer bleeding from her neck." Then the beauty sighed mockingly, "Seriously! You guys have proved that vampires are more stupid than humans. That's why I suppose you fool around people instead of hunting them."

All the vampires got stunned to hear all of this. Reiji glared his fellows annoyed.

Shizuma was telling more to piss them off but got interrupted by footsteps and human smells, specially the unique smell of Yui. As soon as she hid her guns under her t-shirt, the door behind her shot open. The vampiress fell down getting smacked by the door. She knew those four would come eventually. But she wanted them to come earlier when she was being attacked, so that they could see what exactly the most popular guys in the school were.

 **Present:**

"Doing it at a public place wasn't expected from you, Ruki!" Reiji charged.

"You should've told me earlier Livestock was assigned as her mentor by Reinhart, I thought she was willing to help this girl by her own!"

"How dare you take Pancake's blood without Yours Truly's permission!? Because of you that Melon caught us!" Ayato hollered.

"Oi! Ya fools are the ones who came at the canteen through a locked door before that!" Yuma growled at Ayato.

"Keep it down..." Shu said, "There's no use of blaming each other. It's not like we did first time. But this girl is the first one to catch us."

"We were about to break her...!" Kanato was crying. "Instead, we ended up being jokers by her!"

"I can't believe she could evade ten of us vampires like that!" Kou was still in shock.

"How the fuck she dodged me like that even though I teleported!" Ayato was recalling Shizuma's back-flip.

"She's so damn fast! She started hitting before we knew!" Subaru growled clenching his fists.

"This chick seems to be trained up with those skills humans get for self-defense." The tallest vampire commented rubbing his stomach, "I didn't see that coming, man! It really hurt!"

"It's our fault to take her lightly." Ruki said thoughtfully, "She came from a city of demons. It's highly possible that she's a pro in fighting."

"You can be sure of that, Ruki-kun." Laito spoke up in an unlikely serious tone. "Subaru-kun, at the canteen, you said Haruna-chan something about saving her life."

Subaru tried to remember the conversation between Shizuma and Momoka. "Well, when I was entering my class earlier, I heard that little girl Momoka saying something..." He paused.

"What?" Everyone was waiting for the albino's answer.

"That girl saved Haruna from a demon back then...while they were in middle-school."

"As I thought..." Shu commented, "Shizuma is a demon fighter. We'll be in trouble if we don't be careful."

"You're telling this now! How idiot!" Ayato growled at his youngest brother.

"I didn't care then! How the fuck I was supposed to know we'd have plans to attack her later!?" Subaru shot back.

"Calm down you two." Reiji said thinking a while. "If she's habituated facing demons, then eventually she'd have found out about us."

"What if she tells everyone about us now!?" Kou was scared.

"If she wanted to tell, then she'd have told when they came up. She knew no one would believe her just from words." The dark haired Sakamaki said. "That's why I passed the ball to her to answer those humans. But she tricked us by apologizing in front of them."

"Because she's much talented than any girl we ever met." Shu said thinking a while, "She set this time on purpose to return Ruki's journal because she predicted of getting attacked when there's no one. She acted scared at first for surprise attack to flee. She got those three humans to watch Yui and we'd have been caught if they'd come up earlier. She planned to expose us with evidence when she knew about us."

The other vampires almost exploded to hear that. "Either she or us...will die." Kanato said in a low tone clutching his teddy tightly.

"Don't be a fool again!" Reiji said annoyed. "After what she told them, even touching her is out of question now!"

"We'll have to keep our eyes on her instead of taking action directly." Shu opened his eyes. "I've a feeling that she does have her own secrets, too."

"What do you mean?"

"She squeezed Subaru's hand like that, she fought and escaped when you eight were about to bite her. Above all..." The blond said looking up, "I suppose you all got this scent coming from her, which is the finest ever. Don't you think it's unnatural for an ordinary human girl?"

"I thought so..." Ruki agreed, "No matter how skilled she's, it's impossible for a human knocking out vampires like us empty handed. Besides..." He said with a pause, "I find her transferring here suspicious. If she's a demon hunter, she should remain there where she came from."

"I hate to agree with that deadbeat but..." Reiji adjusted his glasses, "From now we can't show any more aggression towards her. We need to approach her by strategy, not violence."

Laito chuckled, "Didn't I tell you Reiji-kun, we should let Bitch-chan do her job as mentor?"

"Correct." Ruki suggested, "After what happened a while ago, Yui is the only one now to use against Shizuma...to know who she's, and what she came here for."

"What! Are you telling us to play Sherlock Holmes now?!" Ayato scowled clenching his teeth, "That Melon hit Yours Truly two times without a single bite! This is fucking sickening!"

Subaru and Yuma also scoffed disapprovingly. But they had no choice.

"Don't worry Ayato-kun, patience is bitter but its fruit is sweet. By her appealing scent, I could tell she has one hell of delicious blood. That's why we're having this hard time to get her." Laito surprised everyone being rational for once rather than a pervert.

"Whatever...you all say..." Azusa finally said something different, "Shizuma was never...scared of us... She faced us...instead of...running away."

Even though the vampires were disappointed and raged at this unexpected outcome, they realized Shizuma Tsubaki is no joke at all. They never met any girl who'd get away from their attack without being bitten, and tell them on their faces,

"If you think you'll suck my blood without my consent, then you're zillion years earlier for that!"

 **Shizuma's P.O.V:**

After coming down from rooftop, I quickly got changed and rushed to home. I knocked the entrance door hard until my butler opened.

"Shizuma-sama...you!" The reaction was natural for him to see my vampire form after a long.

"Blood...blood... Get me blood bags, ninja...ASAP!"

As soon as he brought one or two, I drank like a beast. But it wasn't enough!

"More...I want more!"

He brought more and more and I finished them all within moments.

"I'm still thirsty, butler!" I said with my eyes half-shut, feeling like a zombie.

"We're out of stock, princess! What's wrong with you!?" He held me.

I felt myself dizzy and couldn't stand anymore. I don't remember what happened after that. But I could remember that happened at the rooftop.

It might seem I've won this round but actually I was the biggest looser! I used to think myself strong enough to kill any demon, where I couldn't finish a single one of these new type vampires, moreover got myself almost killed by them! When those pieces of shit were all around me, their combined smell was driving me crazy like hell. It was surprising that I could manage to hold back my vampire form in that situation. I guess I should've told the truth about vampires, because Minamoto would believe and Komori was a live proof. So, I could've finished them if I wanted or at least I could've got them out of this school and taken Komori back to her father. But I didn't want that right then. Well, it's not because of my butler and Snowman's suggestion. It's...myself. Yeah, I hate it but now I've to admit that part of me wanted to inhale the sweet smell of high-class vampire blood for longer time.

I finally saw what my butler was feared of. Until now, the demons and the fallen vampires I faced, were practically brain-dead and randomly killed any human for blood. I didn't have to think much to pull my trigger or shove my blade on their heads. But, these Sakamaki and Mukami vampire families have become a pain in the ass! Not only they're stronger but also they've senses like humans, even three of them seemed smart enough to get things instantly, which is making tougher for me to kill them at once. The worst part was delicious smell of their blood, which made me want to use my fangs for the first time! I just realized until now I only played the regular mode full of minion vampires, and by joining Ryotei high school, I just entered the hard mode to deal with the boss vampires.

But I shot another try...telling them stupid for only fooling around people. Because if they start killing, I'd have no more problem to finish this mission.

* * *

 **A/N: Dear readers, I can imagine what was mostly expected. But I didn't want my heroine getting weak that easily. Still, I might write a gangbang (lemon) in future with this OC based on this story. ;) Hope you guys had fun reading this chapter.**


	11. Chapter: Festival of the Newest Vampire

**N/B: Kino is totally out of this story.**

 **A/N: This is the biggest chapter until now as it's a turning point for the upcoming chapters to go in different way. I hope it'll be worthwhile to read. So dear readers, now let me know your thoughts about how it was from the beginning till now, what do you wanna see next or whom you wanna see with the heroine. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Festival of the Newest Vampire**

Next afternoon Shizuma woke up after a very long sleep. Somehow she felt refreshed, and energetic than ever. She looked at the clock, it was very early and enough time left for school. School... The word reminded her the incidents last night. Ten new type vampires and a girl were making her sick day by day. She sat there for a while to think and decided that it'd be folly to hide from her butler any longer, as things were getting tougher than she thought.

"You woke up, princess?"

Shizuma was startled to hear her butler's voice suddenly. She gulped and looked at him. There was an awful look on Akatsuki's face.

"What's up, butler?"

"Your meal is almost ready. Please get ready for school and come down to dining room." With that, he turned to leave.

The vampire girl knew something was off. She grabbed her butler's hand.

"What's it, ninja? Tell me what happened."

"I'd like to ask the same, Shizuma-sama."

Akatsuki's cold tone made Shizuma let his hand go. Then an worried look appeared on her face to recall how she swallowed the medical bloods in front of her butler last night. Being unable to remember afterwards, she thought maybe she fainted and Akatsuki took her bed. She assumed her butler was pissed to see her like that last night.

"Ninja...I'm sorry. I didn't want to get you more worried than you already are. That's why I hid that I couldn't-..."

"I already supposed that when you asked to order a large number of blood bags on that other day." Her butler cut her off but was a bit gentler now. "Lately you're having a hard time to control yourself...want to talk about it?"

"Yeah..." Shizuma looked down. "It's because of...those pieces of shit! I can't control myself whenever their fucking smell enters my nostrils, even those half-bloods are adding fuels!...You're a half-blood but it never happened with you!"

"As I supposed..." The ninja vampire looked at his mistress, "But if you think my smell never intrigued you, then I'm sorry to say that...you're absolutely wrong, princess."

"WHAT!"

"It's just...you're habituated with me, that's why you didn't realize."

"No way, butler!" The girl exclaimed. "You're like my father. I could never think anything like that. Besides, I've chosen to live as a human, not as a vampire."

"Shizuma-sama...it won't go as your wish. You can't deny your other self. I don't think you remember what exactly you did last night, and from now this will be the real challenge for you."

"I know that...finishing the blood-bags like a maniac... That's why now I need a huge amount of these even if it takes ten hospitals..."

"It wasn't all that happened..." Akatsuki said with a pause, "If you did recall fully, then you should've realized by now... Medical blood-bags won't work for you any more..."

"HUH!? What the...!"

The ninja vampire took off his black overcoat. Then he rolled up the sleeve of his shirt until it reached his arm. The vampiress saw in horror that there was a familiar wound mark of two holes, undoubtedly made by a pair of fangs.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?"

"Should I tell you that, princess? It's YOU who did it."

Shizuma couldn't believe her ears. It's impossible, she wasn't supposed to do that. But her butler would never lie to her. Then she felt a sweet leftover taste in her mouth. It was definitely not the tasteless medical blood, then what was it? The blood of her butler? Is it the thing that was refreshing and satisfying unlike medical blood?  
But then she realized what she told her butler just now. She wanted to live as human, her butler was her second father, she wanted to get along with other humans to have friends like Haruna and Momoka. Instead, she was turning just like the demons she used to kill. She couldn't accept the fact and eventually tears flew from her golden eyes after many years.

"I'm so sorry, butler! I failed to control myself from being monster." She sobbed like a child, "I shouldn't have done this-..."

Akatsuki smiled and gently hugged her mistress. "You're not a failure, princess. Neither you're a monster. Think about how many lives you saved. And I'm really glad to know that you could manage to control yourself all this time at school. To me, you're always my good princess and nothing can change that. Both of us know that we never want this blood-thirst to happen" He wiped her tears and patted her head. Then the sound of the doorbell was heard. They both went downstairs and Akatsuki opened the door to find the white bearded old man, Socrates. Shizuma hid herself behind a sofa to see him.

"Princess, I know you're here. Please show yourself. You don't need to be scared." said the old human.

"Shizuma-sama, you know senpai is always understanding to us. You need to talk to him." The butler also pleaded. Eventually their princess raised her head to show.

"Umm...Snowman...I-I..."

"Calm down at first. Let us know what exactly made you do that last night." Socrates sat on a sofa.

Shizuma sat and took a long breath. And she said everything that happened with the vampires at the rooftop of her school.

"Why didn't you tell me that, princess!?" Akatsuki surely was furious to hear about his mistress being attacked.

"What could you possibly do?! To get ourselves caught!?"

"I knew this would happen someday." The old human said.

"You...did?!"

"Yes...and those half-bloods have turned by those pure-bloods' father, not uncle. They might be rivals for that girl, but basically they're on the same team. Shizuma needs to watch out from now."

"But how am I supposed to! Every time I smelt them, I turned like that. And last night I was totally out of control! I was lucky it didn't happen at the rooftop!"

"It's because you got the elite pure-bloods and their half-blood clan for the first time and they're too many to handle at once. They've got this unique feature to attract their enemies by smell. This is why it's happening with you." Akatsuki said.

"Then let it happen." Socrates said firmly.

"Huh?" Shizuma was puzzled.

"What did you mean, senpai?" The ninja vampire was also unable to get him.

"Akatsuki has experiences of facing all the vampires, that's why he's habituated with smell issues and totally fine with medical bloods. But Shizuma can't control herself right now." The old human looked directly at the vampire girl. "Even though you don't remember biting your butler, you should've realized already that sucking blood from a body is much different than drinking medical blood from bags."

"Snowman! Are you giving me bite-permit now?!" The vampiress yelled. "How could you?!"

"I'm a human who passed a lot of time dealing with the vampires. And you're my dear princess, so I'll definitely advise for your best. You've almost gone overboard to control yourself. If you don't stop forcing now, you'll eventually lose all your senses because of severe blood thirst and you might rampage on the humans. So, what should be the better option?"

"But as a vampire hunter, I shouldn't do that, right? I mean, to show humans what I'm. Besides," Shizuma was upset. "I'll never do anything to hurt or scare them off."

"I know what you mean. I heard your Zara-X classmate who knows about you is here and you want to get along. But, she'll be your true friend only if she understands your situation. So, first of all, you've to accept yourself as a vampire, or you won't be able to live like a human as well."

"I agree with senpai, yet it'll be difficult to convince a human to get bitten." Akatsuki said.

"I didn't say about biting humans." Socrates then had a different expression, "Because, it's not any human's blood which is fascinating her, right?"

That made both the vampires shocked.

"Senpai, please make it clear!" The ninja vampire had doubts on something that the old human might suggest.

"Don't worry, Akatsuki. I won't recommend her to bite her father-like butler." Then he turned to the girl. "If their blood-smell allures you that much, then why not take the blood for real?"

Now Shizuma didn't see that coming. "You gotta be fucking kidding me, Snowman...!" Her golden eyes widened.

"They feed on by sucking blood, you already witnessed one and later they made a move on you too. So, don't you want to teach those vampire boys a proper lesson?"

Now this flared up the silver-haired beauty. She remembered how Ruki bit Yui for no reason, how eight vampires together were about to bite and rape her. That made her teeth, no, fangs clenched. Just thinking of them makes her raged.

"Shizuma..." Socrates said to see her vampire form, "You also need to learn to control yourself once you get used to." Then he tossed a medical blood-bag to her.

"I'll try my best, Snowman. After all, I'm a human first." But she already knew this was going to be her last blood-bag.

* * *

Shizuma got surprised at school. The school was being decorated by the students. There were lively happy noises of the students everywhere, which made the vampire girl feel much better. It was finally feeling like to be at school. But she didn't know the occasion.

"Maybe they're celebrating of me screwing those vamp bugs." She laughed herself, then startled by a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey." The mix-blood was greeted by her blonde human classmate.

"Hi...umm...I forgot your name, sorry." She scratched her head.

"It's fine. It's Xen Kekashi." He smiled.

"So, Kekashi. What's going on here?"

"Oh...you missed classes yesterday that's why you don't know. They announced for cultural festival today."

"Whoa! Does that happen in this creep- I mean night school?" She never thought this elegant night school as a normal high-school.

"I was also surprised to hear. Reinhart sensei planned for it first time."

"Rein-what?"

"Reinhart. He's the school doctor as well as the school committee chief."

"I see. Finally someone did a good job here."

"Yeah...okay, see you later then. Three of us got the duties of banners. There're a lot of work to finish within two hours."

"Mind if I lend a hand?"

"You'll!?" Xen was clearly excited.

"Yeah, if Pigtails allows..."

"You know her, she might yell but she actually will be happy to have you there."

The silver-haired girl and the honey-blonde guy started to walk together. The girl spoke up.

"It's been feeling weird since I joined here. But today is the one I could expect as a high-school student."

"Same here...but you see." Xen looked at her. "Things are getting better after you came."

"How so?"

"You did something that no one will ever forget, this festival is happening just after you joined. It feels kinda normal than before."

 _So, this is how was going on. The school is haunted because of vampires._ The girl thought the fact.

And just when Shizuma's cheery mood started to enlighten, it darkened to see the Mukami brothers coming from the opposite side, followed by some of Kou's fangirls. Soon they came side by side.

 _These blood-sucking asses never seemed interested in human stuffs. Then why they had to come to ruin the festive as well as my mood!?_

The girl ignored them with an annoying hiss. And that made Yuma nearly yell at her, but he managed to control. Kou then said to his fangirls,

"Well, if it isn't S-neko-chan passing by..."

"Huh? She's a Do-S ?! What a freak!"

"I wonder if guys would keep chasing her after knowing this...hehe."

Shizuma stopped and almost wanted to shove her fist inside of that blonde asshole's mouth. But Xen said,

"Just ignore them, Tsubaki. You don't need to have a bad mood because of them."

"Yeah, right." She smiled and kept talking the guy beside her.

Ruki eyed her from corner but tried his best to ignore as well. Even though Kou was talking with his fangirls, his mind was filled with the silverette beauty. Only Azusa was being honest to stare the girl and the human guy with a sad look. Yes, they're obviously annoyed with her from the beginning. But somehow, seeing Shizuma walking happily with another guy was more disturbing right now.

Shizuma and Xen entered a spare classroom where few students were working. Haruna and Momoka was there.

"Whoa! How Ponytail got in here?"

"She wants to help us, Haruna."

"Really? How odd."

"You're the one who's being odd here." Shizuma snorted.

"We don't need your help!" Haruna showed annoyance as usual.

"Heh! Looks like it's the first thing you might want, within two hours..." Pointing all the disorganized things.

"Stop that Haruna. We do need some help and she's willing." Momoka then turned to the latter. "We could use your help."

"Whatever...start working then!" The twin-tailed girl tried not to be excited, she needed to beat her former rival for once before they become friends.

Four of them started to work. Shizuma's swiftness actually sped up their work. They finished cutting all the papers and hardboard within an hour. Then they started to color. Haruna had a wicked idea suddenly. Suddenly she splashed a bit of color on Shizuma.

"Sorry, I didn't see you."

Shizuma saw the chance to get along with her. She did the same.

"Sorry Pigtails, it's an accident."

"You...!" Haruna took another bottle of color.

"Oi you two! What do you think you're doing!?" Momoka yelled.

"Can't you see? We're doing this!" Shizuma laughed splashing on the shortest girl.

"Thanks, Tsubaki. Now we don't have to see Momoka's angry face hehe." Xen laughed to see three color splashed girls.

"Then I'll hide your girly face too, Xen!" With that Momoka avenged by splashing him.

Soon four of them started a color splash fight. The other students warned them and got out of the room not wanting to ruin their uniform. But those four didn't care, they wanted to enjoy this rare moment to the fullest. The hybrid-vampire girl was really happy and she wished this moment wouldn't end. But she stopped suddenly, having a familiar smell. This was one particular scent and by then she knew who it was.

"Do you want something, Gofer?" She turned her head to the doorway.

Yui was watching them for long. She smiled to see the form of friendship, but also sighed for her own loneliness. She didn't think her new partner would notice her.

"Umm...I was searching for you. For our usual stuffs."

"The classes are off because of cultural festival. So, I can permit you a leave for today." She went to the shorter girl, wiping her face.

"I know that. We came for the festival."

"Huh? Did you just say 'we'?" Shizuma raised an eyebrow.

"Yes...all of us came."

As usual, the taller girl got annoyed like when she met the Mukamis.

"Shizuma-chan, I needed to talk to you." Yui said nervously.

"About what?"

"I can't tell you here right now. Besides, you're busy with decorations. The program will start an hour later at the school ground, then I'll meet you up at the rooftop."

"Rooftop again?!"

"Please do come, Shizuma-chan. I'll be waiting." With that, Yui started running.

The vampire girl was stunned, but then again she got doubts.

 _Are they setting up another trap for me, this time using Gofer? This is why they came at the festival... Well then, I'll have another surprise for them, and this time I won't care even if I've to create a crime scene!"_

Then she turned to the three friends who were still playing. "Enough guys, we need to finish before the show starts."

After the coloring was done, they cleaned their faces but their blazers were ruined. Haruna suggested,

"We can change into the costumes of cosplay."

"That's a great idea. But what costumes we'd get?" Momoka asked.

"I checked at the changing room. There'll be probably maid, princess, witches, clown dresses. For guys there might be warrior or prince costume."

"Oh all are out of my choice. I'll just go for another uniform that I kept in my locker."

"That's too boring...I'll go for princess or maid probably. Xen, what's your choice?"

"It depends..." Xen couldn't decide then, but suddenly his eyes fell on silverette mix-blood who didn't seem interested in costumes. Without realizing, he began fantasizing her in princess costume and him being in a prince costume, dancing together in the final dance show of the festival.

"And what're you planning, Ponytail?"

"I didn't think of it, I'd probably go with Sacchi."

"Ugh, it's Sachan." Momoka corrected her.

Shizuma's mind already diverted from the festival to Yui and the vampires. So, her ruined uniform wasn't bothering her at all.

"Okay all the coloring is done. Now let's place them to decorate, Momoka. You two take care of these other cartons." The two girls split up from them.

Xen picked up three big cartons together. But they were too heavy for him, he was about to fall before Shizuma grabbed those.

"I'll carry them. You take these two."

"But you-..." Before Xen could finish his line, he saw the girl carrying three heavy cartons easily and walking relaxed.

 _She's that strong maybe from intense training._ That's what the human blonde guy thought.

* * *

At the hallway, those two were decorating. Shizuma stood on a chair to place the ribbons and Xen was helping her from down holding a carton. But suddenly the chair began to shake which made the girl losing balance. The guy noticed that and dropped the carton to catch her from falling, but he was late. The girl fell down but she wasn't on the ground. Xen's aquamarine eyes widened to see Shizuma being carried bridal style by another guy, and the guy was none other than...Laito Sakamaki!

The girl was eyes shut expecting pain but felt being held by someone. First she thought it was Xen, but when that unforgettable pure-blood scent hit her, then her eyes shot open, to see the fedora-head vampire smiling.

"Looks like I was in time."

Shizuma didn't answer. Somehow she was lost in Laito's smile and scent.

"Well, you didn't have to!" Xen was pissed. "I could've got her too."

The girl got in sense hearing her classmate's harsh voice. She realized that she's been caught by one of her enemies.

"Put me down, you Manwhore Sakamaki!"

"Well, it's not so nice of you calling me like that...but I can be up for you, Shizuma-chan." The redhead winked before putting her down. But suddenly his tone changed, "You should be thankful that I didn't throw you on the floor..."

"All the green eyed redheads are assholes I guess!" She gritted her teeth. "We don't have time for this, Kekashi." She turned to leave but the hipster vampire gripped her hand and pulled her to him. Her hands pressed on his chest to prevent further touching.

"Perhaps I better call you Tough-chan as you were really rough and tough yesterday..." He whispered wrapping his hands around her waist, making eye contact.

"You haven't seen anything yet..." Shizuma also murmured looking up to him.

"Then show me..."

"Hey! Let her go!" Xen didn't hear their whispers but he could tell the lust of the school's biggest playboy was now set after the new girl. And of course he didn't want that. He grabbed Shizuma's shoulder.

"Tsubaki, you can't waste your time on this loser."

The hybrid vampiress then pushed the pure-blood vampire off harshly enough to make him nearly fall.

"You know what, you're lucky that it's cultural festival and my mood is pretty good. You better not ruin it or else you might lose your wiener of a manwhore!" She said in a firm voice. "Let's go Kekashi."

Laito kept watching them walking away. He just chuckled lightly, but his mind was filled with anger.

 _Too tough Shizuma-chan...you're making me want you more and more...And I always get what I want..._

* * *

Four of them met at cosplay room after finishing the decorations. Haruna was holding a maid outfit and Momoka was in a clean uniform. Shizuma and Xen still unchanged. Then Haruna said,

"Oi, you guys get changed asap! We don't wanna miss the show." She left for changing. Momoka followed her.

"Tsubaki, have you decided to be in uniform then?" Xen asked.

"Yes, it's far comfortable than these lace hills. And by the way Kekashi, thanks for today. If you weren't there, I wouldn't have held back myself from beating that Bitch."

"You don't need to thank, can I just have a favor if it's not much to ask?" The blonde guy took the chance to fulfill his fantasy.

"What's it?"

"Umm...in the end of the program there'll be a final couple dance show. And I want you to be my dance partner." Xen said hesitantly.

"Sure why not? But I can't dance. So you better watch out to keep your feet safe." Shizuma didn't judge anything of this human guy. He was Haruna's friend and it was just a dance he was asking for.

"So can't I." He laughed, "We could make a weird dance to catch attention."

Shizuma excused herself and went to the locker room for another uniform. But there was nothing except the gym suite in her locker. Then she remembered that she didn't keep it in the locker. She called her butler.

"Hey, ninja."

"Hello, princess. How's it going there?"

"It's fine now. I need a favor. It's cultural festival here. I ruined my uniform by color while decorating with Pigtails and her friends. Could you get me my second uniform here? You don't need to enter or those bugs will sense you."

"Well, Shizuma-sama, you just wore that spare uniform today. But that's not the problem. The problem is one piece of your other uniform was missing last night... And it was the collar tie of your former school suit."

"Really?! You know I was in hurry maybe I left it here. You don't need to come because I guess I'll manage with this. Later." Shizuma hanged up the phone quickly. She began to worry and searched frantically in the entire locker room. That signature motif of Zara-X was really important to her, more than Ryotei's uniform. She couldn't find it. Then she heard the announcement to start the cultural festival from outside. She sighed and decided to keep in her colored uniform.

"Whoa...! The show has started, you still didn't change?" Haruna yelled.

There was something Shizuma remembered. "Umm...no. I don't feel like to join now."

"But..." Xen looked upset.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch you later."

"But please do come at the final show, okay?"

"I'll try." She went off. The three friends were wondering what happened now.

* * *

Yui was waiting at the rooftop holding something. She could hear the sound of the festival. Everyone was happy down there enjoying programs, just not her. How much she wanted to join there, but knew she couldn't. Then she heard footsteps, looked back to see the door being opened. Within a few moments, the silver haired beauty stood in front of her.

"So, Gofer. What's it you want to talk about?" Shizuma didn't show her curiosity.

Yui took a breath and went towards her. "Umm...Shizuma-chan. I want to ask something." She said with a pause. "What made you hate them so much?"

"Well, by 'them' if you mean those mosquitoes around you...then for your answer, they're hateable, that's why." The silverhead beauty said monotonously.

"But why do you think they're hateable?"

"Tch! I already told that yesterday. Now may I ask why you always take their side even though they treat you like a shit!? It's because you live with them and can't pay for your rent? Then get your ass outta there! You could live a better life in the street rather than this."

"No, they're not as bad as you think."

"Oh, then come to think about..." Shizuma was pissed of course but changed her tone changed into sarcasm, "They're really popular with girls but you got all of them on your feet. It must be enjoyable for you, isn't it?"

"That's enough of you, Shizuma-chan!" Somehow the shorter girl got courage in herself. "You're the one who started this!"

The taller girl raised her eyebrow at this sudden change. But before she could say something, she got the vampire smell in the air. Within a moment she could see ten vampires behind Yui. They were a bit far from the girls.

"Wow... M-neko-chan is fighting S-neko-chan for us." Kou said in a low tone.

"As expected, our Bitch-chan is really different. I'm touched." Laito also whispered.

"Shut up and let's watch this cat-fight." Yuma said.

Yui didn't know about the vampires being behind. Shizuma now suspected of them having doubts on her, that's why they're messing with her continuously.

"Gofer, If you've called me here just to tell this shit, then congratulations, you've successfully registered yourself to their group of buggers and officially become my enemy!" She turned to leave.

"You know, Shizuma-chan." Yui stopped her. "The reason I called you here is that I've something that belongs to you." She showed the sailor collar tie of Zara-X Academy.

Shizuma's eyes widened to see that. "How the hell did you get it?!"

"When you went away from rooftop, I followed you to talk to you. Because I didn't believe that you had apologized to them. But when I reached at the locker room, you weren't there. I just found this and-..."

Before she could finish her line, Shizuma snatched it away. "So, you took this to use it to blow me, huh? Like what I did with Ruki Mukami? Well, at least I took it unintentionally and that Smartass got himself into this. But you're even worse than me!"

"No I didn't! I just wanted to talk to you...so that you don't get hurt!"

"Haah?! Trying to protect me by making me apologize to them! Did they tell you what actually happened last night!? I don't think so, then I'm telling you...they all attacked me!"

"They attacked you!?" Yui was shocked.

"Yes, and for your so-called worries, I already KNOW FROM THE BEGINNING what they're...blood-sucking beasts in human form...fucking vampires! Yesterday your wound that I asked about, I had already seen with my own eyes how you got it! And at the rooftop last night, I possibly would've ended up turning into blood container like you or being fucked and killed, if I hadn't fought back! You should be happy that I didn't let those three know!"

The shorter girl was speechless. This is what she was feared of. Then she was startled by a voice behind.

"Shizuma isn't fool like you or others, Yui. After all, she's from Zara-X Academy." The glass wearing vampire finally spoke up.

Both girls were shocked now. Yui was because to see all the vampires, Shizuma was because to hear about her former school.

"Zara-X Academy? I think I heard of it." Ruki said.

"Yes, it's the famous vocational girls school for combat at Kyoto. Because of the troublesome demons, the school was established specially to train girls in fighting. Yesterday I noticed the badge when I saw that clothing in Yui's hand, then I checked Shizuma's background from files for confirmation." Reiji informed.

"So, it finally makes sense how she was tough last night huh? Miss Tough-chan, you know you're too much..." Laito scoffed.

"In that case, there's a reason to transfer here..." This time Shu was standing with his brothers. He directly looked at Shizuma. "And I suppose, the reason is...us."

The mix-blood closed her gold eyes frustrated. She's about to be busted without killing a single vampire. And if it happens, she'd be the one to be out of the school because Reiji is the student council president and he could accuse her for carrying weapons for murder attempt, not to mention their father's involvement in the school.

"Melon has guts to think about killing us!" Ayato growled. "Now we'll get you outta here, so that you never come back!"

"Then do this already! I don't wanna see her face any more!" Subaru shouted.

"That Haruna girl is from that school too, right? But she never bothers us much. You should've learnt from her." Kanato said.

"You know, time was going peacefully before you came here." Ruki said.

"It's true that we're mean..." Yuma commented, "But, ya're the meanest bitch ever!"

"S-neko-chan," Kou mocked. "Sorry but your game is over."

"Shizuma-chan..." Yui said sadly. "It's better for you and us all that you leave this school...no one here knows about vampires. I heard there're monsters where you came from. So, you should go back and help people there."

Shizuma was digesting all the insults closing her eyes. At a moment, she heard the announcement for next show from school ground.

 _It's showtime indeed._

Within seconds, the silver-haired beauty grabbed Yui and turned her around to face the vampires. She was hugging her tightly from behind, then brushed her curly blonde hair away from neck.

"As I thought..." Shizuma said in a cold tone still eyes closed. "You guys came to this festival for me...you're bitching now so that I slip off my mouth, right? Well, what you don't know is that you've done a great mistake for which I'm gonna make you all regret for eternity! And I'll start with you, Yui Komori. As you're the one who pissed me off most!" With that she lowered her head.

Suddenly Yui felt a sharp familiar pain on her neck before she knew, but this was the severest she ever had. Her whole body got numb and she couldn't scream.

 _It's Shizuma-chan behind me, not the vampires... Then why does it hurt like..._

The vampires were surprised at the sudden action but couldn't see clearly as they stood far. But in no time, they got the smell of Yui's blood.

"What the fuck! Why's Pancake bleeding?" Ayato walked towards them. "Oi Melon, what're you doing with-..." He stopped at few feet ahead and froze when the scene was clear.

"What's wrong, Ayato?" Reiji came to stand beside him. "Oh my...!" His crossed arms fell down at the sight.

Eventually all the vampires came nearer and saw what exactly was going on.

"WHOA!" Kou put his hands on mouth, his right eye was red now.

Ruki was like thunderstruck. Laito, Kanato, Subaru, Yuma and Azusa were jaw dropped and gasped. Even all time unfazed Shu widened his blue eyes with horror. Of course they doubted Shizuma Tsubaki more than a simple human but what they're witnessing now...was beyond their imagination.

Yui's head tilted, Shizuma's lips pressed on her neck, blood dripping from there. Then slowly the taller girl removed herself and let the shorter girl fall. Yui sat down eyes widened...still not realizing what just happened. Then she looked up to see the other girl coughing and spitting her blood. She couldn't swallow the blood somehow.

Finally the silver haired beauty slowly raised her head and opened her eyes. The next view for Yui and the vampires was, Shizuma's beautiful face with an animalistic look, red glowing eyes instead of golden eyes, a bloody mouth featuring two pairs of fangs where once normal teeth were.

Suddenly applause and loud cheers of the students were heard from ground after a few programs ended.

"That was a great show!"

"Nope, the second show was the coolest!"

"It's Reinhart sensei who's cool, thanks to him for this festival!"

"Hey the final event is up next, couple dance."

"Whom you're gonna pair with...?"

But the people at the rooftop weren't concerned about this. The show put up by the new girl was too much to take for the ten vampire guys.

 _Shizuma is a human, right? But the girl in front is just like us... A blood-sucking beast in human form..._


	12. Chapter: Another Rival or Special?

**A/N: Alright, as I said in the last chapter, upcoming situations will be different than it was till now. Specially, this too much hostility will start to get lukewarm. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Another... Rival or Special?**

Xen was waiting eagerly at the backstage. The final show of slow dance was supposed to be held. Haruna and Momoka saw him there.

"Oi Xen, what're you doing at the backstage now?" Haruna was curious to find him there.

"Umm...I-I..."

"Heh, isn't that obvious?" Momoka smirked. "It's final dance program. The participants are supposed to get partners here."

"Oh... I see..." The twin-tailed girl raised her eye-brow. "So, who's the girl Mr. Kekashi is waiting for, huh?"

"No one! You're...wro-wrong!" Xen protested.

"Uh-huh... I think, I know her." Haruna gave a meaningful look at Momoka.

"Maybe I do so." The shortest girl nodded. "Why not bring her for our dear friend?"

"Oi! You two-...! " The guy was wide eyed.

"You stay here, lover boy!"

The two girls searched for Shizuma at the classes but found nowhere. Then something came up in Momoka's mind,

"Hey Haruna." She said thinking, "While we were playing with colors, I do remember seeing Komori-chan. And Tsubaki went to talk her."

"Really? But why?"

"Don't know. Somehow, I'm having doubts on Komori-chan too. After all, she lives with the Sakamakis, and you heard what she told last night. She clearly seems to be on those guys' side."

"Hmm...you might be right. But, there might be other reason, too. Because she has been assigned as Ponytail's guide."

"What!? When? How did you know that?" The redhead girl was surprised.

"Actually...I was supposed to be for that. To show her around. But since I was rude with her in the class, so later they selected Komori-chan for that." The pink-haired girl replied sheepishly.

"You know, Haruna. You're really an idiot!"

"I know that..."

"Okay, let's find her now. If she's with Komori-chan, then they're supposed to be at the rooftop. I've an idea that those rich guys' favorite place is the rooftop."

"Then let's hurry before the show starts or any other occurrence happens!"

* * *

Ten guys and the blonde girl were shocked in horror to see the silver-haired girl, whom they used to think 'human'. The taller girl coughed and spat some more blood of the shorter girl before growling,

"Ugh...Is this the blood you guys are all crazy for!? Have your taste buds gone damaged or something?! Even those cheap street drinks are much better than this! She smells great but her taste doesn't match!"

Now this was supposed to be another surprise for them as Yui's blood was the most delicious they ever had. But they still were horrified from the previous shock. Then finally Ruki managed to spoke up first among them,

"Shizuma, Are you a...vampire?"

"Looks like either your smartass brain got rotted like your taste bud or you're blind to see my fangs." Shizuma was still harsh like before. "Well, I wouldn't have done this if I weren't!"

"But you didn't have fangs earlier and you smell like human..." Ayato said, "I mean...some delicious smelling human, like Pancake."

 _Ehh!? Yui Komori is human! Then for what the fuck she's staying with these vampires keeping her mouth shut?!_

Shizuma's thoughts were interrupted by another question. "Have someone turned you a vampire?" Reiji asked.

"Nobody turned me a vampire." The silver-haired girl looked straight. "I'm born like this. I'm a both human and vampire. I usually prefer to keep my human form though, I wouldn't have changed if bugs like you weren't around."

"You mean...you can transform into both human and vampire? What are...you actually?"

Shizuma narrowed her eyes. "Why'd I tell you that? Find out yourself if you're that interested." Then she smirked, "But one thing I'll let you know, you just created a wrong enemy whom you could never ever beat..."

Suddenly the girl looked at the doorway. The others also heard footsteps. Then Shizuma did another thing to horrify them. She ran to the edge of the roof, climbed up on the grills of the railings in a high speed, and jumped off down!

"Shizuma...-chan...!" Yui tried to speak up. The guys were like O_O 'WTF!'. Then they were all startled by the sound of the door being open.

"Tsubaki-chan," Momoka showed up first. Then she looked around to find the eleven, "Aree...she's not here, Haruna."

"Huh?" Haruna also saw them. "Oh, it's just you guys. Sorry, we thought Ponytail was here."

"Komori-chan," The shortest girl noticed something, "How did you get color on your uniform? And why're you sitting here like that?"

"Ehh!" Yui was in horror to notice blood stain on her white shirt, but there were also other colors which came from Shizuma's color-splashed uniform. Those two human girls didn't seem to notice the wound though.

"I-I also worked in the decoration in my class...and I was ti-tired!"

Momoka gave her a look of disbelief. Yet she asked, "I saw Tsubaki talking to you while we were coloring. Could you tell where she's?"

"Down there...probably." The blond girl managed to say.

"Let's go down, Momoka. Hope she's not planning to go home before the dance." The two human girls turned to leave.

"One minute please." The glass wearing vampire stopped them.

"Hm?"

"Haruna Minamoto, how long do you know Shizuma Tsubaki?"

"Huh?" The pink-haired girl raised her eyebrow at this unexpected question, "Since mid-school."

"And how much do you know about her, I mean as a person?" Reiji tried to talk in friendly tone.

"Not that much, we were rivals back then so I never used to talk to her unless necessary. By the way," Haruna gave a suspicious look. "Why's a Sakamaki interested now?"

"Just curious. And may I know the reason of joining here from the elite vocational school, Zara-X Academy?"

"Fuck!" Haruna's eyes widened. Then she shouted, "Why do you care! Are you scared or something!?"

"Actually..." Yui was going to say something, but stopped.

"Look." Momoka narrowed her eyes at them. "As you found out about their school, so you must understand that they're for people's good. You don't need to worry if you're humans." Then she looked up to her friend, "Haruna, as Tsubaki isn't here, then we don't need to waste our time."

The girls left. Yui regained some stamina to get up. Then Reiji spoke up first,

"So this is it." He sighed. "The explanation of...everything that happened till now."

"She said she's born like this..." Kou said. "It means, she's not a half-blood."

"Neither a pure-blood." Kanato added. "Pure-bloods don't have such kind of power. Besides, she's the only one who didn't like Yui's blood."

"It doesn't matter whatever she's, the matter is she'll get us out. You heard what that Momoka girl said just now." His eldest blond brother was worried now. "Shizuma is a vampire who serves human, she already earned supports of three humans. So, if any of them get to know about us, we'll be no longer able to stay at this school as well as human world."

"But she's a vampire herself! If we get busted here, then she'll be too!" Subaru scowled.

"No, she won't." Ruki replied. "You see she's a vampire who can change her form into a mere human, or oppositely a human who can change her form into a vampire. But either way...this is the biggest powerpoint of her."

"...I don't think like that." Voice of the girl was heard that caught the attention of all the vampires.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't understand, what exactly Shizuma-chan is." Yui said thoughtfully, "But she fights with demons for the sake of humans. Besides...she cares for Haruna-chan and her friends and doesn't want them to know about her...I guess this is the fact."

"Did you just forget about the bite you got a while ago, Pancake!?" Ayato growled at her.

"She did that because...I supported you guys."

"Now ya're telling Sow about her being bitten, that's what we've been doing all this time ya idiot!" Yuma scoffed at the redhead.

"Then caring for humans doesn't make her better than us, does it!?" Ayato shot back.

"It might not make her better, but it's the privilege she'll have against us." Shu replied. "Shizuma has the trusts of those humans who're clearly aware of existence of demons. So Reiji, yesterday passing the ball to her was absolutely a wrong idea."

"How I was supposed to know things would turn out like this!? A vampire who bears no sign of being a vampire, on top of that, who's trained in human developed fighting skills to get rid off demons! Have any of you ever heard of such creature?!" Reiji was clearly annoyed for his own foolishness.

"But, Shizuma-chan didn't let them know about you, even though she had many scopes for that. Maybe she didn't want them to get involved." Yui said looking down, "I guess, she's angry with us because...here she didn't expect a human living with vampires."

"I think...we should really...make peace with Shizuma." The youngest Mukami surprised all of them, "She didn't...attack Eve...for blood. It means...she's not after Eve. So, we won't...gain anything...from being enemy with her. And about who she's and...what she's here for, we should...get to know...from herself." Azusa looked up. "Shizuma might be a vampire...but...she's different...from us all."

"I agree with Azusa-kun." The girl said smiling. "I'm sorry to say, but you guys shouldn't have taken this violent step. It's true she started it first, but all she did with you guys...it happens between high school students." Then she said with a pause, "If anything that makes Shizuma-chan different, then I think it's her human nature, despite of being a vampire..."

Now the vampires had a thoughtful look on them. What Yui was telling, they never had scope to check out as the new girl was giving them headache from the beginning. But for once, all of them silently realized it in rational.

"Fufu I used to think Bitch-chan is the only special girl here..." Laito chuckled, "But looks like now we've got another one."

* * *

Shizuma was leaning against a wall at the entrance where she could watch the festival programs. She was now in her regular form. She was standing there for long and wasn't moving anywhere.

 _What a fucking day! Started with festive mood and ended up breaking leg! But can't ask butler to pick me up or he'll be caught. Looks like I need to manage to get at the infirmary somehow._

Noticing everyone busy in the dance show, she was about to limp on the way of the infirmary. But was startled by a voice,

"Tsubaki, you're here. I was waiting for you at the backstage." Shizuma froze to see the honey-blonde human guy with whom she was supposed to dance.

"Umm...Kekashi, sorry." There's no way she'd let him know what happened.

"It's okay...the dance hasn't ended yet. We can still make it."

"Ehh!" Shizuma was in horror. "A-actually...I've got an emergency... I-I gotta go home...extremely sorry!" Where she can't even walk, there dance is out of question.

"Okay...then," Xen was clearly sad. "I won't push you. But can I at least walk you home?"

"No no...it's fine. You don't need to bother." She tried to drive him away. "You go get Pigtails for dance before the show ends, and I'll be on my way."

And then Shizuma tried to step carefully but got a severe pain and stumbled on Xen's arm!

"Ouch!" She failed to restrain a painful groan.

"Tsubaki! Are you alright?!" Xen certainly didn't expect that.

"Yea-yeah! I'm fine, what's wrong?" She got off him and tried to deny.

"What do you mean?! You fell like this and I heard you groaning! What happened-...?"

"Shizuma-chan has probably injured her legs, Xen-kun." A female voice spoke. Both golden eyes and aquamarine eyes turned and widened to see Yui with six Sakamakis. When did they come?

"Huh?!" The honey-blonde guy was open mouthed.

"You fucking Gofer...!" Shizuma murmured gritting her teeth.

"She's standing inert like that for a while and not moving anywhere..." Shu said in a weary tone. "What could be the reason?"

"I-I fell from stairs a while ago." The silver-haired girl made it clear, not wanting to create any suspicion.

"You should've told at first! Now let's get you at infirmary."

But before Xen could approach, Shizuma felt herself off the ground again. This time it was the other redhead.

"Yours Truly will take her there."

"You can't do that!" Xen yelled but Ayato already started walking with her.

"Oi Dumbo! What the fuck you think you're doing!?" Shizuma tried to wiggle her legs but winced in pain.

Ayato whispered in her ear, "You should be grateful for being carried by Yours Truly. If you can't fly or teleport, then how could you be so stupid to jump off like that!?"

"I did as I wished! What the hell is your problem?!"

The redhead stopped. _Really...why the fuck I'm caring?_ Without answering, he started walking to a different way.

"Whe-where're you going? That's not the way of infirmary." She panicked to see the pure-blood going towards the dance floor.

"I'll take this way to go to the infirmary. To let everyone know how generous Yours Truly is!"

"Generous and you? You mean a comedy show, right?!" The hybrid scoffed mockingly.

"Shut the hell up!"

Shizuma tightly closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. After what she did to Yui a while ago, THIS wasn't supposed to happen now!

"...So, the couple of the cultural festival is-..."

"Ore-Sama and Kyonyuu!" The narcissistic crimson red-haired declared himself after getting on the dance floor when the host was about to announce the winning couple of the dance.

"OI MORON! I'm gonna fucking kill you!" shouted the silver-haired beauty in his arms.

Haruna and Momoka were frantically searching for Shizuma. Soon they came at the front corridor where they could see the dance floor. Momoka's brown eyes glanced there, then she stopped herself as well as her friend,

"Haruna...you might want to see this...!" She pointed at the dance floor.

Haruna went freeze when she looked the scene. Ayato was carrying Shizuma in his arms, announcing themselves as the winning couple of the dance. All the focus turned towards them.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On?!" Finally Haruna managed to growl.

Xen saw his friends before going to them, "Tsubaki had a leg injury while ago, and that stupid Sakamaki came out of nowhere and took her."

"Took her to the fucking dance floor for treatment!?"

Everyone there were jaw-dropped and began to buzz. After all the incidents that happened between the new girl and the Sakamakis, the scene in front was really shocking for them.

"What the fuck!?"

"When did they dance!?"

"Dance? First of all when did they get along!? I thought Tsubaki and those guys couldn't stand each other!"

"Ayato! Stop that!" An irritated Reiji finally shouted. "She's injured."

The redhead vampire walked out from the floor proudly carrying the half-breed girl. The host continued announcing the real couple of the dance show, but it didn't matter any more. Ayato and Shizuma already took the spot light.

 **At Infirmary:**

Ayato gently put down the vampire beauty from his arms on the bed. Luckily, Reinhart was there. Meanwhile, the three humans and Yui have already followed them there.

"My my... what happened to our newest student?"

"She got hurt by falling from stairs."

"Tsubaki, how the hell YOU fell down?" Haruna asked raising her eyebrow, indirectly pointing the fact of Shizuma being vampire.

"Do you've to ask that right now!?" The silver-haired mix-blood said narrowing eyes.

The other four looked at those two girls questioningly. Haruna said that in a tone as if Shizuma wasn't supposed to be for that.

Reinhart checked her broken leg and then plastered it.

"You won't be moving anywhere. We need someone from your house."

"I've only my butler in my family... But he's out of the city and won't be back until tomorrow morning." Shizuma lied. "I can stay here tonight if it's not a bother."

"It's no problem. But I'm sorry as I've some other business to take care that's why I can't stay with you."

"It'll be okay, sensei." Haruna interrupted. "I'll stay with her."

"Minamoto..." Shuzima heart lept up with joy to see the concern. "Thank you but my butler will get me soon. It's almost midnight. You and Sacchi need to get back to your dorm now."

"But..."

"I'll be resting here. You guys also need to rest as you worked a lot today."

"Tsubaki-chan, are you sure about being alone here?" Momoka was also worried.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Xen added.

"I'm glad that you guys are concerned. But trust me, I'll be fine. So, don't worry. Just do me a favor to bring something for my dinner." She smiled.

Haruna, Xen and Momoka left after getting some snacks from the cafeteria for Shizuma. Reinhart checked her one more time.

"Other than the leg, you overall seem okay. But I advise you to be more careful."

"Thank you, sensei."

"Alright, then I'll take my leave. Take care of yourself and contact your butler as soon as possible."

* * *

Shizuma leaned back to the bedpost to rest, before realizing something.

"Oh...you two buggers are still here?"

Ayato flared up, "You noticed Yours Truly just now who brought you here! How impudent!" The redhead vampire was pissed of Shizuma's ignorance towards him whole time.

"You did that all for yourself! Only to create a scene in front of everyone! And come to think about, it's you guys who're actually responsible for all of this!"

"You really are a deceitful woman! Acting nice with those three stupid humans to use their support for beating us!"

Now Ayato hit on something that made Shizuma explode, "First of all, don't you dare to say anything bad about them in front of me! Secondly, I don't need any backup to expose a group of pathetic vampires in front of everyone! Your thoughts clearly tell what level of creature you're. Does the word 'FRIENDS' mean anything to you?! I suppose not. I don't blame though, after all an inhuman creature like you doesn't have that sense to understand! So, no point explaining it to a brain-dead like you. Only one thing goes in your head and that's BLOOD. It finally makes sense why Komori is so important to you guys because you all found her blood special. You vampires value people only by their blood, that's why you're nothing more than blood-sucking beasts!" She let her words stream within a breath.

Ayato felt a severe pain in chest, like he was being stabbed by something really sharp. Yui's pink eyes widened to see the noisy vampire go speechless from the cruel words.

"Shizuma-chan, how could you-...!"

"Let's go!" The vampire male cut her off by grabbing her hand, followed by dragging her out of the infirmary. But before disappearing, Ayato's green eyes turned back to glare Shizuma's golden eyes. The hybrid female was panting from the anger that crossed the boiling point. When Ayato and Yui were no more in her sight, she calmed down slowly, before lying down and staring the ceiling above her.

 _Did I say too much? Maybe I did. But vampires ain't supposed to get hurt by something like that. Then why was there sadness in his eyes?!_


	13. Chapter: First Taste of Sadism

**Warning: Steamy scenes, but no direct lemon. So, rating will be unchanged for now. Enjoy reading if you proceed! ;)**

* * *

 **First Taste of Sadism**

 **Shizuma's P.O.V (Flashback to her childhood):**

 _I was running with my mother. She told me vampires would kill us if we didn't flee. I wondered how this started. My father was also like them but he loved us very much. But I had seen the other vampires sucking blood from human's neck which caused them to death. I couldn't run much because I got tired, then suddenly I fell down and hurt my leg. Then my mother took me in her arms and began to run. I saw she was having troubles carrying me. I held her tightly and wept in her ears,_

 _"I'm sorry mama! You can't run because of me."_

 _"Don't worry, dear! I'm fine. You'll be safe."_

 _Suddenly I felt some presence nearby, that bad feeling of a vampire being around._

 _"Mama, they're near."_

 _"Can you feel them coming?"_

 _"Yes, I can."_

 _My mother stopped by a bunch of large bushes. She put me down and checked my bleeding leg. She paused for a while, then wiped the blood with her scarf before wrapping it around her neck. She found some herbs nearby and applied to stop my bleeding. Then she kissed my forehead suddenly._

 _"Shizuma, I want you to remain very strong...because I've to leave you here."_

 _"What!"_

 _"Ssshh...you've to live dear, for yourself and for others." She unchained the charm necklace from her neck and put it around my neck. "Remember what your father always told. Be strong to protect others and never lose hopes. I love you so much."_

 _With that she put me inside one large bush before hiding herself in another bush. In a while, through the bush, I saw a few vampires wandering, trying to detect my blood. Then I got scared to see them coming to me, but before that my mother got out from her bush and started running. The vampires were diverted by the blood on her scarf and chased her. They were out of my sight and within a few moments I heard a sheer scream...of my mother. I couldn't do anything to save her, other than crying out,_

 _"MAMA!"_

Shizuma sat up sweating. It was a piece of her few remaining memories that often showed up in her dreams. She tried to move but couldn't because of her injured leg. She checked the clock and by the time she could tell that she was the only one now in the entire school. She removed her blazer as she was sweaty. She was also thirsty. When she was about to grab the water bottle then some familiar smell was caught by her nostrils. She looked to see the half-blood vampire, Azusa Mukami, sitting at opposite side of her. Shizuma's water thirst turned into blood thirst within seconds.

"What brings you here at this time, Mukami?"

"I came...to get bandages. I need to...change mine."

"Don't mess around! Just say what you want!"

"You jumped from rooftop... So I came to see...what happened to you. Ayato-san, Yui-san...and others were here...so I didn't come earlier."

Shizuma didn't know what to think. _If he came here to attack me, then he should know that he'd be dead_ _...then, was he worried for me? But why would he be worried!?_

"I'm fine. You can leave now."

Azusa replied nothing. He just took a first-aid box from a cabinet and kept it on the table beside Shizuma's bed. Then he slowly started to unwrap his bandage from his arms, revealing the scars that he treasured.

"Oi...I thought I told you to leave!" The mix-blood glared at what he was doing.

"I'll get my...bandages changed. You don't...need to bother."

But Shizuma NEEDED to bother. The sight of Azusa's red scars on pale skin and smell of his blood were turning her on. She tried to put a talk for distraction.

"You guys smell different from the Sakamakis."

"Yes, they're born...as vampires. And we were human...before we became vampires."

"How did you turn vampire?"

Azusa paused for a while. "Mind...if I don't...answer it now?"

"Okay then, what about your family? Where were you four born?"

"We aren't...biological brothers. We were adopted as brothers...after we became vampires. We all met each other...at an orphanage."

 _Orphanage... Why I'm getting this feeling to hear the word...as if I'm attached to it._

A sudden thought came in Shizuma's mind without her knowing, and Azusa didn't miss her thoughtful face. Then her thoughts were interrupted again by the sight of revealed scars on his neck.

"How did you get these cuts? Did you provoke someone to do it to you?"

"I did it myself...using my knives... as it gives me...pleasure."

 _Pain gives him pleasure..._

The human-hybrid vampiress swallowed a lump, her control was crossing limit. She drank some water trying to control her thirst but it wasn't helping. Her _hidden sadistic_ side was sparking up with the thoughts of stabbing and biting this human-turned-vampire before her, not to mention his appealing scent was influencing it more. She didn't see the smile forming on Azusa's lips, which was caused from noticing her lustful gaze.

After being done with the bandages of arms and neck, the short dark-haired vampire removed his blazer. Then he took time to open the buttons of his shirt. With each of unbutton process, the bandages on his chest were being exposed one by one in front of a pair of predatory golden eyes. The female vampire then got a hint of blush along with her lust.

"What're you doing now, Sloth!?"

"I'll change...all bandages...on my body."

When Azusa's bandaged naked upper body was exposed, the silver-haired vampiress looked away to control herself, but her ears and nose were too conscious of the rustling sound of unraveling bandages and the addicting smell getting stronger than before. Then she heard him sighing,

"Ugh...this is...troublesome."

She turned back to him...without knowing what was to come up. "What's trouble-..."

Shizuma's line trailed off to have a clear visibility of Azusa's lacerated pale body. His each bright red wound seemed like rose, smelled like rose, how badly she wanted to touch them! She noticed the guy trying to reach his hand behind to undo a bandage on his back. Then Shizuma felt herself automatically saying,

"Come here... I'll help you with that."

"Ehh?"

Azusa's heart began to race though his face didn't show. He paused for a moment, then sauntered towards the bed. He slowly sat beside her to face the opposite way so his back was in front of her. Shizuma's lurked desire came out at the closer sight of the pale bed of red roses on his back. She reached her hands out and tentatively undid the bandage, before rubbing his skin, feeling the scars. Azusa shivered at the warm soft touch. As he wasn't facing her, he didn't see the girl behind had grown her fangs by that time.

While Shizuma was rubbing Azusa's back, a dark sadism intrigued her to torture the masochist vampire. She slowly started to scratch his back with her long sharp nails. Azusa winced when her nails scratched on his wounds. And that painful sound did nothing other than encouraging the sadist girl for more. Then eventually she dug her nails into his skin, earning a long moan from the half-blood vampire.

"Aa..aah!"

"Nice! Look, my nails look better with this new color." She gestured him to look back. Azusa saw her long french manicured nails stained red with his blood. "Perhaps I don't need to buy nail polish anymore if you're around."

Shizuma made some more new cuts over the existing ones using her nails. By then, Azusa already noticed the girl's fangs and red eyes, her persona totally changed from earlier, when she was in usual human form. But he was moaning with pleasure by the nail scratching.

"Fufufu...someone is really enjoying, I see." She noticed some steel medical instruments kept in a tray on the table beside her. "I'll make it more enjoyable then." She grinned sadistically before taking a scalpel from the tray. Azusa's grey eyes shined up to see that. Rather than himself, he always wanted someone else to make cuts on him.

But then an unknown concern came up in the girl's mind. She just couldn't stab him like that. This vampire was weaker looking than others, there was no way he could put a fight with her. She just carefully made a few light scratches on his skin with the scalpel, yet his pleasurable moans were making her want to do more. She managed to ask him.

"How did you become a maso? I mean, what made you start liking pains?"

"I figured...everyone is happy...when I get hurt. Then...I must be happy when...others are happy."

Now Shizuma was taken aback. A vampire wasn't supposed to care about _others' happiness._ Then why this vampire was talking like that? Then a quick thought triggered in her mind.

 _These Mukamis are the type of Akatsuki, they were human before. They seem closer and care for each other more than the Sakamakis. Maybe they've still some humanities, or at least, this one does have._

Then Shizuma's eyes caught the view of flowing blood on Azusa's back. The sight and the smell made her unable to hold back anymore. As she got the opposite taste from Yui's sweet scented blood, so she stuck out her pink tongue and licked Azusa's lacerated pale back to take a sample at first. The half-blood vampire shuddered with the new wet warm sensation. After her tongue got the taste of his blood, the mix-blood vampiress paused a moment. This time, she was nowhere disgusted. Being a glutton, comparison with foods popped up in her mind.

 _His blood tastes like...sweet chili ketchup, but yummier than it!_

Shizuma dived on his back to savor more of the spicy sweetened blood of him. Azusa, in response, let out pleasurable sighs. The girl finished licking the wounds clean allover his back, still searching for any left droplet. Not finding any, she pulled him closer. Then she finally pierced the pale flesh of his shoulder with her fangs, making the vampire cry out in delight. Even in his wildest dreams, Azusa never thought of being devoured like this to a sadistic dazzling beauty. He reached behind and clenched the silver locks to encourage her. The hybrid girl closed her eyes, while drinking the crimson liquid to heart's content. The blood burst into her mouth like stream, now it tasted more alive than that on the wounds. She wondered how she was forcing herself to rely on those bags of lame-tasted medicated blood! Socrates's words were really making sense now.

 _Sucking blood from a body is different than drinking medical blood from bags._

But then all of a sudden, an image flashed up like a ghost in the darkness of her view.

 **Shizuma's P.O.V:**

 _The image was of a place somewhere. It felt familiar. This wasn't only an image, I was there actually! And I was little again! There I saw three older children making noises. I went closer to see they were beating the shit out of another child, of almost same age as me. I heard what they were saying,_

 _"Beat him more, Justin!"_

 _"He's disgusting!"_

 _"How dare you laugh! I'll beat you to death!"_

 _I felt myself moving. When the boy was about to kick the child again, I grabbed him, and punched him. I don't know if I really wanted to do that. It just happened. The two girls with him, backed away to see my strength. Then the boy named Justin said,_

 _"Who the hell are you!"_

 _"You don't need to know...just don't dare to lay a hand on him again." I don't know where this answer came from._

 _"Tch! Melissa, Christina...let's go!" Three of them left. I knelt down beside the boy who was getting beaten._

 _"Are you alright?"_

 _The boy suddenly began to cry. I was surprised. "Why did you drive them away? They were happy...while beating me..."_

 _"Ehh!?"_

 _I was dumbfounded at what he was talking about. Then I shouted,_ _"You were getting beaten for their happiness!? What about your own happiness!? Don't you feel pain!?"_

 _"Pain gives me happiness...makes me alive..."_

The image faded away abruptly just like it came. Shizuma opened her now golden eyes, and widened. She found herself above the pinned down vampire guy on the bed, pressing lips on his chest with his blood in her fangless mouth. She got off from him immediately, also got off from the bed.

"Looks like...your leg is alright now." Azusa said with a touch of gladness in his monotonous tone.

"What...!"

Shizuma was utterly surprised to feel no more pain in her plastered leg. Yes, she had been wounded by fighting demons and have a quicker healing than normal human...but this was superfast! She had much pain before she started to torment Azusa. She noticed him to sit up weakly.

"You're my first prey maybe that's why I took a lot. Why didn't you stop me?"

 _I'm her first...?_ Azusa smiled warmly to think that. "You were happy...to have my blood. That's why...I was happy too."

Shizuma said nothing. Different thoughts were roaming around her head. Then she took the first-aid kit and went towards him. She sat beside him and started to bandage the wounds of his body.

"Thank you... You're good." Azusa said gratefully when she was done. He got dressed and was ready to leave. Then he said looking at her eyes. "I overheard...what you said Ayato-san...and your sleeptalk...about your mother. I guess...you hate vampires because...your mother was taken...by them."

"Shut up! You don't need to know!" Shizuma said coldly, looking away to hide her sadness. "Now you better go home before getting me pissed already!" She looked back to see no one there. She sighed and thought of leaving for home. She sat to remove the plaster of her leg but noticed her hands still shed with Azusa's blood. Then she slowly started to lick the bloodied fingers to clean, that moment she got something from the corner of eyes, a flash of red hair was at the ventilation window above the infirmary door before vanishing away. Shizuma was surprised at first, but then let out a sadistic smirk to identify who it was. The redhead was unrecognizable but the signature fedora hat belonged to one and only person in the entire school.

 _Laito Sakamaki. The fun has just begun..._

* * *

 **A/N: For the sake of the story, this scene was for exposing the heroine's suppressed nature, as mentioned in her personality in the introductory chapter. Some of future chapters might include this type of scenes.**


	14. Chapter: Dual Soul of A Hybrid

**A/N: Another long chapter for several scenarios. Feelings will begin to grow from this chapter. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Dual soul of A Hybrid**

"Princess, since when you became this careless?!" Akatsuki was irritated to see his mistress returning home at dawn, "I called you hundred times but your phone seemed switched off."

"Sorry butler, I had to. Our school doctor wanted you to be there, so I lied him that you were out of the city."

"Doctor? Has something happened?"

"Yeah I broke my leg, that's why I had to go to infirmary. I stayed there and waited for everyone's leaving to call you to get me. But it's now healed so I came back."

"Tsk, now how did it happen?" The vampire ninja sighed.

"I jumped from the rooftop." Shizuma said sheepishly.

"What!?"

"Komori had my Zara-X blouse. And those bugs found out about me being a hunter. That Foureyes Reiji Sakamaki is the student council president and that Nerd-ass Ruki Mukami is the vice president, they were talking about expelling me for keeping guns. So, I did what came up in my mind then..."

"So, you wanted to commit suicide by jumping off!?" The vampire ninja mocked his mistress.

"Very funny, butler!"

"Then what was that done by you?"

"I-I..." The silverette vampiress hesitated.

"Tell me."

Shizuma closed her eyes not wanting to see her butler's pissed face again. "I bit her down!"

"Bite who?"

"That pathetic Gofer."

Instead the butler raised an eyebrow. "So you finally have showed them what you're."

"Yeah." The girl opened her eyes to see her butler indifferent, so she relaxed a bit. "But, you know what, she's not vampire, she's HUMAN!"

"Really?!" Now Akatsuki was clearly surprised.

"Yeah, I've already noticed that she's warm like human, her skin isn't pale like them. And that Dork Ayato Sakamaki made it clear today."

"I see. It confirms that Yui Komori is a special one...maybe because of her blood."

"I don't know. I thought her blood was keeping them away from killing her, because she really does have a great unique smell. Until it was a disaster when I fed on her."

Akatsuki suddenly went silent. Then he talked again,

"So, I take it that the unpleasant taste of her blood made you jump from rooftop?"

"Ugh, why the hell are you making fun of me at this time?!" Shizuma hissed. "Well no, that time I sensed Pigtails and Sacchi coming for me. So, I saw another chance to get those insect asses, they could be exposed by my bitemark on Komori though it didn't happen unfortunately. Besides, I didn't want Sacchi see me like this."

"That made sense." The butler said with a pause, "In that case, we can retreat."

"Huh?"

"I mean, we're cancelling this mission."

"EHH!?" The silverette couldn't believe her ears. "I think either you misheard me or I misheard you!"

"Yui Komori is alive and well as human as before. The vampires won't kill her because they like her blood. So, let Seiji Komori take care of his own problem. I'll talk to him and return the money that he paid us in advance. I'll also inform Socrates-senpai."

"You ain't serious, ninja!" Even though she said that, she knew how serious her butler was. "I just started to sort out things and now you're telling me to back off!?"

"Yes, as you said it just started, so shouldn't it be better to turn back before it gets too far? You haven't made any significant progress yet, instead you've been dodging the bullets yourself for a while...don't you think that you're wasting your time here?"

Shizuma wanted to say something but stopped. She knew her butler was logically right, and now he was being protective to her because of all the incidents. She couldn't blame though, but she didn't want to end yet. A quick thought came up in her mind.

"Akatsuki..." She said coldly, "You're the one who said that those pure-bloods weren't here for random hunts, you told me to hold back when I wanted to finish them off at the beginning. So, don't you think it'd be unfair to withdraw now? Besides...I need to know the speciality of Yui Komori, even though she's a human, there must be something about her that made her scent irresistible. What pissed me most is that...she has been keeping her mouth shut about those vampires and is awfully nice to them. She had always taken their side whenever I argued with them. Above all, even if she seems to be the center of those vampires' attention, yet we can't be certain about other people being out of this. I know you don't want to take anymore risk, but we can't take risk of greater damage for our own safety. So sorry ninja, I ain't gonna run away until I see the end of this!"

The only reply came from her butler, "Looks like you're really into it now. In that case, I'll obey what my princess wishes. Anyways, you must be tired now so please go to your bed." Though the vampire ninja agreed, yet he knew there was something his mistress was hiding.

 **Shizuma's P.O.V:**

I went to take a bath before sleeping. I stood under the shower, cold water began to flow on my skin. I extended my arms and pressed against each side walls of shower cubicle, tilting my head downwards to let the water drop on. Actually I was uselessly trying to wash away the thoughts that hovered in my head. I just turned down a rare opportunity to get back in my previous normal life. No, not life, the usual me, who wanted to live like human. For what? Of course it was the red wine I had few hours ago... I was too drunk to let go of this now. Besides, his twisted pained face was priceless. Now that fedora wearing Manwhore had seen it. If a half-blood's blood can be that good, then how would the pure-blood's be like? I shivered with ecstasy. Not because of the chilled water, but with thoughts of screaming teary face of that Manwhore when I take his blood and torture him, same for the rest of them. That Sloth was a maso so he enjoyed it. But others are not so, it would be more fun to break them if they hate it. I came out of the cubicle, wrapped myself with a towel and stood in front of the sink to see myself in the mirror. Surprisingly, I saw my usual golden eyes there, and no fangs. Still, I knew this wasn't me.

* * *

When Shizuma reached at school, the three human were utterly surprised.

"How the hell you got recovered this fast, Ponytail!?" Haruna exclaimed.

"Ugh...I don't know myself. I slept after you guys had left, when I woke up the pain was all gone. Probably the injury wasn't that major, that's why."

"So what of it, Haruna? Is that bad too get recovered soon?" Xen scoffed.

"No no...it's verrry good, Xen...verrry goood..."

"Yeah, of course it's really good that Tsubaki-chan recovered to show up, Xen." Momoka nodded laughing.

"Offf...you two!" Xen's cheek grew red with blush, Shizuma hadn't any idea what they meant by.

They went to their class and Shizuma sat at her seat beside Subaru. But this time, she didn't show any arrogance.

"Hi Polar Bear."

"What?" Subaru narrowed his red eyes at this sudden unexpected greeting.

"I just want to ask how Komori is doing. You know, I didn't mean to do it. It just happened."

The albino was a little surprised. He said, "Well...she's okay and has come to school. If you wanna apologize then do it to her."

"I didn't ask for any apology. In fact, there's nothing for me to apologize here. You were the ones who stirred me up by threatening of suspension."

Subaru wanted to yell but he manage to figure that she was right. He just said, "Then why're you asking about her?"

"Because she's the first human who I bit. I was just hoping that my bite didn't affect her much."

Now the albino was taken aback by two facts. For one, Shizuma never bit any human before, for two, she was worried about someone who got bitten by her. He paused for a while before asking,

"You mean you never bit anyone before Yui?"

"Not any human. I don't bite humans."

"Then...what about your thirst?"

"I purchase medical blood bags from hospitals."

"Why do you need to do that?"

"I work for humans, so there's no way I'd bite them on purpose. So you see, what happened yesterday wasn't for her blood. That's why I'm asking if she's okay."

Subaru found himself curious and wanted to hear more from the silverette beauty. But the class teacher entered. During class, when the teacher was writing on the board, then Shizuma dropped a sharpener on purpose to the direction of Subaru. The sharpener rolled and stopped near Subaru's boots.

"Can you pick it up please, Polar Bear?"

"Tch! Can you stop calling me Polar Bear?!" He hissed quietly, but leaned down to pick the sharpener anyway. Then suddenly his hand was grabbed again (same hand that had been gripped by Shizuma before) but this time softly. He looked to see the hybrid leaning down too. Both of their heads were below the desks so the teacher couldn't see them.

"If you don't like being called Polar Bear, how about Snowflake?" Shizuma said quietly.

Red blush showed on Subaru's cheek, this time he couldn't hide it. "No-no!"

"Then Snow White?"

"Ugh, no!"

"Cotton Candy?"

"I got a name already so you don't need to give any!"

"But I want to. Because, it'd be for me and me only. And as you're rejecting all the names, then I've to choose myself." She suddenly leaned closer to his face, "You know what, you smell like roses, but you're an albino...so I guess I'll call you-..."

Subaru's dazed eyes widened. _Is she going to call me White Rose?!_

"Shizuma...stop!" He put a finger on her lips. Red eyes locked on golden eyes. Her lips felt so soft under his fingers. Subaru took his finger off her her lips, only to find a rare view of Shizuma's red face. The hybrid-vampiress looked away and said,

"Well, I wanted to let you know that messing with you on that first day was just a play to find out what you were, nothing else."

The pure-blood said nothing. He saw that she was trying to hide her blush by usual rude look, his eyes shifted from her eyes to her lips. Without realizing, he moved towards her, still leaning below the benches. Their noses touched, the albino tilted his head slightly to get access on her lips. The silverette froze in her place, she was trying to figure what the tsundere was going to do. Finally Subaru closed his eyes when his lips were a millimeter apart from hers. Shizuma now realized what was gonna happen but she didn't move as she was lost in his delightful scent. But before that,

"Tsubaki!?"

"Ehh?"

Both vampires moved back and turned to see the human blonde guy watching them with widened aqua eyes. Subaru sat back with big blush on his face. Shizuma got up and horrified to see the teacher was gone after finishing the class, but relieved to see others gossiping. It meant only Xen got them.

"What was that, Tsubaki?" Xen asked in an irritated tone.

"Uhm...my sharpener was dropped near his feet, so I was asking him to pick up."

"Ohh... but why you were so close to him?"

"Because it rolled down somewhere so we both were searching and our heads bumped as there isn't enough room between desks, you see."

"Hmm...that makes sense." Xen still had doubts. "But you two looked like you were about to kiss..."

Both Shizuma and Subaru looked each other flustered. But then the girl got back in her usual stern form, "What! Me and this Sakamaki trash... KISSING!?" she hissed. "Are you out of your mind, Kekashi?!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Now Xen seemed convinced.

Subaru went frustrated at her dialogue. He sadly looked at Shizuma, but the girl didn't looked back. He got up and quietly left class.

* * *

At break time, the three human friends went to the cafeteria and took a table. Then all of a sudden, pure-blood vampires entered with Yui and sat at the table beside them. Ayato was not there as he ditched school. They took a glance of three humans, then turned away into themselves. Yui smiled at the trio and they smiled back to her. In a while, the half-bloods joined there too. The three friends noticed all nine vampires.

"Oh dear...!" Haruna whispered to her friends, "I'm getting a bad aura!"

"Has Shizuma...come to school...today?" A voice startled three friends. They were surprised to see the youngest Mukami asking about Shizuma. The other vampires and Yui were shocked too.

"Yeah, she has." Xen replied.

"It's good that...she has recovered."

"Hold on! Do you know what happened to her yesterday!?"

"Yes...I know. I was...watching you all...at the infirmary."

"For what?"

"She hurt...her leg. That's...why."

"Why're YOU concerned about her!?"

"Because..." Azusa went silent before saying further anything.

Twelve of them were stunned. Among them, Laito was amused at first when Azusa asked the humans about Shizuma, but then his smirk dropped when the Mukami was hesitating to answer the reason of his concern for her.

"Yes, that's what I'd like to know too!" Suddenly Kanato growled from Sakamaki table, clutching his teddy angrily. "Despite of what she has done, you always seem nice about her!"

All of them were startled at Kanato's growl. But Xen and the remaining seven vampires also wanted to hear Azusa's answer desperately. Then the eldest Mukami spoke up,

"Azusa..." Ruki was irritated, "I noticed you were the only one who had been positive with her from the beginning. And now I know that why you refused to leave early with us yesterday. Because you wanted to check on her, am I right?"

Azusa looked down, biting his lips. Then he finally started.

"Because...I li-..."

The collar of his blazer was suddenly grabbed by the albino Sakamaki. Subaru's approach made Azusa unable to finish the line he was going to say. Instead he heard from the pure-blood, "She's our ENEMY! You know what she can do against us, so don't you dare to say again anything FUNNY!"

Azusa stared him for a moment. He whispered "Subaru-san...do you also-..."

Then suddenly some shattering noises were heard. All the students at the cafeteria saw in horror some creatures entering by breaking the window. And those creatures were none other than...wolves!

All the human students there, started to run towards the exit. The wolves started to step towards Yui, but Subaru and Yuma blocked them and knocked out some of them. But it wasn't long more and more wolves started to show up. Kanato and Azusa tried to get Yui out of the room to protect her but couldn't as the pack of wolves circled around them. The others started to fight too but those wolves outnumbered them and were speedier. And soon the fighting vampires became tired. Reiji spoke up in a low tone, not wanting to let the three humans hear.

"It's the beginning of lunar eclipse. Our strength are minimum so we can't fight for longer. Let's gather here so that they don't get Yui."

The vampires followed him. They stuck together in a center with Yui in the middle of them. The wolves surrounded them. They couldn't teleport in front of the humans. The three friends saw the chance to escape but didn't. Instead Haruna said,

"Momoka, get out!"

"What! No way! Not without you two!"

"These guys are in trouble. So, we'd be cowards if we run away leaving them."

"Yes, she's right." Xen nodded. "You go get help outside. Me and Haruna will help them."

Momoka paused a moment. "Okay, but promise me you two won't get hurt. I'll be back soon."

"Alright, hurry then!"

The vampires and Yui heard and were speechless. Then Shu said,

"You don't need to do that, we can take care of ourselves."

"You don't look like you're gonna do anything, buddy." Xen scoffed.

"We'll do once you're gone from here."

"Shut up! We don't have time to argue!" Haruna growled, before running to the counter. She took out an ice bucket and a cleaning broom. She passed the ice bucket towards her friend.

"Xen! Throw the ice on those wolves!"

Xen did as he was told, and one wolf howled getting hit by cold hard ice. It ran towards Xen but before that Haruna hit on its head with the broom so hard that it knocked out. Then some wolves turned to the humans from the vampires. Xen threw more and more ice on them to distract and Haruna from other side, knocked two or three wolves out by the cleaning broom. But soon the ice were finished, Haruna randomly started hitting the wolves but she missed and her broom got broken by hitting on the floor. Then she looked up in horror to see a wolf coming to her. Xen screamed her name. The vampires saw and Yuma even came running to save her but another three wolves blocked him. Soon the attacking wolf approached the pink twin-tailed girl. She only closed her eyes and brought her hands to cover her head, expecting a painful experience. But instead, she just heard some frantic footsteps towards her and then the wolf's painful cry. She froze after what she saw opening her eyes.

"Tsubaki!"

Everyone there went dumbfounded to see Shizuma rushing in the cafeteria suddenly, followed by kicking the wolf that was attacking Haruna. Momoka was behind and ran to her friends.

"Momoka, did you...!?"

"This was the best help I could seek out there."

The other wolves surrounding the vampires shifted to Shizuma. Then a wolf ran to attack her but she grabbed its paw in a swift motion and then punched its face hard to break its jaw. Then Yui saw another wolf trying to attack her from behind.

"Watch out, Shizuma-chan!" Yui screamed to alert her.

The silverette beauty didn't look back, instead she just moved aside to dodge the wolf which moved its head forward to bite her. Then she quickly grabbed its head and wrapped it by one arm, only to rotate the head to break its neck. A third wolf came to jump on her but she saw it and jumped as well. The wolf landed first and Shizuma hit a blow on its back while jumping down. Then she grabbed its neck with one hand and threw it to the nearby wall, resulting blood shed on the wall. After that, she glared the remaining wolves with her brightening golden eyes. The wolves didn't attack anymore, instead they stepped back and ran away by jumping through the window.

"That Gluttony is a...MANIAC!" Yuma exclaimed.

"At least, she saved us all from these wolves." Ruki murmured, but it was loud enough to hear for the other vampires.

"Huh? Says the person who scolded Azusa-kun a while ago for taking her side...!" Kou mocked. Ruki couldn't help but flustered.

Shizuma was panting from the fight. Yui ran to her. "Shizuma-chan, you alright?"

"I'm fine. What about you all? Did anyone get hurt?"

"I suppose not. These guys protected me and Haruna-chan and Xen-kun fought against the wolves for us."

"But I...did." Another voice said, everyone looked to see Haruna kneeling down, groaning lowly.

"Minamoto...!" The vampiress went to her. "Where did you-..."

"No, it's not the wolves, it's YOU, Shizuma Tsubaki!"

"Me...?!"

"Yes, I always hated you for being the best, I always wanted to be like you, I was always jealous of you! But you always care for me and make me ashamed like this!" Haruna started to sob.

Shizuma stood shocked. She remained silent for a while before speaking up.

"You're wrong, Minamoto. If you really did hate me, then I'd never have the courage to face you again. And I saw how you supported me here. You don't need to be jealous of me, because you know you can have your best from your position. In fact, I'm the one who was always jealous of you."

"What?" Haruna's teary eyes widened.

"Maybe you weren't the best back then, but you did enjoy your life alongside training and had a lot of friends by your side. And there, I, being the best, always focused on training to be unbeatable. Also you know that I had a reason to stay away from other people. But when I read the note that you left for me before leaving Kyoto, I got the courage in myself to live like everyone else. I tried to change myself into a friendly and cheerful person like you. Later I got a number friends there but, it was you whom I always wanted as my first friend."

The pinkette girl couldn't believe her ears to hear what her silverette rival just said. "Tsubaki...I'm so sorry! I never knew how you felt! I-..."

"It's fine. You can return the favor right now." Shizuma smiled and extended her arms down to her. "You see, we could have a lot more fun at Zara-X if we were friends. But I'm glad that we met again and got the chance to fix. So Minamoto, let's become friends."

"Ugh! There's no formality between friends, Ponytail!" The human girl took her hand gladly and got up. "And to me, Pigtails sounds better from your mouth."

"Yeeppi! Finally Ponytail and Pigtails are friends!" Momoka jumped with joy.

"Ehh? This kid right now was you, Sacchi?!"

"Screw you, Tsubaki! And it's SA-CH-AN!" Momoka said laughing.

"Did you just remove the honorific from my name!?" Shizuma faked an anger.

"Yes I did! Because there's no honorific in friendship!"

The two human girls and a human-vampire hybrid girl were so into themselves to feel the existence of eleven persons around. But none of them interrupted the three girls. Yui sadly smiled and sighed to think that the vampire beauty would never treat her like them, for which she herself was responsible.

And the only human guy Xen found himself blushing to think something. He already understood that there was something special about the new girl. And it's not only her stunning beauty or amazing strength, it's overall herself. She changed the total environment of the school just after entering, changed the people who she dealt with. The honey blonde human finally realized about his developing feelings for the beautiful silver-haired vampire. But...

Xen Kekashi was not the only guy who was falling for Shizuma Tsubaki.


	15. Chapter: Increasing Lust

**A/N: Alright another chapter done. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **N.B/Warning: The initial scenario of the story will contain Shizuma x Harem (Including Yui). For that, steamy bite scenes will be featured with all DL characters. Additionally, based on the reviews, lemon scenes might or might not be included in future. So, dear readers, keep reviewing! :)**

* * *

 **Increasing Lust**

The wolf attack news already had been spread to the teachers and other students. Everyone including Reinhart gathered at the cafeteria to see the disposed bodies of three wolves. Among them, there was Riyasa Asahina, a sophomore with long dark forest green hair, copper red eyes and a snobbish personality. She was a leader of student council and was the biggest slut for Sakamaki and Mukami brothers. Obviously she hated two particular girls from the beginning, One is Yui because of her having attention of the two vampire families, the other is Shizuma because of her beauty and activities. They all got to know how it happened. Then Riyasa charged Shizuma at first.

"How barbaric! Killing these animals like this! You could've called us at least!"

"By the time I'd call for you, I don't think Minamoto would've stood like this here!" Shizuma shot back.

"Looks like Asahina is having sympathy for them!" Haruna sneered.

"Please, keep it quiet all of you!" The principal interrupted. "Our students just faced some dangers. So, stop this useless quarrel now."

"But we should know how it did happen." Riyasa argued. "So, Tsubaki, care to explain how you beat the shit of these wolves, where anyone couldn't?"

"If you heard about Zara-X, then you should know what they teach girls. We've been trained to fight any lethal environment or object, including animals. That worked for me here."

"Oh really?" Riyasa hissed. "Then why Minamoto from same school was in that pathetic condition? Didn't she learn her lessons properly back then?"

Haruna looked down frustratedly at her words. There was a bit silence, before Shizuma stood in front of her protectively.

"She might haven't fought like me, but she didn't run away leaving other students trapped inside. She tried her best before I reached. And for your acknowledgement, the actual ones in pathetic condition, were the so called VIPs of yours!"

"Ehh?"

By the words 'VIP', everyone's glance automatically went towards the nine popular students along with the blonde girl with them. Yui just looked down sadly, knowing the vampires were focused to protect her more than fighting back. The vampires had irritated looks on their faces. Then Ruki spoke up,

"You don't know the situation here, so please don't judge anything without being aware."

Shizuma wanted to reply but she noticed that smart half-blood talked in an awful tone, it seemed they passed through some serious troubles.

"Whatever happened, there's not point arguing on this. I'm relieved that every student is safe." Reinhart finally said. "Shizuma Tsubaki and Haruna Minamoto have showed that why Zara-X Academy is so renowned. Our school should be proud to have two of them."

"Thank you, sir!" Haruna was really glad to hear from her favorite teacher.

"I appreciate your compliment, sensei." Shizuma said. "But I suppose, rather than how me or Minamoto fought the wolves, it's more important to find the reason of this. There was no alert in the town, so these wolves didn't come out of any zoo or forest. Besides, animals are scared of lights, they would never attack any human entering a building just for hunting."

"She's right, sensei." Momoka nodded. "This needs a proper investigation. Or else, this might happen in future."

"I don't think so." Riyasa said. "This is the matter of the reputation of our school. What we can do is, increasing the security."

"Ohh...so, the school reputation matters more than the students's lives!? Haruna was about to get hurt by a wolf!" Xen shouted to her.

Then suddenly some sirens were heard from outside. In a while, they all saw police force entering the school. The principal, Reinhart, Riyasa and other teachers went out to handle them.

"Who called the police?" Haruna asked in surprise.

"I did." Shizuma prompted. "I knew that no one will cooperate in investigation on this, that's why I had to call the cops. Because I've a feeling that it's not usual wolf attack." The silverette paused a while before pointing towards the vampires. "Sacchi was telling the wolves were mainly attacking them, and you two stayed to help them."

"Yes, because the wolves didn't attack us until I hit them with that sweeping broom."

"I see..." The vampiress narrowed her eyes at the vampires, "So, the wolves were only attacking VIP guys, huh? Then it'll be more interesting to investigate..."

"That doesn't mean anything, okay!?" Kanato shouted suddenly. "Just because you hate us, that doesn't mean you'll blame us for everything."

"Heh! I haven't started blaming yet..." Shizuma suddenly stepped towards him, smirking. "Because If I start blaming you guys for real...then it won't be only BLAME coming."

"Shizuma-chan, please stop!" Yui protested, "It's not their fault. It's me." The vampires gasped at her words.

"Huh?"

"The wolves were coming to me at first, so they protected me. Then we all got trapped by the wolves until Haruna-chan and Xen-kun started to help us." The blonde girl was upset. "I'm so sorry. But please don't blame."

"They protected you?" Shizuma stared her for a moment before staring the vampires, "Nicest thing I heard about them."

"And you're the one who's the worst here!" Kanato growled after going in front of her. "We were scared because we all had been attacked, but you seemed to concern about everyone, except us!"

"Oooh, I'm so sorry...!" The vampiress again let out a mocking coo, "For making you sissy."

"Tsubaki...don't you think you're being a bit meanie now?" Xen was a bit irritated.

"I was just wondering if a kid with teddy bear belongs to this high school," Shizuma reluctantly said. "He better suits in an elementary school."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" The purplette groaned to hear that.

"You heard it, Shota!" The silverette snorted.

"Kanato, stop!" Reiji got worried, realizing that their new female enemy was trying to get his purplette brother loose control.

"NO...! Me and Teddy will make her pay for this!"

"Grow up at first, Shota!" Shizuma turned around to leave, but couldn't.

"Ouch..!" The silverette vampiress cried out in pain suddenly, feeling a tug on her hair by a jerk. Everyone was horrified to see the violet eyed vampire pulling the long silver ponytail from her behind.

"You thought me weak, right? Now feel my strength!" The shortest pure-blood sneered.

"Let go of her!" Xen growled to see that. He came over to help Shizuma but Kanato pushed him hard. Xen had a pretty good built and didn't expect this strength from a small slender boy.

"Do you've a death wish, Sakamaki!?" Shizuma scowled while trying to get her hair free, but failed and ended up being pressed on Kanato's chest from behind by another pulling.

"You're the one who has that, Shizuma." The child-like guy whispered in the beauty's ear.

Shizuma realized that even though Kanato was the shortest among the vampires, yet he was an inch taller than her, because her head was thrown back to rest on his shoulder by one last tug on her hair. Tears were coming out from golden eyes. Then she felt the toy from her behind, which was held by Kanato's other hand. She reached behind and grabbed the teddy bear which caused him to free her.

"Give it back to me!" Kanato shouted, trying to get it.

"You expect that after what you've done?!" Shizuma securely held the stuffed toy. "You ain't that innocent like you seem. I guess, I should've fed those wolves on this toy bear to drive them away!"

"Don't you dare to talk that about Teddy! Or I-..."

"There's nothing you can do Shota, other than watching your toy bear being ripped into pieces!" She started to clench her nails into the fluffy object.

"No... Don't...!" Kanato began to sob.

"That's why I told that you should've got into an elementary school."

"Are you truly trying to pick a fight now!?" Subaru growled.

"Trying now? The fight already started since the day I joined here." Shizuma snorted. "And after how he pulled my hair, he's lucky that I didn't smash him like the wolves!"

Yui felt sorry for Kanato. "Shizuma-chan, I'm sorry on behalf of him. Please stop this! The teddy is really precious to Kanato-kun. Please don't destroy it. We'll be careful so he won't do something like that again."

The silverette beauty became a bit gentler now. "Fine, then. I won't rip it. But I won't return it now. Tell that Shota to find me after an hour." With that, she walked out of the cafeteria. Momoka was feeling uncomfortable, since Kanato pointed out Shizuma's biasing towards them.

"I guess...we should check the police." She motioned her friends to leave.

Kanato broke down into tears the moment they left. Yui tried to console him,

"It'll be alright, Kanato-kun. She said she'd return it after an hour. Don't cry, please."

"I told you to stop then, didn't I?" Reiji sighed. "I already told you all to be cautious around her."

"This isn't about..that!" Kanato managed to say, while hiccuping between sobs. "She...she's not being FAIR!"

"What?"

"I don't know what kind of person she's...but she does concern about humans. She became friends with them, and will go any level to protect them..." The purplette paused a while, taking a break from the cry. "She killed three wolves just because they were about to touch Haruna...but, she wouldn't even care if we'd have been killed by them...!"

"She seems to hate the whole race of vampires." Subaru said with a foul mood, "That's why she's never cool with us!"

"Because she...does have a...good reason for that."Azusa caught everyone's glance.

"You again seem intrigued by her." Shu commented with annoyance, "But you should get by now, that her good side will never be for us, might not be for Yui as well unless she leaves us."

"Yui-san," The half-blood looked directly at her, "You know... why Ayato-san is...absent today." In reply, The girl just looked down.

"It's not unusual for Ayato ditching the school sometimes." Reiji said.

"No, Reiji-san." Finally Yui spoke up. "Ayato-kun didn't come out of his room since last night, I think because he was sad."

"Is there anything that must upset him?"

"Last night, Shizuma-chan said really cruel things to him. Subaru-kun is right about her particular hatred for vampires."

"When she was a child...she lost her mother...to vampires." Azusa finally cleared it.

* * *

 **An hour later:**

Kanato was walking aimlessly at the empty hallway. The last thing that Azusa said, he couldn't get out of his mind.

 _Shizuma hates vampires because her mother was taken by them. I loved my mother too, but she never cared about me. Yet, I'm crazy for the teddy she gave to me. But is it because of her only?_

Then some memory of his childhood suddenly snapped his mind, which was regarding his teddy.

 **Flashback (childhood):**

 _A little purple head boy was happy to have the first and only gift from his mother, by whom he always had been neglected. He opened the gift wrapping to find a pirate type teddy bear. He instantly jumped with to see that, and rushed to thank his mother. But he found his mother kissing a man, who was the brother of his father. He saw this before, so he sadly left. He went outside and reached to a waterfall near his house. He started to talk with his stuffed toy and named it 'Teddy'. But suddenly his hands slipped and the bear fell into the water. The little boy began to cry for losing the only symbol of his mother. That time a little girl was passing by. She saw the purple haired boy crying at roadside. She went to him concernedly,_

 _"Hey, what's wrong?"_

 _The boy looked up to see a cute little silver haired girl, she was holding a teddy, which was exactly same like he lost a while ago. He acknowledged the girl._

 _"You-you're the girl who went to our house, ain't you?"_

 _"Yes, I'm. So what of it? And why're you crying?"_

 _"I-I had a gift which my mother gave me today..." He said between sobs. "But I lost it into this water...my mother will hate me!"_

 _"What was the gift?"_

 _"It was a teddy, like yours."_

 _"I see..." The girl said thoughtfully,"If you want, I can give this to you."_

 _The boy stopped crying, not believing his ears, "Really? But it'd be bad. Why you'll do that?"_

 _"Well, one of my relative bought me this toy today, but I was going to return it because I don't play with stuffed toys as it's too childish!" She said smartly, trying to have a matured image, "So, I don't need this. If you've this, you can feel like it was never lost."_

 _"But...you should hate me, after my mother-..."_

 _"It's okay, I shouldn't have gone there in the first place. And it's not your fault. Also, I don't want your mother to hate you just because you lost her present."_

 _"Tha-thank you, thank you very much!" The boy's tears were still flowing, this time with gladness._

 _The girl went away. The boy hugged his new found teddy tightly, not wanting to lose it again. He never ever lost it later though, but what he lost was...the girl. He never saw the girl again, no matter how much he wanted to._

Then Kanato's thoughts were interrupted by a very sweet smell, which belonged to the newcomer of the school. He followed the smell and reached to an empty class room. First thing he saw was, the silver-haired beauty sitting on the teacher's table. She was holding his teddy, intently watching it. She seemed to examine the stuffed toy.

"Shizuma," Kanato spoke up to catch her attention, "I've found you as you asked. Now can I have Teddy back?"

The girl looked at him with an unreadable expression. She got down from the table, and held the teddy without any word. Kanato took it as affirmative and went towards her. But when he reached out his hand to take his teddy, then suddenly he was pulled, before finding himself pinned down on the teacher's desk. His violet eyes widened,

"What're you doing?!"

"Did you really think you could have it back without any payback?" The silverette beauty smirked, placing the teddy aside.

Kanato trembled at her words, "Wha-what do you want!?"

"You play with stuffed toys." She climbed up above him on the table . The vampire saw her golden eyes slowly turning into bright red, fangs growing up at either side of her smirking mouth. "I want to play with you."

The purplette pure-blood was really scared now. He tried to push her off, but the girl was too strong for him. She held his both hands in one hand above his head.

"LET ME...GO! HELP!"

"Isn't it funny to see a vampire screaming for help?" Shizuma mocked, while unbuttoning her black former school blouse with other hand, followed by undoing her necktie. Kanato stop screaming to see that. Even though, she still had her white striped shirt underneath, but it rather emphasized to expose the shape of Shizuma's luscious figure as it was stuck to her skin. Her perfect breasts dangled as she leaned down to him. The vampire felt a sheer heat on his face, which passed towards his lower region. The vampiress could feel something growing that touched her thigh.

"My my...you ain't just a cute little Shota..." She raised an eyebrow. "But also a naughty one... looks like you need to be punished rather than being played."

"NO!" He screamed again, hoping for any of his brothers come.

"Phew, guess I need to shut your noisy mouth first!" Shizuma sighed, while rolling her discarded tie. Then she forced Kanato's mouth to open and shoved her rolled tie inside as gag. Then she started to unbutton his shirt. After she was done, she pressed her face on his soft pale chest.

"Ummm...you smell like sweets." She started sniffing him. "I heard you love sweets, which explains this."

The vampire under her, was really desperate now. He tried his best to free his hands...but not to escape. All he wanted to flip the vampire beauty above him and drink the desired liquid from her skin, followed by pumping into her with his rock hard manhood and filling her up. Then his lewd thoughts was interrupted with horror to see a fork in her hand.

"If I use my whip or anything else, it might kill you." Shizuma said while playing with the fork by her fingers. "So I took this fork because this is how you're gonna get punished."

Kanato's eyes widened, his fearful groans were muffled. The girl positioned the sharp edge of the fork, "If you keep struggling, I might end up doing something terrible. So you better stay still."

He obliged as he was told. Then the hybrid slowly started to scratch from his collarbone down in the middle of his chest. Blood started to flow from pale skin, tears started to flow from violet eyes in pain. His deed on others was now being done upon himself.

 _This is how it felt when I stabbed them with fork..._

Shizuma stopped the fork on his tummy. A red parallel four-line trail from Kanato's collarbone down to his stomach was in her view. She couldn't hold herself anymore and started a long lick on the wound from lower end, which was dangerously close to his groin area. Kanato's body automatically reacted by aching upwards, closing eyes.

"As I thought," Shizuma said after finishing the lick to upper end on his throat. "A genuine vampire blood is much richer than human...even more than ex-human."

The purplette pure-blood's eyes shot open to hear that, he raised his head to her.

"Yes, you and Komori ain't the only whose blood I tasted, Sakamaki." The silverette hybrid whispered looking at his eyes from his surprised look. "As I could tell comparing three type creatures..."

 _By ex-human did she mean...Azusa? He admitted to meet her last night, when she was sleeping at the infirmary. Did she do this with him as well? This is why he's so into her!?_

Kanato's thoughts were again interrupted, but this time with a sharp pain on his neck. He felt something piercing his skin. Shizuma finally had bit down him, taking the red drink vigorously for a good fifteen minutes.

"Mmmm...awesome!" Shizuma said, when she was full. "Is this the result of your love for sweets!? One of the best chocolate drink I ever had!" She got off him and licked the blood from her chin and hand. Getting his hands free, Kanato got up and removed the tie gag, which was unnoticed by the girl. He was about to run but saw the girl delightfully lapping the remaining red colored chocolate like a kid. Somehow it caused an unwanted amazement in Kanato's mind to think that someone would love his blood this much. He always wanted someone acknowledging him, and now this new vampire was loving his blood. Then he noticed some blood on the corner of her mouth. Then without realizing, Kanato felt himself moving. Reaching out, he gently held Shizuma's cheek, then licked his own blood from her chin. He backed away to look at her crimson eyes, her mouth was open with shock. Then the purplette did the most daring thing anyone could think of, shoving his tongue into her mouth, making the silverette froze. He instantly intertwined his tongue with hers, trying to get it moving with his own. But the vampiress couldn't respond at the unimaginable new feeling. Kanato didn't force though, he just gently tongued her mouth for a few seconds, tasting his own blood and her saliva. Feeling the latter's fangs disappearing, he quickly pulled out, to see now widened golden eyes. The hybrid came in sense anyway, and was about to do who knows what...but before that, the pure-blood moved towards her ear and whispered,

"I always kiss before pleasuring someone... You've to do the same if you want my blood again... And I hope next time you won't mistake me as a child..."

Shizuma pulled back quickly to find him teleporting away. She still stood shocked for a while, then she brought a finger and lightly stroked her wet lips, having a mixed feeling.

 _Did I just have my first kiss...? On top of that... with a VAMPIRE!? The creature I hate most..._


	16. Chapter: Return of The Fallen Angel

**A/N: Alright, another chapter done. As you see, the original plot is a bit twisted now. But hope it works.**

* * *

 **Return of The Fallen Angel**

 _"When she was a child...she lost her mother...to vampires."_

 _"What...!"_

 _"After Ayato-san, Yui-san and...those three left...Shizuma went to sleep. But in a while...she started to talk...in her sleep. What I understood from that...was that her mother...sacrificed herself to vampires...to protect her."_

 **At Mukami Limousine:**

"S-neko-chan is a vampire herself..." Kou mumbled, "Yet she hates vampires because of that. This is why, she's never nice with us!"

"But that doesn't mean she needs to hate all the vampires, does she!?" Yuma groaned in frustration. "She has to get over it, damn it!"

"It hurts...when you lose...someone dear..." Azusa said. "It hurt a lot...when we lost **_her_**...at the orphanage."

The other three flinched when Azusa referred certain someone. Then finally Kou managed to say,

"Azusa-kun please...you know, we don't talk about it."

"But he has a point!" Yuma said, "She was killed by humans...yet we don't hate or try to destroy all the humans, do we!? No one ever does! But this Gluttony isn't ready to accept that and is pointlessly fighting with us! She isn't that bad girl so I don't like fighting her."

"Now she even despises M-neko-chan because of her taking our side. How could we get her for a normal talk?"

While the two Mukamis were talking about the newcomer vampire, their oldest brother was totally silent. He just had his blue-grey eyes glued on a book. He seemed careless about Shizuma. But Azusa knew his brother well enough as he felt a dark aura hovering around Ruki.

After arriving their mansion, Yuma and Kou went to their own room immediately. Azusa watched his eldest brother walking towards his room as well. He decided to talk to him. He followed his brother to his room, which Ruki noticed.

"Come in, Azusa." he said in monotone.

As soon as the younger entered, the older grabbed him by his collar.

"Care to explain all of this, Azusa!?" The dark-haired half-blood vampire practically shouted, making the other scared.

"Ru-ruki...! Wait...Shizuma is...!"

"What about her!? You want to get ourselves out of here!?"

"No...listen..."

"What the fuck were you doing with her last night!? Why've you been taking her side lately despite all of this!? What's got into you, Azusa!?" Ruki was really impatient. "Do-do you like her?"

Azusa paused a while, before speaking up, "She-she...DIDN'T DIE, Ruki!"

Blue-grey eyes widened in shock, "What're you talking about!?"

 **Azusa's P.O.V:**

Me and my brothers had really hard time at orphanage, because of that we ended up like this. But still, two good things happened, one was to meet each other of us brothers, other one was meeting her.

One day Ruki was showing our escape plan at the playground of our orphanage. Then suddenly we heard a loud sound of falling something. We looked around and saw something at distance. We reached to find a body, a body of a little girl with long silver hair. She was on her stomach. We flipped her on her back, only to see an angelic face. Ruki checked her pulse and said that she was alive. Suddenly we saw the girl moving a bit, then slowly she opened her eyes. I was immediately lost in those beautiful golden eyes. Then she got up and moved away from us being scared. Yuma told her that we weren't scary. Before we could ask anything, one of the guards came and took her to the girls room.

Later we had a number of brief encounters. She didn't remember her name, she never talked about from where and how she ended up here. For a little girl, she was really an aggressive one. Once Justin, Mellisa and Christina found me and wanted to take me back again, but that girl came up, beat him and scared them away. But things were getting better after that. She often used to help us and trick with the orphanage guards to save us from tortures. We also became quite attached to her. We always used to seek for her, whenever we had chance. Then finally on the day of our escape, she came to us. She was also running away from the orphanage.

"I guess you're the ones who set the fire for escaping." She used to watch over us.

"Yes I did. This was the only option to distract them." Ruki replied.

"Care to join us, fallen angel?" Yuma asked her.

"Ehh? What?"

"You looked like a little fairy when we found you." Kou said. "As you don't remember your name, so we named you this."

Then we saw the guards coming to us.

"You guys start running, I'll distract them." The girl said suddenly.

"As if we're gonna let you do that!" Ruki growled.

"Look, I saw how you passed through here, if you don't take this chance now, you'll never ever escape from here. Don't worry about me, I'll be okay."

We had no choice other than running for ourselves. We watched her going other way, with the guards chasing her. Then we heard a sound of firing. We looked behind to see the girl fallen dead on the ground. In a while, we got caught as well. Before we were at verge of our lives, _**that man**_ saved us by turning into vampires.

Our lives totally changed after that. But deep down inside, we were crushed. The angel who showed us light in the darkness, sacrificed her life, and we could do nothing for her. We decided that we'd never talk about this, as it'd only remind us about our inabilities. Besides, we got a task from _**that man**_. So, eventually we got over that.

Several years passed and we found our target, Yui-san. We made a truce with the Sakamakis to protect her from the first-bloods. It was going fine at this night school until the moment I saw the new transferred student with very long silver hair and golden eyes. My heart was telling me something when I saw her first time. I began to take a liking on her because of her sadistic personality. I used to notice her everyday since she came. She cared and concerned for three humans, just like our fallen angel did for us at the orphanage. When this new girl turned out to be a vampire, then I began to figure out. Our little angel had beat up an older boy like Justin like that, she was shot but we didn't see her dead body when we were brought back to the orphanage. At infirmary, this vampire girl seemed try to memorize something when I mentioned about orphanage. I managed take a close look on her face, which seemed to be the grown up version of the cutest child I ever saw. Then I finally realized, that little girl from the orphanage and this non pure-blood non half-blood vampire, Shizuma Tsubaki, is one and the same person.

Maybe this was one of very few moments, when I saw happiness. Our fallen angel had returned to us, but she seemed to forget about us. Also she was now a totally different person with Do-S characteristics than the caring one we knew. She even mercilessly cut and bit me down. Still, I could never forget about the moments with her, the care she had when we were children, the pain she has given at our grown state, and this time I won't let her leave me again, even if it takes to displease _**that man.**_

* * *

 **At Sakamaki Limousine:**

"She never said anything about this...!" Yui murmured. "I had no idea that she passed through something like this...!" The blonde girl was now upset to know.

No answer came from any brother. They were in their own thoughts.

"Maybe it was difficult for her," Finally Reiji said. "But I don't think that can be an excuse for her behaviors towards us."

"Tch! I'm sick of waiting!" Subaru groaned, not wanting to hear about Shizuma. "Where the fuck Kanato has gone!?" The four Sakamakis and Yui were waiting at their limousine for Kanato.

"Isn't that obvious? His precious teddy had been taken by a rowdy girl." Laito replied, but then suddenly his face darkened, arguing with himself whether he should tell them about Shizuma's previous night action on Azusa or not.

"Well," Instead he said, "Shizuma-chan is a vampire, right? But, as I heard that she works for human. So, I was wondering how she deals with her thirst..."

"I asked her about that..." Subaru prompted, "She said that she collected medical blood bags. She asked me to know about Yui's condition. She said that she never bit any human before Yui."

Now that caught the others' attention. "She was concerned about me...even though she bit me..." Yui quietly murmured.

Suddenly the door of the limousine swung open. A disheveled Kanato entered and sat.

"Kanato, where had you been?" Reiji asked. "Why your attire is all messed up?"

No answer. Then Shu woke up to smell something.

"Are you bleeding? Has someone hurt you?" He asked.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." The purplette finally spoke up.

"Umm...Kanato-kun," Yui said now, "Where's your Teddy? Weren't you supposed to get that from Shizuma-chan?"

"I can take it back tomorrow. Now, please shut up all of you. I'm tired and don't feel like talking."

Everyone gave him a weird look, but got back to their own business. Kanato blushed slightly to remember the events he faced, stroking his lips. Laito observed his twin carefully. In a moment, the redhead's lips curved into a narrow smile to figure something out.

 _Looks like Kanato-kun had a similar experience like Azusa-kun... I can't wait for you to get me...Tough-chan..._

* * *

"I must say now, even though that Sakamaki did something very wrong...yet Tsubaki didn't have to be this harsh with him." Xen commented, knowing the fact of mental instability of Kanato. Three friends were walking home after school.

"Well, those guys have many reasons to dislike, and everyone here deals with that." Momoka said, "But I also think Tsubaki's temperament with them is a bit outraged, ever since she came here. She totally changes when any of them is around."

"This is why I had a bad feeling when Ponytail joined here..." Haruna sighed. "She's generally a good girl as you saw, but she turns into a jerk if anyone gets in her bad-book."

"But I thought Tsubaki would rather have a fight with that snobbish bitch Riyasa Asahina." Xen said. "But instead the Sakamakis caught her nerves, so the Mukamis, who're quite similar to them."

"Then it means only one thing..." Momoka said thinking a while. "Tsubaki must've different reason to hate them, than what it seems. There's something on between them all...which we don't know."

"What?"

"Those Sakamakis and Mukamis are creepier than others. Not because of their bullshitting here, it's overall themselves. I noticed their mouths are somehow different than others, also it feels really gloomy around them. And the wolves were attacking only them at first, others were unharmed until Haruna got in. About Komori-san, she's generally a sweet girl, but sometimes her behavior gets confusing. Tsubaki's complain about her is totally right, she's always on their side even though they never treat her that good. On the festival night, she acted really weird. And Tsubaki...well, she's a great friend but she's the number one weirdo... Did you really believe what she told on the other day at the the rooftop, when she went to return that Mukami's diary? And I must say, today how she knocked off those wolves, it was like a wild action movie."

"Oh...I never figured this out." Xen's heart began to race somehow. "But I like her not because she's beautiful, but also for her nature. She's rude but she cares for people. Even she treats Komori-chan better than the Sakamakis and the Mukamis do."

Haruna was silent after Momoka's words. She didn't care about the Sakamakis, Mukamis or Yui. She cared about her friends, her three friends. Then she made up her mind on something.

"Xen, Momoka...there's something I know about Tsubaki, which you need to know too."

* * *

Shizuma was in a real foul mood. After that happened with Kanato, she noticed that he left his Teddy. She thought of returning it through Yui. So, she came out of that abandoned classroom with the teddy bear. Walking into another hallway, she encountered with someone unexpected,

"So, Miss Tsubaki was having fun with this..." The forest greenette beauty suddenly stalked the silverette beauty.

"You got any problem with that?"

"Of course I've. They're all mine...but you and that little blonde bitch are in my way."

"Do I really look like I give them any shit?" Shizuma got irritated at the statement. "And about Komori, even though she's with them, at least she has a solid personality, unlike you who's simply fooling around them to fuck."

"Then I'll get on the stage now..." Riyasa playfully rolled her long green hair by fingers. "Well, I've to inform you that you've been charged for destroying school property and bullying students...the principal wants to see you now."

"What the fuck!?"

"Why? You think I was just sitting around while you were messing around? I reported every single thing after you came here. So, don't you think that-..."

"I don't need to waste my time on thinking what a snob could do to me..." Shizuma cut her off. "I'll just listen what the principal wants to tell me."

Both beauties went to the principal's room. The man said,

"Tsubaki, as much as I should be impressed by your skills, unfortunately I'm rather disappointed to know about that all humiliations you've caused to Sakamaki and Mukami family. And I see you've even taken away Kanato Sakamaki's teddy bear."

"But before that he-..."

"Kanato's mental health isn't normal and everyone deals with him like that." Riyasa interrupted. "At least you should've some mercy before taking something precious from that innocent boy."

"'Innocent'...huh?" Shizuma crooked an eyebrow. ' _Innocent' like a while ago in that classroom..._ "Well, I told him to get it back from me, it's not my fault if he had left it to me."

"Then why don't you return it by going to their mansion?"

"You're no one to order me."

"But I'm." The principal said. "And you should be happy that you're just passing your penalty by returning the toy only. So, be grateful."

"Thank you sir! I'm HIGHLY grateful!" Shizuma bowed down sarcastically. "And thank you too, Asahina, for suggesting so LIGHT penalty for such HEAVY crimes." She left the room and groaned herself, "Damn it! Looks like the entire school is in their shopping list!" She noted the address of the Sakamaki mansion and left.

And inside the principal's room, The greenette girl popped with her fingers. "Now you can wake up, sensei."

The principal shook a bit, from his hypnotized state. "Oh, it's you Asahina." He said blinking, "Sorry, I was sleeping probably. Has something happened?"

"Nothing sensei, I just came for daily reporting."

Riyasa came out of the room after usual business and took out her phone, opening 'write message' section.

 _ **Recipients:** **Shu, Reiji, Laito, Kanato, Ayato, Subaru**_

 _ **Message:** **A present has been sent for you all. Make sure not to let your guard down.**_

And then she flashed a smirk.

 _The actual penalty you're gonna see in a while, Shizuma Tsubaki._

* * *

 **Dear readers, I suppose you've already got an idea about where this goes. Your precious reviews are inspiration to me, so please keep reviewing.**


	17. Chapter: Reloaded

**A/N: Named the chapter Reloaded for the obvious reason...as it will include the most common starting scenario in most DL fanfics, except for the heroine had already encountered with them, and it'll be in my own style. Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

 **Reloaded**

 **Shizuma's P.O.V:**

I reached in front of that was supposed to be Sakamaki Mansion, according to the address. And first thing that came up in my mind, was a classic action video game.

 _The House of The Dead_...

Except for the dead will be replaced by vampire, the house much bigger and shooting mode is off for now, unless something gets in my way.

I wondered what would happen if I stepped through the large main gate. I saw two major probabilities, one, the gate might fall on me and squash me into pieces, two, the beautiful rose gardens inside might turn into tentacle monsters that would rip me apart. My dear life might be gone before I could even think to reach for my gun.

Why the hell I was thinking this shits? Because I doubted, no, I was 99% sure that twerp Asahina must had informed them about my arrival. So, they might go for anything to wreck me, as expected. But that wasn't the main concern, it was the decision I made a while ago, whether it was right or wrong.

 **An hour earlier:**

"So, you're going to their mansion, Shizuma-sama?" My butler said after listening all of that happened including the wolf attack.

"Yeah, and now you can be damn sure that other people are in risk too, and those vampires would be mostly the reason of this. The wolves obviously came to attack the vampires until Pigtails got in the way. Those vampires might not have attacked anyone but because of them other people will pay soon. I think, I can find out more if I get into their living place. So, I've decided that...I'll stay with them for a while."

"WHAT?!" My butler certainly didn't expect this.

"No need to explode, ninja. I ain't going there empty handed."

"But they're six guys and you're one girl. Besides, they won't have their guard down on you this time."

"I can't make any more progress in the mission just by attending school and making ruckus with them. So, I've to take this risk and you got to trust me, ninja. I'm pretty much sure, if I can take the Sakamakis down, then I can take the lid off the Mukamis as well, to find out who turned them into vampires and why. And you see, it's much better way to get Komori out of there. Besides..." Something else snapped my mind.

"Besides...?"

"I think, I've passed through this town before. Recently, I've been having some deja-vus after joining this school. Even this toy bear seems familiar."

My butler went awfully silent, more like to be frozen. After a few moments he said finally, "As my princess wishes then. I'll inform Socrates-senpai about this and he'll ensure your safety. And you please keep me in update every moment, as you see I'll be worried of you being there with those pure-bloods."

I grabbed his hands. "I'll be alright, butler. I'll let you know whatever happens there. And somehow I've a feeling that...they're scared to fight me."

"Then you should find out whether they're scared to fight you or they don't want to, which might help you to watch your steps."

I didn't believe that my butler would allow this so easily...and I suspected that he was hiding something from me as well, like I was hiding from him.

* * *

"KYAAAH!" A light tap on my shoulder made me jump high as I was deeply in thoughts. Then swiftly I took out my gun to aim the person.

"Shizuma-chan! It's me, Yui!" The poor girl definitely trembled at this overreaction.

"Seriously, Gofer! Did you learn to scare people from those scums?!"

"No...no. Riyasa-chan informed us that something or someone would come, but she didn't clear it who or what. And a while ago I saw you standing here from my bedroom window, so I came down here to see if you're the one who was to come."

I was surprised to know that Asahina didn't clarify them about me, but didn't express in front of Yui. "Yeah yeah...that bitch got me this honorable invitation to return that Shota's teddy. And I was wondering here whether those mosquitoes were arranging a blood fest on me or not. But, now I think it's safe to enter."

"No...it's nothing like that, I guess. Because, you see...whatever happened at the school, you're more like their rival, not prey. So, even if they knew about you, I don't think they would care."

Hope she's right. Then she noticed my luggage. "Shizuma-chan, what's with these suitcases?"

Crap! I wanted to stay with people who didn't stand me and didn't even know that I was at their manor. I just prompted, "Umm...I...left my house."

"Ehh? You're transferring?" I saw an upset look on her face.

"No no...just changing house."

"Oh. Let me help you."

"You can't, they're very heavy. I can lift them alone." I guess, Yui thought that I had come to return that teddy on the way of my new home. I thought fast for an excuse to stay here.

We entered and walked through the aisle of huge rose gardens. One side, there were red roses and the other side, there were white roses. In the distance at the opposite side of white rose garden, I saw a figure, who seemed to face opposite of us as I could see its back. Moonlight fell on it and I saw its head or hair was white like the roses in the garden, and I went white in horror to recognize who it was. That hotheaded Polar Bear is definitely gonna send me to North Pole by kicking me out along with my bags before I step into the house!

"Ehm...Gofer, I guess a storm will be coming soon!" With that what I did, was to start a sprint with the luggage in my both hands. Of course, I didn't mean real storm.

"Wha-...! Wait, Shizuma-chan!" That damn Gofer made it even worse by screaming my name!

"Oi, who goes there?!" And the storm alarm started to ring!

I prayed for Yui following me, so that she didn't get caught by that albino and spill that it was me who was to come here. But thankfully, she started running after me when I said about storm. As soon as we entered the entrance room, I shut the door hard, then I saw a huge table or box which I brought to press on the closed door, followed by a small table and whatever I got, used them keep the door shut. I knew it was nothing for a vampire, it's just I acted like a cartoon character who was being chased. I just hoped that albino wouldn't appear right behind me. Yui was clearly surprised.

"What's wrong with you, Shizuma-chan? I was scared when you said about storm, but I don't think you're scared of storms." She got me.

"Okay okay, no storm coming. But I really got scared to see a GIANT white angry bird...so I ran before it throws me outta here."

"It must be...Subaru-kun." She said thoughtfully. "The white rose garden belongs to him and he often passes his time there."

 _Ehh? That bulldozer grumpy is into flowers?!_

Then I saw someone coming to us, I became cautious as he didn't smell like humans. But then it was an old man, probably a butler of them. He humbly took my luggage and motioned us to proceed. The entire place was dark except a light beaming dimly, so, I had Yui ahead of me since she knew the place. While following her, I got a familiar scent. I turned my head around to see one of the most annoying upcoming troubles of mine...the Great Yours Dumbo Truly, lying on a coach. He was sleeping probably as he didn't move at my presence. That moment we heard the banging sound on the front door. I laughed myself to think that albino's irritated face while trying to get in. And then, my brain turned on the mischief mode. I went near to that sleeping dumbass, lightly touching to see how deep his sleep was. Yui grabbed me and whispered annoyedly,

"Shizuma-chan! What do you think you're doing?! Let's go!"

"Uhm...it must be boring to live with these lifeless losers in this mini-town. So, I'm here to end the boredom. You keep an eye on the front door and let me know if that brat gets in."

I reached for my bag and took out a marker. For the first time, I keenly tried to grow my artistic talent on the perfect canvas before me. When I finished, I saw the front door open a little, and push the things I put against it. I showed Yui my artwork, she was about to laugh before I shut her mouth by hand and quickly shoved her to the door of the possible living room. I put the marker pen on the path and hid behind the door with Yui, but before that, I took a picture of my masterpiece by my phone.

"Shizuma-chan, what've you done?"

"Ssshh...you'll see in a while."

Finally the Polar Bear managed to enter inside. He groaned to see the furniture that was stopping the door to open. Then he slowly came across that Dumbo's coach. I again pressed Yui's mouth with my one hand along with my own with other hand, for the upcoming show.

The albino took another step and then suddenly he fell down slipping! He groaned loudly and we saw the redhead over the coach stir a bit. Then the latter stood and turned on a few lights, which made Dumbo cover his eyes from sudden lighting effects. The albino saw the marker on the floor which he stepped on, before noticing his brother waking up. He picked up the marker.

"Who the hell kept this thing here?!"

"What the fuck, Subaru?! Was that necessary to wake Yours Truly up?" The redhead sat up and groaned.

Then we saw the Polar Bear turning his head around to his brother. Well, I think I deserve a thanks from him later for making his ruined mood better!

"Ayato you...huh? Hah...hahah...hahahaha!" I was somehow stunned see that angry bird bursting out laughing like that.

"What! You woke Yours Truly up and are now laughing at him! How dare you?!" The redhead screamed as expected, the albino in response, couldn't answer because of hard laughing, he just pointed finger to his brother's face. Me and Yui muffled our laughs under our hands.

Now round two of the show. Because of the noises, the Foureyes, that Manwhore and that Shota showed up.

"What's all this commotion about?! You two are polluting the entire manor by your noises!" The Foureyes looked annoyed.

"Ah, what's it that made Subaru-kun so happy?" The ass-hat went closer to those two.

"That damn prick woke me up and is laughing at me for no reason!" That redhead accused.

"Hmm is that so... Whoa! Ayato-kun, your face...hahaha...hahahaha!"

"HUH?! You bastard started too?!"

"Wish I could share this moment with Teddy!" That Shota started laughing after seeing his brother's face.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH YOU ALL?!"

The purple-haired Shota pointed a big looking glass nearby. "Why don't you see yourself?"

Finally the big moment. The Great Yours Truly stood in front of the mirror to see his eyes decorated dark like eye liner and circles around like glasses, nose painted fully dark along with a big curly royal mustache under his nose, and goatee on chin. Wish I had the picture of his reaction rather than his sleeping face!

"WHO FUCKING DID THIS?! WHO...WHOOO?!" He roared like a raging lion. I saw Yui flinch a bit at his reaction.

"Don't worry, just keep watching."

While screaming that Dumbo could manage to see the laughing Polar Bear, who (unluckily for him, luckily for us :P) was still holding my marker pen. The redhead finally saw it and stormed to his brother.

"YOU, YOU DID THIS!"

The albino's laugh dropped. "Why the fuck I'd do this?!"

"You were making noises, you laughed at first, you're holding this marker! So, who else could do that?!"

"I didn't do this damn it!"

Then finally the Foureyes spoke up, "Enough! Now Ayato, clean up yourself at this instance. I suppose you've all received a message few hours ago."

"Yes, Slut-chan said something about present." I heard he addressed Komori as Bitch-chan, now referring Asahina as Slut-chan. How fucking jerk that Manwhore was, thought everyone whore like himself!

"Wait, I saw someone entering our mansion a while ago." The albino finally got into business.

"Huh? A trespasser? How daring." that Shota commented.

Suddenly I saw that butler approaching the brothers, who had my luggage.

"Reiji-sama, I've come to inform you that a guest has arrived this mansion a while ago. Yui-san took her under her care."

Shit, my intention wasn't to get my Gofer in trouble. "Listen carefully, Gofer. You go and talk totally normal, like I knocked the door and you opened then this butler got us...okay? Just don't tell them it's me."

Yui nodded before going in front of them and telling as I suggested. I still stood there to watch them, then heard that Manwhore say, "So, the present wasn't something, it's someone. Even better..." I think first thing I was going to do here would be kicking that pervert's ass.

Then I heard, "So, is she going to be another bride?"

 _What did he say just now? Another...bride? Who's the first one then? Komori? This is why she's staying here? Who's the groom then?_

"I heard nothing about this, we can't verify until we meet her." the Foureyes said.

"She isn't for that. She's here for...Kanato-kun probably." Yui said.

"To me?" The purplette vampire spoke up. "Does she wish to turn into my dolls?

 _Just what's wrong with this family?!_

I quickly sat on a sofa at the living room and took a magazine from side table, hiding my face and pretending to read. Though I knew it was useless because of my scent and my trademark long silver ponytail (As I was the only silver-haired and had that enormous length of hair in the entire school) Then I sensed all of them here, but no sound. I wondered if they froze in place. Then finally I decided to be formal, actually I couldn't hold back myself anymore from enjoying the priceless view.

"Hell-lllo, everybody! I know none of you expected me, but I decided to give you all a pleasant surprise!" I said with a poker face. Then I took a look on all of them. The Foureyes seemed expressionless but I knew in his mind, he was about to fry me up. The fedora, Shota and that albino angry bird seemed speechless (shocked actually) from my 'pleasant' surprise. I wondered if they were thinking about their worst nightmares.

"What the fuck Melon is doing here?!" The Great Idiot Truly showed up after cleaning my artwork from his face.

"She came to return Teddy to Kanato-kun." Yui answered.

"Here Shota, you forgot your toy," I passed his treasure to him. "And this big Cadbury as an apology."

"Teddy says thank you." From the expression of that purple head brat, that 'thank you' sounded more like 'drop dead'.

"You-you're the one, who was out there at the garden, ain't you?!" The albino volcano suddenly started to erupt.

"Do you lack common sense? If you put a garden in front of your mansion then of course I've to pass through the garden to enter the mansion." I scoffed.

"You put the furniture in front of the door, didn't you?!"

"Would you let me enter if you had recognized me out there?" I had to be honest.

He looked away and said nothing. Then the ear-splitter redhead came right in front of my face, growling.

"You entered before him! That means YOU DID THAT!"

"I did...what?" I asked innocently, with puppy eyes.

"Don't fuck with me, Melon!"

I put my hands up and stepped back. "Hold on, I don't have any intention for that. You can keep your virginity all yourself." And that caused the fedora-head laughing.

"Enough of this commotion." Finally the gentleman vampire spoke up. "So, if the business of yours is finished, then you can take your leave."

 _Even ruder than me..._

"Yeah of course...please tell your butler to return my luggage."

"Luggage?"

"What's with these luggage?" The Yours Truly guy asked to see the giant suitcases of mine.

"Shizuma-chan is going to change home." Yui replied.

"To where?"

"Not sure yet." I replied, making my face sad as much as possible.

"What does that mean?" They all gave me a questioning look, which I was waiting for.

I said looking down, "My butler is out of town for a month and I couldn't pay my rent. I was thrown out from my home a while ago. So, I went out to search for to-be-rent homes. I guess, this is the punishment of my evil deeds." I made myself look like sob. "I thought of returning the teddy back on my way so I took your address from Asahina. Anyways, teddy is now back to Shota, so I'll be on my way."

"Are you an idiot? Searching home at a time like this?!" I wasn't sure if the albino was really concerned for me or not.

"It'd be fine. I'll stay at any hotel for tonight. Then I'll try tomorrow."

Then I heard Yui pleading, "Reiji-san, can she stay with us, please?"

Bingo!

"No way!" That redhead dumb jerk immediately reacted.

"Why Ayato-kun? Shizuma-chan needs a place to live...and this mansion has enough rooms."

"Cut it out, Pancake! Melon isn't gonna stay with us."

"Ohh don't be so mean, Ayato-kun..." That fedora-head whined, "I agree with Bitch-chan, besides if a girl like Tough-chan stays alone at hotel...who knows what might happen. But in that case, I can accompany her there..." Just like the pervert he was! But yet, he was at my favor.

"She can stay." I was delighted when the Foureyes said that, but then dropped it when he said, "Only for tonight."

"No...she'll stay as long as she wishes." I heard a new voice, no, I heard it before but couldn't remember who it was. I couldn't even see him.

"Ehh? Is there a ghost along with the vampires?" I said before noticing someone lying on a coach afar. It was that Sleeping Beauty Sakamaki version.

"Shu...what do you mean by that?"

"That guy contacted me after that girl sent us messages. It was his line what I said before." He said yawning, his eyes were closed.

 _Damn blonde Potato-sack! He should've said that at first! And who's 'that guy'?_

"Seems there's nothing to do in that case." The Foureyes sighed. "Anyways Miss Shizuma Tsubaki, I just realized that we've never been introduced properly because of circumstances at school. So, allow me to introduce ourselves."

That's the eldest son, Shu Sakamaki. I'm the second son, Reiji Sakamaki."

I had to make a face, to see an ideal example of an eldest brother. And it made me annoyed that he didn't even look up while introduction. What a snob!

"Is he in wheelchair?" I asked bluntly.

"What?"

"I mean, I don't remember seeing him to stand or walk ever since I joined this school. So, I wonder if a vampire like him gets paralyzed or something."

Now, that made the Sleeping Beauty wake up. He stood up, and glared me with his pretty blue eyes, before walking away. Honestly, I decided to treat myself.

"Alright, next Ayato."

"You'll stay away from Yours Truly." He blurted.

"I always stay away from idiots."

He was about to grumble but before that vampire glasses continued "Then Kanato."

"Don't you dare to touch Teddy again, or I'll kill you!"

"I play with PS4, not a toy bear. So, just chill up, Shota." Thankfully, he and that Dumbo disappeared.

"Laito."

"Pleased to have you here Tough-chan..." That fedora-head jerk said playfully, "Hope we've a very 'exciting' time together..."

"Yeah...so exciting that you might lose your family jewels if you aren't careful."

He gave a nervous chuckle before teleporting away. Then Reiji said,

"And that's the youngest son, Subaru."

"Tch! What a waste of time!"

"Yeah I agree with Polar Bear." I snorted, rubbing my wrist, "After all, we got introduced on that very first day at our class, didn't we?" [1] That made that albino do another 'Tch' before he left.

"Now Shizuma Tsubaki, you've to keep in mind that as long as you're staying at Sakamaki mansion, you've to follow our rules." The Foureyes stated bitterly, which made my gut ache.

"You know something, irky Foureyes...Rules are meant to be broken."

"Looks like someday I need to take you aside and thoroughly teach you discipline."

"It'd be my pleasure..." I said sarcastically, "And in return, I'd love to teach you some indiscipline."

The annoyed expression of that composed vampire was priceless. "I'll order the maids to arrange your room and place your stuffs. Until then, Yui will show you around." Last thing he said sternly, before leaving. What an introductory scenario, one by one all gets vanished right after getting introduced.

And that's how my another life started at Sakamaki mansion, and I completed level one of my mission.

* * *

 **To recall any event of previous chapters, I'll start to use reference number from now on.**

 **[1] - Chapter: Face-to-face A**


	18. Chapter: Untold Words

**A/N: Welcome back, readers. I'm glad that last chapter entertained you guys. Heartiest thanks to princess-snow510, kuroiyuki20899, Dark Rose Charm, ****and mnekochan for their constant reviews and support, also thanks to the new addition Kuroi Akuma. Like I said before, my readers' precious reviews are my inspiration to write. So, here goes the new chapter. Hope you enjoy this as well!**

 **mnekochan : There's a vague plot of the story which will include all the DL characters. So, don't worry, no character will be ignored. And the main story will go on alongside the humorous scenarios.**

 **N/B: References are mentioned at the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

 **Untold Words**

 **An hour ago: [1]**

"Xen, Momoka...there's something I know about Tsubaki, which you need to know too."

"What's that?" The blonde human guy and the brunette little human girl were anticipated. But before Haruna could say a word, suddenly her phone vibrated. She took out her phone to see an incoming message. And her eyes opened wide to check the text. Momoka asked what was wrong. In reply, the pinkette displayed the message on her phone in front of her friends.

 _ **"Pigtails, it's me. Look, I don't want to freak out you guys tomorrow that's why I'm letting you know right now. I'm going to live with those Sakamaki leeches for some certain reasons. Now I'm on the way to return that Shota's toy. Please don't let anyone make a fuss at school tomorrow, specially the Mukamis. I'll tell you everything when the time is right. Later.**_

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

* * *

Azusa was coughing and panting from the strangling intrusion given by Ruki. Kou, Yuma and he certainly got over their past, so he never imagined that their strict and well-composed eldest brother would be this sensitive about their former orphanage-mate. The moment Azusa mentioned about her being alive, who's none other than their new rival, Ruki just couldn't help but lost his nerve.

"You-you're lying, Azusa! That's not possible. She died...in front of us! And this vampire...yes, they look alike. But it's not her, it never could be her!"

"Ru-ruki! Try to...understand. I didn't...say it randomly! If you...think over on it...you'll figure it out...as well."

"SHUT UP! Just shut the fuck up! Or, I'll kill you! I'll-..."

Suddenly Ruki grasped his own chest, then he fell down on his knees, Azusa caught him before he fainted.

"RUKI!"

Because of the commotion, their other two brothers came.

"What the...!" Yuma was wide eyed.

"What happened to Ruki-kun?!" Kou asked while holding his brother.

"He went...senseless." Azusa replied.

"Let's get him to bed at first." Yuma said holding Ruki from other side. When the two Mukamis laid there eldest brother on bed, the blonde said,

"Looks like Ruki-kun got some shock. What was going on, Azusa-kun?"

"He went angry...because I...talked about...her. Also...he was...annoyed because of...Shizuma."

"That's why I told not to talk about her. You know how we feel about her."

"Yeah...even I can't still deal with it. So, we just should leave this matter for good. Because we can never change the past." Yuma said quietly.

"And stop biasing S-neko-chan, Azusa-kun!" Kou said sternly. "There's no point doing that."

"Exactly." The taller dark blonde nodded, "Whatever the reason, that's not going to change the fact that whenever that Gluttony gets any chance, in front of the entire human race, she's gonna screw us along with those aristocrats!"

Azusa saw that Kou and Yuma would certainly make it worse if he told them the truth. He just excused himself and slowly went out of Ruki's room. Kou was still discussing matters with Yuma, and when he saw Azusa leaving the room, suddenly he felt his right eye turning red.

 _Did Azusa-kun hide something?_

* * *

 **Later at Sakamaki mansion:**

 **Shizuma's P.O.V:**

"Tsk...seriously?! What exactly they do with this huge dingy living station!?" I scoffed after a 'full one hour tour' throughout the damn mansion.

"You see, they're royal family. Mukami mansion is also similar like this." Yui replied.

"Ehh? You visited the second leech party's place too?"

"Yes umm...once I had been kidnapped by them, but later Ayato-kun brought me back."

"Why?"

"I don't know exactly, they were talking about some Adam Eve plan, saying that I was Eve, because of my blood..." With that, she shut herself abruptly. "Well Shizuma-chan, le-let me take you to your room now." I saw the blondie impatiently going ahead. I followed her reluctantly. Then at the hallway, we passed a door, which Yui didn't show me.

"Gofer, what's in this room? Why it's locked?"

The blondie saw and suddenly I saw a scared look on her face. But then she tried to fix herself and replied, "This is a store room, you know old stuffs are kept here. It's not been used much that's why Reiji-san locked it."

 _Now obviously my first target in this house is to enter this room._

Finally I reached the room which was prepared for me. And my first reaction to see my new room was...being freaked out. It seemed that lavender was the only color in the world. Wall, bed, nightstand, dresser, table...everything were painted in that one color.

"Isn't it nice Shizuma-chan!?" Yui exclaimed. "My room is similar, just in pink."

Then I relieved a sigh, at least my room wasn't pink. "Where's your room?"

"It's next to yours."

"Good. I can call for my Gofer anytime without making much effort."

Yui frowned, "Shizuma-chan, can you please not call me that?"

"Why? You're my Gofer, ain't you? Besides," I went closer to her, "You don't mind when those leeches call you by nicknames, then why mind me?" Hell, the girl is really nice smelling. Is it because of her blood? But her blood almost sickened me on that cultural festival night.

"Uhh...actually..." She looked away.

"Umm Komori..." I wondered if this was the right approach. "I'm starting to feel thirsty. Maybe because it's hot."

"I'll get you some water then."

"No it's not normal thirst, it's 'that' thirst you see." I said sheepishly. Then I felt the fangs growing in my mouth and eye color changing into red, before noticing Yui's face expression to change into fear. She backed away.

"Look, I really didn't have this intention. Because I don't like to attack humans. It's just your scent is really amazing."

"No...I just forgot that you're a vampire. You're different from them all so it's easy to forget." Somehow I found myself impressed on that remark.

"So Gofer, will you be kind enough to provide some of your blood?" What a request. "I'll try to make it less hurt." Actually I didn't have to do this. My instinct was to take her blood after what she said about her specialty, no matter if it were by force. But for some reason, I didn't want to scare off this human girl.

Yui stared me for a while. "No one ever asks me for that. They all take it forcefully."

"That's why they're leeches." I snorted. "So, will you?"

She tentatively held her wrist in front of my mouth. I licked the skin of her wrist and gently bit down. Yui winced in pain but didn't fight back. This time I was really slow, taking my time for the effect. And I was surprised! This was nowhere like last time [2]. It was really sweet, and addicting. I wanted to keep going forever, but had to restrain. So I pulled back before it got out of control. After that, I changed back my usual human form.

"Sorry for that. But I've to do that again sometime."

"Shizuma-chan, we heard from Subaru-kun that you used to have medical blood bags...then why did you do this now?" She asked curiously.

"It happened after I took you at the rooftop. Even though it turned my stomach then, yet it was irresistible. Since then medical blood tasted slimy to me. Besides...with the smell of yours around..."

Her face went red with embarrassment. "You-you must be very hungry! Our dinner will be served soon. I'll come to get you in a while."

"But I need to shower at first. Where's the bathroom?"

"It's at this hallway. A few rooms ahead."

I crouched down to unpack my bags, then again, "Umm Shizuma-chan,"

"Yes Gofer?"

"I needed to warn you. You see they can teleport anywhere. Also, some of them have the tendency of..." Looked like Yui's entire blood rushed on her face. "sneaking into bathroom."

I gritted my teeth. Fucking perverted vampires! But I was also thankful because of Yui. "I'll deal with this soon. But thanks Gofer. You just earned a good score by making yourself useful." Finally she smiled and left.

I entered which was supposed to be the bathroom. That one bathroom consumed the space of an entire tennis court. I sighed and started to remove my uniform. When I was in my remaining white shirt and skirt, then I sensed a presence. This was one of those very few times, when I was thankful for being a vampire. Then I turned to see that blonde Potato-sack stuffed in the empty bathtub. My Gofer's words came into reality just within ten minutes!

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I charged rushing to the bathtub.

"Can't you see? I've come to take a bath of course." A blunt reply came.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah...like lying in an empty bathtub fully clothed."

He smirked looking up, "Oh, so you were expecting to see me naked? What a pervert."

 _What did he just say now?_

"Come again?!" My flare just rose up.

"You heard it, perverted girl."

WTF!

I grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him up. "Listen you punk! I was here first. So get the fuck out before I throw your potato-ass outta here!"

"So you've even checked out my ass?" That damn sleepyhead was unfazed. "As expected from a pervert."

I just stood in a shocking anger. Does his every word hit down to the bones?! But I wasn't the type of giving up.

"Well then, you got this coming!" Last thing I said before, taking the hand shower and tuning it to full speed. Then I sprayed water right on his face. The speedy water flow practically pushed his head back.

"Huh...stop...stop!" It was funny to see him quibbling like that.

"Why? You said you'd bath, so I'm helping with that!"

Then I saw him trying to get up. I stopped my action and began to laugh. "Hahaha...acting smart, huh? But unfortunately, you're messing with the smartest vampire!" I grabbed him by arm and pulled him out of the bathtub. Then I took him near the door to shove him out. But when I unlocked the door, suddenly Shu got away from me to the bathtub again and took the hand shower. Before I could react, I found myself splashed with water!

"Always trying to keep your guard up, huh?" I heard him say. "But unfortunately your body doesn't seem to cooperate much."

"You fucking closet pervert!" I grumbled noticing him checking out my soaked body. Thankfully, I was wearing undershirt. Then I rushed to him in a raging speed, and gave him a headbutt on his stomach, which caused both of us stumble and fall in the bathtub! I reached for the hand shower he was holding, but his grip on it didn't budge. Soon we started a scrimmage for the hand shower, causing both of us all over soaked.

"Honestly! What else could've been worse when this good-for-nothing Deadbeat and this rebellious woman are in the same house?!" Both of our face turned to see a cross armed pissed Foureyes, who entered through the unlocked door.

"What happened, Reiji-san?" Yui showed up behind the door, probably because of all noises. She looked at us, and I saw her face turning red in blush, "Shu-san, Shizuma-chan, you two were...!"

Then I realized what position I was in. Me straddling on top of him in the bathtub, with both of us fully drenched.

"Wait! Foureyes, Gofer...it's not like what you see-"

"It's exactly like what we see." A third voice said, and to the worst, it was none other than that fedora bitch! "I was hearing all the lewd noises you two were making...I'm so jealous of Shu!"

'Lewd' noises he said?! "Actually, it's your ears which are lewd! Next time when I'll lewdly puke on you, then let me know how it'd sound!" I sneered at that pervert.

"Care to explain all of this, Miss Shizuma?!" Foureyes asked finally.

"I just came for a goddamn shower! And your 'honorable' eldest brother had to butt in! Can't a girl take a bath peacefully in this house?!" I groaned after getting off from the bathtub.

"Please don't refer that Deadbeat as something respectful. And take such activities in your or his bedroom, not in the bathroom." With that, the irky glasses disappeared.

"Huh?! Am I supposed to take shower in bedroom?!" I growled before realizing what he actually meant by... 'Such' activities! My explanation just entered his one ear and went out through another ear! That was a whole mess! I glared back to that blonde asshole to find him vanished.

"Shizuma-chan, it's okay. I believe you." Finally, Yui calmed me down. "If it happens again, I think you should let him have bath first."

"I guess you're right." I said sulkily.

"Anyways, please come at dining room when you're done showering."

"Sure thing. Only if there's no more teleportation in the bathroom."

Yui left but the redhead was still there. "Now will you leave yourself or I'll help you by kicking out?!" I scowled.

"90..." I heard from him.

"What?"

"56"

"Ehh? 90...56...? What're you blabbering?"

"88."

"Oi, have you just remembered about your math homework?! Then go to study, idiot!"

"It's your BWH size, Tough-chan. 90-56-88! No wonder girls at the school are jealous..."

"WHAT?!" I quickly grabbed a shampoo bottle and threw to that fedora bitch, but I was late as he teleported away right after telling that shit. I sighed and became extremely irritated. Just a shower was all I wanted to take, and things turned out like this. I doubted if they were doing this to get me out of their house. Then I thought a while before coming up with two plans. One is that I'm gonna make their life hell before they make mine. And the other is,

It's time I get on the race track...for the blood of Yui Komori.

* * *

 **Reference:**

 **[1]: Chapter - Return of the fallen angel.**

 **[2]: Chapter - Festival of the newest vampire (last para),**

 **Chapter - Another rival, or special?.**


	19. Chapter: A Memorable Dinner

**A/N: Alright, another chapter done! Well, I noticed that in DL, the vampires are habituated in non-japanese food culture (Except takoyaki). So, here I tried to include a little bit of food diversity. Besides, the Japanese dishes I mentioned here are just from my assumption. Please, don't take it otherwise.**

 **Dark Rose Charm , Kylie and the unknown guest reader: Don't worry, guys. This story won't contain yuri, so Shizuma will never fall for Yui. As you saw in the introductory chapter, she's an extremely sadist vampire. So as per the original DL story, it's natural to lose her cool around sweet blooded Yui, also as you saw, she's basically going for it because to sought out things. Besides it's a harem story, so Shizuma will suck not only Yui's blood, but also she'll have one-to one bite scenes with each vampire like she had with Azusa and Kanato (For CelesteUzumaki2718's question).**

 **AmantedelFemAU : You got me there. For your first question, yes, I've plans for jealousy that's why I created Xen. But in the end he'll be OOC. As for temporary lead, you'll find it in my other story 'Spice-DL version' where vocaloid Kaito will be the object of vampire guys' jealousy and have a significant role. For your second question, I haven't decided yet about the main shipping in this story. And until now, there're votes for Ayato, Shu, Subaru and Ruki in the reviews. I'll throw a poll in future when I'm up for Shizuma X ?, until then, enjoy the harem scenarios.**

* * *

 **A Memorable Dinner**

 **Shizuma's P.O.V:**

I took long time for shower, sorting out my plans for the adventure in Sakamaki house. I usually prefer shower over bathtub. Shower cubicle is one of my mostly used places to think. Because, the chill water on my head, actually helps me to calm down my nerves and to think logical. I just found myself as a game character, who had to solve mysteries in a haunted house. Maybe, it was all because of my gaming obsession. But, yet I actually had to do that, as I was pretty much sure that these ten vampires had a master-plan on Yui, and as she was staying at Sakamaki household so this place must've some clues. And now that locked room would be the one to begin with.

I was so into my thoughts that I forgot that the bathroom I was using, wasn't mine. In my house, my bathroom is attached to my bedroom. So after shower, I usually wear clothes after coming out from the bathroom, not wanting to get them wet. And here I did the terrible mistake in a house full of perverted leeches. I just wrapped a big towel around myself, covering my torso and upper thigh. I got my clothes, opened the bathroom door to exit and...had another bugging experience!

In front of me, there was a half-naked albino, holding cloths and a towel hanging on his bare shoulder. The moment our eyes fell on each other, my eyes widened and I stood frozen, his face turned crimson like his eyes. There was a deadly silence for a while before I shut the door on his face and cursed myself for being idiot sometimes.

I changed into my casual-wear anyway, then again opened the door. This time I found him a few feet away, his face was still burned with blush. He didn't look at me. Seemed this one at least could be deducted from perverts list. Also, thankfully he was neither of the two redhead jerks.

"Well, um, my own bathroom is attached to my bedroom. That's why I've this habit. It's the first time I used someone else's bathroom." I felt that I needed to explain. But I didn't look at him either. I heard no response but the sound of shutting the bathroom door, returning the favor. -_-

I came back to my room, dried my hair and tied up in my signature ponytail with my black bow ribbon, which is a memento of my mother. In my childhood, I used that ribbon as headband. But when I started training, my long hair was creating nuisance, so from then I started to keep in ponytail using the ribbon. I walked out to go to dinning room. But suddenly I heard some commotion, also some faint music. It felt like there were too many people, but it wasn't supposed to be as there were only seven people other than me in this house. Yes, there were servants but they wouldn't dare to make any noise. I followed the sounds and reached at the top of the staircase, where I could see downstairs. I was amazed what I saw.

It was a gigantic hall room or something like that, and there were excessive lighting, unlike the usual dark look of the entire mansion. And I was right, there were many people down there, looked like a party or festive was going on. But all of their attire were way too old-fashioned. Surprisingly I saw no sign of any Sakamaki or Yui there. I didn't go down, just kept watching from upstairs, until some unwelcoming sound caught my attention. I turned to see a long purple-haired woman wearing a black dress, surrounded by guests, was screaming to someone. I moved a bit to check who she was yelling. There I saw a little girl child, with silver like hair. She was looking down, probably crying, so I could see her head only. I wondered why that woman was insulting a little girl in front of guests.

"How dare a lowly peasant like you enter this house?!"

"Mother, mother!" I saw three other children circling around that woman. Two of them had reddish hair, and the other was purplette like that woman, who somehow reminded me of Shota.

One of the redhead kid said, "Mother please stop! It's not her fault, we invited her here!" Then he instantly earned a slap from his mother. "So, I'm raising spoiled children! Don't you know that only noble people are allowed in this manor, not any shabby scums! And what kind the people you're mixing, huh? Are you turning like that Beatrix's useless son?!"

I gritted my teeth in anger. Even though I've a strong family background, yet because of my safety, my butler raised me up like normal people, into the chaos of the cities. And that's how I grew hatred in me for rich people, as there're always boundaries of riches, aristocracy, nobility or shits like that. I saw that little girl running out through the door. I decided to confront that woman and swiftly came downstairs. But to my horror, I found myself standing in the living room of Sakamaki household. What was all of that?! A hallucination? Probably because I was too hungry. But inside my mind, I swore that I had similar experience with myself, but couldn't remember as my memory was cracked before my butler found me. I only have a few clear memories with my parents.

When I reached dining room, the servants just started to decorate the table and placed the foods. My hunger just rose up rapidly inhaling the smell of delicious foods, but none of them were the foods I was craving for. All of them were non-japanese dishes, they weren't even continental, or Chinese, and most of them were totally unknown to me. Then I saw the old butler who I met before, instructing the other servants to serve properly.

"Umm, Excuse me."

"Yes, milady?"

"I was wondering why there isn't rice or any local food?"

"It's the tradition of this family for ages, for distinguishing from others."

Of course that made me annoyed. It's not like I couldn't eat these foreign foods, in fact there was nothing which a gluttonous like me couldn't eat. It's just...as I was gonna stay here for a while, I didn't want to get habituated in these foods.

"Do you wish for something else, mam?" The butler asked humbly, reading my mind.

"Yes, but I don't wanna create a trouble now, besides there's not much time left for dinner."

"That won't be worrisome. Please just inform me what you want to eat." He said taking out a notebook from his pocket.

"Rice, miso soup, tuna sashimi and beef teriyaki...for five people each."

As expected the butler looked up to me surprised. "Actually...umm...my appetite is much bigger than others...that's why." I was feeling guilty for getting the old vampire in trouble. "It's okay! You can also order instead of making them right now. I'll pay for it."

"It's fine. milady. You're our honorable guest after all. I'll arrange three servants instantly to prepare them, it might take a bit longer than the dinner starts but it'll be done."

"That's no problem. Thank you very much!" I said gratefully. "And by the way, please get me a big bowl and chopsticks."

The butler bowed and retreated. Then I looked back as my Gofer called me.

"Shizuma-chan, you're here. I went to your room to fetch you."

"I was getting a bit hungrier that's why came down to check if everything was ready."

"Everything isn't ready yet...but I'm always ready for you!" Who else could be the the owner of that perverted singsong voice?! "You love to eat, right? And I'd love to be your meal..." I felt his cool breath in my ear as he purred.

"You see," I turned to him but didn't back away, instead I got closer and looked in his green eyes. "Desserts are supposed get consumed after dinner." I suspected either this pervert vampire was really turned on by the sight of me feeding on that Do-M Mukami, or he was just making himself a bait to have his way on me. But either way, I was gonna take him. As for one, it was getting harder for me to wait for a new flavored blood, and for two, I got the confidence for physical fight with these upper ranked vampires from the 'returning the Mukami bookworm's journal' incident [1], which proved that skill outscored strength.

"Umm...Shizuma-chan, Laito-kun," We moved apart hearing Yui's voice. "Everyone is coming." The moment she finished her line, I saw the rest five vampires. I sat beside Yui at the right most seat, obviously not wanting to ruin my blissful ingestion by having any leech beside me. I had an itchy feeling to see that blonde jerk taking the seat right in front of my face, but thankfully he went slumbering the moment he got his ass on the chair. The albino sat beside him and glanced me for a second before looking away with a flustered look.

"Are-e...why our tsundere-kun is so blushing?" I heard that fedora say, but my attention caught something else.

 _Who was the tsundere here? That Polar Bear?_

I noticed that he always stayed away from people at school, specially from girls except Yui. And he had an excessive habit of getting flustered. I paid no mind as I had no business with him. But as I was here, so one of my fun times was going to be bugging these giant human like leeches. And this hothead was one of them no matter how different he was.

"He's blushing at me..." I couldn't resist the urge to piss off the albino tsundere. "Because I saw him shirtless a while ago."

"OI!" As expected, a yell came from that Polar Bear.

"Ooh...so Tough-chan, were you turned on by that?"

I glared the pervert, before smiling sarcastically, "Unfortunately no, because of the towel on his shoulder, I couldn't see anything."

"Huh? So, Touch-chan is another closet pervert...how about you see mine without anything? I bet you'll like mine more than Subaru-kun..."

"SHU-SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Now the angry bird looked like about to throw a tantrum. "And you!" He gave me a death glare. "Did you mention the other half, that I saw you just in a towel?!"

I flinched at my place, from the corner of my eyes, noticing the two redheads being about to comment something nasty. But as I never lose that easily, so I wasn't letting anyone to tell on me.

"Oh, then there're many other things to be mentioned I guess..." I hissed at the albino. "Like before the wolf attack, you were going to kiss me while a teacher was taking a class in the classroom!"[2]

My trick worked. Not only the redheads, but also the Shota and the Foureyes gave gut-wrenching looks to their youngest brother, who just shamefully braced himself. Poor Yui might've got a shoulder-ache, as she was constantly rotating her head to look from one face to another, because of the seemingly endless argument. Then finally the Foureyes exhaled a breath of sigh and put it to stop.

"Stop this useless argument at once! Did you all forget your table manner?! None of you haven't touched your meal yet!" Finally it was silence there other than the sounds of tableware.

"Why ain't you eating anything, Shizuma-chan?" The blondie beside me asked noticing me sitting with empty plate.

"I never had these kind of foods before, so I'm not sure if they'd fill my stomach or not. I've already asked for a separate meal, they'll serve it soon." I said as I noticed another unhappy look on that Foureyes' face.

Then finally that old butler appeared with two servants with him. He placed a big wooden bowl and two long chopsticks on my table mat. Then the two servants placed four big bowls of my desired foods aside. I gave the butler a cordial thanks before finally starting my dinner.

"It-tadakimasu!" I chirped happily before stuffing miso mixed rice and sashimi in my mouth by chopsticks.

"So, Shizuma-chan is into rice." I heard Yui commenting curiously. "And last time I saw these typical foods before I came here. Are you going to eat them all?"

"Yes of course! You know about my gluttony, don't you?" I said muffle with a mouthful of foods. "But you can have some if you want."

"Thank you!" She took some sashimi and beef.

"I didn't know Melon had such low class choices." Which made me stop eating and turning to the narcissist redhead jerk. "I mean look at her foods...it's so cheap!"

"Ayato-kun, that's so mean of you!" Finally I grew some respect for my Gofer. "You also love takoyaki yourself, don't you?"

"Shud-dup! That's my snacks, not meal, stupid! Besides her eating style is too poor, still using those things to eat."

"I've to agree with Ayato." The annoying glasses commented. "This kind of table manner doesn't suit the taste of this manor. Well, there's hardly any table manner she does have."

"Tough-chan is like a beauty from the slum, but still it's a turn-on."

"She's disgusting Teddy and me by stinking the entire place."

"Tch! It's impossible to eat with her in the same table!" The albino also joined.

I was burning inside from anger, but I managed to control myself by savoring the exceptionally yummy typical foods, as they were prepared here in different style from usual. Besides losing my temper would only make them the winner.

"Please stop you all." Yui pleaded. "Shizuma-chan is our guest, she needs some time to get used to here."

"Getting used to here?" I said raising an eyebrow. "Are you dumb, Gofer? Do you really think I'll get used to their culture after what happened just now, who don't know to respect their guests? Forget about guests, rich freaks like them never know to respect people. And you don't even need to be a vampire for that." I said reluctantly after finishing rice and sashimi. "Komori, remember you asked me why I hated them so much?[1] I hope now you got more detailed answer from themselves."

Yui said nothing, though I wasn't hoping anything from her. She might now see my points but there was nothing she could do here. Then I half-expected for that Foureyes ordering me to get lost. I wouldn't have any problem though, my ego and self-respect were more important than any fruitless mission. I didn't notice that they weren't replying back anymore. I paid no heed on it and grabbed the bowl of miso-soup and started to sip directly from it, mentally prepared for more insults. But what I heard after that, resulted me spilling out a mouthful of soup right on the blonde sleepyhead! Whose drowsy voice actually made me choked before I did that.

"I'd like to taste the soup you're having."

* * *

 **Reference:**

 **[1]: Chapter - Trapped**

 **[2]: Chapter - Dual soul of a hybrid**


	20. Chapter: The Chamber of Secrets

**A/N: The chapter itself made me name it. Hope, Harry Potter fans wouldn't mind. Enjoy reading!**

 **N/B:** **References are mentioned at the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

 **The Chamber Of Secrets**

 **Shizuma's P.O.V:**

I was more surprised rather than being sorry, the creatures beside me already almost passed out from constant shocks.

"Excuse me?!"

"I never had those kind of foods, so I wanted to taste it." Shu replied reluctantly, not bothering with my spilled soup on him.

"Umm...well, this soup is almost over. Besides, I'm eating like this, so it's a leftover."

I heard him murmuring something which sounded like, "I don't mind if..." Blah blah blah... His sleepy voice was incoherent, however I didn't care as I was busy finishing the soup. Then I held a piece of the beef teriyaki by the chopsticks to him, "The soup is over, but you can have a piece of this if you want."

He didn't answer, neither he took my offered meat. I just shrugged and took back my beef and shoved it in my mouth. I had no problem if he didn't want. But when I looked down to finish the rest of meat, I saw the entire beef bowl gone, which I found on Shu's table mat! Before I could yell, I saw that blondie finishing all the meat instantly!

"It's not steak, yet it's good." All I heard him say, followed by watching him stand up and retreat.

Somehow I found myself amazed rather than angry. I already got the idea of five Sakamakis' nature at the school, only this one was left. I must say, they're really unique pieces as vampires! My trances of thoughts broke with an angry voice of Foureyes.

"That good-for-nothing Deadbeat! Nothing good comes from anyone who grows up spoiled from childhood!"

I've already known from Akatsuki about the internal family clashes in Sakamaki family. But I thought that was about their uncle through whom Mr. Komori hired me, and now I was beginning to see other clash issues. If it were other time, I wouldn't give a damn. But right now as I'm on a mission, no piece of facts should be neglected. I decided to ask my Gofer later to know more about this family. Before that, I needed to do something, which I already had in mind.

When I made sure no one was around, I slowly approached the door of that 'sacred' room, with a rod and my wireless loudspeaker in my hand. Until now I never thought of using this type of things as handy. First I went to the staircase and looked down to find a sleeping Potato-sack on the coach in the living room. I slowly came down without making any sound. My purpose of using the wireless speaker was something else, but I didn't mind killing two birds with one stone.

According to the plan, I tuned the speaker to its highest volume and kept it behind a showpiece on a side table at a corner, good enough place for being ignored. Then I rushed to that locked door with my ultra speed and played an extremely high-pitched scary music on my phone. Then I heard loud horror music hitting in the living room. I wanted to see that blondie sleepyhead's face so badly but it was for some other business. As the mansion was huge so the echoes surrounded loudly everywhere to turn it into a scaresville. On that time, I hit the lock by the rod with all my might. The sound of breaking the lock was nothing comparing to the deadly music that was playing on full volume on my speaker. I entered the room taking the rod, in case of any.

* * *

In the living room, Shu's peaceful sleeping face twisted by a sharp headache caused from an ear-explosive sound. He sat up and tried to identify the source of the noise, but it was too loud that he was compelled to cover his ears. In a while, the other brothers and Yui came to check what was going on.

"Stop...! Make it stop!" Shu groaned shutting his own ear tightly. If it were other time, his brothers would surely would mock him for this unlikely act, but not now as they all were at verge of being permanently deaf.

"What's this noise of such high frequency?!" Reiji said. "Find the source immediately!"

"Can't find it!" Laito tried to look here and there, but he was rather busy protecting his ears.

Yui sat down covering her ears, "It's too loud."

Kanato began to cry, "Stop it, stop it! It's scary!"

"YOURS TRULY'S BRAIN IS DISSOLVING!" Ayato screamed on top of lungs.

"Your brain has ALREADY been dissolved and disappeared from your head long ago! So, keep your damn voice down! It's already too loud here!" Subaru scoffed before retreating his room and got into his coffin. Being unable to find the music source, the others followed suit, but that didn't stop the scary music from reaching their ears. Laito twisted the door knob to enter his own room quickly, before something crossed his mind,

 _One person wasn't there... Tough-chan._

* * *

 **Shizuma's P.O.V:**

The room I entered was like a secret room for storing treasures, well the treasures I found there, were some old-fashioned jewelries, a book-shelf, a broken painting and a few furniture and dusts, nothing much mysterious. I moved forward and found another door. Now that seemed something intriguing, as there was a stairway for going down. I proceeded and entered a dark zone, with a few mild lamps glowing. I was still playing that scary music in my phone, which was being amplified in the speaker, I could hear it from the living room. In a dark place with scary music playing in background, a thrill was engulfing me. To be honest I was slightly scared, yet excitement overwhelmed me. I was feeling a bit 'sad' for missing the faces of the vampires after their ears getting split. Finally, I reached the end, into the darkness I could see something black like figure. I prepared myself by holding the rod tightly and slowly approached it, it didn't move though. Maybe, it wasn't any living thing at all. I reached my pocket and took out a lighter. Then I saw that black thing was a dress. An old-fashioned classic gown type dress with three white roses attached at right, but what caught my attention was a hole on the left side. I could also smell the clotted blood on it...the smell was so addicting. I couldn't help but reached for it and dipped some blood by index finger before tasting it. Wow...it was so sweet! But, the taste was so familiar. I tasted this blood before...I started to figure. I've had only four people's blood until now, so not so hard to find out. Yui Komori it was, her and this blood was quite similar. Not only that, this blood smelt similar to my own, too.

While savoring the taste, my eyes fell on the dress once again. And I got frozen in my place to remember something... This was the exact dress, worn by the purple-haired woman from my hallucination. Also, there was another thing which I hadn't noticed yet, a portrait hanging on the wall at my side. I took my lighter closer to see it and... something rang in my ears,

 _"Lowly scum, peasant... A disgrace born from a human woman..._

Memories began to knock in my brain. I saw this woman...in my childhood. She had long purple hair, her eyes were emerald green. I met her through my father...

My thoughts broke at sudden stop of the music that was playing throughout the mansion. I began to panic for my dear speaker and quickly left both rooms and came down to living room. The view that welcomed me, was of that fedora-bitch holding my device.

"I knew it..." He said with his trademark sinister smirk plastered on his face, "No girl could be more troublesome than you."

"Give me that!" I snatched my thing, but then my temper went up to hundred degrees to find it broken down.

"This is a punishment for your deed, Tough-chan."

"You...!" I was clearly angry, "You'll get me another one!"

"Why'd I, so that next time I've to use hearing aids?"

 _I wish you guys could become deaf and dumb..._ "You know, nothing like that could happen to us vampires. Otherwise, that loafer brother of yours would've gone deaf by long ago."

"Hmm...that makes sense. But I'll buy it you only..." Laito said before pulling me closer by wrapping his arms around my waist, "If you compensate with something..."

I mentally prepared to compensate with the same 'treatment' that I had given to his boobs-slut twin on first time I met them [1]. That moment, I felt something moving on my back. Maybe some dirt or bug got into my hair in that dusty room. Then I felt it crawling up to my shoulder. But my focus was on that vile vampire, who was about to do something nasty. So, I didn't care of that itchy feeling behind. Then suddenly he moved off from me with a jerk. I was surprised as I hadn't done anything yet. I saw his eyes widened in fear, he was backing away slowly. I turned behind to check if he saw any ghost, but found nothing. Then I started to approach Laito to ask what was wrong.

"NO! Don't come...don't come near to me!"

"Huh?" I made a face, moments ago, he was hitting on me and now yelling me to stay away. Then finally I was aware of something on my shoulder. I took that thing on my hand and saw...a dark spider of pretty decent size.

I was startled but not scared. I wasn't scared of any creature in the world at all. Thus I figured that, the hipster of the school, Laito Sakamaki was scared of bugs, or at least spiders. Wow, I was gonna enjoy a lot in Sakamaki mansion.

I held the spider thingy direct in front of Laito's face, which made him scream on top of his lungs,

"Nooo! Stay away from me!" He ran off, dropping his fedora hat. I got another idea before picking it up.

"Wait! We're not done talking" I started to chase him.

"No, we're done!" He teleported, but I located him by following his scent. I entered the game room. There I found Laito leaning on the pool table in front, panting hard. I smirked before hugging him from behind.

"KYA!" He screamed in horror. "Tough-chan, no! Let go of me!"

"Why?" I said playfully in his ears. "You were mentioning about some compensation, weren't you?"

"No-no thanks, I changed my mind!" His unlikely trembling voice made me want to laugh out loud. "I-I don't need any."

"I ain't talking about your compensation, Sakamaki. It's about mine...for the speaker that you broke."

"Wha-what?!"

"Like I said before, I want a new one. Or..." I rubbed the spider on his back, making him feel the crawling of it. "I can leave this creature under your care..."

"Deal, deal, deal...!" He sounded like a girl. "I'll get you the speaker tomorrow, a brand new one, I promise!"

"Good, I'd like to see it on my table by tomorrow." I let him go, before threatening, "Or next time, I'll make you kiss a tarantula."

Laito turned around to face me, then suddenly that feared look on that playboy vampire's face...aroused the sadistic beast in me.

I don't know when I got closer to the scared redhead. But this time, he didn't run away. Maybe he noticed a different look on my face. I looked in his deep green eyes, and saw his fear slowly being replaced by curiosity, and then desire. He moved his face closer to mine, his eyes shifted from my eyes to my mouth, probably looking for a kiss. I moved fast to his side not only to dodge the kiss, but also to have the dessert that I already stated to him [2]. But before I could grow my fangs for the action,

"Oi!" I backed away to see just the right person to ruin my happy mood. "So, the one who busted our ear drums was you, Melon! I should've known!" The grand Boobslut seemed like, he was about to throw darts on my boobs (no offense but his look told me so).

"Ooh congrats for finding the culprit." I sarcastically said, being a bit mad for missing Laito's blood just when I was about to take. "And are you sure your ears have been busted? Because you still seem to have a good hearing. Maybe next time, I'll put multiple speakers with amplifier."

Ayato said nothing, just disappeared. Knowing what was gonna happen next, I quickly took out my phone. When I sensed him right behind me, I swiftly moved aside which caused him fall on his twin. In the meantime, I opened the picture that featured a sleeping Yours Truly with my artwork on his face, before displaying right in front of him.

"I thought you declared that we'd stay away from each other...so, keep your words, Boobslut. Otherwise, you can see the walls at school decorated with this picture." I warned. Ayato gritted his teeth and teleported out of the room. Finally, I saw the remaining four pissed vampires in the room, of course realizing about the creator of that noise pollution. Subaru and Kanato glared me, Shu had an unreadable look on his face and Reiji seemed to consider about throwing me out of the house right that moment, but before he could say anything, I spoke up,

"Before you guys ask me why I did that, I'm answering it myself. It was a prank. Well, not just a prank, it's like a little revenge on you all, for insulting me during the dinner. Also for ruining my bath time in case of that sleeping beauty." I screamed in pleasure in my mind, for killing two birds using one stone exactly as I planned. "I don't need to waste my time on giving you lectures about the bad effects of family status discrimination, because it won't enter to your brains. So, I'm making it crystal clear. You leave me alone, I'll play nice with you. If you've that urge to mess with me, then you'll get youselves into mess. Simple and fair, easy and straight." I said coldly with a stern face. "Oh, and you forgot this, Asshat." I put the fedora on its owner's head, before stepping out of the game room. Then I heard,

"Ahh, why my head feels so itchy after wearing this hat?"

"Holy shit!"

"Huh? What's it Subaru-kun?"

"A huge spider just came out from your hat! It's on your head!"

"... WHAT?! I THOUGHT TOUGH-CHAN HAD KILLED IT!...NO! It's getting in my shirt...!"

"Stop rushing like that, Laito!" Sounded like the Foureyes. "Wait!...Don't jump on my chess table...!"

...

I rushed to the door of my room, for letting the suppressed laughs out. They might be coming to me again but I didn't care. It was great to laugh out loud after a long time. It exactly happened what I wanted to do first in the Sakamaki mansion [3]. Then my attention caught the sight of Yui at the hallway. But there was an unlikely annoyed look on her face. She grabbed my hands forcefully before pulling me.

"Shizuma-chan, it's you who did that, right?! Why did you?!"

"Chill up, Gofer." I was taken aback at her action but tried to cool her down. "Sorry but the prank was only for them, not for you. You got in there unluckily."

"No, I'm not talking about that. The room which I didn't show you, I found its lock broken a while ago. You made the prank only to distract them, didn't you?!"

Shit! I realized that I was in so rush to save my device that I left the door of that room just like that.

"Well...umm..." I said sheepishly, "I understood that you didn't show me because of that irky glasses. So, I decided to check myself. Don't sweat it, because it's not your fault."

"It's not about that... It's a very sensitive issue of this family, that's why they keep it secret. But, you already saw it, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. You see, people tends to know about forbidden stuffs so it's obvious that I couldn't control my curiosity. So, what's with that black dress, Komori? Who was the woman on the picture attached there?"

"It's the triplets' mother. The dress belonged to her."

"Triplets?"

"Ayato-kun, Kanato-kun and Laito-kun."

"You sound like these six brothers ain't born from same mother."

"That's right. Their father had three wives. Shu-san and Reiji-san are true siblings. Subaru-kun is the only son of his mother."

"Now it finally makes sense...'Pervertness' inherited along with the property!" I scoffed, before something triggered in my mind. That woman on the picture was the mother of the triplets.

The triplets,

Ayato Sakamaki, the redhead.

Laito Sakamaki, the second redhead.

Kanato Sakamaki, the purple-head.

I remembered my hallucination [2], the woman with this dress had also purple hair and had three male children preventing her from insulting the silverette kid...two redheads and a purplette.

My mind started to raise some questions.

Firstly, if I put these pieces together, then the purplette woman I saw at the hallway and the triplets' mother is same person. Could it be those three kids were none other than these three idiots? Did I just see their past at the hallway?

Secondly, if I had encounters with this woman in my childhood, then...was I really sure that I never met these Sakamaki guys before coming to this school?

Thirdly, who was the silver-haired kid whom this woman was insulting?

* * *

The two girls were so busy talking themselves that they were unaware of being stared by a pair of ocean blue orbs. Specially the taller golden-eyed female was his main focus. When the girls retreated to their own room, the blonde vampire went to that forbidden room and hanged a new lock on the door. He stood leaning against the door, before deciding himself,

 _You gave options for either leaving you alone or messing around, didn't you Shizuma? Well then, I'll choose the second option...no matter what or where you put me through..._

* * *

 **Reference:**

 **[1]: Chapter- Face-to-face B (At the Gym scene)**

 **[2]: Chapter- A Memorable dinner (Hallucination and Before the dinner scene)**

 **[3]: Chapter- Reloaded (The line about kicking Laito's ass) & Untold words (Yui's showing around scene)**


	21. Chapter: Chaos & Confusions

**A/N: Well, it might be tiring to see constant fights between Shizuma and the vampires. But the truth is, I haven't even reached the half of the whole plot of the story. :P I can only say that Shizuma will continue to wreck the vampires until she regains her memories.**

 **Alright, a lengthy serious chapter for today, with slight comic scenes. Enjoy Reading!**

 **N/B: Reference chapters are given at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Chaos and Confusions**

 **Shizuma's P.O.V:**

I was really tired from pulling huge luggage and crawling to Sakamaki mansion just after classes. So right after the 'investigation' at that secret room, I threw my body at the bed without changing into my sleepwear and drifted into deep sleep immediately. Maybe I slept like a log, because I didn't wake up until something or someone shook me.

"Shizuma-chan...Shizuma-chan. Please wake up."

"Mmmm...ninja, five minutes...no, ten minutes more."

"Ninja?"

Finally I opened my eyes to see the human blondie in her uniform. "Ohh...you know Akatsuki is a ninja, so I call him by that. But I wish you were a ninja too..." Then I hazily looked at the clock and then got annoyed. "It's still two hours left for school, why did you've to wake me up this early?"

"We all usually wake up around this time. So, Reiji-san asked me to wake you up. "

"Yeah...saw that coming." I scoffed, before sitting up. Then something crossed in my mind. Even though I informed Pigtails about staying here, yet I was worried about how those three would react to see me getting down from Sakamaki limousine, not to mention the rest of students, who witnessed all the clashes between me and these pure-blood vampires. Besides, thoughts of sitting in a limousine with these snobbish jerks, made my gut wrench. Now as I had to get up earlier than my usual wake-up time, so I decided to start for school an hour before.

I got out of my thoughts to see Yui staring me. Her look was either questioning or surprising. Her pink eyes were checking out allover my face, or hair probably.

"What Gofer? I know I look like an African lion when my hair is untied." I said picking up my hair bow ribbon, "If you're that scared then go tell that Foureyes that there's a lion in Shizuma-chan's room. Unless," I crawled closer to her suddenly, and smirked, "You want to get attacked by the lion." To be honest, this girl was really fun to tease.

"Ehh?!" She was startled, "Umm...okay then. Please get ready and come for breakfast." When she left, I sensed that she was unmindful while looking at me. I stretched my hands to get up from sleep fully, then I sniffed something wrong in the air, the scent of a pure-blood vampire. I looked around to find none, then why did I feel their aura as if one of them was here?

 **Yui's P.O.V:**

I quickly ran out of Shizuma-chan's room. No, I wasn't scared of her anymore. I already understood that she loved to make mischief like a child and she just teased me now. Somehow I was convinced that she wouldn't suck me unless she was thirsty, unlike the other vampires. When I saw her long silver hair down for the first time, she seemed so familiar. I wondered if I had met her before. Before coming this mansion, the only silver-haired person I met was the chief priestess and the matriarch of our church, who I saw only once from afar. So, it wasn't her. Shizuma-chan reminded me of someone else. I tried hard to think one more time, then finally it came up in my mind. Shizuma-chan looked like...the little girl from my dream. [1]

* * *

 **Shizuma's P.O.V:**

I took a quick shower and changed into my whole package of uniform (package because other things were more than the main pieces). I came downstairs with my school bag hanging on my shoulder to leave for school.

"Oi, where're you running off?" I darkened my face to hear the voice of that red-haired royal idiot. I noticed all the six morons and Yui were going opposite direction to the dinning room.

"I'm off for school." I said coldly only tilting my head a bit, not looking back.

"Ain't you gonna have breakfast?"

"Of course I'm but not with you guys." I stated as bitterly as possible. "I'm no mood to go to school with indigestion in my stomach."

"So...Tough-chan was hurt by that." That Asshat cooed, which just sickened me. "So sweet."

"Being hurt and Shizuma Tsubaki? On top of that, by some loser vampires who don't know the meaning of life? If that happened, then the sun would've risen from the west."

"Grrr...what the fuck is wrong with you, Melon?!" I heard Ayato's annoyed tone, "You took your revenge, didn't you?"

"Even if I did, yet it doesn't mean that it won't happen again. After all, a poor scum like me is staying in an aristocratic house...oops not house, it's manor, right?" I commented sarcastically. "I better not dirty your dinning table again."

I heard nothing but awful noise of flinches and exhales. Then again,

"Fine! It's good for us too if Melon doesn't eat here. Our foods will be saved.

I didn't reply because chattering with him would only waste my time. So, I just started to stomp towards the front door.

"Wait, Shizuma-chan! It's-"

"It's okay." I cut Yui off. "It happens between humans too, so I'm not surprised. See you at the school, blondie." Last thing I said before leaving.

On my way, I bought some cup noodles and figured that it's a quite long way by road from this location and I was gonna be late. I thought of running at the shortest way. Well, the shortest path I referred was...jumping over buildings.

 **Meanwhile at Sakamaki mansion:**

The six brothers and Yui were at the dinning table. The girl sadly glanced at the empty chair beside her before eating. But after a few minutes, the redhead vampire got up from his chair, who barely touched his own food,

"Yours Truly is done eating." He said shortly before walking out to their limousine.

 **Ayato's P.O.V:**

Tch! I don't know myself why I couldn't swallow the foods. That stupid busty girl is annoying me each and every time ever since she joined this school. Now she even started to blackmail me by that photo, telling me to stay away. I wouldn't have any problem though, in fact I was the one who told her at first to stay away from me. But what was happening later, made me sick. No matter how I wanted to keep distance, I always found myself being pulled towards that Melon. I wanted badly to pull her to me, when I saw her closer to Laito [5]. I, Yours Truly, never felt hurt by anyone. But the words she told me that night [2], still keeps piercing in deep inside me.

 _"You're nothing more than blood-sucking beast!"_

She sounded like "You're nothing more than food" It's exactly what I used to tell Yui.

Shizuma was true, so true. I shouldn't have minded, but it depressed me. It might be fair, as I got to know how Yui felt whenever I said that to her. Still she cared for me, cared for all of us. And I know she'll forgive me for my attitude. So, Yui wasn't the one who was troubling me, it was Shizuma. I just hate her like hell...I should hate her, right? Yet, I can't explain that I did after dinner.

I was probably thirsty, but instead of Yui's room, I found myself in Shizuma's room. No, it wasn't by mistake, its just my body moved its own. I decided instantly to finish her life by sucking her dry, that'd solve all the problems. I slowly got on the bed and straddled on top of her, without touching. She didn't move and was slowly breathing peacefully. She was on her back and her head was tilted at right side. I stared her before turning her sound sleep into eternal sleep. I couldn't see her face clearly as it was allover dark, but I could see her bright white skin glowing in the moonlight, which reminded me that she was neither pure-blood like us, nor half-blood like the Mukamis. I couldn't help but caressed her face. I was surprised to find her skin warm, unlike all of us, like a human. I wondered which vampire clan had these kind of uncommon features. Then I was awestruck to feel the softness under my palm, her skin was so silky and luxurious, which made me want to keep touching forever. Then I shook my head to realize that she was my enemy and there might be a possibility that she'd take away Yui from us as she was a vampire and had the taste of Yui's blood. Besides, her divine scent was driving me crazy. So, I slowly leaned on her neck at the exposed side. The moment I was about to dig my fangs, something made me froze in place. I just couldn't bring myself for it. I tried again but my mind held me back. Deep down inside, something was telling me that I'd regret in my eternal life if I killed Shizuma.

I returned to my room, but couldn't sleep. I just sat beside the window looking at the sky for hours. Finally I came down for breakfast, and saw that Melon. She looked like going for school right then. I wondered why a gluttonous like her was skipping breakfast. But the reply I heard from her, sank into my heart like another massive stone. I really treated her like a lower-class. Well, it's not the first time that happened here. It's just...made me realize that I just turned like that woman, the bitch of a mother.

At the limousine, I was looking outside through window. Then my brother's voice caught my attention.

"Are-e...Ayato-kun is awfully calm today. Not even attacking Bitch-chan like you usually do..."

"Laito-kun!" As expected, I heard Pancake's whine, "Why do you've to say like that?"

"Ahh don't bother, Bitch-chan. You see, it's no fun when Ayato-kun is silent."

"Umm...Ayato-kun," Again she was uselessly concerned, "Is something wrong? You didn't even eat your breakfast today."

"I didn't so that later I can fill myself by your blood" I had to say that because I didn't want to deal with her in a bad mood. And it worked, no reply came from her. But my irritating pervert of a brother didn't shut up.

"Didn't you say about saving our foods because Tough-chan didn't want to eat with us? But in the end, you didn't eat yourself. Heh, Ayato-kun is pretty much like her."

"WHAT?!" Of course I didn't see that coming.

"Why? Didn't you see her attitude, she's so arrogant and egoistic, just like you. Well no, she's two steps ahead of you, I guess."

"Shut up, or I'll break your fangs!" I grumbled and looked back to the window. Laito was true indeed, Shizuma is much more egoistic than me, she decided not to eat with us because we made those comments. Whenever I confronted her, she always ended up showing me a 'not bothered at all' attitude. And she never seemed to feel my existence, until I talked to her. And that was making me angry, more like frustrated. No matter what I did, no matter what I said, until now,

No girl ever dared to ignore Yours Truly for this long.

* * *

 **Shizuma's P.O.V:**

I went to the rooftop of a ten-storied building and then jumped over to next building to direction of the school. Thus I crossed the way of more than five miles within half an hour. Then I reached to a point where there was no more building but a highway road, which lead to the school. There was no rendezvous point either so I figured that if any vehicle passed this road then it'd certainly cross my school. Within seconds, I saw a car running to this way. But the rooftop I was standing at was of a three-storied building and the car was coming so fast that even if I went to the ground floor with my superhuman speed, I wouldn't be able to catch it. So what came up in my mind, was to take this bet. I managed my time and when I found the car at a suitable position, I jumped. While in the air, for the first time I wished I could fly like those vampires. But lucky me, directly landed on the top of the car. I swiftly grabbed the hood to avoid falling. Then to my horror, the car stopped. I assumed that the passenger of this car might get annoyed and kick my ass. So, before someone came out, I quickly got down through backside of the car and lowered my head to hide. Then I heard the sound of opening car door. I decided to apologize and to request for a ride. But before I was about to stand up,

"What the fuck! It's nothing up there!"

 _Why that voice sounded so familiar?_

"But how's this possible?! Something surely fell on the roof!"

I gulped to hear the second voice. Then finally I froze in my place when I heard,

"There's...no damage... Let's leave it then... Or, we'll...be late...for school."

 _Did my life just start to hate me, because two groups of moron vampires came in it?!_

I realized if I didn't take this ride then I'd be late for classes. So, when I heard the doors of the car closing, I swiftly opened the trunk lid, and as soon as I got into it, the car started to drive again.

* * *

The Mukami limousine stopped at the school, that moment another limousine stopped by the side. The three human friends were watching them from first floor, expecting to see their new friend getting down from Sakamaki limousine,

"What the hell?!" Haruna exclaimed, "Why Ponytail isn't with them?!"

"I'm having a bad feeling about this..." Momoka murmured.

Eventually the two families came face to face. "Hi M-neko-chan, what's up?" Kou was cheerful as usual.

"Hello Kou-kun," The blonde human girl replied nervously.

"What's wrong, Sow?" Yuma noticed something unusual. "Ya guys look like ya all got slapped on face by something or someone."

"Shut up and get los-!" Ayato couldn't finish his line, as he saw something behind the three Mukamis. Yui and the rest five Sakamakis went shocked to see that. The three humans became jaw dropped from above. The Mukamis noticed and turned around to see what was going on.

The trunk lid of the Mukami limousine was being opened, and within moments, a certain silver-haired beauty came out of it. She had her school bag on her shoulder, a noodles container in one hand and chopsticks in other hand. She instantly went back to fill her hunger, so it took a while for her to notice the people in front.

 **Shizuma's P.O.V:**

Finally the car stopped and I came out of that congested space. I didn't finish my noodles yet so I resumed my eating. Then I noticed somthing glittering around me. I looked up to find those weren't actually glitters, but glares coming from many pairs of colorful widened eyes. I expected the Mukamis only, but then choked on my food when the view of six jackasses with the blondie 'welcomed' me.

"Ahem...hi!" I grinned sheepishly to the Mukamis. "I can explain."

"Of course, ya could!" The Tower seemed to squash me right there.

"I was being late, so I was jumping over buildings for shortcut." This idiotic line slipped off from my mouth because of tension.

"You...what?!" All of their eyes widened.

"Uh, nevermind." I figured it'd take a lot to explain to them. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was your car. I just didn't want to be late."

"So, you're the one who jumped on our car, wasn't you, S-neko-chan?!" The idol cat was clearly angry.

In reply, I stared to the Sakamakis for a second before turning to the Mukamis, "Can we talk while walking to classes?"

 **Few minutes later** :

"What?! S-neko-chan is staying with them?!" The reaction was expected after what I told them.

"Yes, I've some personal reasons."

I felt the blonde Mukami closer. "Could this 'personal reason' happen to be M-neko-chan?"

"I won't argue if you think like that." I thought it was a good cover-up.

"Then why don't you bring her to us? We don't have this table manners or food issues. So, we'll treat you much better than them."

"Yeah, those aristocrat jerks think they own this world by their money. That's why they treat everyone else like shit." That pillar also took the chance to tell on their rivals. I doubted of them pampering me for their own interest on Yui.

"Maybe you're reasonable than them, but that doesn't mean that you guys are less evil. I still didn't forget what happened when I was going to return your nerd brother's journal." I prompted, "Since you failed to keep Komori after kidnapping her, so you're now trying to take me on your side, ain't you?"

I was amused to see their faces. I continued, "Hmm...I heard that you guys are adoptive brothers, yet you resemble each other by nature." I directly looked at Kou, "Specially you, Mukami Idol cat. Did you get the evil brain from the Smartass older brother of yours? Speaking of the devil, I didn't see that Egghead today."

"Ruki-kun is sick...because of you, S-neko-chan!"

Now that was something made me appalled. Was he serious?

"Kou, we're wasting our time." Yuma started to walk away.

"Likewise, so buzz off." I scoffed before Kou followed him.

Azusa was there for a while before turning his back. But something crossed my mind,

"What's going on, Sloth?" I stopped him by grabbing his arms.

"Are you...worried for...Ruki?"

"Don't change the topic, Mukami!"

"When I talked about you...he got so angry...that it affected him...and then he fainted."

I was speechless. I began to think about my last confrontation with Ruki Mukami. But he already took his journal back. Then could it be...?

"I got it. He was furious because I bit you that night, didn't he?" I assumed this was the most likely reason.

The vampire stared me for a while, before looking down. Silence means yes.

"Well, sorry for making your brother upset, yet not sorry for biting you. It's because...we all are vampires. Except for, you guys all are running after a single prey. As for me, she's not the only one and I'm choosy about my preys. So, you shouldn't complain." I kept my cool up but tried to settle it, "Well, tell that Egghead Mukami not to sweat on it too much. If he's okay with this stabbing marks on you, then he'll need a microscope to see the bite marks. Anyways, we both are getting late for class. Later, Sloth."

"Shizuma..." He stopped me and said something that astounded me, "Would you...like to...drink more...from me?"

Did he really say it or I misheard?! But then I remembered, he was a masochist.

"Do you've any idea what you just spit out, Mukami?!" I said in a dark tone.

"I know." He said, before starting to unwrap the bandage on his hand, which had three cuts on it. "I want...you to...bite here."

I couldn't believe my luck. The small jar of noodles wasn't enough to fill my hunger, and now that hunger was replaced by thirst. Within seconds, I felt fangs in my mouth. I looked around to check if anyone was there or coming.

"Remember Sloth, you asked for this." I said taking his hand, and then bit down beside the cuts. His sweet and spicy blood was really refreshing after so much 'working out' on the road.

"Thanks." I wiped my mouth and transformed into my regular form. "Now leave before anyone notices."

"Justin, Melissa, Christina," the half-blood said looking at his wounded hand, "Didn't I...tell you that...Shizuma would be our friend [3]... See...she really has become."

"Whoa?!" Before I could react, Azusa teleported away. And then, I almost flipped over to remember something, a little memory which I retrieved on the night I bit him for first time. [4]

Those three older kids had these names, the other kid who I saved from them, had grayish green hair and grey eyes, just like this Sloth.

 _Don't tell me that I knew Azusa Mukami in my childhood!_

I didn't know how long I stood there frozen, forgetting my class. Then I came into reality to feel something gripping my hand hard. I winced in pain, before meeting a pair of heated red eyes that belonged to a certain albino vampire, who happened to be my classmate. He started to walk, dragging me with him.

"That's oddly nice of you...for taking me to class like pulling a cow!" I scoffed, before noticing that we were PASSING BY our classroom!

"Hey Mount Fuji! Where're you-?!"

"Just come with me, Shizuma!" Last thing I heard from Subaru, before being drawn to who knows where.

* * *

 **Hehehe, what do you think? ;)**

 **Reference chapters:**

 **[1] - Chapter: Prologue (Yui's dream)**

 **[2] - Chapter: Another rival or special (Last few paras)**

 **[3] - Chapter: Face-to-face C (Last para)**

 **[4] - Chapter: First taste of sadism (After Shizuma x Azusa bite scene)**

 **[5] - Chapter: The chamber of secrets (Spider prank)**


	22. Chapter: Perception

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews of previous chapters. mnekochan, your idea about Ayato being a crybaby made me laugh hard. Please write a fanfic on LaitoxSpider ship, I'll be an avid reader. :D And ****princess-snow510** **please keep inserting your ideas in the scenes, I love them all! XD**

 **Now, this chapter is kinda different from previous ones, I guess. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Perception**

 **Shizuma's P.O.V:**

When the albino tsundere was dragging me, I didn't struggle right then. For one, it was so unlikely of him, for two, I figured he was extremely pissed to see me getting out of Mukami limousine where I refused to come with them. But after sometime, my patience broke.

"What the hell you think you're doing?!" I freed my hand by jerking hard, "Couldn't you guys wait to yell till we got back home?!"

Subaru replied nothing but glared me, which made me only annoyed. "I've gone through all this troubles just to avoid being late for class. So, I ain't gonna waste my time on you!" I turned around to go back to my class.

Next thing I knew, I was off the ground, and only thing I saw was, the floor of the corridor moving. It took me a while to realize that...I was being carried by the grumpy vampire over his shoulder!

"Oi albino Hulk! Put me down or I'll kill you!" I screamed and thumped on his back, hoping for someone to come. But it was no use, as he teleported to somewhere else, and to my horror, it was at the rooftop!

Subaru tossed me at the edge that caused me being shoved against the fence grills. Before I could do anything, he grabbed the grills at each side of mine, trapping me between his arms. I was shocked because no one ever treated me like this, then I noticed there were none of his brothers, but only me and him.

"What's the meaning of this, you Fireball?!" My shock turned into rage now.

"That's my line, Shizuma!" He scowled in equally angry voice.

"Didn't you understand what I said then..." I furiously said by each phrase, "That I. Didn't. Know. Mukamis. Were. In. That. Car...!"

"I ain't talking about that!" He gritted his teeth. "What the fuck you were doing with Azusa?!"

"Ehh?" Now where this came from? "Excuse me?"

"Have you become way too gluttonous that only Yui isn't enough for you!?"

 _He saw that!_

"I... Wait! You know that Mukami is a maso!" I defended, "He wanted me to do that! I wasn't even thirsty until he asked me."

"Just because he asked you doesn't mean you've to do that! Besides, this wasn't your first time with him! You bit him before, on that night you broke your leg, didn't you?!"

"He provoked me that time too. And if the prey brings itself for it then it can't be helped, can it? If Komori ever begs you to suck her, would you resist yourself?!"

"SHUT UP!" Subaru punched against the grills.

That only made me reach the limit of my flare. "You shut up, Subaru Sakamaki!" I pointed my index finger to him. "Whose blood I'd take, that's totally my personal issue. You're no one to interfere in it!"

In reply, he again grabbed my hand, which was already in pain because of his earlier pulling. He roughly began to squeeze my hand, bringing tears in my eyes.

"So, you're avenging for that first day, ain't you? Go ahead, break my hand and prove your super strength. I won't even fight now like you did back then." I grumbled, trying to endure the severe pain. "Because I know how to treat a guy but you don't seem to know how to treat a girl!"

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth, expecting to feel the breakage of my wrist bones. But instead, my hand was pulled again and my eyes opened wide to find myself pressed on Subaru's chest. I realized he practically wrapped his arms around me, which brought an unwanted flush on my face. Then my knees buckled to smell his incredible scent from this close. I got a hold of myself and attempted to move off from him. But before I could do that, his hand grabbed my face and forced me to look up to him.

"I'm a filthy vampire, a hideous monster. You can't expect me to be nice with anyone!"

 _What was that now? Why did he sound...almost painful?!_

I stared his crimson eyes, no matter how menacing they seemed, yet they made me rethink over my hateful ideas on vampires. Azusa's words snapped my mind first, when he said that others' happiness always made him happy. I had concluded that it was because he was an ex-human, just like Akatsuki. Then I remembered another event on that same night, when Ayato, the born vampire, also did look sad after I had said those harsh words. So does it mean that, vampires also have...emotional feelings? Though my mother was gone because of that creature, yet...am I being too much paranoid?

"What's wrong with you, Sakamaki?" I finally lowered my voice.

"Everything is wrong with me, Shizuma." Subaru also whispered now, "In fact, me being born was wrong in the first place!"

I was now being desperate to know what the hell he was talking about. But before I could ask him,

"That's enough of you, Subaru Sakamaki!" With that I found myself being pulled again, but this time on a non-vampire's shoulder. I looked up the person was none other than my new friend Xen Kekashi.

"Tsubaki, you okay?" He asked concernedly.

"Yeah...uh..." I wasn't sure whether I should thank him or not. I noticed the rest two too.

"Now I'm seriously mad at you Sakamakis!" Haruna shouted to Subaru. "Is this the result of your lack of socialism, tsundere?! This is how you treat your classmate, on top of that, a girl!"

Subaru replied nothing, just walked away. I kept watching him until he disappeared. Then the human guy's voice turned me back,

"He hurt you, Tsubaki." Xen said pointing my hand, which I couldn't move well because of full pain. There was finger's mark where Subaru grabbed me. "We should complain on this."

If it were another time, I'd have no problem in putting charge against any Sakamaki. But I don't know why, right now I just couldn't bring myself for it.

"Thanks Kekashi." I got back into my usual arrogant image. "But his grip was actually too weak, it just left mark nothing else. Besides," I tilted my head to hide my true expression, "It's even now, you see. Remember, I did the same to him?"

I noticed my friends awfully staring me. I needed to prevent any suspicion, "By the way, how did you guys find us?"

"We saw you two crossing our classroom and heard your yell." Momoka answered. "Then when we came out, we found your bag at the hallway. Then only one place we thought about and it was here." I finally noticed my bag wasn't with me when I came here, I must've dropped when Subaru threw me over his shoulder.

"Thanks a lot, guys. Let's go to class now."

"But after class, you're gonna explain all of this, Ponytail!" Pigtails growled suddenly. "About how you got down from Mukami limousine while living with the Sakamakis!"

Oh crap, they saw it all!

* * *

At the break period in the cafeteria, what I explained my friends was that I didn't want them to see me with the Sakamakis together so I came separately, then on the way when I was being late then I got into the Mukami limousine when it was stopped somewhere. I had to say half of the truth because of situations. But my friends assured me that they had no problem to see me coming with the Sakamakis. Then suddenly, I got a call, and the caller was none other than my butler. I excused myself and went at a corner.

"I was about to call you in a while, ninja."

"You don't need to Shizuma-sama. I'm at your school campus. Can you please come out for a moment?"

"What?!" I covered my mouth after being loud, "What're you doing here?!"

"You'll know when you meet me."

I went to the front yard of our school and found my butler and...my brown akita dog Puchi. I don't remember how I found him, my butler just informed that when he found me, he saw Puchi trying to wake me up while I was unconscious with bullets on my back. Puchi was a little puppy back then, and now he had grown up as a hunting dog as I trained him up. He'd been proved useful to detect and blow up demons and the mutant vampires by bombs. Puchi jumped on my arms the moment I went to them.

"Puchi was missing you, that's why I brought him here so that he could meet you for once." Akatsuki said.

"Ooooh...I'm so sorry, Puchi-boy. I missed you too. Don't worry, I'll come back soon." I patted my dog. "By the way, ninja. There's many things I need to inform you."

"I'm always waiting to hear from you, princess."

I told him about that secret room, the possible triplet's mother and the dress in brief.

"You're right, she's indeed the mother of three Sakamakis." My butler said after listening all. "Her name is Cordelia."

"Did you know her personally?"

"Well...she's a...distant relative of your father."

"What?! How?"

"You know, your mother wasn't the only wife of your father. That woman is the sister of your father's first wife."

"Seriously?!" I was appalled. It makes sense that I indeed met her in my childhood.

I paused a moment. "Another thing, I got Komori slipping off something...what I understood is that she's the center of some plan, in which both Sakamakis and Mukamis are involved. She said something that sounded like Adam Eve."

My butler went silent after I said that, then finally he said, "Let me advise you something, Shizuma-sama. Before you take any action, please gather information as much as possible, but don't share anything with anyone except me and Socrates senpai, specially not with Seiji Komori."

"I see...you don't trust that guy. Me neither, but I want to know that how he found Yui Komori. Please get me that info. As I told you, Komori and that triplet's mom's blood tasted same."

"As your wish, Shizuma-sama." Then Akatsuki suddenly flinched, "I sense a vampire nearby."

I also felt the aura of a vampire, more specifically a pure-blood. "Tch, I just met Puchi!"

"It's alright, I'll be hiding myself. You take your time with Puchi."

I nodded before my butler disappeared. I continued to caress Puchi, while waiting to see the annoying face of whoever leech. Finally I saw the vampire with blonde hair and ocean-like eyes.

"What do you want, Sakamaki?"

"There was another person...no, another vampire, right?"

"He's my familiar, you don't need to care."

"Whatever..." He lazily turned, before staring Puchi for a while.

"You own this dog?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"From my childhood."

"How did you find it?"

"I don't remember..."

"You don't remember?"

"No I don't."

"Why don't you remember? Did something happen?"

I got irritated now, Shu was doing nothing but wasting my little time with Puchi. "Seriously, first that Hulk, and now this Loafer!" I murmured before groaning to him, "Why the hell I'd answer you all this?! Just because I'm living as a guest in your house doesn't mean that you guys will put your nose in my personal life. As you're the eldest Sakamaki, I expect you to get it to your brothers' heads too."

"I didn't interfere." He monotonously replied, which just doubled my irritation. "I just asked you some simple questions."

"Simple questions my ass!" I growled. "You sound as if you had a dog which was stolen, and that looked like my dog. Next thing I'll know you're accusing me for stealing!"

Shu went silent and stared me for a while, and then replied, "Forget it." before walking back to school. I sighed before releasing Puchi and motioned my butler to come and get him. After they were gone, I came back to school and then went to the cafeteria to my friends.

 **Shu's P.O.V:**

When I saw Shizuma and her dog, I remembered Edgar. He also gave me a puppy dog because of my loneliness at home. But when I showed it to my mother, she ordered me to release it. I came back to my room and looked out through the window with tears in my eyes. Then I saw the puppy sitting in front of our house, looking at me. I was silently crying before noticing something. A little girl was approaching the dog, I couldn't see her face from above, but I could see that she had silver like hair. I saw her crouch down beside my dog and pat it. After a while, she took it in her arms and went away. I felt myself relieved to think that Edgar's puppy would be taken care by someone. I decided to thank that girl someday, and yes, eventually we met. But it was when Edgar's village was being burnt down. She was the only one who witnessed Reiji setting the fire, and she was confronting him for this. But then, she also went back to the burning village and never came back, just like Edgar.

After some days of the Mukamis arrival here, I found out that Edgar survived and turned into vampire who was none other than Yuma Mukami. And now, when I saw Shizuma's dog, it looked like the puppy that Edgar gave me. On top of that, Shizuma has long silver hair just like that little girl and she's a vampire too. I was already pretty sure about Yuma being Edgar, and I'm okay with him not remembering me or our past. But, I began to sweat to think about the little girl, who accidentally found out the curse of our family which made her suffer a lot. So, if she turns out as Shizuma Tsubaki...

* * *

 **Shizuma's P.O.V:**

After classes, we got a notice about a music competition in the school to be held next week. Well, I won't say my singing will make anyone run away, yet it isn't that good enough to take part in a contest. So, I didn't care about participating in the school music competition, but was curious about others, as I loved to listen music. I was gossiping with my friends, while walking at the hallway. Then I saw the idiot idol surrounded by his fangirls. I ignored them and kept myself busy with my friends.

"Kou, you heard about the music competition?! You're surely gonna win this!"

"Let's see. But I guess, I should give others some chances." I heard an arrogant reply.

 _What an asshole._

"Heh, do you girls really think that he's gonna win?" I suddenly saw the Asshat in front of me. Then the girls around Kou seemed confused, "Who has better voice here than me?"

"Either me or Kou, or even Ruki or Azusa, Mukamis are gonna win this contest, not any Sakamaki jerk." The Tower suddenly came up beside the blonde.

"What?! Only Yours Truly is gonna win this prize!" The rest twin Sakamakis appeared out of nowhere.

"The winner will be definitely me and Teddy."

"Why don't we wait till the contest? Let's see if a Sakamaki wins or a Mukami wins?"

As if they're the only ones who can sing here! I was seriously being irritated now. From my in front, Sakamakis were yelling, from behind the Mukamis.

"Is this loser-fight a daily soap here?"

"You never know..." Haruna sighed.

Then Laito came to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulder. "Tough-chan, you'll cheer for me, won't you?

"I ain't sure about, Asshat. For one, if you guys get on the stage to sing, I think my stomach will get churned and that might cause me puke. And for two, if you don't get your hands off within two seconds..." I said darkly, "I'll bring you some little crawling audiences on the contest day."

He instantly moved away from me. I continued to walk with my friends. Well, suddenly a realization came into me. If I forget the word 'vampire', then these guys or their behaviors, ain't much different than human teen guys. And what happened just now, was surprisingly refreshing rather than annoying. In that case, they ain't much different than me either, who you won't expect to turn out to be a vampire. Without realizing, I found myself smiling to think about the other side of these vampires.

* * *

 **How was the little bit 'nicer' Shizuma? Let me know through reviews.**

 **N/B: Just for clearing things to you guys, the idea of the scene with Subaru came from the anime season 2 episode 6 (Rooftop scene) and season 1 episode 8 (Garden scene). I just changed them in my own way.**


	23. Chapter: Another Gamble

**A/N: Alright readers, new chapter done! As you can see, things are starting to get lukewarm, yet the bittersweet clashes won't stop. So please, enjoy reading and reviewing!**

 **There's a pool shot scene here, which might get confusing. In that case, just skip it.**

 **N/B: References are given at the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

 **Another Gamble**

 **Shizuma's P.O.V:**

I returned to Sakamaki mansion of my own. I didn't bother to come with them. From next day I started for school at one more hour earlier and was easily able to make in time by walking. I disliked this school at first, but now school started being fun, probably because of my friends. I was already close with Haruna, then later I became closer to Momoka and Xen, too. Momoka is a childish looking girl with a matured personality. Her and my own backgrounds are quite similar. She also lost her parents in her childhood by a road accident, but she inherited huge property. Xen is quite friendly and extrovert with us, but he's shy around other girls. But despite of all, I always had this fear in my mind how they'd react when they'd know about me being a vampire. Haruna admitted to me that she was about to tell them about it, before I sent her message about my stay at the Sakamakis. I asked her not to tell them right now, deciding that I'd tell them myself when the time was right.

My relationship with the Sakamakis was now awfully cold. I started to have meal with them not only for Yui's request, but also for the fact that I already pranked them for that. Surprisingly, the eating used to go totally silent except for me and Yui talking. I roamed their house for more clues but I barely saw any of the vampires. I figured they had started to avoid me. The only person whose company I was getting, was Yui. Even that pervert Asshat stopped to show up as I threatened him of spiders. Yes, maybe I was wrong about feelings of vampires, yet, I really needed to teach them a good lesson. Thoughts of Subaru and Shu also consumed me constantly. I had no idea why a lazyass vampire like Shu had taken interest on my Puchi. I assumed Subaru must've passed a rough childhood, which made him like this. I became pretty sure right after I asked Yui about this. Well, not only Subaru, in fact not a single of them grew up like a normal child. Yui couldn't tell in detail as she didn't know much herself. But it was no more difficult for me to understand that, their childhood caused a significant impact on their current behaviors.

It was a weekend and I DID NOT want to waste the day in that dingy mansion. So, I made plans with my friends. We decided to visit a public aquarium in the town. I thought to ask Yui.

"So Gofer, wanna come with us?"

"I'd love to but..." She looked down. I knew the reason.

"I'm gonna talk with that Foureyes, come on."

"Wait! Shizuma-chan!" Yui protested but I already started dragging her with me. I went to Reiji's lab but he wasn't there. I searched here and there and then could smell him. We followed and found him in the game room. Well, not only him, all his brothers were there. Reiji was playing chess with Laito, Ayato and Subaru were playing billiard. I didn't need to look at Kanato and Shu to see what they were doing, of course one was uselessly chitchatting with his stuffed toy, and the other was slumbering on a coach.

"Wow...Bitch-chan and Tough-chan both are here," Laito happily said, "What an honor!"

"I came here because I was missing you all." I replied with a serious face.

"Ehh? Really?"

"Just kidding...I needed to talk with that Fusspot Glasses."

"Please, don't address me by any inappropriate name." Reiji said irritably.

"That name is totally appropriate for a fussy vampire like you." I sneered. "Anyways, I'm not here to discuss name accuracy. I just wanted to inform you that I'm taking Komori with me for a hangout."

The moment I stated that, all of them looked at us, stopping their own business. After a while, Reiji finally said,

"Only two of you?"

"Nope, I mainly planned with my friends. And I assumed Komori never could go on a break ever since she came here. So, I'd like her to join us."

Another moment of silence. "To where?"

"To the public aquarium at the town center. I heard they brought new aquatic animals and added new features. So, we chose that place."

"Heh that's like a playground for kids!" I expected Ayato saying something like that.

"How lame..." came from Subaru. Usually I don't see him comment much, but when it's me, he never keeps it shut.

"Teddy? Don't you think this girl is being funny now?"

"Yeap, funny as someone older than me playing with a toy bear." I retorted to that Shota.

"SHUT UP! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU IF YOU AGAIN SAY SOMETHING BAD ABOUT TEDDY!"

"Calm down Kanato-kun...but I don't mind joining Tough-chan and Bitch-chan..." Even though Laito was a pervert, yet there was always an enthusiasm in him, unlike the other vampires. But I didn't want him to invade our hangout. "I'll go out at noon at tomorrow. You guys will be sleeping on that time."

"I don't remember giving you permission for this." Now the irky glasses started to show his irks. I also snapped,

"I don't remember asking for your permission. I'm a guest here so, I'm just letting you know that I'll go out tomorrow."

"I don't care where you go, I'm talking about Yui. I don't trust her with you."

"Exactly!" Ayato exclaimed. "Pancake isn't going anywhere with Melon."

"You know what, Sakamakis," I darkened my face, "If I want, I can take Komori out of here right in front of all of your eyes, and trust me, there'll be no fucking thing you could do."

"Heh, you've become overconfident because of that night, haven't you?"[1] Ayato smirked, "You think you can defeat vampires like us all alone if we don't let you loose?!"

"Now this isn't era of strength, this is the era of smartness. I may not be strong as you guys. Maybe, I can't fly or teleport either. But, I can play smart...unlike you backdated vampires, as you already found out on that same night."

"You're habituated in living with mortals and killing weak demons." Reiji prompted. "That's why you don't understand how foolish you're being."

"I'm fully aware of who I'm dealing with. It's you guys who haven't seen my bad sides yet." I said confidently, "If you badly want me to try taking Komori, then I'd happily oblige. But, it'd be the last time you'll see her here." Now I saw them gasp. "We're just asking for a hang out, nothing else. So, no need to make it too hard, or else it'd fall on yourselves."

"But why we'd make it easy for an over-smart vampire like you, Tough-chan?" I could tell the Asshat was plotting something. "Let's settle it smartly." He went to the pool table and examined the game Ayato and Subaru were playing. "You can take Bitch-chan for your silly hangout only, if you could pocket 8-ball."

I shrugged because it sounded fair. "And if you can't..." I heard Laito whispering in my ears, "We'll get to do whatever we want to do with you, Tough-chan. And you won't stop us."

"Yeah, now that sounds like a deal!" Ayato grinned. "I guess we can give Pancake a break today."

"Teddy, you heard that? We'll finally be able to play with Shizuma..."

I gave the triplets a blank glare. Then I took a look at the others. Shu opened his eyes to see me just after hearing Laito's idea. Subaru was eyeing me from corner. Even though he hated me, I could tell he was now beginning to consider me as a prey. Then the girl's voice brought me back,

"No, wait! That's not a fair deal!" I heard her unlikely strong voice. "If she loses, then I won't go, that's it. Why do you always have to have such intentions?!"

"Why? Because it's fun." The shitfucker fedora was really getting on my nerves.

"But-"

"This is like a real test...to prove herself to us." Reiji chuckled with an evil smirk that wrenched my brain, "So Shizuma Tsubaki, aren't you going to show how brave you really are?"

I replied him by grabbing the cue stick. The again Yui began to whine, "Shizuma-chan it's okay! You don't have to take me with you. Just stop this, please!"

"I'm already into it, Gofer. And it's not only for you, but also for myself." I nonchalantly rubbed the chalk on the cue stick tip, before directly looking at all of them. "As I said, when I'm determined to do something...I'll only stop when I get it done."

I checked the condition of the balls on the pool. 8-ball was really at a difficult point. Laito indeed came up with this idea after making sure. Almost all the pockets were unclear. No matter which angle I shot from, the cue ball wouldn't make it. I began to tense...before noticing something...

* * *

 **General P.O.V:**

The silver-haired vampire girl bent to the billiard table and positioned the cue stick to the cue ball, aiming the 8-ball. The six vampire brothers and the human girl watched her eagerly, waiting for her to shoot the cue ball.

Yui was praying under her breath, "God, please make Shizuma-chan win...please please!"

Reiji just murmured himself, "What an impressive determination..."

Laito's eyes got locked on Shizuma's round rear, "Tough-chan...do you know how you look like now?" His intention was to distract her, but she was unfazed as her full focus was on the game. Then she felt his presence behind her.

"Just touch me and I'll shove this stick into your butt!" Shizuma strictly said, without looking back. "But a pervert like you might like it I guess..." Her last dialogue made the fedora head vampire go back where he stood before, and his redhead twin laugh out loud.

"Hehehe Melon knows that she can't make it." Ayato smirked.

"Just play and finish so that I can sleep." Shu said yawning.

"You didn't wake up until your Asshat brother popped this idea." Shizuma answered still keeping eyes on the table.

"Tch! Stop talking and do it! How long it'll take for you just to hit a ball?!" Subaru's patience was at limit.

"As long as you guys keep chattering. So, you better keep your damn mouths shut if you want me to shoot."

After a moment of silence, Shizuma took a deep breath closing her eyes. Then finally she made her shot. The seven's eyes widened to see the vampiress shooting the cue ball from angle and it rolled to the edge of the court instead of the 8-ball, before hitting 5-ball which was blocking the path of a pocket. Then the cue ball hit against a second edge which caused it to come back towards 8-ball. Eventually, the cue ball hit the 8-ball to that cleared pocket's direction. But the 8-ball was rolling very slowly. Shizuma's sweats dropped to see the 8-ball almost stopped closer to the pocket. She sighed in disappointment.

"Too bad. Tough luck for Tough-chan. But I love the despaired look on your face."

"We won, Teddy! Shizuma will be our toy now..."

"So Melon, you said about zillion years, didn't you?[1] But it took only a few weeks to take you on ground. Now, let Yours Truly be your first."

"Stay still and let us have your blood. Your overpowering scent always interrupts my sleep."

"Remember this before acting out next time!"

"Before you all create an unsightly scenario, please bear in mind that this is a public place." said by Reiji, who was the only one to remain at his place. While the rest five vampires were getting closer to the silver-haired vampiress, who was standing against the ledge of the billiard table. Her upset golden eyes fell on the pink eyes of the other girl in the room, who was about to sob.

* * *

 **Shizuma's P.O.V:**

"I'm so sorry, Komori."

I incoherently apologized to Yui. I was really upset...not only because of getting bitten, but also because of losing. But I realized that, I indeed became over-confident. And whatever happened, I actually needed a proper lesson so that I'd watch out for myself from next. But before I closed my eyes for the painful feeling...I noticed something. Last time I saw, the 8-ball was close the pocket, where it was now at right in front of the pocket, and it wasn't entirely stopped! I eagerly watched it moving further...even though super slowly. So, I completely ignored Ayato's hand around my waist, who was unaware of it and leaning on my neck. I guess the rest four noticed it too as they stopped their action on me. My father's words rang in my ears,

 _"Never lose hopes, Shizuma."_

Then I certainly wouldn't give up. That's why, even when I felt a warm wet sensation which was Ayato's prepping on my skin, yet I didn't stop looking at the 8-ball, which just touched the opening of the pocket hole. I got a bit distracted and cursed the redhead whose fangs scratched the sensitive skin on my neck. And then,

"Yes!"

"Wow Melon." Ayato smirked in my ears, whispering, "I didn't know you'd moan this sexily, just from my nibbling on your skin..."

I grabbed the back of that airhead's air-filled head and held above the pocket hole, "Pocket and game over!" Then I took out the 8-ball from the exit hole and and gave him in his hand. "And I win! Sorry boys, try again in a zillion years!"

"But you shot from wrong angle, that wasn't the game we were playing!" He yelled after realizing that his blood fest just had been cancelled.

"Your Asshat bro only asked me to pocket 8-ball...he didn't say how. Besides, you're saying it out when I won, not when you were gonna bite me! But whatever...the game is over, so your mewling is!"

"Why you?!"

"Aww...that was boring...we again missed Tough-chan!"

"Teddy and I are very displeased!"

"Would be better if I hadn't woken up from sleep."

"Tch! Waste of time!"

I didn't care about their useless blabbering, I was just excessively happy. Once again, I got away just in the second before getting bitten, not to mention winning an almost losing game. I started to run around the whole game-room like a victory lap exclaiming a long 'Yeeeppi', and jumped with joy like a little kid. Then I hugged Yui who was shocked from sudden turn of events,

"I did it, Komori! We're going to the aquarium tomorrow!"

"I'm very glad, Shizuma-chan!" She hugged me back. From her almost crying look, I could tell she was more worried for me than myself. I considered making this innocent human girl as another friend.

Then when I relaxed, I turned to the vampires. "So Fusspot Foureyes, I guess I've earned the pass for Komori, haven't I?"

There was a bit silence before I finally saw Reiji closing his eyes and exhaling a sigh, "Just keep an eye on Yui and come back before night."

"Well," I debated myself before spitting it out, "Since my mood is very good, so I can consider about...you guys joining us, as a consolation for losing."

I saw Laito's eyes lighten up, "With pleasu-"

"Who'd go to that playground?!" Ayato sneered cutting his twin off.

"Huh! Not interested!" The albino scoffed.

"Teddy doesn't want to go with her."

"I'd rather sleep." Shu just yawned.

"We always keep our distance from sunlight." Reiji said. "So, no thanks."

"As your wish." I was pretty much sure of their rejection, so didn't mind. That moment my phone rang up, the caller id said Kekashi. I picked the call before walking a bit distance from them all.

"Hello Kekashi,"

"Hey Tsubaki, how're you doing?"

"Super fine!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

"Someone seems to be in a very happy mood."

"Of course! I'm excited about our hangout tomorrow!"

"Same here! I just thought to call you about when we'd meet."

"Thanks for calling. I wanted to let you know that Komori would be coming with us."

"Wow...that's awesome! But wouldn't those guys...?"

"I managed it. So, no worries."

"Cool."

* * *

 **General P.O.V:**

While the only female vampire was busy talking to her human friend over phone, the six male vampires just watched her intently.

"Oi Pancake," Ayato asked the female human, "Which friends Melon is going out with?"

"Haruna-chan and her friends."

"And the guy who called her now..." Shu asked too, "Is that the human from her class who wanted to dance with her?"

"Yes, it's Xen-kun."

"Does it mean...?" Subaru asked unmindfully. "That guy is also going out with you two?"

"Of course. Shizuma-chan has become friends with Haruna-chan, so with Momoka-chan and Xen-kun. So, all three of them will go with us tomorrow."

"What if she doesn't bring you back to here?" Kanato said clutching his teddy. "There's a chance that she and those mortals would take you out of here for good. I can't entrust you to her."

"I agree with Kanato-kun." Laito nodded, giving his brothers a meaningful look. "We need to make sure that Bitch-chan won't run away with Tough-chan."

"But it's already-...!" Yui began to protest.

"We're not restraining you from going with her." Reiji adjusted his glasses, "Shizuma left us an invitation, didn't she? So, feel honored to know that we'll accept the invitation. We'll be accompanying you two on your meaningless outing tomorrow."

* * *

 **So readers, what do you think? Did they change their mind only because Yui might be taken away? Let me know through the reviews. And if you like this, please don't forget to follow and favorite the story.**

 **References:**

 **[1]- Chapter: Outcome (from Shizuma vs Vampires fight scene)**


	24. Chapter: Prevarication

**A/N: Alright, new chapter done. Heartiest thanks for the reviews, new follows and favorites. This chapter might not go as expectation, but I've plans to make another chapter with Xen in future with all the ten vampires. Enjoy Reading!**

 **N/B: First three chapters after the introductory chapter have been merged into one single chapter.**

* * *

 **Prevarication**

 **Shizuma's P.O.V:**

Seriously...vampires could be too good in volte-facing!

One of the troubles I was having to deal with these pure-blooded creatures, was their mercurial moods. And that's why, I got the Sakamakis following me and Yui when we were about to go out.

"Now what you guys are doing?" I asked appalled.

"Didn't Yui tell you? We accepted your invitation." Reiji answered.

"Ehh?!"

"Shizuma-chan, they're still doubtful about me going with you." Yui said sheepishly. "That's why they decided to come along."

"Such a pain..." I muttered. "But I thought you wanted to avoid sunlight."

"If you choose this state of time, then it can't be helped." Reji stated, sounding as if I shouldn't have.

"I see, since you've decided to tolerate the sun because of me..." I said sarcastically. "As a return, I'll gladly get you guys some sunblock cream."

"Are you making fun of us?!"

"No, I was about to."

"Shizuma-chan, please stop this. It's the first time we all are going out like this. Please don't ruin the mood."

"Yeah, that's why I was teaching them to take a joke." I said, heading to the road.

"Oi Melon, limousine is here!"

"Yeah right, we take this limousine, gain attention and my outing is bummed. No, thank you. If you want to tag along with me, you've to follow me."

In the end, we went there by bus. Luckily the bus had barely any people since it was a holiday. So, I didn't see the Sakamakis getting too uncomfortable. As I thought, Laito and Yui were the only to get quite fine with this all, Shu was sleeping as usual. The others just sat motionlessly. Then finally, we reached our destination, where my friends were waiting.

"Oi Ponytail, you're la-...!" Haruna's jaw dropped to see the six individuals.

"This is how you managed them? I can't believe this." Xen commented, I could tell he wasn't happy to see them. I can't blame him though.

"You can go home if you've got any problem." Ayato retorted.

"Since we all are here, let's go inside and have fun, everyone." I thanked Momoka in my mind, for putting the tension to end. Also I felt relieved that the vampires didn't show any arrogance in front of my friends. Maybe they're trying to adjust with people?

* * *

 **General P.O.V:**

Once they went into the aquarium through a tunnel, the sea creatures in the water behind glasses were in their view. Then they reached to a rendezvous point where there were multiple ways for different categorized fishes. Shizuma went ahead to a path. Yui was about to follow her, but before that,

"Yui-chan...oops sorry Komori-chan." The twin-tailed human girl stopped her.

"It's okay, Haruna-chan. You can call me that." Yui smiled.

"Thanks! Let's go this way, there're big turtles in this."

"But Shizuma-chan-..."

"That's no problem. Xen, you go get her."

"Ehh? Me?" Xen's face flushed.

"Yeah, this aquarium is pretty big...she might get lost. We shouldn't split up." Momoka nodded.

"O-okay..." The guy followed the way where Shizuma entered. The little brunette girl whispered to Haruna when Yui wasn't noticing,

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

"Isn't that obvious, Momoka?" The pink-haired girl smirked, "The more we'll put them alone together, the more they'll get closer."

"I didn't know your sense of romance was this high." Both girls started to giggle, which caught Yui's attention.

"Umm...did something happen, Haruna-chan?"

"Yeah, I was telling her a joke. Let me share with you too." She convinced her by some random jokes and made her laugh.

But as Haruna and Momoka weren't aware of the existence or the hearing abilities of vampires around them, so, they had no idea that despite of their whispering, they were clearly heard by the six males from feet away.

"Teddy..." Kanato clutched his bear when the three girls went to a stall. "Don't you think we should kill those three annoying mortals?!"

"Kanato! What was that for?!" Reiji growled hearing that, the purple-haired replied nothing.

"Since we came here, so we better explore this place." Laito suggested.

"Too troublesome..." Shu sat right on the floor at a corner, preparing to sleep.

"Don't sleep right here, you deadbeat!" But his brother's words didn't enter his ears as he had already gone sleep. Reiji sighed and turned back to his other brothers, but he found no one except Kanato.

* * *

 **Shizuma's P.O.V:**

I felt really good in the aquarium. The feeling of having water and sea creatures around me was great indeed. Then I saw Xen coming,

"Where're others, Kekashi?"

"You know Haruna. She dragged them to see turtles."

"Yeah I know. She even cosplayed of a turtle at the cultural festive at Zara-X."

"Then we should get her a turtle boyfriend."

"Hehe not a bad idea."

We laughed and gossiped while admiring the insides of the aquarium. It was really refreshing. First room I entered was for sea plants and smaller animals. We stood in front of the shellfish section.

"Those things look so yummy..." I heard my stomach growl, "I'm starting to get hungry."

"Tsubaki...you're unbelievable!" Xen laughed out loud, "You said you ate a lot before coming here."

"Yeah I did. But you know when I see something delicious, I can't resist."

"That's why you're one hell of a gluttonous!" We both laughed before,

"Oi you two! Move!" We looked back to see Ayato shouting.

"You don't get to talk to us like that!" Xen grumbled.

"Of course I do! You two are blocking Yours Truly's sight!"

"You could've said normally, you royal pain in the ass!" I moved to next stall with Xen,

"You're AGAIN blocking my sight!"

"What's your problem, man?!" Xen was angry now, so was I.

"Like I said, I can't see because of you two...specially YOU." Ayato pointed an accusing finger to Xen.

"Can you explain how he's blocking your sight?" I asked irritably.

"Because he's here with you-..." With that, Ayato suddenly flinched.

"Ehh, what?"

"I mean, he's standing here by your side, and you both are standing in front of me. That's how it's."

"Then why don't you go to other sections?" Xen sneered.

"Yours Truly can go anywhere he wants. Your friends are in that other room. What're you doing here without your friends?!"

"Well, Tsubaki is also a friend of mine. And I ain't leaving her alone."

"Tough-chan isn't alone Xen-kun." Laito appeared from nowhere. "We'll watch over her carefully fufu~"

"We didn't ask you to do that." Xen prompted.

"She didn't ask you for that either!" Ayato snorted.

"I guess I should call you Shota no. 2!" I sneered at the redhead, "You're so small that you're having troubles to see from here."

"At least I'm not using any human to guard me...unlike you!" Suddenly Ayato's angry voice changed into mockery, "You pesky bimbo and this loser just deserve each other!"

That left me and Xen shocked. Now I realized, they had come with us only to bust up my hangout...since they couldn't prevent me from taking Yui. I should've known! They were doing this just to make me create a scene in the public place!

"You know what, regret that I invited you guys! Enjoy exploring as much as you want!" I grumbled at the two redheads and grabbed Xen's hand, followed by leaving the room. But maybe today I got up on wrong side of the bed. While I was stomping, suddenly I stumbled on something and fell. Before I met the floor, I pressed my hands on and saved my face from being knocked down. Then what I saw as the reason of my fall, just worsened my already fiery mood,

"You pathetic example of a living creature!" I grabbed the blonde sleepyhead by collar.

"Now you sound like Reiji...use your own style." I finally lost my temper when I saw an amused look on his face. After the two redheads, now this blonde was messing with me!

 _My own style, huh?_

"I'm gonna kill you right here, right now...and throw your body in the shark's section to feed them!" I raised my arm and clenched my fist...preparing to quash the structure of the vampire's flawless face. But my punch stopped right before his nose when I heard,

"Do it." Shu's expression turned serious. "You hate me, right? Then kill me and free me from this life."

I don't know if I was in shock or not, I didn't move a muscle. My enraged fist was still held at a millimeter apart from his face. Shu's words were taking time to get to my brains from my ears. Then I came into reality by a pull from behind that took me feet away from Shu.

"Tsubaki, what do you think you're doing?!" I recognized Xen's voice. "Have you gone crazy?!"

"Don't yell in my ears, Kekashi!" I harshly said, not realizing that the human blonde wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, preventing me from attacking the vampire blonde in front. "If you think me crazy, then you can clearly see the reason for that, can't you?!" I didn't look back to Xen, instead kept glaring on Shu, whose sapphire orbs suddenly narrowed in anger. He stood up and then began to walk towards me. I clenched my fist and bounce stepped like boxer, not caring that visitors were watching us with saucer eyes. But I couldn't move forward as Xen was holding me from behind.

"Let me go, Kekashi! He declared the fight!"

"Stop you two, please!"

"No I gotta fix this...This is our first friends hangout and I can't let these guys ruin it!" I said tilting my head to Xen, then when I turned back, I found Shu right in front of my face. And suddenly I was frozen when my golden eyes directly fell on his blue eyes. My fists loosened and were slightly trembling. I realized that I was getting nervous as I found myself stepping backward.

"Tsubaki, Sakamaki-san...what're you doing?!" Xen's meek voice didn't reach my ear, I was busy finding a way to dodge the vampire in front of me, who was about to do who knows what. Suddenly an unwanted fear came in my mind to see the look on Shu's face, which you'd never expect from someone super lazy. He seemed so large and much dangerous than any other vampire. It was like, I woke up a hidden sleeping demon. Finally I gulped when my back reached the dead end... dead end because I forgot that a human was behind me who was being squashed between my back and the wall behind him.

"Tsu-baki!... I can't...breath! You're pushing back...so hard!"

Then my fist was pulled from front and I found my face an inch apart from Shu's face. I shivered to feel his breath on my lips while he said,

"You're hurting your friend."

Finally I remembered the existence of my human friend, who was panting from the my back pushing intrusion. Shu's usual weary look returned and he let me go before leaving the place.

* * *

 **General P.O.V:**

Subaru was watching the whole ordeal. After Shu left, Shizuma still stood dumbfounded, not fazed by her human friend's pained condition. She was too shocked to react. When she caught herself up, she knelt down beside Xen,

"Kekashi! I'm extremely sorry! Are you feeling okay?" She lightly rubbed his back.

"Yeah, a bit."

And then without warning, the albino vampire showed himself up. He tossed a water bottle to the human.

"Here, drink it. You'll feel better."

"Thanks." Xen drank some water and looked better. Shizuma's attention turned toward the vampire, "How long you've been here?"

"I just came."

"Liar..." The girl hissed. "You could've stopped your brother."

"Whatever...it was this guy's fault." Subaru snorted.

"What?!" Both Shizuma and Xen were surprised.

"He shouldn't have been here with you...he wouldn't have got hurt if he weren't here."

"I can't fucking believe this!" Shizuma groaned. "Seriously, what have you guys gained by doing this, Sakamaki? I was waiting throughout the week for this day, I was really happy, so was Komori. I even had to earn this by winning a bet with you guys. I invited you all because I figured you never went on a outing like this, so you guys might enjoy and open your mind. But you know what...you just made me regret for that! All you guys are doing this as a revenge for yesterday, right?!"

Subaru replied nothing. He just tilted his face to other side, avoiding Shizuma's gaze. The girl continued, "Well, in that case, bug me as much as you want. But don't bring up my friends into this, they got nothing to do here."

"What do you mean, Tsubaki?" Xen asked. "Are you telling that you defeated them on some bet that's why they're doing this?! Seriously dude, why do you guys have to be this butthurt when someone is better than you?"

The albino practically remained silent. He had nothing to answer. The hybrid girl sighed, "Kekashi, the day is over. I'm no more mood for it. Let's get those three girls."

"Wait, Tsubaki." The human boy stopped her. "You don't have to ruin your mood because of these guys. They aren't worth of it. Let's go to a one last section and then we all will have lunch together. I'll try to get some shellfish or oyster for you, okay?"

Shizuma cheered up a bit after hearing about lunch. She gave one last glare to the albino vampire before leaving the place with Xen. When they left, Subaru murmured himself,

"He was right, we aren't worth to be the reason of Shizuma's anger, or at least not a monster like me..."

* * *

 **Shizuma's P.O.V:**

Me and Xen entered the section of new animals. Now my mood was being better as no vampire was disturbing anymore. We watched the newly brought aquatic animals. Then we went in front of the glass of a giant squid...and suddenly I had a very familiar bad feeling. Nope, not vampires. It was the aura of a...demon.

"Kekashi..." I tried not to scare him. "Leave this room right now. Go get others."

"Wha-what? Something wrong, Tsubaki?!"

"Don't ask now, just go!" I said a bit louder, compelling him to do as I said. By the time, I realized that it was coming from the animal in front of me. So, I backed far away from the glass. It was a hangout so I didn't feel the necessity to bring my weapons but I should've. Then I took out my long blade knife which I always kept with me and was enough to rip anything. Then I forced other people to get out of there, evacuating the place except me. But I bumped against someone from behind.

"What's wrong?" A familiar voice said.

"Kekashi! I thought I told you to leave!" I just blurted without acknowledging who it was.

"It's...me!"

"Ehh?!" I wasn't expecting that person to be here now. "Foureyes!" Not only Reiji, but all of them were in my view. I gritted my teeth in annoyance.

"Didn't you guys get any better time to show up?!"

"We were here for a long time. It's not our responsibility if your sight is bad."

 _Not again..._

"Ohh thanks for pointing that out. Now get out of here!"

"Pardon...?"

"Have your all senses got numb?! Can't you feel what I can feel?!"

"Yes, we were feeling of an unfamiliar presence." Laito said.

"Then what the hell are you doing here?! Go get Komori and take her out of here! And inform my friends too if you're kind enough!"

"Then what the fuck you're gonna do here?!" Ayato shouted.

"I'm gonna kill whatever comes out!"

"Whatever...?"

"There's a demon, damn it!" I growled. "Happy to hear? Now go!"

Reiji adjusted his glasses. "What makes you think we'd leave just from your hypothesis?"

 _Did they just think I made it up?!_

"The fuck...Foureyes!" I face-palmed, "Have you ever met a demon? No, right? Then you gotta believe in my hypothesis and get your ass outta here!"

"You're no one to order us!" Subaru snorted.

"Fucking A!" I yelled, "Seriously, tell me something, you guys!" I stood in the middle, the six leeches surrounding me, "You said you came with us because you wanted keep eye on Komori! But instead, you guys ruined my hangout. Is it because I won the game yesterday?! But it was your idea, damn it! And now, when we're sensing a demon here, you guys were supposed to get Komori at first, but no, instead you guys are still pestering me here! Haven't you have enough?!"

There was no answer. I was getting impatient and tensed about the demon's show up. I looked each brother for an answer, but instead they just looked away from me. Even though I was extremely mad, yet from their expression I could tell, there was something they were hiding. Maybe for some other reason they had come here...there might be a possibility that...they found out about my mission! I began to think... They first refused to come to this hangout but then suddenly changed their mind. This aquarium had to have a demon inside. They were nagging me and Xen because they were trying to get me off-guard! That couldn't be a coincidence, could it? They couldn't try killing me by their own because they'd be exposed in no time. That's why they might truce with the demon clan...to get rid off me!

I felt chill on my spine by the thoughts of that, but didn't jump to conclusion as there was no proof. So, I decided to try by asking directly.

"Okay, just tell me the truth and I'll cool down. What's the real reason you've joined this hangout with me? I don't think it was about yesterday."

The six vampires practically became mute. I sighed and turned around, mentally preparing for the demon's appearance. I can be right on my ideas only if the demon doesn't attack the vampires. Then I heard one of their voice from behind,

"The real reason we came along with you is..."

* * *

 **So, how was it? What do you think whether the vampires should tell the truth or not? Let me know through the reviews. And if you like this, don't forget to follow and favorite the story.**


	25. Chapter: Undesired Jealousy

**A/N: This is the 25th chapter and it's a special one as it might be referred many times in future chapters. Enjoy reading!**

 **N/B: I got to know that some of the readers couldn't review the last chapter from their id. I'm trying to figure and sort it out. If it continues, please review as guest mentioning your id name. Hope the problem will be fixed soon.**

* * *

 **Undesired Jealousy**

 **Shizuma's P.O.V:**

"The real reason we came along with you is..."

I didn't have the scope to check who was talking what. As the the glass in front of me shattered loudly and that squid thing came out right that moment.

Water started to flow on the ground I was standing. Well, the thing which was a squid a while ago...was now a tentacle monster. The moment it turned into its true form, one of its legs came to get me but before that I jumped and sliced the leg by my knife. Then I saw multiple legs chasing to the brothers but they dodged them by teleporting.

Then I saw Laito stumble on the slippery floor and fall down. And a tentacle leg wrapped him. I rushed and ripped the leg using my knife. So, I was wrong, these vampires had no relation with this demon. And by their movements, I could tell that this was the first time they were facing a demon like this. Then I shoved him to the exit.

"YOU GUYS. OUT. NOW!" I screamed at the rest pointing to the exit. Those idiot vampires just stood dumbfounded so I shoved all of them out by grabbing their shoulders.

"Why did you do that?!"

"Why? Did you forget that your brother was just tied up by that tentacles?! Or you needed a tie-up too?!" I grumbled. "Now make yourselves useful by going and getting Komori and others out of this place!"

"Are you going back inside?!" Subaru yelled to see me turning back.

"I'm gonna take care of that thing!"

"Let's just leave it there." Shu said. "You don't have to fight it."

"What do you mean by leaving it, you coward lazyass?!" My temper went up, "It'll kill people if it comes out. Oh I forgot...it's not like you creatures would care!"

I recovered myself instantly when I saw the pained expression on Shu's face. I knew I hurt them but I couldn't help since they practically didn't care about other people's lives. I just stomped back before hearing Subaru's voice,

"I'm going after her!"

"Me too. Melon can't prove herself better than Yours Truly!" _Seriously, this idiot redhead...!_

"You know what, when this ends I'll crush your empty skull and put some brains into it! Do you pathetic morons realize that you're getting in my way?!" I yelled, "If you guys are that tired of your unlimited lives then just ask me, I myself will finish you all peacefully! Now stop wasting my time and get the hell out of here!" I ran inside without looking back.

 **General P.O.V:**

When Shizuma went back inside, the vampires stood there shocked for a while. Before Reiji breaking the silence,

"We should move and alert those mortals. Let's go."

While they were walking, each of them was having their own thoughts,

Reiji: _I never understand, why a vampire like her cares about others more than herself..._

Kanato: _Will she be able to fight alone?_

Laito: _I can't believe this...did Tough-chan just save me?!_

Ayato: _That damn Melon! Why the fuck she had go alone?! What if she gets herself injured?!_

Subaru: _Tch! Just come back already, Shizuma!_

Shu: _You're right...I'm a coward. That's why I just watched while Edgar went into the fire..._

* * *

 **Shizuma's P.O.V:**

Once I came back inside, I saw another person...I had a feeling that he'd follow me after I told him about my outing.

"Phew! You finally showed up, ninja."

"I told you that I wouldn't leave you alone anywhere." Akatsuki passed me a sword. "Let's finish it, princess."

This time I worked differently. Me and my butler ran and jumped around the tentacle, to distract it as it was trying to grab us. And soon my trick worked. The demon was wrapped by its own legs which got knotted from chasing us...completely immobilized. I cut down all tentacle legs before jumping above its top and slaying its head. And then it was over.

I sat down on the dirty floor since I was too tired. "I didn't think I've to deal with them here too."

"But you were able to sense its presence in time. So, no one got hurt I suppose."

"Yeah, I sent them all out there before the squid transformed, I would've killed it sooner if those pure-blood blockheads hadn't wasted my time."

My butler suddenly went silent again. And his awful silence never meant a good signal.

"What's wrong now, Akatsuki?"

"Princess, pardon me. But don't you think that...you just missed a rare opportunity to finish this mission?" I was taken aback, but couldn't get what he was talking about.

"I mean I was watching your confrontation with those boys. You could let the monster kill them...or could use it as a good way to defeat them and could get Yui-san out of here."

I just fucking froze...he was right! Another chance got slipped away from my hand! I slapped my head to think that...instead of getting them killed, I saved one of them!

"I'm so sorry, ninja!" I sulkily said, "Ever since I came here, I couldn't think it right! It's true that their senses and feelings like humans are slowing down my attempts. Yet, this never happened before!"

"Are you considering about letting them live now?"

"Yes... I mean no...I mean..." I didn't know how to tell, "It happened that I tasted two of those vampires' blood. And trust me they were freaking amazing! So, I wanted to..." I needed to open up to my butler, "I-I'm sorry, but I couldn't control! Besides, I want them to regret about their misdeeds before I kill them."

"It's alright, my princess." He smiled putting a hand on my shoulder, making me feel easy. "Socrates senpai suggested you that. Besides, I'm actually glad that you didn't think to kill them. Our main mission was to protect Yui Komori. We'll only get rid off the vampires if we need."

We went out through the back door when we heard commotion. "I'm leaving for now, princess. Please don't let your guard down next time."

"I won't, ninja. Inform Snowman and find how it happened. I've a feeling that the previous wolf attack is related to this, and someone is pulling the rope."

* * *

 **General P.O.V:**

The four humans and six vampires were waiting outside while the crowd of people entered the crime scene. Then the silver-haired vampire showed up to them from other side.

"Tsubaki!" Xen rushed before hugging her...causing the three other girls' eyes widened and, the six vampires flinch in aches.

"Uh...Kekashi...?" Shizuma felt uncomfortable by the sudden hug from a male.

Xen realized what he was doing, so instantly backed away with a big blush on his face. "I'm so sorry, Tsubaki! I had no idea what was going on until these guys told me. I shouldn't have left you there!"

"Nope, if you were there, you'd get in my way...that's why, I shoved all people out. But now it's okay. It was an easy one."

"Yet you shouldn't be reckless, Ponytail!" Haruna groaned. "Not every time you can handle this all alone!"

"At least let us know before doing something like that, Shizuma-chan!" Yui said with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry...I just did what came up in my mind. And I didn't want anyone to get hurt since no one here has fighting experience."

"But how did the demon come over here? I never heard of demon attacks in Kamina town." Momoka said.

"There's only one city which is the den of demons...and that's Kyoto." Shizuma prompted. "And this demon was at the new animals section. I guess it was imported from Kyoto thinking as a squid."

"I apologize to interrupt," Reiji's voice got their attention, "But I feel we should return now...since people are getting curious about the hunter of the monster."

They all nodded and stepped towards to their own home. Before that,

"Tsubaki...I'm again sorry." Shizuma turned to the blonde human male.

"Kekashi, it's cool. You've no fault here. Besides, I'm fully okay."

"Nope...I mean," Xen hesitated, "For holding you like that, you must be embarrassed."

"Hehe I'm not embarrassed." Shizuma chuckled, "You were worried so you did that. It happens and we're friends. So don't sweat." Xen smiled back before finally leaving with Haruna and Momoka, being oblivious of the death glares coming from six pair of eyes.

* * *

 **Shizuma's P.O.V:**

No one talked about this in Sakamaki household, except for Yui who was bombarding questions about how I learnt this fighting tactics, about my life in Kyoto and Zara-X school and about demons. I was fine with her curiosity, but the weird thing was the indifference of the six leeches...as if it wasn't a big deal. Well, I figured they might not be related with the demons yet they wouldn't fight them, so even if this town ever turns into another Kyoto, they won't care...as expected from typical vampires.

There was a talk at the school next day on this as it was a news. Luckily, my three friends were wise enough to keep their mouths shut so I wasn't worried. Besides, it was the day of the music contest so the entire school was busy with that rather than gossiping about demons.

 **General P.O.V:**

Shizuma and her three friends along with all other students went to the school grand auditorium hall where the contest was supposed to be taken. Four of them grabbed their seats away from Sakamakis and Mukamis. Unfortunately, Yui had to stuck with the Sakamakis. But they all could see the silver-haired beauty from their seats.

Finally the event began. After some random students, Xen's name was announced as he was the next contestant.

"All the best, Kekashi. We'll cheer for your victory." Shizuma wished him.

"Yep, Xen. You gotta win this and show that you're not less star than anyone else!" Haruna sneered, indirectly pointing the popular guys.

"Don't pressure on him, girls. Xen, just relax and do your best." Momoka said.

Xen got on the stage and three girls waved to him. But none of them was aware that the whole ordeal was being watched by the vampires.

"So, S-neko-chan is cheering for that human, huh?" Kou was definitely not happy. "Instead of an idol like me..."

"That Gluttony doesn't have any sense of music. So, cheering a lame guy like him just suits her!" Yuma also grumbled.

"Kou...Yuma... Are you upset? Because...Shizuma is...cheering Xen-san?"

"Haah?! Are ya idiot? Do we look like we care about that arrogant chick?!"

"That's right, Yuma-kun. We got so much fans so one S-neko-chan doesn't count!"

Azusa replied nothing just smiled.

At Sakamakis side, Kanato said to his teddy bear, "Did you see that, Teddy? Shizuma is cheering for that mortal. Isn't that unforgivable?"

"I'm sooo hurt." Laito pouted fakely. "Tough-chan won't cheer for us. But Bitch-chan is with us, isn't she?"

"Y-Yes Laito-kun." Yui said nervously, "I'm cheering for you all!"

"Not only Pancake, we got lots of girls for us!" Ayato snorted, "Who needs that annoying Melon anyway?!"

"Yet, I'm surprised how ungrateful she's." Reiji said in a displeased tone, "She at least could've showed her gratitude for staying at our manor."

"That guy is her friend." Shu sleepily muttered, "So, it's natural for her to be on his side."

"Why the fuck we need to care who's cheering for who?!" Subaru shouted, "Just stop talking about that girl already!"

Then his brothers went silent. Only Yui was glancing them curiously.

 _They all hate Shizuma-chan, right? Then why they're being mad when she's cheering for Xen-kun?_

* * *

 **Shizuma's P.O.V:**

Xen sang a song called 'Servant of evil'. He indeed sang very nicely and the lyrics said about how the servant brother protects and sacrifices for his princess evil twin sister, which just touched my heart. It was a perfect combination! Now I really wanted him to win! Then my attention was caught by the name of the next contestant who was Kou Mukami. I had to cover my ears because the moment he got on the stage, screams of girls flooded my brain. But my eyes widened to hear the song he was singing...which was 'Devil's Spire'. I often listened to that song and I used to think that it was a vocaloid track. And then I gulped in horror to learn that its artist wasn't from vocaloid but Kou Mukami! Maybe I'd have laughed out if I could see my own expression!

I saw total eight vampires getting on the stage, except Azusa, and Ruki who still was absent. My ear drums almost exploded when Ayato's 'Arcadia', Kanato's 'Grateful Dead March' and Yuma's 'Seiron Syndrom' practically created earthquake in the entire hall because of too loud music, added with the girls' cheers. I wondered if Shu was being serious or not when I heard 'Kiss mark on neck' from him. Laito's 'QED' was pretty cool and Subaru's 'Pain' impressed me because I didn't accept this kind of performance from that tsundere Hulk. When I saw the Foureyes getting on the stage, I thought he was gonna give some finale speech but my face turned O_O when I heard him singing 'Sin of a strawberry'. But honestly, all of them were pretty impressive. They really did have some music talents. After eight of them were done, it was time for the results.

"Sorry girls," Xen was upset. "Those guys are really something. I don't think I can make it."

"It's alright, Kekashi. Your song was the best and you sang it very well. Prize actually doesn't matter." I said.

"Exactly," Haruna nodded, "And when Ponytail is telling that then you don't need to worry about winning." Somehow, that made Xen cheer up.

But instead of results, we heard an announcement, "We apologize to inform that the contest hasn't been finished yet. We just noticed that name of one last contestant had been overlooked by mistake."

I heard that the Sakamakis and the Mukamis were the finishers of the contest. So, I thought maybe it was Azusa. But what I heard after that...I guess, I had never been this horrified in my worst nightmare!

"The last contestant of this music festival is...Shizuma Tsubaki."

* * *

 **So, what do you think? How Shizuma's name got signed-up in it without her knowing? Let me know through reviews. And if you like this, please don't forget to leave a review and follow and favorite the story.**

 **The songs mentioned here:**

 **1\. Xen's song: Servant of Evil**

 **2\. The DL vampires' songs: Their own 'MORE CHARACTER' Songs**

 **(Ruki and Azusa's fans, sorry I had to omit them. Because Azusa is a slow talker so it'd be unreal if he sings a fast song as his character song and Ruki's character song is a poetry, not a song)**


	26. Chapter: Romeos and Cinderella

**A/N: Dear readers, big chapter means turning point. Hope you'd love it. And while reading this chapter, I recommend you to listen the song 'Romeo & Cinderella' (hanatan version).**

 **Thanks a lot for the new favorites and followers. Thanks to my new reader Francesca for her wonderful review. Don't worry, the heroine will have more scenes with the characters you referred. Also thanks to my avid reader princesssnow510, CelesteUzumaki2718 and mnekochan, along with the unknown guest readers for their constant reviews. **

**About reviews issue: Finally I figured out about the review problem that I mentioned in last chapter. Before publishing the new 24th chapter 'Prevarication', I merged second three chapters into one chapter, so number of chapters have been reduced. Chapter 'Perception' and 'Another Gamble' previously were 24th and 25th chapter before I merged and because of the site's policy, users who reviewed those chapters from their id, weren't allowed to review the current 24th and 25th chapter. But this is the 26th chapter and now there'll be no more problem in reviewing.**

 **Did I make sense? If I don't, then let's just say that the reviewing problem had been caused by merging chapters. Sorry for the inconvenience but it's all this site's policy. From this chapter, you can normally review from your id like before.**

 **N/B: References are given at the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

 **Romeos and the Cinderella**

 **Shizuma's P.O.V:**

"The last contestant of this music festival is...Shizuma Tsubaki."

The moment the line was announced, the entire hall room went silent. And I was in like trauma, not believing that my name just had been announced as the last contestant. Then my best friend's yell brought me back,

"You didn't tell us that you logged your name in this, Ponytail!"

"I'd have told if I _myself_ knew about it!" I yelled back.

"Are you telling that...you didn't sign your name up here?!" Xen was shocked.

"Hell no! I told you that I'm not habituated in singing so I wouldn't participate!"

Then I saw the unlikely annoyed look on my short friend Momoka's face, "It means someone secretly registered Tsubaki's name in this competition..."

 _Someone else set it...to humiliate me in front of the entire school!_

"Shizuma Tsubaki...please get on the stage." I heard the host's voice in ultimate horror.

"Need to talk to the announcer about this!" Haruna was about to run to the stage before,

"Hey Tsubaki, what the hell you're still doing here wasting our time?!"

"Just go and and finish your cranky song already!"

"If she can't sing then why did she put her name?"

"Isn't that obvious? She's jealous of the Sakamakis and the Mukamis so she had to challenge them!"

 _Me...jealous of those morons?! You gotta be fucking kidding me!_

Now the other students (specifically the fangirl students) started to snort at me. I looked up to see everyone's eyes on me. Then my attention was caught by something,

"Perhaps she doesn't want our stomachs get churned...isn't it so nice of her?" I looked at the direction of that voice to see the gut-wrenching smirk of that Asshat. The other Sakamakis seemed amused too except an utterly shocked Yui.

"Girls, we'll be needing some buckets if S-neko-chan gets on the stage...in case we need to puke." A sneer came from the other side...only one person called me by that name. He and the Tower beside him was grinning smugly. Only Azusa was the one who had the same speechless reaction as Yui. But it didn't matter!

"It's karma...isn't it? Your own words come back for you."[1]

 _Why I'm being so dumb? I should've kept in mind that I'm surrounded by enemies! So who else would want to make a joke of me like this?!_

"They're fucking disgusting!" Haruna groaned realizing about the possible culprits.

"Seriously, how lower anyone could go?!" Xen growled too.

"I'm not too surprised that it's them!" Momoka angrily commented. "But no one is going to believe us!"

I looked down, not knowing what to do. Then again, I remembered my parents, who taught me never to break down in any situation. Besides, it wasn't like I didn't know ABC of singing. So, I decided to go on.

"If I pull back now, it'd only get worse than if I do it anyway." I declared to my friends, "So, I'm up for it."

I finally got on the stage and stood in front of the microphone. My habit of listening music helped me to find songs, and I randomly picked a song which I often used to hum. I closed my eyes, cleared my throat and took a deep breath for one last time, before finally opening my voice.

* * *

The entire hall silently waited for the final song of the music festival. Then the silver-haired girl finally started to sing,

 _"Watashi no koi wo higeki no Jurietto ni shinaide / Don't make my love like that of the tragic Juliet_

 _Koko kara tsuredashite... / Take me out of here_

 _Sonna kibun yo / That is how I feel_

 _Papa to mama ni oyasuminasai / A "Goodnight" to papa and mama_

 _Seizei yume wo minasai / Dream of the sweetest dreams_

 _Stona wa mou neru jikan yo / It's already time for adults to sleep_

 _Musekaeru miwaku no kyarameru / I'll stuff myself with the alluring caramel_

 _Hajirai no suashi wo karameru / And curl up my hesitant, bare feet_

 _Kon'ya wa doko made ikeruno? / How far can we go tonight?_

 _Kami tsukanaide yasashiku shite / Don't bite me; do it gently_

 _Nigai mono wa mada kirainano / I still don't like the bitter stuffs_

 _Mama no tsukuru okashi bakari tabetaseine / Because I'm only used to eating the sweets mama makes_

 _Shiranai koto ga aru no naraba / If there's something you don't know_

 _Shiritai to omou futsuu deshou? / Then it's only natural to want to find out about it, don't you think?_

 _Zenbu misete yo / Show me everything!_

 _Anata ni naraba misete ageru watashi no… / If it's you, then I'll show you my..._

 _Zutto koishikute Shinderera / The Cinderella that yearned for love all this time_

 _Seifuku dake de kaketeikuwa / Begins to run with just her dress_

 _Mahou yo jikan wo tomete yo / The magic shall stop the time_

 _Warui hito ni jamasarechauwa / Else villains will get in our way_

 _Nigedashitai no Jurietto / A Juliet who wishes to run away_

 _Demo sono namae de yobanaide / But you don't have to call me by that name_

 _Sou yo ne musubarenakuchane / That's right, we must be bound together_

 _Sou janai to tanoshikunaiwa / It won't be any fun if not_

 _Nee watashi to ikitekureru? / Hey, will you live with me?_

 _Senobi wo shita nagai masukara / I applied a little too much mascara_

 _Iko ni naru yo kitto asu kara / But I'll be a good girl when tomorrow comes_

 _Ima dake watashi wo yurushite / So please let me off the hook for now_

 _Kuroi reesu no kyoukaisen / The boundary line is just this black lace_

 _Mamoru hito wa kyou wa imasen / And there's no one to guard it today so,_

 _Koetara doko made ikeruno? / If ever, how far are you going beyond it?_

 _Kamitsuku hodo ni itai hodo ni / Until you bite me, until it hurts_

 _Suki ni natteta no wa watashi desho / I'm the one you fell in love with_

 _Papa wa demone anata no koto kirai mitai / But papa seems to hate you_

 _Watashi no tame to sashidasu te ni / The hands that you spread out for me_

 _Nigitteru sore wa kubiwa desho / Isn't holding a collar?_

 _Tsuredashite yo watashi no Romio / Just take me away, oh my Romeo,_

 _Shikarareru hodo tooku e / To afar, until they scold us_

 _Kane ga narehibiku Shinderera / Cinderella has to leave her glass shoe and_

 _Garasu no kutsu wa oite ikuwa / The bells are going to sound_

 _Dakara ne hayaku mitsukete ne / Obviously, you have to look for her quick_

 _Warui yume ni jirasarechauwa / Or she'll be haunted with nightmares_

 _Kitto ano ko mo soudatta / Definitely, even she, did it like that-_

 _Otoshita nante uso wo tsuita / She lied when she said she accidentally dropped it_

 _Sou yo ne watashi mo onaji yo / That is right; I'll do the same_

 _Datte motto aisaretaiwa / Since I want to be loved by you more_

 _Hora watashi wa koko ni iru yo / Look, I am right here_

 _Watashi no kokoro sotto nozoite mimasenka? / Won't you gently peek inside my heart?_

 _Hoshii mono dake afurekaette imasenka / Isn't it filled with just everything that you desire?_

 _Mada betsubara yo motto motto gyuutto tsumekonde / there is still some room so pack it tighter and tighter_

 _Isso anata no ibasho made mo umete shimaouka / So much that you might bury everything into me_

 _Demo soreja imi nai no / But is that all there is to it?_

 _Ooki na hako yori chiisana hako ni shiawase wa aru rashii / It's said that there's more happiness in a small box than a large one_

 _Doushiyo kono mama ja watashi wa / What should I do? At this rate_

 _Anata ni kirawarechau wa / I'll end up being hated by you_

 _Demo watashi yori yokubari na papa to mama wa kyou mo kawarazu / Papa and mama, are greedier than me and won't even change today_

 _Sou yo ne sunao de ii no ne / It's better to be honest now_

 _Otoshita no wa kin no ono deshita / The Golden Axe is what I've lost_

 _Usotsukisugita Shinderera / The Cinderella that had lied too much_

 _Ookami ni taberareta rashii / Is said to have been eaten by the Wolf_

 _Doushiyou kono mama ja watashi mo / What should I do? At this rate_

 _Itsuka wa taberarechauwa / I too will end up being eaten one day_

 _Sono mae ni tasuke ni kite ne / Please come and save me before that happens..."_

* * *

 **Shizuma's P.O.V:**

When I finished my song, once again I closed my eyes to breath, expecting to be greeted with boos. But not a single sound entered my ear. Instead, 'O's on the faces of the audiences were in view when I opened my eyes. Everyone seemed to hold their breath. I couldn't tell my performance was mind-blowing, but I was sure it hadn't been expected from me. Then finally Pigtails got up from her seat before breaking the silence.

"Ponytail..." Haruna took her time to express, "YOU NAILED IT, BABE!" She yelled on top of her lungs.

The moment she finished her line, the whole hall room got filled with the sounds of cheers and applause. And I heaved a sigh of relief to think that I still had voice to sing. I looked at my friends to see gladness on their faces. I controlled my urge to see the faces of eight scums (I crossed out Azusa from my bad book) because I didn't want to worsen my already ruined mood. I just walked away from the stage to the exit of hall room. I didn't need results because I had done what I wanted to do. And now I got labeled as the dark-horse of the school. So I didn't respond to the claps and compliments of others. I was silently walking to the exit before my friends got me,

"Oi Ponytail, where're you going?"

"I'm leaving for home."

"But the results haven't been announced." Xen said, "Won't you wait?"

"Nah, I don't care of that since I wasn't in the race from start. I just hope for your victory." I said flatly.

"Tsubaki...are you okay?" Momoka asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just...I found out most people didn't want me here. So, even if it's someone else's doing, no one would care, I guess."

Three of them went silent for a while to understand the fact,

"If these people don't value you, then you don't need to give a fuck either, Ponytail!" Haruna growled, "As long as you're honest to yourself, no one can make you go from here by conspiracy!

"Exactly Tsubaki." Xen nodded. "We know that you're a good person, which others don't know. And we're glad to be friends with you."

"As I thought...it was done against you to make you feel too degraded to stay in this school." Momoka said. "But Tsubaki...all you need to know, no matter what, we'll always be on your side."

"Thanks a lot, guys. It means a lot." I tried to smile. "But now I need to be alone for sometime. I'll see you tomorrow."

I left the auditorium and walked at the hallway. Then I met someone who I particularly didn't want to deal with at that time.

"Leaving so soon?" Riyasa snapped.

"Yeah, tired." I said shortly, wanting to leave.

"I heard what happened there...looks like it was done for putting everyone against you so that you leave this school."

"I was never wanted here from the beginning anyway, so I'm not so surprised. Sorry Asahina but I don't want to think or talk about it now."

"But you should, because you got the chance to show what you actually are. Next time people will think before messing with you."

"Why're you being so nice with me suddenly?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, honestly I despised you at first." The dark green-haired girl strolled. "But, whatever you did here, at least you didn't play dirty, unlike what those guys did today. So, I'm just appreciating that you didn't let yourself down."

I didn't express my disbelief but realized that despite of mean image, Riyasa was able to get my point of views, unlike all the other fangirls here. So, I gave a thanks to her before stepping out. But again,

"Shizuma...I just wanted you to know that...I-I don't want you to leave this school...you-you mustn't...since you can fight!" I heard an unlikely shaky voice which made me turn back to her. I was surprised to see her pale face, which I never saw.

"What's wrong, Asahina?"

"You know, I was being mean to you. But, the truth is...all that was an act, to convince others that I didn't stand you." She looked like she was in some trouble. "Because I needed your help...!"

"Help with what?"

"I feel...unsafe in this school." Riyasa was sweating now."I-I don't want to disappear like...my best friend...like many other girls before!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

Tears were flowing from her scarlet eyes. "Fo-forget what I said...you just need to stay here, that's all!" She turned to go but I grabbed her hand.

"Asahina...you've already known about my previous school and my capabilities. So if there's anything I should know, you must share with me."

Riyasa paused a while. "No...I think I shouldn't get you involved in this. Even though you're strong, yet if something happens-"

"That's why I need to know before anything happens!" I said forcefully. "Didn't you just say about girls being disappeared? And what happened to your best friend?!"

The forest haired girl now burst into tears when I said that. I was stunned because she was practically the mean girl of the school, but realized there was something she had been holding back till now. I cursed myself for pushing so hard. "Okay, I'm sorry. Calm down please. But you really need to talk to me since you said I should stay at this school."

"I-I can't talk here. The others will come out soon."

"They won't before the results of the contest. Let's go to the cafeteria, where I can get you an espresso and then we can talk privately."

* * *

 **General P.O.V:**

While the silver-haired beauty and the green-haired beauty were at the cafeteria, the rest of all were still at the auditorium hall, waiting for the results. Shizuma's three friends were gossiping, then someone caught their attention.

"Umm...Haruna-chan,"

"Yo Yui-chan,"

"Where's Shizuma-chan?"

"Tsubaki left for your place." Momoka answered. "Even though she made it, still she looked annoyed about that someone signed her name up without her knowing. And we just realized that it was for humiliating her...to make her leave this school for good."

Pink eyes widened to hear that, "Someone wanted Shizuma-chan...to leave this school?!"

"Isn't that obvious?!" Haruna sneered looking at the vampire guys, who were oblivious and busy with their fangirls. "Because there're high-level families in this school who're constantly peeving Tsubaki from the beginning. And now they got the audacity to use this dirty trick, when they couldn't beat her in fair way!"

A terrifying shock went over Yui when she got the hint. "Are you telling...the Sakamakis or the Mukamis did that?!"

"I don't want to blame without proof..." Momoka blurted, "But are there any other people who'd want Tsubaki out of the school?!"

"Also this couldn't be done so suddenly by any random student who doesn't have influence on school management authority!" Xen furiously added.

Yui couldn't argue with that, as she herself was a witness of the hateful encounters between Shizuma and the vampire guys. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know something like this would happen."

"Now now...what're you apologizing for, Yui-chan? Ain't you gonna defend them like you always do?"

The blonde girl looked down at the pink haired girl's harsh words. Then Momoka scolded, "Haruna, don't be rude with her. It's not her fault."

Yui paused for a while. "No, it's fine. I've seen those guys closely so, I know that they aren't entirely bad persons." Then she got annoyed, "But if it's them who registered Shizuma-chan's name into the contest to insult her, then this time they really did something unforgivable!"

"There's something I want to tell you girls." Xen said irritably. He briefly described about the encounters with Ayato, Laito and Shu at the aquarium and how Shizuma almost punched Shu before the demon attack, which made the three listeners dumbstruck.

"...and you know what the worst was, Subaru Sakamaki blamed ME for all of this," The blonde human guy pointed himself, "Saying that it wouldn't happen if I weren't there!"

"Why didn't you tell us earlier, Xen?!" Haruna yelled.

"I didn't have the scope. Sorry."

"But they said that they'd come because of me. Now I know, it was only to annoy Shizuma-chan." Yui sighed. "I'm so sorry. I'll try to convince Reiji-san for a seat to clear things with her. It can't go on like this!"

"Now that was something nice of you, Yui-chan." Haruna calmed down. "And if it isn't the Sakamakis, then it must be Yuma and Kou Mukami. Time to teach those two jerks a good lesson."

 **Momoka's P.O.V:**

 _"Ayato Sakamaki followed wherever two of us went and disturbed a lot!"_

 _"Shu Sakamaki seriously asked her to kill him since she hated him."_

 _"Subaru Sakamaki blamed ME for all of this!"_

Xen's words reminded me some incidents. When he hugged Shizuma at the aquarium, I noticed the disgusted looks on those six guys' faces. Few days ago, we saw how Subaru was holding Shizuma in his arms at the rooftop [1]. Few weeks ago, when Shizuma broke her leg, Ayato rushed to carry her before Xen could do that [2]. After the wolf attack, Kanato blamed her for not concerning about them which lead two of them to an ugly fight [3]. Azusa Mukami was the only one who was always openly compassionate to her. Above all, until now...I never ever saw those ten guys being this bothered by any girl, not even by the center of their attention Yui. I didn't think anything of it before. But now, I've to. So, when Haruna and Xen were busy gossiping, I followed Yui.

"Momoka-chan?"

"Sorry Komori-san, I needed to talk privately. I won't take long."

"Sure."

"You're living with the Sakamakis, right? Did something happen while Tsubaki being there?"

"Well yes, they argued a lot...almost everyday. Shizuma-chan and they did wrong things to each other too." The older girl said sheepishly.

"But yesterday Tsubaki alone fought with a demon to protect us all, including them...yet they needed to wreck her! How ungrateful!"

"Ungrateful..." Yui seemed to think something when I said the word. "That makes me remember...before the contest, Reiji-san called her ungrateful, saying that she should've been with them since she's staying at their house. They all got angry, when we saw Shizuma-chan cheering for Xen-kun. I guess this might be a reason."

My mind and mouth went dry. I knew that Xen wasn't the only one. Since Shizuma was a very beautiful girl with a friendly and kind personality, so many boys in school had crush on her. But those rich, arrogant fangirls-surrounded boys, who she made her enemies from her first day at school...it just didn't make any sense! Still...it might've not been like what it seemed. I wasn't sure of the Mukamis other than Azusa, but it was crystal clear to me that...the Sakamakis were slowly getting attached to Shizuma, despite of all the fights with her.

I came back to my friends. "You know, Xen." I heard Haruna saying, "If Shizuma Tsubaki is the Cinderella, then who's the Romeo, I wonder..."

"Ugh...why're you telling me this?" Xen was blushing furiously.

"I thought you'd want to find that out..."

"Stop that, Haruna." I had to step in. "It's all up to Tsubaki so we shouldn't say anything about it now."

"Whoa Momoka! What's with that mood suddenly?"

"It's not sudden." I didn't want them to know anything right now so I kept a straight face. "It's just I realized that Tsubaki has no idea of Xen's feelings. Whatever is happening, is one-sided. So, we shouldn't expect anything until we get a signal from her side. Or else, Xen will get hurt."

Well, Xen already looked sad when I told that. So did Haruna, but she didn't say anything. And about me, well, I don't know how I should feel now. Xen and Shizuma both are my close friends, and I definitely don't want to see any of them get hurt.

* * *

 **General P.O.V:**

Finally the results of the music contest were being announced. Then ditching everyone's attention, a certain someone's phone rang up,

"What's up?"

"How's it going there now? Any progress?"

"Nothing new. But today I did something that made her mad, and as expected, she thought it was them!"

"Excellent move, my dear! But we need to send her over edge soon, so that she gets no choice other than finishing them."

"Don't you worry. This is only beginning. The Cinderella will soon make all the Romeos eat shit for _my_ deeds."

* * *

 **So, actually someone else signed Shizuma's name up there, and the blame went to the vampires. And that someone is going to be one of the villains of the story. There're hints in this and some of the previous chapters so you can review guessing who it is. For time being, I needed to make Shizuma angrier because upcoming chapters will contain full of bite scenes.**

 **One of Shizuma's friends realized the real scenario. So, what should Momoka do now as a friend? Feel free to share your thoughts.** **And if you like this chapter, please don't forget to review, follow and favorite the story.**

 **Shizuma's song - Romeo and Cinderella (hanatan version), lyrics and translation collected from the web.**

 **Reference:**

 **[1]- Chapter: Perception (1st reference-the last para from Shizuma's P.O.V, 2nd reference-rooftop scene)**

 **[2]- Another rival or special**

 **[3]- Increasing lust**


	27. Chapter: Torturous Pleasure

**A/N: Another long chapter (Tbh, I don't know myself how this chapter got so long!) Heartiest thanks for all the responses from my readers. And finally, this new chapter includes a new bite scene with a new vampire...but here the _warning_ comes,  this will contain slight...BDSM! The reason you'll know when you see who she's gonna bite. ;) Enjoy Reading!**

 **To the unknown guest readers who asked about Shizuma's family: Honestly, before this edition, I wrote another starting of Eve vs Adam, where Shizuma starts off to find her family, based on that, I wrote more stories with this character so it exposed the spoiler about her family. But, even after Shizuma finds her family, many more twists will happen, because this scenario is completely different from the other two stories. This story is mainly based on the original DL story (except for slight plot changes because of the OC involvement), and I divided into some situations according to the games. This story starts after Haunted Dark Bridal and More Blood situation and the time of Shizuma's debut takes place in the interval between More Blood and Dark Fate situation. Shizuma's family will show up when the story enters in Dark Fate situation.**

* * *

 **Torturous Pleasure**

 **General P.O.V:**

Shizuma was walking alone on the way of Sakamaki mansion. At a moment, she saw some lights and heard the sound of car engine from behind. Within ten seconds, the silver-haired beauty found her path blocked by a limousine. She had no problem to identify who the vehicle belonged to, so she just passed it by walking at side. She then heard the car door opening.

"Oi Melon!"

She didn't stop.

"Shizuma!"

The girl then stopped and turned around to see the redhead pure-blood. She waited to hear from him.

"This is enough. From now you're going with us in our limousine!"

The vampire girl was silent for a while before finally speaking up, "Why'd I do that?"

"You and Pancake both are staying at our house, so whatever she does, you've to do that too...simple!"

Shizuma noticed the look of annoyance on Ayato's face. "Let me guess..." She snapped, "One of the Mukamis won, right? So now you guys are gonna press your anger roller on me..."

"Tch! You're being annoying again!" Subaru came out of the car and stood in front of her. "Just get in the car or I'll make you!"

"If you're planning to throw me on your shoulder again then just to let you know that," A dark infuriated look covered Shizuma's face, "I'm not in a very great mood right now so if you touch me I won't hesitate to break your hand this time, along with this big-ticket ride!"

"You did what?!" Ayato snorted to his albino brother, as his ears caught the line 'throw me on your shoulder again'.

Yui and the others were watching them arguing, then the human girl decided to end it. She came out of the car. "Shizuma-chan..." She approached the other girl hesitantly. "I know you're extremely angry...but something happened which I guess would make you pleased."

"What?"

"Let's get into the car...it's like a surprise."

Shizuma reluctantly got in the car pulling Yui. She sat an empty space with the blonde girl beside her. But her brows furrowed to see a second sleeping blonde at her other side. While the car started to run, she noticed Laito holding something like a trophy. It wasn't hard for Shizuma to understand that it was the champion trophy of the music contest. Her mood turned even fouler.

"So Gofer, what's the 'pleasant surprise' waiting for me? Just don't tell me about this fucking trophy! It's the last thing now I wanna hear about!"

"Ehh...? But it's actually about it." Yui said sheepishly.

"Is that what your surprise?! I can't fucking believe it!" Shizuma groaned, "You want me to congratulate him?! Fine! Accept my heartiest congratulations Mr. Laito Sakamaki A.K.A Asshat!"

"Whoa Tough-chan!" The said vampire's eyes widened. "I really wish I had won, and this isn't how you congratulate someone-..."

"Don't tell me what to do, you chimpanzee!" The vampiress scowled, "And Gofer, if this is your fucking surprise, then never ever think about to surprise me or I'll suck you dry next time!" The poor human girl practically trembled at the threat.

"Why do you always have to jump on conclusions?" Reiji said irritably. "None of us achieved this."

"Huh?"

Shizuma noticed for the first time that none of the brothers bragged about winning the contest ever since she got into the limousine. She became confused, "Then what that thing is doing here?!"

BOOM! Subaru punched on the car wall suddenly, making the driver lose the balance a bit, which made the car lurch for some seconds and everyone get jerked.

"What the fuck was that for, Subaru?!" Ayato yelled.

"I'll kill you if you do this again!" Kanato groaned.

"Subaru, explain this mindless act at once!" Reiji scolded him.

"SOMEONE JUST TELL THIS BLOCKHEAD GIRL THAT SHE'S THE WINNER OF THE CONTEST!" Subaru finally spilled it, "Or she won't shut the fuck up!"

"...!"

"You all are melodramatic..." Shu sleepily commented without opening his eyes. "You could've told her at first."

Shizuma couldn't believe her ears. "Did you just say... _I_ won this?!"

"It's exactly what you heard, stupid Melon!"

"This is what we've been trying to tell you, Shizuma-chan." Yui sulkily replied.

"Oh." Was the only response of the silver-haired vampiress, who was unable to react anything.

"Now shouldn't Tough-chan thank the person who signed-up her name into the contest?" Which made Shizuma glare at Laito.

"Well, I need to find that person at first before I could properly _thank_ him...or rather _them_!" The vampiress sneered. Then the redhead gave the trophy to her.

"Gofer...keep this thing for me." She passed it to the other girl. After that, an awkward silence covered the limousine, since the vampire brothers were silent as usual, and the newly passenger just kept looking outside through the window, not fazed by her achievement. And that made the human girl feel uneasy.

"Umm...Shizuma-chan," Yui finally broke the silence. "You...are no more angry, are you?"

"Well..." The vampire girl didn't turn her gaze. "It'll never change the fact that someone or some people will always want me to get lost from this school." She said coldly, causing the rest people flinch.

"I've to agree with you." The blonde girl said looking aside. "Whoever put your name into there, needs to give some answer." Yui tried to observe the six guys. But she couldn't identify anyone as the possible culprit...since they had no noticeable reaction on their faces. After that, no sound was heard other than the engine of the limousine until they reached their mansion.

* * *

 **Shizuma's P.O.V:**

When we reached home, I quickly had a bath and finished dinner. I tried to avoid seeing those leeches' faces, because I knew I couldn't control my temper. But all I needed was to calm my nerve down.

I was about to change into my sleepwear, before hearing some faint music. I opened the door to find that it was piano. I heard from Yui that two of the vampires had interest in music. I took some materials with me...before following the piano tune.

In the music room, there was a grand piano along with the other musical instruments. And there sat a redhead vampire with fedora hat. I knew Laito sensed my presence so I decided not to interrupt him by knocking. I mesmerized at how his pale slender fingers were moving rhythmically on the piano keys.

"Tough-chan..." My trance broke by his voice, but he didn't look up. "Have you just run to me?"

"I came here following the piano tune...but didn't think the pianist would be an ass with a hat." I snorted in my usual cocky tone, since I didn't want him to know that I was impressed with his piano skill.

He stopped playing. "Do you always have to be rude?" He looked up to me with a serious expression.

"I'm just telling the truth...isn't that fair for the person who named an innocent girl like Komori as 'Bitch-chan'?"

"Why do you care about that? It doesn't concern you."

"It DOES concern me..." I sternly said, "Because, I'm a girl like her, and she has no reason to be called like that. You're the one who should be called 'Bitch-kun' for the entire school."

"It's not my fault if girls get charmed by my-..."

"Oh please." I cut him off from talking dirty, "I've seen many types perverts but you're from a whole new species."

"And you're entirely a new kind of vampire." There was no sign of his usual smirk on his face, "Who despises her own kind...for humans."

My brows furrowed, "Then you tell me, why shouldn't I?"

"Because humans are no match with us...we're immortal, stronger than them. Their blood is our drink..."

"...that's all?" I snickered, "You think these reasons make you better than humans...? "

"But can you argue with that? The stronger is the ruler..."

"Oh yeah? Like hell." I slowly started to step towards him, "You know why, because this civilization is created by humans, this is their world, not yours. So, here the ruler is the human. Besides humans are able to think much deeper than you creatures. So, even if they ain't stronger, yet they can wipe you out from this world for good."

"Oh really?" Laito sneered, "This is why, you're slaving for them?"

"Your brain is too damaged that learning means slaving to you." I mocked.

"You're telling this because you don't have anything like us."

"Yes, I don't have much money or supernatural abilities. But I do have friends...unlike you guys!" I sneered.

Laito looked startled for a second, then he snorted back, "Well, we have lots of fangirls!"

"Does any of them love you knowing what you're? Do you intend to settle with any of them?" I shot back, not wanting to lose.

"Shut up." I heard him mumbling.

"Wait, first of all, do you even know the meaning of love? Did you ever truly love anyone-"

I couldn't finish my line, as I found myself pushed on the piano. The piano keys made a mono tone where I was pressed on. Laito held me tightly.

"You talk too much!" He looked deeply in my eyes. "You're jealous, ain't you, Shizuma?" My attention caught him calling my name properly for the first time. "You want me to do some bad things to you, don't you...?"

I replied nothing, just glared him, while he was leaning down to my neck. I shuddered as I felt his hot tongue wetting my neck. I clenched my fist, preparing for a punch if he dared to bite me. But my eyes widened when I felt his fangs just scratching lightly and sucking my skin. I felt my body weak when I realized that he was giving my hickeys!

"Mmn...don't hold back your moans..." He said in breathy voice, while kissing my neck. Damn this pervert! To add fuel to the fire...the delicious scent he was emitting...

...made my fangs grow up in no time, I opened my eyes which were supposed to be red now.

I gripped Laito's sides and within seconds, I flipped him over, again creating another mono tune from piano since I pressed him on the keys. His hat fell off from his head. He was shocked at first, but then smirked to see my face.

"How much I wanted you to come to me..." He whispered.

"Oh really?" I smirked, before slowly unbuttoning his grey vest and white dress shirt. "You should've known that I wouldn't stop after taking that Mukami. So, your turn would eventually come."

"Then what're you waiting for...?" Laito gave me a sultry smile, which just aroused my sadistic desire.

 _So, Azusa Mukami isn't the only masochist here..._

I brought my hands to his mouth and stroked his soft pink lips with my thumb. He closed his eyes and kissed my thumb. I slowly moved my face closer to his...until we were an inch apart. His sharp green eyes opened again, which were now dazed with lust. His mouth was open, ready for kissing. And I was ready too...

...

...

...for torturing him.

Laito was so into my seductive act that he didn't realize that I was binding his hands with one of his own scarves. He wore two scarves of which one was white and the other was black. I used the white one to tie his hands because,

Only black is the perfect color for...blindfold.

The redhead came to his senses, when the kiss he was expecting, never came. Then his eyes widened to discover his hands unable to move. But before he could say anything, I forcefully made him sit, and blindfolded him.

I unhooked the lid prop and set the piano lid down. Then I grabbed the vampire by shoulder and shoved him on the lid. I already took off his shirt and vest so his pale body was in my view, which made me lick my lips.

"Tough-chan...what're you...!" He managed to talk.

"I don't know how much you saw of what I was doing to that Sloth... but biting wasn't all I did to him...neither to your Shota bro."

Laito gasped, "So you took Kanato-kun's teddy for-..."

"Isn't that obvious? After what he did to me...of course I had to punish him. Now it's your turn to get punished...for messing with me!" With that I flipped him on his stomach...to reveal his pale white back. I began to imagine how it'd look with red marks...of my whip. I began to rub my hand gently on his back, causing him shiver. His skin was soft and cool, it felt good to touch. I lightly squeezed to feel his skin in my fist. Then I slowly pulled out the coiled rope whip from my red jacket.

"So, Laito Sakamaki," I sternly said, "Brace yourself...for all miseries you've caused to others."

"Eh?" He was confused before letting out a loud "AAH!", as I lashed my whip on his back for the first time.

"Tough-chan!" He groaned painfully, "What're you doing?!"

"What am I doing? I'm whipping you, bitch!" I blew a second lash, "Here you try to flirt with me, and then plot to get me out of the school behind my back! You guys are even lower than the zombie fallen vampires I used to kill!"

"Agggh!...what're you talking about?!"

"Didn't you say in the car that I should thank the person who signed my name up to the contest? I am DELIVERING MY THANKING right now!" Another whip.

"What?! Ugh! It wasn't me, Tough-chan!" He screamed, which made me tense to think others might come, specially Yui.

"I need to shut the noisy mouth of yours!" I pulled out a ball gag from my pocket and shoved in his mouth. His muffled whimper while getting whipped, made me thirsty as hell.

Soon his pale back was covered by my whip marks. It was a delightful sight for me. The combination of red stripes on white flesh, that was created by me. That thoughts made me feel so powerful. Because, the creature before me...was a proud, pervert, classy vampire, who uses his looks and charms to get girls...

To prey them...

To suck the life out of them...

To take them away from their friends and family...just like Riyasa lost her best friend...

Blood was spilling from the wound on his back. The smell made me crazy and I quickly leaned to taste it. The vampire's body arched back in pleasure while my licks trailed up to his shoulder. To think, such a pathetic creature could have this too sweet blood, just made me sick. I grabbed and pulled his longish hair from behind to yank his head backwards, before harshly sinking my fangs on his neck from behind. Laito's body trembled in pain...but a hint of pleasure was also in it, since his painful groans sounded a bit sensual. His blood tasted sweet like his favorite food...macaron. While taking Laito's blood, I felt his soft cheek rubbing against mine, since I yanked his head back by his hair on my shoulder. To be honest, I didn't hate the feeling.

I couldn't help but flipped him again on his back, before unfolding the black fabric from his eyes. The view was priceless, tears rolled down to his rosy cheeks from his glassy green eyes. I removed the ball gag which was now sticky with drools. Sweat was dripping down to his pale chest, I controlled myself from the urge to lick his chest.

"As I thought, a closet masochist pervert." I chuckled before pulling out my mobile phone...followed by taking a picture of that slutty face, "You like to degrade others, right? How it feels to be degraded now, asshole?!"

"Hah...hah...do whatever...you want." Laito was panting from the intrusion. "It's true...hah...that I love to...degrade people. But I...hah...didn't do that to you, I swear!"

I was now doubtful since he still was denying like that. Then my face got covered by something. It was a paper of piano lesson. Since the window was open and wind was blowing, some more sheets of piano tunes began to fly. I caught some of them which were flying closer to me. I looked at the pages...and some of them seemed so familiar! It reminded me that someone taught me to play piano in my childhood. The basic piano lessons are same everywhere, but some tunes from the sheets were specific.

 ** _Flashback: (Shizuma's childhood)_**

 _I was sitting at the balcony of the temple, where I was born and was living then. I was eating some macarons which was a gift from one of the monks of the temple. Our temple was surrounded by forests. Then I saw something in the distance. I saw a boy almost of my age, roaming here and there. His green attire made him look like the green leaves of trees. But, I heard something, a sound of sobbing noise. Was he crying?_

 _"Hey you there!" I called for him. "What're you doing here?"_

 _He replied nothing but looked hesitated. I gestured him to come over. He followed but suddenly he backed away even more. I sighed and decided to go to him. Then I had a good look on him. He had shoulder-length reddish brown hair with blonde tips and green eyes that were glittering like jadeite._

 _"Hey, are you okay?" I asked._

 _"I-I think, I'm lost!"_

 _"Then why don't you come over? I can ask someone older to get you home."_

 _He nervously replied, "I-I don't like this place...I feel pain when I'm near this."_

 _I stared him for a while, the special shrine of this temple...if any person doesn't like to be near it, then that person isn't human. That's what my mother said to me. This is why, my father didn't live here, but also that's why he set me and my mother to stay there, to protect us._

 _"Are you...a vampire?" I asked cautiously, in reply he slowly nodded. The boy was little like me, he seemed harmless. I don't know why, I decided to help him._

 _"In that case, I'll help you to go home. Now stop crying and have these cookies. Boys don't cry."_

 _He smiled and ate some. "It's so yummy! I'll ask my servants to make it. What's it called by?"_

 _"They call it macaron cookies. I'm glad that you liked it."_

 _I could take him out of the forest since I knew the area. And then my eyes widened to see his house. Not because it was huge, it's because I often crossed this house and met some other people from here. Does that mean...all of them are vampires?_

 _"Thank you for helping me." He gratefully smiled, "I'd like you to come into my house. I want to play piano for you as a thanking."_

 _"Sorry, I can't." Of course I rejected. Helping a vampire doesn't mean to trust him. But he sensed that. "I know you're worried because I'm a vampire. Don't worry, my mother and everyone else are sleeping at this time."_

 _I hesitated but in the end, I agreed. We cautiously entered the castle like mansion and reached a music room. The redhead sat in front of a grand piano, before starting to play it. I loved the way he played. I clapped when he was done._

 _"Wonderful! You're really good in this."_

 _"Thanks. Do you know how to play it?"_

 _"Eh...no. Those stuffs aren't allowed in our temple." I replied sulkily._

 _"Come here." He moved a bit to make space. "I'll teach you."_

 _I sat beside him. He guided me with the sheets of piano lessons and I followed his moves. In a while, I learnt to play a tune. It was the only piano tune I learnt, the music still rings in my ears._

* * *

"Ugh...Tough-chan, if you're done taking my blood...can you untie me now?"

I stopped checking out the sheets hearing the redhead's voice. "Even if I'm done, doesn't mean I've to free you."

"What're you angry for? I said that I wasn't the one to sign you up there!"

"And why'd I believe you?! In the entire school, you guys and the Mukamis are the ones who can do anything to make me leave this school!"

"That's past, Tough-chan...at least for me. Because I don't want you to leave. Not even now."

"Oh yeah, and why's that?" I hissed in disbelief.

"Be-because ..." Laito suddenly looked away, stammering.

"What?"

"Because...uh...you know how much I love girls...so why would I want a beautiful girl to leave this school?"

That made some sense...after how he denied. Yet, it was hard to believe.

"Even if I intend to kill you?" I asked suspiciously.

Then his usual smirk returned. "I'll be happy to get killed by you. Because...it'd prove your love for me..."

"Ehh?!"

His eyes met my widened ones, "To a vampire, murder is the ultimate way to confess your love..."

...I took a few seconds to understand what he just said, and then,

"Hahahaha...!" I burst out in laugh, not caring that I might wake everyone up.

"What're you laughing for?"

"I'm laughing to think about that vampire idiot who made this quote!" I caught up myself, "I mean, you tell that to yourself. You want to say someone 'I love you.' and then end her life. Happy ending, is that what you meant?" In reply, the vampire looked away.

"If you want to confess your love for someone, just spill it! What the fuck you need to kill for?"

"To...make her mine for eternity."

Duh!

"Stupid! If you kill the person...then what's the point of loving? Love is some kind of happiness, okay? Not being yandere."

Laito paused a while before saying, "In that case, I know how to love. I know how to make a girl happy..." His trademark sultry smirk was back.

"As I thought, you really need a councilor." I sighed, "Sex is only for physical pleasure. But love doesn't mean pleasure, nor murder." I started to stroll, "Love means sacrifice. To sacrifice for the person you desire, to believe her, to care for her, to protect her, to bring smile on her face. The feeling isn't only physical, it also comes from heart. When you can't stop thinking about her, when her activities make you smile, when you get jealous to see her with another guy, then you'll know that you're in love."

I looked at the vampire who had a look of awe. "Okay okay...these dialogues weren't mine, they were from a movie. But they're far way logical than the 'Murder' theory of yours." I grinned again. "But my thought is simple, the person who loves, never takes life...instead he gives life, sacrifices anything for her."

I finally untied him, since I was feeling sleepy. He fixed his dress and hair and set the hat on the head, before saying, "You saved me from demon...does that mean you love me?"

An ultimate flirtatious freak...who'd say that he was being abused a while ago. "Yeah...very much! Didn't you know that?!" I sarcastically said rolling my eyes. Before noticing that...Laito's face was serious. But before I could say anything,

"I wanted to thank you, Tough-chan...for saving my life."

"You already thanked me with your blood, Sakamaki." I cockily replied, "But yet, it's nice that you know to show gratitude." I started to walk, before realizing that...I needed to be honest with something.

"You know Sakamaki, today I got impressed with you for the first time. Because, you honestly defended yourself even though I attempted to blackmail you. And I might be cruel but I don't play dirty. So, this picture of you will be erased for good." With that, I deleted that picture from my phone in front of him. "And do you know that among your brothers, your nature is the closest to a human guy. It's because you're much friendlier and easier to talk. Also you got a killer smile, which can earn you popularity in a good way." Last thing I said, before leaving for my room. I figured, some motivation could be useful for these vampires...to find out, what Riyasa accused for disappearance of girls...was indeed true or not.

* * *

 **General P.O.V:**

After Shizuma left, Laito sat motionless for a while. The pain was still there, but that wasn't bothering him anymore. He was thinking something else.

 _Bitch-chan was the first different girl I met, and now she's another different one..._

 _She hurt me for wrong blame, yet I don't hate her...because she made me realize about my misdeeds with other girls, about how they felt when I humiliated them..._

 _I was happy when she said that she liked my smile...when she saw something good in me..._

 _Though I was annoyed at our first encounters, yet, later I laughed to think how we all got duped by her..._

 _After she saved me from that demon, I couldn't stop thinking about her..._

 _I hated how Xen clung with her at the aquarium...how she cheered him when he sang..._

 _Instead of being upset, I smiled from my heart when they announced her as the winner of the contest..._

 _If what you said is true, then..._

 _I think, I'm in love with you...Tough-chan._

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I suppose I did something unexpected, didn't I? Let me know through the reviews how it was.**

 **N/B:** **When Shizuma laughed about love definition for vampire, I like to think that her way of laughing was just like Laito's laugh at anime episode 6 of season 1, when Yui told him about believing in God. Which might make Laito realize how it feels when someone laughs at your thoughts. (Just imagination for this story)**

 **When you randomly press many piano keys together, I don't know what's the sound called. That's why I used 'Mono tune' to describe it.**

 **Laito's costume described in the chapter is his casual-wear in the game.**


	28. Chapter: Friendship Day

A/N: First of all, wish my all readers a very happy friendship day! I was writing something else for the new chapter, but then remembered that friendship day was coming up, also it's been a year of publishing of this story. So, I saved it for next and wrote this special chapter in a real hurry. This is another big-shot with multiple scenarios and a peaceful fresh chapter. Hope, it'll warm your heart.

Dark Rose Charm: Sorry dear, but since she's staying at the Sakamakis, so they'll come first. Also, Kino is out of story for now, unless I come up with a sequel after this story is done.

Karolheinz69: I've a story named 'Beauty among the beasts' on this OC Shizuma x Yui in my quotev account.

N/B: References are given at the bottom of the chapter.

* * *

 **~$~Friendship Day special~$~**

 **Shizuma's P.O.V:**

After waking up, I checked my phone. The date said that it was friendship day. I wondered why I didn't hear anything from my friends since last night. After all, they were supposed to be the happiest since I won. I anyway got up to get ready for school. Now, I was in a pretty good mood, thanks to Laito's blood last night. I also realized that I was beginning to change. By change I meant was that...I finally was analyzing how it felt to be a vampire. Akatsuki and Socrates were right [1]. I couldn't deny my vampire-self no matter what. In fact, now, I began to consider it as a blessing...at least in this town, at Ryotei Academy.

After getting into my uniform, I was tying my hair. Then there was a knock on the door. I didn't need to ask who it was.

"Shizuma-chan...I'm coming in."

"Just the person I needed to see..." I smiled at Yui.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did." I went closer to her, "Because...I'm thirsty."

"Ehh?" She was startled at first, but then, "Uh...okay." She rolled her sleeve to expose her wrist.

"Hey, I was kidding." I said, "And just because I said I was thirsty, why you've to do that?"

"Because...you didn't take my blood this whole week. So..."

"But others did suck you, didn't they? So, when one or two vampires drink from you, then you should avoid the others as much as possible."

"I know, but I was worried for you."

I raised my brow. "Komori...you're too naive. Just because I think and act like human, doesn't change the fact that I'm a vampire. No matter how nice I'm with you, I won't stop sucking your blood. So, you should watch out for yourself. Unless..." I whispered in her ear, "After getting bitten too much, you finally started to like pain..."

"Ehh?! Uh...to say such a thing...!" Yui was a blushing mess now. "Well...I already said to you. When the others get thirsty, they always come to me. You didn't, so I was worried if you're doing okay or not."

I was amazed now. This girl is really something. Also another realization came into me. Maybe it wasn't her blood only, which the vampires cared for. Maybe, this human was way too kind and compassionate towards them...which those vampires lacked in their lives (according to what I heard from Yui). Even though they always behaved like shit to her, yet I couldn't deny that they were overprotective to her.

"Well, it's not like I didn't drink any..." I was about to say, before I shut myself. Nope, I couldn't tell her yet that she wasn't my only prey...at least not right now. "We-well, I meant, sometimes other drinks do the job of blood for me. After all, I'm a different kind of vampire than them."

"I know you're different than them. You're more like a human."

"It's because...I've some humanly genes in me..." I finally decided that I could trust Yui. After all, it was needless to say that she cared for me, despite of me being jerk with her sometimes...just like those leeches. So, I guess I owed her.

"Okay, there's a reason I wanted to see you. Now you close your eyes for a while."

Yui nervously closed her eyes as per I instructed. I could tell she was still thinking that I'd bite her. But instead, she got her left hand held by me.

"Now open your eyes."

I saw that blondie's pink eyes opened wide when she found a pink flowery designed bracelet on her wrist. "Wha-what's this?!"

"Whoa...have you never seen a bracelet, Gofer?"

"Yes, I know what's it. It's very beautiful. Thank you very much!" Finally she smiled, "I also should give something in return."

"Hey it's okay." I also smiled, "You don't need to return something for present."

"Is that so...?" Suddenly Yui looked unmindful, "Kou-kun said that this world is of give-and-take. He once presented me a bunch of roses, then..." She stopped. I didn't need her to tell further to know what might've happened after that.

"And in exchange, he sucked your blood, right?" I narrowed my eyes. "As expected from the worst asshole of the Mukamis."

"Yes, but I don't blame him for that..." The girl looked down, "You know, the Mukamis have worse pasts than the Sakamakis. They're from-..."

"Orphanage, right?" I finished for her, "Look, Gofer...I can only say that the bracelet I gave you because it's friendship day today. And if you want to return a gift badly, then I could have something."

"What do you want?" She asked curiously.

"Friendship..." I extended my hand towards her, "I never saw any human with this level patience to handle ten annoying creatures from different race. You earned my respect, Komori. That's why, I want you now as a friend, just like those three. It's true that you're the source of my drink, but that doesn't mean that we can't be friends. Rather than treating you as a prey, now I'd like to think that a friend is doing a favor to me. So, can you think me as a friend, Komori?"

Yui said nothing, neither she took my hand. I felt dejected to think if I scared her or made her even more doubtful. So, I started to take back my hand, but then it was grabbed. Next thing I knew, small arms wrapped around my waist, and soft light blonde curls on my chest. Then I felt my chest damp, I grabbed the face to see tearful pink eyes.

"Shizuma-chan..." The girl finally talked, while sobbing, "You don't know how much you made me happy today. Before coming here, I had a few friends but the true form of friendship I saw from four of you. After the wolf attack, when you and Haruna-chan became friends, [2] since then I always felt ashamed to think that, as a human I couldn't make any friend here that you did as a vampire. I know, it's my own fault that-..."

"You've no fault here." I cut her off, while wiping her tears by my thumb, "In fact I got things to learn from you. Maybe you could see the good in those guys where I couldn't. So I think, as a vampire, I too can trust you, just like they do."

"I'm very glad that you came here, Shizuma-chan. Ever since you joined here, I've been feeling like a normal person at the school." Yui smiled, "Also, Sakamaki mansion was always too quiet because only except Ayato-kun, those brothers mostly used to pass their times in loneliness. But after you came, it feels much refreshing now. It's because you've livened up this mansion."

I giggled, "Didn't I tell that I came here to end the boredom?" [3] Right then, I sensed the presence of a vampire outside of my room.

"But you know what, Gofer?" I sneered loudly, making the vampire hear me, "None of these vampires has any common sense. They don't know that guys shouldn't eavesdrop at girls gossips."

There was no response. But the presence was still there. I stormed and opened the door, but didn't find anyone at first. Then I turned to see a uniformed blonde haired vampire, sitting on the floor right beside my door.

"Eh, Shu-san?" Yui was startled to see him there, "Why's he sleeping here now?"

"Heh...do you really think he's sleeping?" I smirked, before towering over the slumbering blonde. I slowly moved my face to his ears, and then,

"AAAAAAAA!" I screamed loudly, which got that sleepyhead jolted. The half-lidded blue eyes lazily glared me,

"What was that for?"

"This was for eavesdropping girls, stupid potato-sack." Then delicious scents of foods entered my nostrils, "Mmmm...my stomach is growling... Come on Gofer, breakfast is calling us." With that, I ran to the dinning room.

* * *

 **General P.O.V:**

After the silver-haired beauty left for breakfast, the blonde human was following her. But then the blonde vampire spoke up,

"So...you two are friends now." Which made Yui stop.

"Uh...yes. It's friendship day today and Shizuma-chan gave me this nice friendship bracelet. You see, I never could make any friend here, so I'm very happy to be her friend."

"In that case, never leave her side. Or else...you might lose her."

 _Like I lost Edgar..._

"Shu...-san..." Yui could see the hidden emotion in the ocean blue eyes which were staring blankly at the wall in front. She understood what Shu meant since she got to know about him and Edgar, or rather Yuma. Because, few months ago Yuma confronted Shu on this in front of her, saying that Shu seemed familiar to him...but in the end, the lost friendship was never been resurrected.

"Umm...Shu-san, I'm sorry to remind you something bad." Finally the girl managed to say, "But...I think, you still can make friends, like Shizuma-chan. You see, neither of you are bad persons, you just need to see the good sides of each other. Then you two can be friends too."

Shu's ears and heart twitched at Yui's words, yet he calmly said, "People who become friends with me, only get hurt. So, there's no need for me to be her friend." With that, he got up and walked out from there, making the human dumbfounded for a while,

 _Shu-san doesn't want to be friend with Shizuma-chan because he's afraid that something might happen like before. Does he...care about her?_

* * *

 **Shizuma's P.O.V:**

Even though I was going for breakfast, I could hear what those two blondies were talking about. It seemed that the eldest leech had some bad issues about friendship. So, I stopped walking and waited a while for Yui to come. I grabbed her when she showed up,

"Kya! Shizuma-chan...you're still here?!"

"Yeah...that sweet talk of yours caught my ears. So, what was all that about?"

"The thing is that..." Yui then told something which I actually was not ready to hear. The Tower of Mukami seemed to be an old friend of the eldest Sakamaki, and was gone in a fire accident in their childhood. And now, Yuma doesn't remember anything. But what made my eyes widen, was that, in their last encounter, Shu claimed himself to be the one to set the fire in Yuma's village. That's why they're no more friends now.

"But I still don't believe Shu-san could do such a thing...as far as I know him." Yui commented.

"Well, even though I don't know that loafer much, yet from my observation, it's hard to believe that he'd do that."

We, anyway, reached the dining room for breakfast. Shu ate nothing but an apple. He seemed unmindful when he was eating. I poked Yui with elbow,

"Seriously...he's still being such a sulk?"

"Actually, everytime Shu-san eats apple, he always seems to be on some thoughts." She whispered back.

"Eh? Does apple increase his thinking ability or something?"

"Oi, you two..." We were startled by an unlikely loud voice of that blonde lazyass. "Stop staring and talking about me. It's annoying."

"It's highly inappropriate to talk here."

I glared at the foureyes, "Wow Fusspot Glasses, now even talking is inappropriate. Then being mute is okay with you?"

"I meant talking unnecessarily at the dinning table is inappropriate. You two are talking more than eating."

"Well, we can talk as much as we want, because we're friends." I retorted.

"Heh, Melon and Pancake are friends..." The royal idiot snickered, "What an odd combination." Which made Yui frown at him.

"Yeah right." I snorted, "Odd like a skinny basketball player who calls himself Yours Truly!"

As expected, the red bull stood up from his chair before storming to me. "How dare you say that?! Do you've any idea of Yours Truly's muscular body?!"

"Is that what you call a muscular body?" I mockingly pointed his bare chest through his unbuttoned shirt. Despite of anger, I saw Ayato's cheeks getting red.

"Hey, Ayato-kun," Laito spoke up, "Our closet pervert Tough-chan actually wants something else...if you know what I meant." He winked.

"Now I get it," Ayato smirked, "You're telling this to see my muscles properly, right? Well then, Yours Truly will grant your lewd wish, Melon." With that, he started to take off his blazer. I covered my eyes with my hands, "Hey Foureyes, is exhibitionism at dinning table counted appropriate?"

"Ayato!" The discipliner scolded him, "Go back to your seat!"

The redhead groaned, "Fine...but tell her not to defy the no. 1 basketball player of the school!"

"How about I change the number for you?" I reluctantly said while drinking juice.

He punched on the table beside my plate, "Are you gonna challenge Yours Truly, Melon?!"

I stood up in rage and faced Ayato closer, narrowing my golden eyes at his emerald ones, "What if I'm..."

"Enough!" Reiji again yelled, "I'm ordering both of you to sit down and finish your breakfast at once! Or, you two won't get dinner if we're late for school now!"

* * *

At school:

Everyone was celebrating friendship day. "Looks like, classes will be off for today too. Let's hang out together, Gofer."

"Hmm...I'd love to. But where're Haruna-chan and others?" Yui asked curiously. "Did you hear anything from them?"

"That's the odd thing. Let's go to my class to find them."

While walking to my class, we spotted the two-faced idol with his fangirls. The pillar was also with them, he was eating an apple. For an apple, it was much bigger than regular.

"Whoa...where did he get that giant apple?"

"Yuma-kun grew it himself." Yui replied, "He's very skilled in farming. He owns a very big garden of fruits and vegetables in their mansion."

"Hmm...I must agree with you about his skills. As that apple is big as its owner." I murmured before something triggered in my mind. As per Yui said, Shu always got thoughtful...while eating apple. Does this apple have something to do in their ex friendship?

"Thank you, girls, for all the chocolates." I could tell the blonde Mukami was sneering loudly to get our attention.

"Kou-kun and Yuma-kun got a lot of chocolates." Yui said.

"M neko-chan looks like she wants some." Kou grinned as us. "In that case, we can be kind enough to give some."

"But not to that gluttonous!" Yuma snorted...obviously at me, "Or, we'll have nothing for us...again."[4]

"You see Gofer," I shot back, "To some people, every day is valentine's day. Next, we'll see chocolates giving on independence day."

Kou didn't hesitate to reply, "We know it's friendship day. And both neko-chans seem jealous that we got lots of chocolates and they didn't get any."

"Yes, you got lots of chocolates but didn't get any friendship bracelet on friendship day," I grabbed and held Yui's left hand in front of them, "Like she did. So, today she's ahead of you two."

Now the two vamps and their fangirls got shocking annoyed looks on their faces, but before they could say anything, I dragged Yui with me, and sneered for last time to make them hear, "Oh...I forgot, you chocolate heroes got only fangirls, not friends."

After we went far away from those Mukamis, Yui said, "You didn't need to say that, Shizuma-chan. The vampires don't get along with humans to avoid attacking them."

"I ain't telling them to get along, I'm telling them to behave themselves, Komori!" I snapped irritably, "If they don't have guts to expose their race, then they got no right to brag about their belongings. Specially they better not piss off either of us, who know about their true identities."

Yui suddenly went silent for a while, before spitting out, "Come to think about...none of the Sakamakis or Mukamis actually ever acted this hyper before...not even with me." Then she directly looked up to me, "Until...you joined here, Shizuma-chan."

"Eh?"

"I mean, yes, they were popular from the beginning. Yet, they never behaved openly mean like this at school. I noticed changes in their attitude after all of that happened with you."

"I'm not surprised to hear that. They're always surrounded by fangirls." I said judging all the incidents, "Well, for your case, you're a human who's always kind to them. So they didn't need to bother you other than for your blood. As for me, I'm a vampire and never gave shits to them so they couldn't turn me into their hokey-pokey fangirl. It's obvious that they got itches on their ego."

"You got a point there..." She replied, "But yet, I don't think that's the only reason."

"Whatever, the reason is...those leeches won't stop until they kick my ass." I said annoyedly, "Already saw that from the music contest..."

"Shizuma-chan...I know, the primary suspects for signing up your name into the contest are the Sakamakis and the Mukamis." Yui looked down, "But...can we pause blaming them till we get any proof?"

"Well, no point to search for proofs for that anymore." I replied, "I already proved myself by winning. Anyways, let's not talk about that. We need to find Minamoto and others."

We reached in front of our classroom, but it was dark inside. I wondered why. Then we both entered slowly. But right then, the room was enlightened. Then we heard a small balloon blasting noise and then found glitters falling on us.

"Congratulations, Tsubaki!"

The chorus was the first thing we heard. Then finally I found my three regular companions in front of all my classmates. Haruna hugged me instantly.

"Guys...what's going on?" I managed to ask.

"Yesterday you went away so we couldn't congratulate you for winning the music contest." Haruna happily answered. "Then I remembered that the next day was friendship day. So, I asked them all to make a surprise for you." With that, she tied a friendship bracelet on my wrist. It was turquoise colored just like her eyes.

"That makes sense why I didn't hear anything from you later..." I smiled. "Thank you all for this. I'm very happy to have you as my friends and classmates."

"Happy friendship day, Tsubaki." Momoka also embraced me before putting a red bracelet on my wrist.

Then Xen came and presented a blue friendship bracelet. He seemed hesitated to hug me. Then I pulled him in a hug. "Happy friendship day, buddy."

Then my other classmates came to me. "Umm...Tsubaki, sorry we were being mean to you."

"We admired those guys too much to acknowledge any other talented people. But now we're glad that you did it and made our class proud."

"It was very brave of you when those wolves attacked in the school."

"You're always nice and helpful to us. So, we want to be your friends too."

"It's alright, everyone." I said gratefully, "I'm glad to know that you guys don't dislike me anymore. And of course, I'll be all of your friend. You can ask me anytime for any help."

After that, I found both of my wrists covered with colorful friendship bracelets. I also gifted my three friends the bracelets which I bought for them.

After they all got separated to their own business, there were me, Yui and my three close friends. We started to walk through the hallway. There I found students from other classes crowding around me. Among them, the girls apologized for mistreating me, and the guys mostly admired me for demolishing the Sakamaki & Mukami reign at the school. Along with that, my both arms entirely got decorated with friendship bracelets so I had to roll my sleeves. I also earned chocolates from some guys who expressed their liking on me. I didn't mind anything because it's expected when the spotlight shifts.

"Umm...hello..." Now a voice got my attention, who I didn't expect.

"Oh hi, Ellipsis-talker."

"Hello Azusa-kun." Yui greeted him.

"Shizuma...can we...talk?"

"Sure." I said, "But wait, I'm not in mood for that, you know."

"No...I want to...talk about...something else. I need...some privacy."

I shrugged but wondered what the Mukami was up to. We went another hallway where no one was.

"So, what's it?"

"I wanted to...give you...this." Azusa had something in his fist. "Can you...bring up...your hand?"

I extended my hand to take that whatever he wanted to give. But what he did, widened my eyes. A very pretty shiny grey colored friendship band decorated with colorful stones, I found on my wrist in the middle of other bracelets. It was clearly the nicest of all the bracelets I got.

"Happy...friendship...day, Shizuma."

"So pretty...thank you!" I couldn't help but admired at the unexpected symbol of friendship. "Where did you find it?"

"I...made it...myself."

I looked up to the vampire...was he serious?

"I...just wish, all the vampires were like you..." I stated honestly.

"I'm glad...that you...liked it." Azusa smiled. "Well then...see you." With that, he turned to leave. And that time, my mind raised a question to remember something.

 _Why does he adore me? Just because he likes to get bitten by me? Or, could it be..._

"Azusa Mukami..." I called to stop him, then I took a breath before asking, "Did we ever meet each other before this school?"

He turned to me and looked in my eyes, "What do...you think...about that, Shizuma?"

I stared him and tried to match him with the basil haired kid from my memory [5]. But before that,

"Azusa, are ya here?" I heard Yuma's voice. "What're ya-..." He showed up and stopped to see us together.

"Oi Azusa, what're ya doing with that Gluttony?!"

"Hey giraffe, easy okay?" I narrowed my eyes, "He did no sin by talking to me. By the way, didn't the chocolate heroes get any friendship bands?" I snorted, showing off my hands.

"Shud-dup!" Yuma growled, "Let's go, Azusa!" Both of them teleported away. Then suddenly, I felt bad. I mean, I had no problems to be friends with humans. But these vampires did have. Some of Yui's words crossed in my mind.

 _...Only except Ayato-kun, those brothers mostly used to pass their times in loneliness..._

 _...The vampires don't get along with humans to avoid attacking them..._

I don't know how, I felt a sudden urge in me to do something about...two certain vampires. I checked that we had enough time to end the class time. I went back to my friends and Yui, before asking something.

"Does anybody know Tower of Mukami's number? And Komori, can you give me the address of Mukami Mansion?"

* * *

An hour later: **(General P.O.V)**

Shu went to the music room to sleep peacefully. But before he sat down, he noticed something. There was a basket on the piano with full of big red apples. On the basket, there was a note attached, "For Neet."

While Yuma was walking with Kou and Azusa, suddenly his phone vibrated. He took out his phone and saw a message.

 ** _Yuma Mukami, you're an excellent gardener. That's why I couldn't help but took those big round juicy apples from your garden, hope they'll make a good money. Thanks sweetheart! :*_**

The brunette's eyes widened to read the message. He quickly called a number. When the receiver picked the call,

"Ruki! Where the hell are ya?!"

"What's with that voice, Yuma?"

"My apples from my garden...gone! I got a text saying that they had been stolen!"

"Why do you've to be such aggressive just from a message? Calm down. I'm going to your garden to check."

Yuma started to stroll angrily. Kou asked what was going on so the tall vampire showed the message to him. After a while, Yuma's phone rang up.

"Yes Ruki, is that true or just a prank?"

"Ehm...Yuma, sorry. I was inside the mansion so didn't sense any presence outside. It doesn't seem to be a prank. As I see, the apple tree of yours is totally empty."

"WHAT?!"

"But here's a note I found. It said to check at the school's music room-..."

Yuma cut the phone off instantly and rushed to the music room. Only to find the eldest Sakamaki eating an apple from an apple basket. From the size and type of those apples, the tallest Mukami easily identified them to be his own.

"How dare ya steal my apples, ya fucking Neet?!" The brunette instantly grabbed the blonde by collar.

Shu stared him for a while, then said, "Didn't you just send me this?" He pointed the note attached to the basket, which made the brown eyes widened,

"How did this happen? Why the fuck I'd give my apples to ya?!"

"Well," The blonde directly looked at him, "When we first met, you offered me an apple...do you remember that?"

* * *

 **Shizuma's P.O.V:**

Five of us were having some snacks at the cafeteria. We were eating without any disturbance. But I noticed Yui being unmindful,

"What's it, Gofer? Did any chips get stuck in your throat?"

"It's just...I'm worried if it's okay what you did."

"Don't worry. They'll be fine." I said with a mouthful of foods, "Besides, it'll be on me if something happens, since I did that all."

"By the way, Tsubaki," Momoka asked, "Why so sudden did you get interested in patching those two up?"

"No particular reason..." I said thoughtfully, "I don't know, I just felt like to do that. But it might be because of friendship day. As Komori said, they were friends once. So, it shouldn't hurt to watch if two old friends get reunited."

Now the four of them gave me warm smiles, "You're officially our soulmate, Ponytail!" Haruna happily said.

"Likewise." I smiled back before a tension came into me, what if Yuma hit Shu. I said to my friends, "You guys, excuse us for a while. Komori, let's go and check on those two."

Me and Yui ran to the music room. When the blondie was about to enter, I pulled her.

"They'll smell us from the doorway. So, we'll peek through the window." We went to the window and saw the both vampires sitting on the floor.

"Shizuma-chan, they're talking in low voice...I can't hear anything."

"But I can. I'll tell you later that they're talking about."

First thing I heard was,

"I remember now...some of our memories together." Yuma said, "We were bosom friends. So, it really doesn't make any sense if ya're the one who set the fire."

"That doesn't matter anymore...whatever happened it was all because of me." I heard Shu reply.

"That means ya're taking someone else's blame, ain't ya?!"

Shu replied nothing. I was appalled, that loafer...had a hidden side which cannot be referred as a blood-sucking beast. Yuma went silent too, before Shu finally saying,

"I'm sorry for everything...Edgar."

 _Edgar...why does that sound familiar to me?_

"Geez, stop calling me by that name. It's Yuma now!" The Tower scratched his head, "And well, I can't yet promise to be besties like before...but I'm convinced that ya're not that bad guy, Neet. So, if ya think ya ever need something I could do, ya can count on me."

"That's good enough for me." Shu smiled finally, and that smile was nothing like the ones I saw till now. It seemed genuine, and looked like a heavy stone got off from his chest. "So, can I've those apples now?"

"Heh do ya even need to ask that, Neet?" Yuma laughed before throwing an apple to him.

Me and Yui smiled at each other and started to walk back. "So Gofer, do you still need to hear what they talked about?"

"I don't think it matters anymore now. I'm happy that everything got alright between Shu-san and Yuma-kun. But what surprised me most is that..." She looked at me, "...you're the one who took the attempt and effort to settle it between them, Shizuma-chan."

"Well, I surprised myself too. Maybe I want these vampires to learn something."

"Does that mean you don't hate them anymore?" Yui asked curiously.

"I'm not sure about that yet, Komori." I said truthfully. "But I can tell that I'm beginning to understand them."

* * *

 **General P.O.V:**

Ever since Yuma rushed away, his two brothers were searching for him. They reached the music room.

"Look...it's Yuma... there." Azusa saw his brunette brother coming out.

"Oh when did ya two come?" Yuma also noticed his brothers.

"Just now. By the way, what were you doing in the music room? Wasn't Shu-kun supposed to be there?" The Mukami blonde raised an eyebrow, since he knew his tall brother's particular fieriness towards the Sakamaki blonde.

"Yeah...ya know, I had some past issues with him. It's now solved. He's a good guy, I can trust him."

"So...are you...friends now?" Azusa asked.

"Yeah...kinda." Yuma smiled. "But one thing I don't get yet, who was the one who stole my apples to drop them here?"

"Huh?"

"I ran then because Ruki found a note on my apple tree, saying that those apples were kept in the music room. And when I found them, there was another note saying 'For Neet'."

"That means someone who knows about you and Shu-kun, wanted you to get along with each other." Kou said thoughtfully,

Suddenly Yuma's eyes widened to remember something. "Last time I charged that Neet, Sow was there! She knows our address!"

"But there's no way...Yui-san could do that... At least...not this fast. Also, she doesn't...have phone." Azusa snapped. "Besides...if she did that,...she would've done it...long ago."

Kou went speechless for a while, before commanding, "Yuma-kun, show me that text again."

Yuma did as he was told. Kou noted the sender number in his own phone. Then the three brothers followed Yui's smell and reached the cafeteria. When they were about to enter, Kou stopped the other two.

"Don't make any noise. I'll call this number from my phone now."

Kou dialed the number, within seconds the three Mukamis heard a ringtone, from the cafeteria. Then finally they went freeze, when a certain silver-haired girl took out her phone...which was ringing.

"S neko-chan...!" The blonde gasped.

"As I thought...only Shizuma could do...something like that..." Azusa smiled to realize that all, "Perhaps...Yui-san told her...about Shu-san and Yuma."

"But...why'd she do something like that?!" Kou murmured, "After all of this..."

"Maybe she's...entirely not like...that we know."

Yuma was too shocked to say anything. He just looked down, his fangs were gritted and fists were clenched in anger and frustration.

 _No matter how much I want to hate that Glutton...she always does something that pushes me to think of her even more! Why're ya like this, Shizuma?!_

* * *

Hope you liked reading it. Let me know your thoughts through the reviews. The idea of Shu and Yuma's previous confrontation issues came from Shu's MB route. Only the apple stealing idea is of my own.

Reference chapter:

[1]: Festival of the newest vampire

[2]: Dual soul of a hybrid

[3]: Reloaded

[4]: Face-to-face C

[5]: First taste of sadism


	29. Chapter: Lies

A/N: Welcome back, readers. All I can say about this chapter is that it includes some unexpected events. Hope you enjoy!

 **Note:** In this chapter from  Shizuma's P.O.V, there's a scenario where Shizuma runs while thinking about a past incident. That means both past and present are simultaneously described. So, present scenes (where she runs and what happens) are written in normal font and the flashback is written in italic. Hope, readers won't get confused by the past and present together situation.

N/B: References are at the bottom of the chapter,

* * *

 **Lies**

"What?!" Ayato annoyedly exclaimed, "She thinks we did that?!"

"Yeah...everyone else thinks so." Laito apathetically replied, "After all, whatever happened between us and her..."

"Shut up, pervert!" Subaru grabbed the redhead by collar. "Don't forget that you sneered to her when her name was announced!"

"I just retorted because she said the same thing about us when the notice got on the board." Laito removed himself from his youngest brother, "But I didn't do that, I swear!"

"Well, you know I was too busy in other duties so I didn't have time for such useless act." Reiji stated, "Now I demand you all to be honest. Which one of you registered Shizuma's name into the contest?"

"I already said I didn't!" Laito grumbled. "Kanato-kun might because he held a grudge against her because of teddy."

"Laito..." Kanato said in a deadly tone, "I'll cut you into pieces if you try to put false blame on me! Teddy knows that I didn't do that."

"Ayato."

"Yours Truly isn't a coward!" The other redhead snorted, "My style is face-to-face."

"Shu, do you've anything to say?" Reiji asked.

"You know me...I'm too tired for that." That's all the blonde said.

"Subaru."

"Why the fuck I'd do that?!" The albino yelled, "I never play dirty! It's Kou who's the dirty player."

"Yes, exactly!" Laito nodded, "Only Kou-kun could do such a thing..."

"Stop blaming others..." Suddenly a female voice was heard. Then six of them saw four girls and a guy coming to them, "I won that. Didn't I? So, no point arguing on that anymore."

The six Sakamakis stared at the silver-haired girl, who was crossing her arms, "You guys are creating sound pollution here, do you realize that?" She narrowed her golden eyes at them.

"But Shizuma-..."

"You know what, Sakamakis, whoever did that I'm seriously grateful now." The vampire girl said without looking at the vampires. "Or else, I wouldn't have this day with lots of friends." The girl walked through the midway between them, "By the way, happy friendship day. I'd like to walk home with my friends for tonight. Gofer wants to come with us, too. You better not have any scratch because of that." Last thing she said before leaving for school entrance.

"Umm...see you guys at home." Yui politely said before following Shizuma as quick as possible. Haruna and Xen just passed them after the two girls. Momoka slowly crossed the six vampires and went a few feet ahead. Then she suddenly stopped and waited until the other four were out of sight. Then the little human girl turned around to the six vampire guys,

"I trust you." She stared directly at them before finally stating, "None of you signed Tsubaki's name in that. So, there's no need to worry."

The vampires also looked in awe at Shizuma's small friend, "You trust us?" Reiji tried not to show his disbelief, "But why?"

The short brunette girl didn't answer that, instead she threw, "Do you truly want Tsubaki to leave?"

Words got stopped in each vampire's voice, none of them knew why it was being so hard to answer such a simple question. Then Reiji was the first one to talk,

"We...do have many reasons to despise her."

"Every time Melon has to piss off Yours Truly!" Ayato got courage after his brother spoke, "I fucking hate her!"

"Tough-chan is a terrifying girl..." Laito was still in pain from previous day.

"She's the most annoying girl I ever met!" Subaru grumbled.

"She's so troublesome..." Shu muttered, "She disturbs my sleep even more than Yui."

Kanato didn't say anything, he just hugged his teddy and stared it for a while.

Momoka heard and observed all, before sighing, "You all just described how Tsubaki is..." Then she chuckled, "But none of you answered my question..."

"I want her to get lost!" Subaru yelled, his fist clenched.

"Me too..." Ayato said looking away, "All this confusions and problems...wouldn't have happened if she never came."

"But I don't want her to go..." Laito mumbled, which made his brothers glare to him, "I-I mean, Tough-chan is the most beautiful girl of the school...so I wouldn't definitely want her to leave." The fedora-head chuckled nervously.

"Well, as the student council president, I'd only wish for any student to leave if he or she is proven ineligible to study here or breaks the rules of the school." Reiji said diplomatically.

This time Shu joined Kanato in keeping silence. The little brunette girl observed carefully each of their reaction. She could clearly see the lies written allover their faces. She didn't care though, she got what she had to know. But before she left, she tilted her head for one last time,

"By the way Shu-san. Congratulations for having your old friend back on the friendship day."

"Wait!" Shu unlikely raised his voice, "What do you know...?!" His blue eyes widened, so did Reiji's magenta ones.

In reply Momoka smiled, "Yuma-san didn't send his apples to you, did he? I wonder who did that..." Then she ran quickly after her friends. After she left, the six brothers went out and got into their limo.

"Ayato," Kanato finally spoke up, keeping his eyes on his bear, "Remember? That I didn't let you burn Teddy when you burnt everything that mother gave us...?"

"Hm?" The redhead was in his own thoughts so he was startled at the sudden question, "Oh, yeah...because you said that bear is your friend."

"That was a lie." The violet-haired hugged his toy before resting his head on it, "It's because this teddy wasn't given by mother." [1]

* * *

When the three Mukamis returned their mansion, the eldest immediately asked the tallest about the fuss with apples. Yuma was still in shock with Shizuma's action, so Kou described that all.

"Well..." Ruki was appalled inside, yet he tried his hardest to keep his composure, "Yuma needs to thank her someday. But yet, we can't just write her name in our good book."

"Then...what else...she needs to do...to earn our trust?" Azusa snapped, frowning a bit.

"We don't need to trust her!" The dark-haired vampire stated sternly. "We don't have any business with her. Anyways, freshen up yourselves and come down for dinner." With that, he walked out of there.

"Azusa," Finally Yuma spoke up, "Ruki just recovered from his sickness. Don't ya piss him off again."

"Only that's why...you don't want to...talk about Shizuma?" The grey-haired shot back.

"Shut up!" The brunette teleported to his room. Then Kou spoke up,

"Look Azusa-kun, I don't know what's gotten into you...but think, except for that wolf attack and today about Shu-kun and Yuma-kun, S neko-chan did nothing but caused troubles to us. And you heard what she said on that other day [2]. She's at the Sakamakis for M neko-chan's blood. You saw today, how M neko-chan was clinging with her. If this continues, then...S neko-chan will be IN THE WAY of that man's plan. Do you understand that?!"

Azusa went silent for a while, to think something. "I understand." He said before returning to his room. There he stood leaning against the door, telling himself, "You're...right, Kou. Shizuma is...in the way...between...Adam and Eve. After all...Adam can't...fall in love...with anyone...other than Eve."

The moment the blonde entered his room, he jumped on his bed, facing down on pillow. After a while, he looked up raising his head, his right eye was red. He then pulled out his phone, before playing a video which he recorded at the music contest.

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _"Hehe...S neko-chan will be screwed now!" Kou said holding his phone, he was recording video when Shizuma got on the stage._

 _"Kou..." Azusa angrily said, "Don't tell me...you're the one...who registered her name...!"_

 _"No, I'm not!" The blonde protested, "My image will be ruined if I do that. I just want to keep this epic moment!"_

 _"Yeah...whoever did that, thanks to him." Yuma nodded, "That Glutton indeed needs to learn some lesson."_

 _Kou recorded the whole of Shizuma while she sang. Then they saw her leaving,_

 _"Hmph...that Glutton blew us again!" Yuma sighed._

 _"Don't lose here now, Yuma-kun. She's just an amateur. There's no way she's ahead of us." Kou assured him. But after a while, the result was being announced,_

 _"The winner of the music contest is..." Everyone in the hall held their breath to hear the name, and then finally, "...the newest student of the school, Shizuma Tsubaki!"_

 _"YESSSS!" Haruna, Momoka and Xen jumped and screamed together._

 _"I'm so gla-..." Yui was wholeheartedly applauding before, "Um...I-..." She stopped and looked down as the Sakamakis were glaring deadly at her, except for Shu, who just commented, "Served us right...I had a feeling something like that would happen."_

 _"Tch! What did I say?!" Yuma face-palmed, "When could we beat her?! Now I feel like to punch whoever got her in the contest!"_

 _"Yuma...don't be sad. Shizuma...deserved it." Azusa happily said, "It's fair...after whatever happened...a while ago." [3]_

 _Kou didn't say a word, he just looked down. His fangirls were sitting around him._

 _"I can't believe that bitch managed to win!"_

 _"She's squashing them all ever since she came here!"_

 _"Don't worry, Kou-kun. Just one contest doesn't count. She's nowhere like you."_

 _"Ehh? Kou-kun...? Ain't you sad?"_

 _The girls were shocked to see a smiling Kou, who was shaking his down head._

The memories of that day flooded Kou's mind, while watching the video. "I'm so sorry, Azusa-kun. I had to lie to you, I had to act two-faced now with my brothers. But I just can't tell you what I'm dealing with! I can't tell anyone that...for the first time, I smiled after losing in a music contest, I realized for the first time that I didn't deserve to win! For the first time, it's happening to me...! I couldn't sleep a single night without watching this video! I just...I just can't stop looking at this Cinderella...!"

* * *

"Mmmm...this ramen is so yummy!"

Four humans and the human-vampire hybrid went to a nearby outdoor restaurant on the way home. The vampiress was sipping ramen noodles with chopsticks.

"Didn't you eat a while ago at the cafeteria, Tsubaki?" Xen was in awe to see the ingestion.

"So what of it?" Shizuma replied mouthfully. "And if Kekashi can't finish his meal, then I'll do it for him."

"This girl is incredible..." Momoka muttered at the foodie, "Komori-san seems unmindful." She noticed the blonde girl.

"It's just...it feels nice to go out like this." Yui smiled, "Last time at the aquarium, something unexpected happened. So, I hope it'll continue being peaceful now."

"Don't worry, Yui-chan." Haruna snapped, "Surely it's peaceful since no class-A snob is here. Let's just hope for no demon." By that word, the other four had no trouble to understand who Haruna meant to.

"Well...if I minus their arrogance and annoying attitude..." Suddenly the vampire said, "Then...they can be, what I say...tolerable."

"Eh...Ponytail, do you realize what you just said?" The pink-haired girl raised an eyebrow.

"I've been living with the Sakamakis for a while...let's just say Gofer has reasons to be on their side." Shizuma said unmindfully.

Yui smiled to hear that but the other three humans stared the vampire beauty for a while. Before they could comment, Shizuma's phone rang up.

"What's up, butler?"

Within a minute, four humans saw the vampire's face twisted into shock after whatever her butler said over phone. She stood up.

"Guys, I'm sorry! I gotta go somewhere! Just do me a favor. Call the Sakamakis to pick Komori. Tell them I'll be late to return!" With that, Shizuma went off, not giving any chance for asking to the four utterly shocked humans.

 **Shizuma's P.O.V:**

"What's up, butler?" I wondered if Akatsuki followed me here.

"I'm at the local park, Princess. Something happened here."

"What?"

"A girl, who was missing for a while, has been found dead an hour ago. Socrates senpai gave me the news because...the girl was in the uniform..." My butler sounded hesitant, "...of Ryotei Academy..."

My eyes widened...a student of my school was missing, and now found dead. How come I didn't know?!

"I'll be there!" I hung up. Before my friends and Yui could ask anything, I practically started to run to the local park. While running there, some facts automatically filled my mind, which I almost forgot because of other business. [3]

 _"You see, not many students want to join this school unless they care only about reputations" [4] Riyasa started to talk, while we were having coffee at cafeteria. It was just two of us. "It's not because of tutions, it's about safety." She added._

 _"What do you mean by that?" I asked._

 _"This school has a scandalous issue. And that's the disappearance of students...mainly girl students. A few boys who went to search for the missing students."_

I ran and ran in the busy streets. Not caring of being bumped against or being stared by the passersby.

 _"You mean...students have gone missing. And no one talks about that?!" I was shocked._

 _"It's exactly what you said!" Riyasa clenched her fists, "And you know why, because they've all 'transferred' from here...in the official documents. I'd never have known it if I weren't a student council member. I'd never have found out...if it didn't happen to my best friend."_

I don't know how long I ran, but I caught up myself to hear sirens and to see cops gathering at the entrance of a park.

 _"Hikari Sendo, my best friend. Akemi Yozuku and Naoko Goda were two other girls, who were her neighbors. One day when three of them left for home together...they never showed up at school after that. And few days later,_ _as usual,_ _the school authority informed_ _that Hikari, Akemi and Naoko had been transferred."_

 _"What the hell?! Three girls together missing!" I exclaimed in disbelief. "Then sealed as 'transferred'?! Not even any inquiry!"_

I panted a while after running. This was the place. I slowly walked inside. But some cops didn't let me in. I even pointed my uniform that I was from same school, but yet they didn't because I was underage. So I called Socrates.

 _"I thought myself this was crazy, but I used to wonder for long why so many students would just transfer without informing anyone...then, finally when I knew about Hikari's transfer, I couldn't believe_ _.._ _." Again tears filled Riyasa's scarlet eyes, "Because I knew she'd never leave without telling me, so I contacted at her home. But her family shifted from here suddenly. Later I got her brother over phone who spilled to me that Hikari didn't return home that night...and someone threatened them to shut it or else her whole family would pay for that."_

 _I could hear the pounding of my heart._ _I have my own friends here...and there's no way I'd let anything happen to them. I anyway, managed to ask Riyasa, "Do you've any suspect?"_

Socrates and Akatsuki took me in. "Are you okay, Princess?" Snowman asked to see me sweaty.

"Yes...where's she? Have you found her identity?"

"We got her id card." Akatsuki gave it to me. There was a picture of a pretty auburn haired blue eyed girl. It said Misaki Shimera, Ryotei Gakuen Academy, second year.

"How did it happen...? I asked while looking at the picture in the id card.

"Her family reported missing case 3 days ago." Socrates replied. "Tonight the maintainers of the park discovered the body inside the bush." He pointed the body, which was covered by a sheet at a side. I sauntered to it.

 _"Yes...I suspect someone...or rather, some people." Riyasa directly looked at me_ _, "Who, I don't think you're ready to hear about, Shizuma..."_

I pulled the white sheets and uncovered the face. No one would say it was the pretty girl from her id picture. Her face was damaged because it's been 3 days since her death...also she was so sickeningly pale, looked like she had no blood in her body.

 _"After Hikari was gone, I became the member of student council, thus I checked the files and contacted with the families of more missing girls by stealing their infos...and all turned out same as Hikari. All those girls had mysteriously disappeared." The green-haired girl spoke in low voice, "And someone really powerful was either paying off or threatening their families to forget about the girls. And since, they all were from this school...that means that someone must be related to this school, too."_

I looked at Socrates and my butler...I didn't know if they could tell what I was feeling right now. But they gestured me to continue.

 _"Finally I realized...who could be behind all of this." Riyasa paused for a second, "Hikari and all those girls had something common in them...they all were die-hard fangirls of two certain families...who're on the favor of the school's founder and chairperson, the famous politician Tougo Sakamaki."_

I grabbed Misaki's face in trembled hands and slowly tilted. Even though I half expected, yet I felt my spine chilled when I saw that on her neck...the mark of pinpricks, which could be created only by a pair of fangs.

 _"Asahina..." I gulped when Riyasa said that, "So, you're implying that the responsibles behind the disappearance of the girls are..."_

I was born with the vow to serve and protect human, not to kill them, so did Akatsuki. So of course, it wasn't us who killed Misaki. And apart from us, there were ten vampires in this town...who're the high-profile students from same school,

 _Sakamakis and Mukamis... I totally saw this coming the moment I knew the school was filled with vampires, didn't I?...Then why I'm getting so upset now?! Is it only because I couldn't prevent the murder? Or, is it also because...they eventually turned out to be their true selves...?!_

* * *

That's all for this chapter. From the last scenario, I think that I might have to write something terrible in upcoming chapters. :3 But yeah, as you saw in the last line, finally I started to add Shizuma's inner feelings about the DiaBoys.

Reference chapters:

[1]: Increasing lust (Flashback)

[2]: Chaos & Confusions (from the point Few minutes later)

[3]: Romeos & the Cinderella, Hints were given in the chapter 'Torturous Pleasure'.

[4]: Prologue (Point name: That night at Ryotei Academy)


	30. Chapter: Rowdy Night

**A/N:** Before I start, I guess I should say this. I know last chapter was really disappointing, but the truth is that the vampires indeed killed many girls (both in the anime and the game) but that had been overlooked there. In this story, I decided to bring that up.

This chapter is also a lengthy one and includes a bite scene with a new vampire. But I think, now the current situation of the story is more important than that. And for the upcoming bite scenes, please check out the 'declaration' at the bottom of this chapter. (For the dear unknown reader who requested Subaru for next, please notice)

I added some lyrics of the Tokyo Ghoul track 'Unravel' (Miku version). It's no one's P.O.V. There's no particular reason, I just felt like to add it.

* * *

 **Rowdy Night**

 **General P.O.V:**

"Princess, princess!"

Shizuma was startled by Akatsuki's voice. She looked down in daze after seeing a girl's body who was from her school.

"I-I...don't know what to say, Princess." Socrates said, as he also assumed about the possible culprits. "But yet, I'm asking you not to jump on conclusion without any proof."

"Yes, but you need to alert your friends and other students, Shizuma-sama." The ninja vampire worriedly said, "As I see now, it's no more confined between few persons, I've a feeling that...an outbreak will be coming up, and this is just...the beginning."

"I agree with butler." The old human said, "Shizuma...what's wrong?". He shook the girl, before she slowly looked up to them...with red eyes!

"Whoa...! Shizuma, no!" Socrates hissed quietly, "Not here right now!"

"Shizuma-sama, hold yourself!" Akatsuki panicked to see some police officers coming to them, "Tch...they're coming for inquiries. Princess, run right at this moment!"

As the police force came nearer, Socrates and Akatsuki distracted them. Shizuma sprinted away from there.

* * *

 **Shizuma's P.O.V:**

My brain practically went freeze...I could only feel my wobbly legs running. I could also hear a faint music from roadside music store.

 _oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi o boku no naka ni dare ga iru no/Tell me; oh tell me, the way it works, who is that inside of me?_

 _kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de kimi ga warau nani mo mie zu ni/Here in this broken-down, broken-down world, you laugh, without seeing a thing_

 _kowareta boku nante sa iki o tomete/I'm just so damaged, I hold my breath_

 _hodokenai mou hodokenai yo shinjitsu sae freeze/Not even the truth can unravel me, freeze_

 _kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai/Breakable, unbreakable, shakable, unshakable_

 _anata o mitsukete yureta/When I found you, it shook me..._

I don't know how, but I was exactly feeling as the lyrics said. At the beginning days in this town, I was wholly prepared for this kind of situations...vampires kill humans for blood, so I've to get rid off them to protect the humans. That's what I used to be with. But here...it was different. I discovered a world which I was not aware of, despite of being a part of it. A world of hidden pain and sadness which only a human like Yui understood. Also, I learnt to acknowledge my non-human self, which is equally significant like my human self. But now, everything was shattered...I can ignore whatever happened with me here...but this?! Riyasa was being right about her suspicion even though she didn't seem to know about vampires...there could be no other reason for disappearance of girls. At least, not after finding fang-marks on Misaki's blood-drained body.

 _yuganda sekai ni dandan boku wa sukitōtte mienakunatte/In this shook-up, twisted world, I'm gradually growing transparent and vanishing_

 _mitsukenaide boku no koto o mitsumenaide/Don't look for me; don't look at me_

 _dareka ga egaita sekai no naka de anata o kizutsuketaku wa nai yo/I don't wish to hurt you in a world of someone else's imaging_

 _oboeteite boku no koto o azayakana mama/Remember who I am, my full, vivid self_

I was shuddered with the sound of thunderbolt. Rain drops started to fall on, spattering all over me, also washing away my newfound trust on other vampires...

Yes...I didn't let them know that I trusted Yui on them, not only because they cared for her. I saw how Azusa comforted me at the infirmary in my loneliness. I remembered sad and pained faces of Ayato, Shu and Subaru, which were caused by my brutal insults. Kanato's crying face snapped in my mind, when he accused me for not concerning about them, like an attention seeking child. Not to mention Shu and Yuma's rebuilding their friendship. I really believed that they wouldn't harm anyone else. They didn't directly motivate me with anything...yet I was being a proud vampire for standing equal to them, alongside for making human friends, and my best friend Haruna knew about my race. I was so happy in the friendship day today. But now, all the friendship, all the belief will flew away within blink of moments...when everyone will get to know about the actual reason of Misaki's death.

 _mugen ni hirogaru kodoku ga karamaru mujaki ni waratta kioku ga sasatte/Entangled in the loneliness that fans out endlessly, stung by the memory of smiling so innocently_

 _ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai yo/I can't move, I can't move, I can't move, I can't move, I can't move, I can't move!_

I slowly felt my body heavy...as I couldn't run anymore. I barely recognized the giant royal gate that was in front of me, because slowly I found myself kneeling down...followed by feeling the cold muddy ground under me, before my vision went dark.

* * *

 **General P.O.V:**

Yui was waiting at the living room for the guest vampire. She was anxiously strolling, at a moment when she turned around to behind,

"Kya! Reiji-san!"

"What do you think you're doing by noisily walking at a time like this?" Reiji adjusted his glasses, he was in white dress shirt and was not wearing his military black trench coat.

"Shizuma-chan isn't back yet." Yui impatiently said, "And it's storming outside. I'm so worried!"

"What?! Shizuma hasn't returned yet?!"

Despite of tension, Yui couldn't help but noticed the unlikely anxiety on the composed vampire's face. The glass-wearing male then realized what he was doing, before fixing his composure again.

"I-I'm now surprised at her irresponsibility! That undisciplined woman is an expert in creating nuisance! However, she's a vampire. There's no need to worry. So stop being noisy and go back to your room...right now."

"But Reiji-san-..."

"It's an order." Reiji sternly said, "Don't be so brave to disobey me." That made Yui sadly go upstairs. Then the dark-haired vampire saw a window open, before going to close it.

While Yui was on the way of her bedroom, suddenly she was grabbed...before finding herself in another bedroom.

"Sh-Shu-san!"

"Keep it down." The blonde was used to say that every moment. But this time, he said in a cold tone, unlike the usual weary tone. Which made the girl tremble, she thought he was going to suck her blood.

"Tell me..." Instead the vampire blonde said in a demanding voice, "What was your reason to do that?"

"Ehh?" The human blonde froze under the steel gaze of sapphire eyes.

"You certainly know what I'm talking about." Shu finally explained, "You were there...when Yuma stalked me months ago."

Now Yui understood everything, but wondered how he found out that. "Ye-yes, but, I'm not-"

"Well, what you did, turned out good but stop being so daring again." The guy was being softer now, he said looking away, "Specially don't become like that troublemaker woman..."

Now Yui got a bit irritated to hear that, "Shu-san, if I were like that troublemaker woman...then it'd be me who did that and it'd have been done long ago...!"

"What?" That made Shu turn back to her.

"The one, who stole Yuma-kun's apple from his garden and kept at the music room for you..." The girl spoke up defiantly, "...is none other than the troublemaker woman you're referring! Today when I talked to you, she overheard some of that [1]...later she asked me about that so I told her about you and Yuma-kun. I never understood the reason of your thoughtfulness while eating apples...until SHE figured it out today!"

Shu's grip on Yui loosened instantly, before he stepped back from her, "It was...Shizuma?!" His eyes widened in ultimate shock.

"Yes, Shu-san...Shizuma-chan attempted it by her own." Yui was also being gentle now. "She's indeed a nice person under her rough image. She was happy today because of making lots of new friends, she wanted to share happiness with others too. Like she did with me, and then with you and Yuma-kun."

After a few seconds of shock, the vampire turned around to hide his uncontrolled expression from the human. He closed his eyes and swallowed a lump.

"I...have known what I needed to, you may leave now."

Yui obliged after a few seconds. Shu sat on his rocking chair...trying to listen music from his headphones, but the sound of storm outside didn't let him to hear...or rather, his thoughts about a certain troublemaker girl.

* * *

"I can't believe that I'm doing this!"

Of course it was unbelievable. A perfectionist and sophisticated vampire like Reiji Sakamaki, was now disheveled and soaked in rain water...as he was carrying an unconscious silver-haired vampire girl in his arms, who he spotted lying in front of their mansion gate from their living room window. He thought at first it was his imagination, but as soon as he realized it was real, he rushed there without caring about the storm, before discovering her drenched and daubed in mud.

Reiji, however, took the vampire named Shizuma Tsubaki, in his bedroom without bothering others. He gently laid her down on his bed. Despite of being sensless, the girl was slightly shivering in cold. The male vampire touched her forehead before feeling like fire. Shizuma was having fever. Reiji wondered what kind of vampire could get sick. But he decided to put it away for now and to tend her. He opened his cabinet before taking out a fever potion. Then he went to her, held her mouth open before pouring the liquid down to her throat. Now her clothes were allover soaked so she needed to get changed.

The dark-haired bespectacled vampire felt blush growing on his cheeks by the thoughts of that. But he just couldn't leave her like that. He decided to call Yui but remembered that he scolded her a while ago for keeping awake, so she must be sleeping now. He wanted to go Shizuma's room to pick clothes but thought that it might catch attention of his brothers. Then suddenly his eyes fell on his black trench coat which was quite long for himself. So, it'd be perfect.

Reiji picked his coat before getting on his bed, hovering the lying vampire beauty. He at first untied her hair and let it down. He took a look on her then the black hair bow ribbon in his hand.

 _Why does she seem so familiar?_

He shrugged before taking off her blazer. His eyes automatically fell on the beautiful features of Shizuma. Water drops running down from her long silky silver hair to her soft cheek. Even though she wore white undershirt beneath, yet her wet clothes were stuck to her white skin...making her two perky assets look even more bulbous. The bespectacled vampire could feel the awakening of his inner beast under his composure. Hunger for devouring the delectable prey in front slowly started to grow. This was really a very rare chance since the creature with extra-ordinary essence was a real strong vampire, just like himself. He leaned down on her neck and inhaled her scent with all his heart. But he abruptly stopped himself from sinking his fangs on her neck.

 _I don't want to defile her like this...why? Is it only because she isn't awake? Or...?_

Reiji sighed and regained his composure. He switched off the lights in his room. Then in the darkness, he slowly and gently took off all pieces of Shizuma's uniform, and carefully slipped his own coat on her womanly form. Then he switched on one of the the bedside lamps. Reiji couldn't help but stared, the coat reached down to Shizuma's knee, and her shapely figure looked way too good in that. Not wanting to lose his control again, Reiji switched off the lamp and decided to leave the room for the night. But before he got off, a soft hand gripped his hand strongly...and within seconds, the male vampire found himself on top of the female one.

"Are you awake-...?!" Reiji froze in place to see red eyes glowing in the darkness. Dimly shimmering silver hair was all around her head.

No reply came. Instead, another hand grabbed his head and pushed him down. His face was on her shoulder, her was on his. The girl then wrapped her arms around his body tightly. The dark-haired boy felt the warmth wrapping around him. He blushed again, liking the feeling. In contrast to his cool skin, she felt like a hot water bottle.

"You ain't a bad person, Foureyes." Reiji clearly could hear Shizuma's voice in his ears, "Also very talent for your age. Even though as experiments, you help unwell people."

"Huh?" The magenta hued eyes widened a bit, was that a compliment? Well, compliment is something Reiji didn't use to hear for himself.

"Then...why did you do it?" His thoughts broke by her voice, "Why did you kill people by burning them?"

What?!

Reiji was now utterly horrified to hear that. _Who told Shizuma about that?! Yui? No way, she didn't know about that herself. Then...Shu? But he never spoke to anyone about that..._

The bespectacled vampire came out of his thoughts...when he felt a sharp pain on his neck. The pain was unfamiliar so it took a while for Reiji to understand that...his skin had been pierced by...sharp fangs. He felt Shizuma's soft lips on his punctured skin where his blood was oozing down to her mouth. He struggled to get free but her grip was way too strong. After a couple of minutes, Reiji felt the feminine arms unwrapping from his body, and saw the red eyes closing shut. He assumed her to go sleep again. So, he took the chance to get up and leave the room.

 _Flashback 1:_

 _The little silver-haired girl was at a wilderness to pick fruits. While being at it, suddenly she stumbled and fell on the ground and hit her head. She sighed in pain before feeling her forehead swollen._

 _"Let me check that." Suddenly a voice startled her. She looked up to see a little dark-haired boy standing, his magenta eyes met her golden ones. He was wearing glasses._

 _"Who're you? What're you doing here?" The girl was curious at his sudden presence._

 _"I came here to pick herbs to make potions." The boy replied monotonously. "Now sit down here."_

 _The girl sat on a stone nearby. The boy leaned on her, he brushed the bangs above her forehead._

 _"Hmm...I have something to cure this." He reached for his pocket and took out a small container. He opened it and applied some cream from it on the girl's swollen wound._

 _"Thank you." The girl smiled. "Mmm...it smells nice. But a bit uncommon. I never smelt any medicine like that."_

 _"Yes, it's unique. Because I myself prepared it."_

 _"Huh, really?" The girl's eyes widened in awe, "You're so brilliant in this small age! Your mom must be proud for you!"_

 _The moment she said that, the boy's face darkened in fury and sadness. He remained silent, before spitting out. "Well, I don't know yet the result of this remedy." His intention was to hurt the little girl. "I just used it on you as an experiment."_

 _Unknown to the boy, the girl was observing him. "But it's working, since I feel no more pain now." She smiled. "And even if it didn't, still I'd have appreciated. For trying to help me, and for being a little genius."_

 _Emotions sparkled in the dark-haired boy's heart, no one ever complimented him like this. But he tried not show that in his face, "That's rude of you to address me 'little' where you're the smaller one here."_

 _"Okay okay." The girl giggled, "Then big genius, thanks a lot for treating me."_

 _The boy felt himself blushing now. "Well then, if you excuse me, I must go back to my business."_

 _"See you around then."_

 _Flashback 2:_

 _"Shizuma! Wake up!"_

 _"What's it, mama?" The little girl said rubbing her eyes._

 _"A fire has been caused in the village. The flames are spreading allover...I think we need to evacuate this place! I'm going to alert everyone."_

 _"Huh? Fire?!" The girl was horrified, "Then I'll help others, too."_

 _"Okay dear, but don't go far and come back soon. We'll leave as soon as possible."_

 _The little girl then went out and looked here and there to warn her folks and familiars. But then she noticed someone faraway. It was a known figure to her, and was holding a fire torch in his hand. She rushed to him._

 _"I can't believe that you set this fire!" The girl grabbed the collar of the dark-haired bespectacled boy, "You helped me that day...you're a good person, right?! Then why?!" She screamed._

 _The boy just silently looked down, not expecting that this girl would be the one to catch him. Right then,_

 _"It's because of me." A new voice said. The girl turned her head around to see another boy. He had golden blonde wavy hair and ocean-blue eyes._

* * *

 **Shizuma's P.O.V:**

Was I dreaming?

Probably I was. I couldn't remember everything though. However, I sat up to get rid off the sleepiness. I searched for my ribbon in the bed but couldn't find. I searched in panicky before finding it on the bedside table. I sighed and tied up my hair in trademark ponytail. When I caught up myself fully...I realized I wasn't in my room.

I looked around to find a huge book-self, a big reading table, a comfy sofa set, a table was full of beautiful designed crockeries, the room was decorated with exceptional and expensive vases...

 _That Fusspot scientist vamp!_

I practically jumped off from bed, before wondering how I got into here. And something didn't feel right...I licked my lips to feel a sweet leftover taste, which I always feel after drinking...blood. I got worried, trying to remember whose blood I took. I was trying to make my brain working properly, before my eyes fell on a mirror at a side.

My jaw dropped to see myself in...a black long coat, kinda army type. It's neckline was quite large that it exposed a fair portion of my goodies. I recognized in ultimate horror when I checked it out properly...it was Reiji's! That Foureyes wears this over his casual wear...why the hell I'm wearing this?! Last thing I remembered, I was in front of a giant gate, probably the gate of Sakamaki mansion. I decided to go to my room to change before anyone could see.

But the moment I stepped out of the room, I chocked by the view that welcomed me. Just by the door, there sat a black haired vampire, leaning on the wall. His face was down because he probably was sleeping. Did Shu just dye his hair overnight? Or was I still too sleepy to see his blonde hair purplish black?

I was taking moments to process the whole situation in my head, before I heard footsteps. What I saw, or rather who, nearly made me fall over. Shu Sakamaki was coming while adjusting his headphones in ear! Then I lowered myself to see...the sleeping beauty wasn't Shu but his glass-wearing brother! I was shocked to see Reiji Sakamaki sleeping on the ground like this, where Shu was supposed to be. Then finally the original sleepyhead looked at me...in his brother's black trench coat.

Me and Shu were giving each other shocking looks, before I saw the blonde's brow furrowed in annoyance. I was about to speak before I heard more footsteps, Yui just showed up by walking towards where Shu stood.

"Eh, Shizuma-chan...!" She quickly came when she saw me, "I was so worrie-..!" Suddenly she stopped before her eyes widened too in double shocks, one was from Reiji sleeping like this, the other was from seeing me in his costume. To worsen it, Ayato and Subaru suddenly appeared from nowhere within two seconds gap, before they stood dumbstruck, like Shu and Yui.

"Look guys," I finally spoke up, "I really have no idea how I ended up in Foureyes' room and why I'm wearing this, I just got up now and found him sleeping right here...then you all showed up."

"Good morning, everyone~" I could hear that fedora's voice from afar, so I sprinted with all my speed to my room, shoving Ayato, Shu, Subaru and Yui from my way before Laito could see me. I slammed my door shut and stood leaning against it. I calmed down at first to remember the events from last night.

 **General P.O.V:**

"Umm...Reiji-san, Reiji-san..."

Yui sat down and lightly shook the dark-haired vampire, who was slumbering on the floor leaning on the wall beside his own room. Then finally the magenta eyes opened. He hazily looked up to see multiple figures before his eyes. He habitually searched for his glasses.

"See Teddy? Finally Reiji has turned an idiot, he slept right here wearing his glasses." Kanato mocked. Then his brother could get his mistake. He cleared his vision before standing up. Then he found himself surrounded by all of his brothers and Yui. Among them, particularly Shu, Ayato and Subaru were glaring him deadly.

"What's it Reiji? Did you finally try out your own potion? You look all fucked up." Laito amusedly said, pointing his wet clothes and dirt allover his body.

Reiji was startled but caught himself up eventually. "Um...an obnoxious occurrence happened last night. I'll soon explain-..."

"You explain it RIGHT NOW!" Subaru suddenly growled.

"Huh?"

"Yes, tell us the meaning of you sleeping here and that Melon coming out from your room wearing your clothes!" Ayato yelled too.

The two oblivious vampires widened their eyes after hearing that. Then the purplette suddenly laughed, "Teddy? Do you think Shizuma kicked Reiji out of his room by taking his everything?"

"Kanato-kun...it's not funny." Yui said.

"So Tough-chan was wearing Reiji's coat? Shame that I missed the sight." Laito pouted, "But hey Reiji...how much did that turn you on to see her in your clothes?" He smirked perversely.

"It didn't! I said there was a situation last night!" The bespectacled male protested, trying to control his blush.

"Then just spill it without beating around the bush." Shu said coldly.

Reiji took a breath, before finally describing how he found a senseless Shizuma in front of their house and took her under his care.

"You...undressed her?!" Ayato's eyes widened in shock and anger.

"Don't think anything repulsive about that. You know I'm not like that! I sent Yui earlier to sleep so I didn't call for her." Reiji protested, "I switched off the lights while doing it!"

"Hmph...Shu got Tough-chan in bathroom with him, Subaru-kun saw her in towel and now Reiji." Laito fakely sighed. "I guess, everyone here is lucky except for me..."

"Serves you right, pervert!" Subaru sneered to him.

"But...why were you sleeping right here, Reiji-san?" Yui asked. "There're other spare bedrooms."

"Because I was worried for he-..." Reiji practically slipped his mouth, before realizing what he just said, "I-I mean, of course I was worried because my precious room with full of books, decors and potions were occupied. That woman with deplorable manner wouldn't mind to harm anything, so I had to keep an eye." He tried to recover his strictness. "Now if you excuse me, I must cleanse myself and be prepared for school. And if anyone sees Shizuma, tell her to come and collect her clothes from my room." With that the vampire went back to his room.

[declaration] The others stared Reiji disappearing, before getting back to their own business. Except for one vampire, who stood a while to think when the others left. Because he noticed something which the others didn't.

 _You hid something, Reiji...what was the wound on your neck that looked like fangmarks?_

* * *

Shizuma came out of her room with Reiji's black coat after changing. A while ago, Yui went to her room and told everything that Reiji had done, which made the other girl apalled. So, the female vampire made her way to the male vampire's room not only to exchange clothes but also to thank him. She lightly knocked his door.

"Foureyes, you there?"

"Come in."

Shizuma twisted the knob to find it unlocked. Then she saw the dark-haired vampire sitting on a coach, probably having the morning tea since there was a cup of tea on the table in front.

"Here...this is your coat." She handed the black cloth to him.

"Good grief!" The bespectacled vampire scoffed, "Is this how you fold cloths?!"

"Yes, this is how I do it. Got any problem, Fussy Glasses?" The girl snorted back.

"You need to learn then. Here." He handed over the neatly folded uniform of hers. "This is called the proper way of folding cloths."

"Ah...then your wife would be very lucky." Shizuma sarcastically said. "Having her husband to fold her cloths..."

Reiji then slightly smiled to think something when the girl was not noticing. Then he fixed his composure before saying, "Sit down now. I prepared this tea for you."

"Excuse me?"

"I needed to discuss with you on something before school."

Shizuma stared him for a second, "Then why not both of us have tea together?"

"Very well then."

Reiji poured another cup of tea for himself...while thinking whether the drug he applied in Shizuma's tea would take out the words from her mouth or not. He needed to know how the other vampire knew about him burning a village. He sat down on the coach with the cup of tea, facing her.

"Well, about last night..."

"I know." Shizuma spoke up, "It was one of the nicest thing anyone ever had done for me..."

"So you're not mad?"

"Nope, I was just embarrassed...to know that a guy changed me." She said looking away. "But Komori said that you did that switching the lights off...and I know you're not a pervert. So, I'm okay."

While listening to the vampiress, the vampire eagerly waited for her sipping the tea, but she just held the cup near to her mouth. So, he decided to provoke her.

"Alright, that's what I was worried about, to think how you'd react when you know about that. Anyways, let's finish the tea soon so that we don't get late for school."

"Yeah, sure." The silver-haired beauty now raised the cup towards her mouth, much to the other vampire's anticipation. But then she stopped, "Well, one thing I'd like to ask. I was in high-fever...how did I get recovered so soon? Did you give me something?"

"Yes, I applied a fever potion on you, though I had no idea how a vampire like you caught human disease."

"Can I keep some for myself? Since I often get sick like humans."

"Why not?" Reiji got up, and brought out the medicine. Shizuma gratefully took it, before she finally started sipping the tea. Satisfied, Reiji did the same.

The dark-haired male expected the female going offguard, but instead he saw her totally normal when she finished her tea. And then, Reiji found himself to be dizzy. Within a minute, his precious cup fell down from his trembling hand and crushed into pieces. Reiji felt his body heavier and heavier before he leaned back and rested on the sofa. Finally his magenta eyes dazedly looked up to see the silver-haired beauty hovering above him.

 **Shizuma's P.O.V:**

Never stir up Shu Sakamaki unless necessary.

Always make sure of Laito Sakamaki's location before changing and showering.

Always keep a chocolate or sweet while dealing Kanato Sakamaki.

Pretend Ayato Sakamaki doesn't exist...specially when he shows off.

Use headphone or cotton to save eardrums when Subaru Sakamaki is around. And finally,

When Reiji Sakamaki acts very nice...watch out.

All these were the commandments I made for myself after starting to stay at Sakamaki mansion, thanks to Yui for sharing her experiences. So, when the devil glasses was very politely approaching me, I already knew that he spiked the tea. I had no idea what made him do that suddenly but then distracting him was my first priority. And when he was busy searching for fever medicine, I switched our cups. And it worked.

I wanted to leave Reiji like that, but seeing that strict vampire so vulnerable, gave me another idea. Also, my fangs grew to realize whose blood I tasted last night. I leaned on him, before taking off his glasses,

"Your expression is more clearer without glasses. Who'd say that a disciplined guy like you could make such face... Ara, do I sound like your older brother?" I smirked, "I doubt if anyone has ever seen this you. But hope they didn't, because some things I don't like sharing..." I loosened his tie before sliding his shirt collar, "I'm really grateful for last night, Sakamaki. So, as a gratitude, I'll let you die in exact same way like...you guys caused to those innocent human girls, because if I don't kill you now,...then I'll never be able to kill anyone of you..." Last thing I said, before sinking my fangs on his pale neck. Reiji's ruby colored eyes slowly closed in unconsciousness as I proceeded to drain him. But suddenly I stopped myself...sensing a presence of another vampire. I couldn't tell who it was, but I could tell that his aura was very clear...he definitely witnessed my attempt to kill his brother! [Declaration]

Shit! I'm so screwed!

* * *

I know long chapters are harder to focus, but also they're useful to stay on track. If you like this, don't forget to follow, favorite and review.

N/B: Since the story continues from More Blood, so all the character's casual dresses are from the More Blood game. So, Reiji's said black coat is the one he wears in the game. The idea of Reiji's sleeping outside is also taken from his more blood route.

To the unknown guest reader who suggested whipping Reiji: Your idea was perfect but as you saw Reiji's earlier care for Shizuma, also because of the current situation in the story, I had to skip that.

[1]: Reference Chapter - Friendship day

 **Declaration for poll:**

Now I decided to make a reader's choice segment for the story, on which the upcoming chapters will depend. As you saw in the [declaration] of third General P.O.V and the last line of the chapter, one vampire found out about Shizuma's biting on Reiji. And that vampire will be one of the remaining three Sakamaki hotties- Ayato, Shu and Subaru. This poll is about all 3 of them. I'll be needing my reader's vote for the sequence of their bite scenes, who'll be next, then the following and the last. For example, If you vote Ayato-Shu-Subaru, that means, Ayato will be the one who saw fangmarks on Reiji's neck and the bite scene, and will be Shizuma's next prey, after him then Shu and finally Subaru. I'll go with the most vote gainer sequence. Remember, your vote will lead how the new chapters will go. So, start voting readers.


	31. Chapter: Uncover

**A/N:** First of all, sorry for the delay. Because of some family issues I didn't have time to write. But now the new chapter is done. Hope you enjoy.

 **Poll:** From the reviews, I see that bite scene for Subaru-Ayato-Shu sequence is ahead. Yet, the voting is still open. So, keep reviewing about your opinion on next bite scenes for the said three Sakamakis.

* * *

 **Uncover**

 **Shizuma's P.O.V:**

I ran out from Reiji's room to check quickly who it was, but found no one. I slowly closed his door and came down to dining table. Reiji was always the first one to come for meal and used to call others. Breakfast was yet to be served too. So, I sat alone at the dining table. I made a quick call to someone.

"Hello?"

"Asahina...it's me."

"Oh Shizuma, I was about to call you."

"About what?"

"Another student's transfer...who was missing for three days."

"How do you know that she's been missing?"

"Um...she was absent for three days, and then this transfer notice came. What else do you think it could be?"

"Hmm...what's her name?"

"Misaki Shimera. She's from my class. I heard she had a lot going with Ayato Sakamaki."

"I see. In that case, can you do me a favor?"

"How?"

"Today at the break period, inform all the students about Shimera's transfer."

"What?" There was a pause.

"Will that be hard?"

"No but...If you think they'll care, then they would've long ago."

"You'll see."

After Riyasa, I made another call to Socrates to know about Misaki's autopsy update. The bite mark was the only wound that was found on her body but it had been labeled as 'Poisonous Insect bite'.

Well...not entirely wrong though. It's just...they are not regular insects that we know.

I hanged up to see that Foureyes's five brothers and Yui coming. I tried to keep my face straight to prevent any kind of suspicion. But I took a look on them. Laito, Kanato and Yui seemed harmless as the two brothers were talking and Yui was looking at all of us to check if everyone had come.

"Are-e...Reiji-san isn't here?!" She was surprised to see the perfectionist being late for breakfast.

"Hmm...Reiji was so un-Reiji like today..." Laito snapped. "Is it because of you, Tough-chan?"

"Well that's-..." While I was speaking up, my eyes fell on Ayato, Shu and Subaru looking directly at me...or better say, glaring at me. And from their furious look, I could tell it must be one of them who caught me biting Reiji, and then shared the matter with the other two. But before they could spill anything,

"Yes, you're right. It' because of me." I started eating, "But there was no other way though...as I didn't want to end up being a guinea pig before school."

"Ehh?" Now that created some curiosity.

"He was serving tea to me very nicely, but I'm way too nicer than him...so I fed him his own tea that knocked him out."

"So, Reiji-san wanted to experiment on you too." Yui sighed, "But yesterday he was really nice to you, I wonder why he did that."

"But I must say now, you really are a smarter one...even Teddy agrees with it." Kanato unexpectedly praised, but without looking at me, "No one could ditch Reiji in the first time." He said before stuffing cake in his mouth.

The breakfast could have gone smoothly, if the three suspicious pieces of trash stopped using their brains for a while. So, despite of easy convincing on Yui, Laito and Kanato, I couldn't stop the blazing radiation coming from green, blue and red eyes from the other three. It was so irritating that finally I had to say,

"Now what's up with you three stooges?! Foods have been served on the table, not here!" I grumbled pointing myself. "So you better stop staring and start eating or else I won't mind finishing your meals, then you'll have to go to school with empty stomach, which might result you guys attacking people in the school hallway, and then I'll gladly record in my phone, then project in the-..."

"Shut up." Finally Shu was the first to talk and with that he, Ayato and Subaru averted their eyes from me.

"Can't blame them." Laito said, "Tough-chan is not less than any delicious food-...ouch!..." He rubbed his forehead as he was hit by a spoon which was thrown by me.

"Umm...is something the matter?" Yui asked the gloomy trio. "You three are totally silent for a while."

"We're always silent at the dinning table, unlike you stupid chatterboxes." Ayato spoke up.

"Hmph...someone is taking the advantage of Reiji not being here." Subaru suddenly sneered, he didn't need to point that 'someone'.

"Yeah...that comes from someone whose favorite hobby is wall destruction." I snorted back.

"Oi...!"

"Please everyone," Yui tried to make peace. "Let's finish our breakfast soon so we don't get late for school. Seems Reiji-san will have to take a day off."

That moment my phone rang up. This time it was my friend Momoka.

"What's up, Sacchi?"

"Guess what."

"What?"

"I'm at school now. I've been selected as a new member of student council! I got the call this morning. I won major votes."

"Wow, that's awesome! We deserve treats!"

"Thought you'd say something like that, Pig-appetite! No problem, just tell me when and where?"

"I've an idea." I thought of setting up the perfect situation for all students being in a place, Riyasa could inform about Misaki's transfer right then. "Why don't you treat all the students today at the break period? That might earn you points at the beginning..."

"I like the idea. It's on then. Thanks Tsubaki, you're a lifesaver."

"Well, since you're at school to take care of formalities, can you gimme some info?"

"Sure."

"Is any student going to leave the school?"

"Yeah I heard about that, she's from second year probably...Name was Saki or something like-..."

"Misaki Shimera?"

I saw Ayato and Yui looked up to me the moment I said that name. "Oh yeah, that's Misaki. But how did you know that?" Momoka asked.

"You'll know when I get to school." I hanged up.

"Umm...Shizuma-chan." Yui said, "Misaki-chan is in our class. She has been absent for three days. Has something happened?"

"Apparently heard about her transfer."

The moment I said that, I saw the five vampires stop their eating. Only Yui exclaimed, "Misaki-chan transferred?!"

"Well, Sacchi called because she has been elected as a new student council member. She told me that a second year student was transferring while talking about faculty stuffs." I half-lied.

"Oh? Momoka-chan has become the new student council member? That's great!"

"Yeah, she's going to treat all the students at the break period. She asked me to inform you all."

"Teddy...won't it be fun?" We'll get to eat lots of sweets today." Kanato said.

"Mmm...if Momoka-chan treats me with macarons, then I might reward her." Laito seemed to stir me up purposely, as he was smirking.

"You...wouldn't dare to be within hundred meters around any of my friends!" I threatened him quietly.

"And why's that, Tough-chan?" A blush crept on his face. "Because you want me all for yourself?"

"As if!" I twisted my face at him!

"Whatever, you better tell your little friend to keep enough cash." Ayato said, "Yours Truly is going to have takoyaki feast."

"I hope today everyone will have fun." Yui said smiling. In reply, I just looked away, hiding my true expression.

 _Sorry Komori...but this fun is going to be turned into funeral..._

* * *

 **At School: (General P.O.V)**

"Congratulations Momoka-chan..."

"All the best, Sachan."

All the students congratulated Momoka and wished her luck at the cafeteria. "Thank you, everyone. I hope for doing my best! And today's snacks are on me."

Then Riyasa came forward. "Welcome Momoka, in the student council."

"Thanks Riyasa-san. By the way," Momoka noticed something. "I don't see Reiji-san. Wasn't he supposed to be here since he's the prez?"

"Umm..." Yui spoke up, "Reiji-san got sick...so he couldn't come."

"Reiji is...sick?" Ruki raised his eyebrow, he tried not to show his confusions and surprise.

"He tasted his own medicine...don't make a big deal on it, intellectual jerk!" Ayato snorted.

"Since you're the vice president, then you've to be in charge for today, Ruki." Riyasa said.

"Fine by me."

"What's wrong, Haruna?" Momoka noticed her friend acting strange.

"Ehm...I don't know, but something feels missing here..."

"What're you talking about?"

"Nothing, it's okay. Don't bother."

"Okay then, let's start the feast, Momoka-chan!" Laito happily said.

"Yes, Can't wait to eat my favorite spaghetti!" Kou exclaimed too.

"Did you order takoyakis?" Ayato asked.

"Yes, I did. Yui-san informed about your choices. So, no worries." Momoka replied. "By the way Kanato-san, I ordered ice-cream for you since it's hot today. Will that be okay?"

"Okay. Teddy thanks you."

"Shu-san, where're you going?" Momoka asked to see the blonde walking out.

"It's too noisy here...I'm going to somewhere quiet."

"Hey, you can sleep later." Suddenly Riyasa stopped him out of the blue. "She ordered steaks for you."

Momoka, Yui, and the others went a bit surprised since the dark green-haired girl was always mean to everyone. Shu just shrugged and sat back.

"Subaru-kun, I didn't get to know your food choice. What would you like to have?" Momoka asked the albino.

"I don't have any choice."

"He doesn't have any favorite food." Ayato snapped from aside, while eating takoyakis.

"Ehh, really?"

"Yeah. You'll see." The redhead brought out a candy from his pocket. "This is a sour candy. Subaru, have it."

"Ayato-kun!" Yui yelled, "You shouldn't give Subaru-kun something like that!" But the albino already shoved it into his mouth, eating without reacting anything.

"That tastes fine to me." Which made Ayato, Yui and Momoka dumbstruck.

"You're not serious!" Xen exclaimed at other side to see Azusa taking one of the most peppery dishes. "Shichimi has been used into it."

"I know...it's my favorite..."

"I'm warning you, man. It'll burn your mouth!"

Azusa just smiled which made Xen frown. The human also took a bit of that food. But the moment he ate a spoonful, he jumped up and screamed,

"Water...water! Someone give me some damn water! My mouth is on fire!"

"Here you go...Xen-san." Azusa passed him a water bottle, who was contently consuming the same dish. Haruna, Momoka and some other students laughed out loud to see Xen's condition.

On another side, Kou and Yuma were having their favorite dish. "Mmm...this spaghetti is so yummy! Thanks for the great choice Momoka-chan!" He said mouthfuly before taking a tomato from Yuma's plate. "It'll be tastier to eat with this..."

"Oi Kou! How dare ya take from my plate again?! Give it back!" Yuma grumbled.

"I already ate it." Kou reluctantly said.

Yui watched them all, she felt very happy. Haruna was beside her. "It seems they all are getting along with others."

"Hmm...that's a good sign. Momoka really has nice idea."

The blonde girl then remembered something. "Actually this idea was-..." She was cut off by Yuma's loud yell. "Why the fuck are ya taking all the foods like they're for ya?!" He held a shrimp on his fork above his head, out of Kou's reach.

"Not fair, Yuma-kun! First come first serve!"

"Will you two stop already? We're at the school cafeteria, not at our dining room!" Ruki grumbled.

"That gluttonous jerk started it first!" The taller accused.

"Seriously...they're exactly like me and my little sister!" Haruna exclaimed to see Yuma and Kou's fight for food. "My sister always steals away from me."

"Kou-kun always does that, that's why Yuma-kun says him that." Yui replied.

"Speaking of gluttonous..." Finally Haruna's mind crossed something. "NOW I KNOW WHAT'S BEEN MISSED HERE!" She immediately yelled which drew everyone's attention, "Where the hell is Tsubaki?!"

It was that time when everyone realized the biggest gluttonous of the school was not there. Momoka bitterly said, "Tsubaki was the one who suggested me to treat everyone...how come I didn't notice that she isn't here?!"

"If she suggested this then why didn't she come here?" Xen said, "Has anyone seen her?"

"I did." Riyasa said. "She went out before the break period."

"Let her be..." Yuma sneered, "Already dealing with this one glutton jerk...can't take another one."

"Yeah." Ayato agreed, "If she shows up, then the entire feast will go in her stomach..."

"That's mean, Ayato-kun." Yui narrowed her eyes, "But I'm also wondering about where she went off suddenly."

Then Riyasa suddenly said, "Well, since everyone is here...in the meantime, I'd like you all to inform something." She stood in the center to catch everyone's attention. "Misaki Shimera from second year has been transferred today."

"Not again."

"What's the reason? Was something bothering her?"

The students started to talk about this. Then Haruna spoke up, "We often hear about sudden transfers... Last month, Maria Saionji from my next room transferred. She was so close with us but didn't inform anything before leaving." She sighed.

"Yes, we all get to know only about transfers..." Momoka also said thoughtfully, "But never could know which schools they were transferred to..."

"Today you all will know about that..." A new voice said whose owner was not at the cafeteria until now.

 **Shizuma's P.O.V:**

My butler is right.

All these murders had been going on for a long time and will be kept going. And I definitely couldn't risk anymore lives since I was here. The problem was that I didn't have any solid proof against the suspects. Not to mention, except for Haruna...or at most Momoka and Xen, the rest would laugh out at vampire idea. So, this was the least I could do...

Before the break hour, I went to the hospital where Misaki's body was kept for autopsy. After my business there, I came back to school by hospital ambulance. When I stood at the entrance of our school, I spoke up to the middle-aged couple beside me.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. & Mrs. Shimera. I don't know how to console you. But I have to do at least this for your daughter." They agreed with what I intended to do.

I knew all the students were at the cafeteria so I didn't need to bother finding. And the timing was perfect, as I saw Riyasa telling them about Misaki's transfer.

"Today you all will know about that..." I spoke up, finally making all of them aware of my sudden presence. "...About where did these transferred students go..."

All the smiles faded into shock when I said that. "Tsubaki...where have you been?!" Momoka asked impatiently.

"It's not important where I had been, the important is what you all are going to know in a while." I monotonously said, before turning around. "Shimera is here...at the school ground." I looked back to see all of their reactions...and got a hint.

I reached the school ground where the ambulance and Misaki's parents were. Soon, I heard footsteps and looked up to see almost all the students had followed me, including my three friends, Yui and the nine vampires. Meanwhile, I saw our principal, Mr. Reinhart and some of our teachers coming. Our principal asked,

"Tsubaki, what's going on?"

"Sensei, I heard Misaki Shimera from 2nd year has been transferred. May I ask who arranged for her transfer?"

Principal and some of the teachers flinched at my question. Then he replied, "That's none of your business, Tsubaki. And if you don't stop bothering others, then I'll have to take action against you."

"It IS my business...As I'm a student of this school, I've my friends here, it is for all of your students' sake." I sternly said, "They have rights to know why their many friends just transferred without letting them know, why anyone is not in contact with their transferred friends, why anyone doesn't know where their friends left...and why everyone is okay with this all...!"

"Wha-what're you talking about?!"

"Okay, forget about the students. As a principal of the school, do you know yourself where did your students have been transferred to?!"

The man looked down now, then slowly he shook his head. "That means you just did as you had been ordered!" Now it was Riyasa who spoke up.

"I-I can't disclose such confidential matter. It's about the school's reputation" That's the only reply came from the principal. Then Misaki's father yelled,

"So, the school's reputation is more important than the students here. Because of all your carelessness, my daughter is gone!"

"And then you're trying to cover it by transfer?!" Her mother grumbled too.

I heard gasps from the audiences. "That means..." Yui slowly spoke up, "Misaki-chan hasn't been transferred...?!"

"No, she hasn't." I replied before I motioned the health workers of the ambulance to bring out the stretcher. "Because...THIS happened to her!" I pulled the sheet to show her face.

I could see everyone's eyes widened in ultimate horror. There was a silence of shock for a few seconds before some students burst into tears, probably Misaki's friends. Then I saw Riyasa kneeling down suddenly,

"That means...Hikari was killed like this!" She quietly stated, "So were all the transferred students...that's why we never heard anything from them..."

"Did the same happen to Mayu?" Another student said while sobbing.

"No...this can't be true!...Jiana!"

"I couldn't contact Akari-chan...because of this?!"

"So...Maria didn't transfer." I saw Haruna looking down, "She's dead."

The other students started to mourn for Misaki and their transferred friends. After a while, Misaki's parents left with her body. The principal dismissed classes for the day. Some of us were still there when most of the students left for home. We didn't speak for a while.

"How...did you get to know about this, Tsubaki?" Momoka was the first to break silence.

"I got the call when we were at the restaurant yesterday. She was found in uniform of our school."

"But I'd like to know who gave you the news?" I turned to that blonde who unexpectedly opened his mouth. And there was no way I would tell him that I had a familiar working in state under his father.

"That doesn't matter, Shu!" Riyasa suddenly stood beside me. "What more important is that Shizuma found out the truth behind this transferring students. And the principal and management are doing this just for school reputation. Someone is behind the murders who's making them to do it."

Some of the other students supported her. "I'll hold a petition for this. Let's go to our teachers." Riyasa said, "Shizuma, you coming?"

"Thanks but you take care of that."

"Alright, see you."

The girl left with the other students. Then there were fourteen of us.

"Haruna...hold yourself. Everything will be okay." Xen consoled my bestie who was upset for her dormmate.

"I'm so sorry, Sacchi. I asked you for food fest just to ruin it."

"It's okay, Tsubaki." Momoka said, "I'm glad that you let everyone know the truth. I can't believe we were put into darkness, when this was happening."

"By the way, from now you three won't go anywhere alone, okay?" They nodded before leaving. Then I turned around to see the remaining ten among which only one was human.

"I feel so sorry for Misaki-chan...I had no idea something like this would happen." Yui sorrowfully said. "And it should never have happened."

"I don't know if I ever could find the missing girls...But I can make sure that these fake transfers end tonight." I started to walk and crossed the midway between the Sakamakis and the Mukamis.

"And since when you got along with Riyasa?" I heard Ruki say. From his tone, I could tell he did not like the fact.

"Wow, first the eldest Sakamaki asked about whom I knew about the incident from, now the eldest Mukami asks why I got along with another student." I snarled, "Seriously...that's so cold of you guys... To ask such irrelevant questions when a school-mate was just found dead which dug out the reason for disappearances of many students before."

I heard no reply, so I continued, "Oh yeah, it's not like that bothers you vampires...but it bothers me, I do care of these people. Because, I'm not like you guys even though I'm a vampire too..." I looked back to them over my shoulder, "That's why, I swear to find out whoever responsible and throw them in front of the entire school...no matter who they are." Last thing I said before walking out for home.

* * *

 **General P.O.V:**

After Shizuma left, Yui followed her. Then there was a silence for a while, before Kou spoke up,

"Is that only me, or does anyone else feels that S neko-chan suspects us for this, too?"

"You just took my words, Kou-kun." Laito worriedly said. "Tough-chan is doubting no one but us for every single matter!"

"Well, I don't know about ya guys..." Yuma narrowed his eyes at the Sakamakis. "But we don't kill humans."

"That man forbade us to do that after Yui came, okay?!" Subaru growled, "So, don't point on us!"

"There's no need to blame-" Ruki was about to speak up, before all of their phones vibrated with message tune.

"What the...?" Ayato was appalled. "Isn't it too much coincidence that we all got messages together?"

"That means...we just got same message from same person." Shu said while checking out his phone. He was right...as all of them got horrified in shock while reading the text they got.

 _"My dear sons,_

 _With due sorrow, I've to state that... Humans will find out about vampires in no time, and when it happens...it would be a disaster... That's why_ ,

 _ **Get rid off that woman before she makes it happen.**_

 _-Karl Heinz"_

* * *

So...should they obey that?

Why Ayato, Shu and Subaru were annoyed with Shizuma? What do you think?

Hope you liked the chapter. Let me know your thoughts through reviews _._


	32. Announcement

**~$~Announcement~$~**

* * *

Not an update but an announcement. The new chapter is half-done and hopefully I will be able to publish within next week. This is not actually about Eve vs Adam.

It's about an unpublished story which I now decided to publish it. I am saying it here because that story also involves Shizuma. But this time far different than Eve vs Adam or Spice. Months ago, I was scrolling through the reviews of Eve vs. Adam and found that some of my readers really liked my heroine. You all saw her characteristics in this story. So, I guess you already realized that she could rival the DL vampires in strength and sadism. And that made me decide to make Shizuma's own route like Diabolik Lovers game. I wrote scripts and already published some chapters in another fiction site. Then some points became visually similar to Eve vs. Adam. That's why I am now continuing both stories together in that site to keep the balance. Which made me decide to publish it here, too.

But please don't think it as a side story, because differences are the majors and the similarities are the minors. You all know how the routes are in the game, so in this new story, Shizuma will take the DL brother's place. And this time you might dislike her, because she will be a real bad girl unlike Eve vs Adam. And since it will be Shizuma's More Blood route so there will be no Tsukinamis nor Kino.

In the MB game in each route, there is a villain vampire who tries to take Yui away from her chosen vampire (In case of the Sakamakis route, the villains are the Mukamis...In case of the Mukamis, the villains were Sakamakis) But in Shizuma's route, all of Sakamakis and Mukamis will be villains and altogether will try to take Yui away from her, and Shizuma will try to protect her from ten vampires. So, I guess that situation will be more critical than Eve vs Adam.

The name of the story resembles the plot, **'Diabolik Beauty: Taken By A Girl Predator'**. I hope you all check out that story to see a diabolical image of 'Eve vs Adam' heroine.

Above all, thank you all for the love and support for my stories and my OC. Hope, you will always be enjoying my stories.


	33. Chapter: Moonlit Rose

**A/N:** First of all, a long soooorrrry for the long break from this story. But I hope, this new chapter will make it up. Because I guess, many of my readers were waiting for a chapter like this. So, read to find out what is in.

Thanks a lot for all the reviews. The unknown guest reader who asked about route: This story is like a mash-up of all the vampire's route. The other story (Diabolik Beauty) is Shizuma's own route. And what you said was Shizuma replacing Yui in the game, I guess it would be a disaster XD. But thanks for your idea, I'll consider it when the both stories will be done, because I guess I need to complete my ongoing stories at first.

* * *

 **Moonlit Rose**

 _Humans will find out about vampires in no time, and when it happens...it would be a disaster..._

 _And when they will unite against supernatural forces...even my magic will not be able to suppress them..._

 _And then you all will have to leave human world..._

 _Adam and Eve will fall..._

 _And all of this will happen because of a certain woman..._

 _Who is a vampire from outside, a human from inside..._

 _For this reason, you will have to remove the obstacle between Adam and Eve..._

 _By getting rid of her...And I'm counting on you._

After Misaki Shimera's murder, the gloomy aura among the vampires became more darker when the letter came from Karl Heinz. It was crystal clear that Shizuma Tsubaki was the woman who had been referred, and she was the ultimate enemy of them.

Subaru Sakamaki could not sleep that night. The events happened till now was roaming in his head, which made him just toss and turn inside his coffin. Being unable to sleep, finally he got up. First thing he did, was to take his silver knife. Looking at the shiny object, he began to argue with himself about whether he would make a use of it or not.

And who would be the target...of course the newest vampire, who practically wrecked his life, along with his brothers, and their now half-blood allies.

Ever since Shizuma entered Ryotei Gakuen Academy, the ten male vampires' world had been flipped upside down. The way the female vampire had constantly made them suffer, made fool out of them in front of the other students, Sakamakis and Mukamis did not even do that to each other when they were rivals. She is the only vampire,

Who would definitely take the human's side if there starts a battle between humans and vampires.

Who could change her form between human vampire...which would be her savior if the vampires get caught by humans.

Who was slowly taking away their delectable prey, Yui Komori.

Who was now making the other vampires her meal.

Who could be the one...to make the vampires get lost from human world.

So...there is no reason to keep her alive, right?

And he should be the one to kill her, before the others can do that. After all,

 _For vampires, murder is the ultimate way to confess..._

No, it could not be possible with an enemy.

Subaru slowly came out of his room taking his knife. He did not bother walking, as he just teleported to her room. But surprisingly, she was not there.

 **Shizuma's P.O.V:**

It was clear to me that Misaki had been killed by a vampire. And since the previously missing students never had been found, that means they had the same fate as her. I know there were ten people who could do that, even a normal student like Riyasa, who has no idea of existence of vampires, made some points against the same suspects. Yet deep down inside me,

I did not want to believe that it was them...

 _What's wrong with me?_ I wondered, as I could not sleep. I got up and went out of the mansion. I walked a while to clear my head. I looked up to the sky to see, the moon was beaming brightly in its full round shape. Well, full moon has a little effect on me, probably because I am a hybrid. But these vampires...well, once with Akatsuki and the incident at the school rooftop [1] has proved that...they get quite dangerous in a night like this. I wondered, how Yui survived the nights of full moon with them. And that's when something triggered in my mind.

Today is full moon night, that means they might go out for new prey. So, there's my chance to catch at least one or two killers red-handed. So, I went out of the mansion gate, waiting for any vampire to come so I could follow them. I was hiding myself behind a tree. Then suddenly I saw a figure opening the gate. So, there he was coming. Now just need to find who was that.

But I noticed that the figure did not look like a man, it was of a woman. And it was definitely not Yui, as the figure was taller than her, and she was probably wearing a gown or something like that. When she came nearer, I smelt her scent, which seemed to me like the Sakamakis.

 _Apart from us eight...was there another person living here?! But why didn't I meet her?_

I decided to put the confusion away for now and to follow her. But she did not walk to the town, where they were supposed to catch prey. Instead, she made her way to the lake which was situated in front of the mansion gate. Then finally, I could get her visibility under the moonlight. She had long pinkish white hair tied in a, well, I don't know what that hairstyle is called. I cautiously followed her...before my eyes widened to see, the woman was going into the water. It did not look like for taking a bath, and it was not the time for that.

 _Is she going to commit suicide?!...Is it possible she is the killer and because of that she wants to die to repent?!_

I had to act now. I rushed and grabbed her hand. Then I took her to under a streetlight.

"Leave me alone, Cordelia!" First thing she said.

Huh? Cordelia...? Wait. Wasn't that the name of the triplets' mother?

Meanwhile, I managed to take a good look on her. She was a very beautiful woman, but yet there was something off, as she had a remorseful look on her face. She had crimson red eyes...overall, she reminded me of Subaru.

"Uh...you're mistaken. My name is Shizuma Tsubaki. Here I'm new-..."

"You're that little girl, aren't you?" My line trailed off when she said that. Then she came closer and put a hand on my cheek, caressing with motherly love, which melted me. "Yes you're her. You've grown up too...like Subaru."

So, she indeed was related to Subaru. "Um...madam, I think I never met you."

"I'm Christa Sakamaki." Finally she introduced herself, "Subaru is my son."

EHH?! Subaru's mother is...alive?! I thought these guys were living all by themselves without their father.

"And we met before. You're very little back then." She continued, "Your name is not Tsubaki."

It was surprising that I didn't have heart attack after hearing that. "Wha-what're you talking about?!"

"Mother!" I heard someone, before Mrs. Sakamaki could answer.

 **General P.O.V:**

Subaru got annoyed as he did not find Shizuma in her room. He wondered a while before hearing his name being called out,

"Subaru, where're you?!"

He quickly went out Shizuma's room and came downstairs, where he met Ayato.

"A familiar came a while ago." Ayato said, "Your mother has escaped her castle."

"What?! How?!" The albino yelled.

"I don't know, that familiar just gave me the news."

"Shit!" With that, Subaru rushed out. First he went to the tower which was located beside their mansion. Ayato was right, as the door was unlocked. He was terrified and went to the mansion gate. He went out and frantically looked here and there. Finally, he noticed two figures standing beside the lake.

"Mother!" He yelled before noticing Shizuma. His eyes widened in horror. He did not want this...he did not want Shizuma to meet his mother.

Subaru, anyway began to approach his mother, before Christa suddenly screamed, "No, don't come any nearer!"

"Huh?" A surprising reaction came from Shizuma.

"Mother, I-..."

"No! You're a monster! I don't want to see your face!"

"Uh...Mrs. Sakamaki." Finally the girl spoke up, "He's your son-"

"NO! He's a filthy demon! You stay away from him, too." Then suddenly, Christa started to go meek. "Or else, he'll destroy you..." And the she collapsed. Shizuma held her before she fell down.

There was a silence for while, before Subaru went to the two females. "Give my mother to me." He carried a fainted Christa, before disappearing.

 **Shizuma's P.O.V:**

What...just happened now?

I guess I stood there motionless at least 5 minutes to process the whole situation that happened just now. Or, did that really happen at all? Here I never imagined to witness something like this. First, a woman appeared out of nowhere while I knew we were living only eight persons here, then she turned out to be one of their mother, and finally, she put my own identity in question. After thinking a while, I finally decided to chase them.

I looked for here and there inside the mansion premises, before I saw something afar which I had not noticed till now. A tower castle it was, but it was not just a simple tower. There was a small grand castle adjacent to it. I could see the lighting in it, but when I went to enter, I found the entry door locked. I suspected that Christa Sakamaki had been staying there.

Then I went to the big rose garden, where the white ones were. Because, I knew my target was there. And I was right, Subaru Sakamaki was standing beside a large bed of white roses.

"What do you want?" Subaru snarled without looking at me.

I wanted to confirm something, "Does this explain what you said back then at the rooftop?" [2]

 _"...I'm a filthy vampire, a hideous monster..."_

 _"...Everything is wrong with me, Shizuma. In fact, me being born was wrong in the first place!..."_

"I asked what the fuck you want!" He yelled.

"The key of that tower..." I decided to be direct, "...where your mother is staying."

"What?!" Subaru's eyes widened, of course he did not expect me to ask for something like that.

"You heard it, Sakamaki. I need to talk to your mother."

"What makes you think I would allow you for that?!" He groaned.

"Nothing at all." I calmly replied. "And if you don't tell me where the key is, then I'll find it myself. And since I asked you nicely at first, so don't dare to stop me if I find the key."

Subaru stared me for a moment before crossing his arms. "Then go find yourself. I won't stop you." He turned aside to face the roses again. I also turned back to leave, before something crossed my mind,

 _Why would he easily agree with this?_

I again turned to Subaru. He didn't look up to me. I kept staring at him, before I finally noticed...the necklace he was wearing, had a key pendant. Well, it was too big to be just a pendant.

 _That's it, that's got to be it! He knows that I'll never ever find the key elsewhere, because it's with himself._

I was too busy to look at Subaru's necklace that I didn't notice, he saw me. I recovered myself when I heard a metallic sound. What I saw, I really didn't expect.

"You wouldn't dare, Shizuma!" He was holding a silver knife in his hand, I remembered it was the knife he always kept with himself. "Or, I'll have to kill you."

 _Is he serious?_ I narrowed my eyes, also somehow I felt...hurt(?) But why should I?

I suddenly saw Subaru's red eyes glowing brightly. I also could see the full moon past his shoulder. Then I turned my own eyes red, just like him, because there was no way I could fight a Boss vampire ***** under full moon in my human form.

"So finally we're fighting." I snapped, "This should've happened long ago."

"This wasn't going to happen if you didn't want to kill Reiji."

So Subaru was the one, who saw me biting Reiji...that makes sense. [3]

"And I wouldn't have done that either if..." I finally spat it, "...I didn't find fangmarks on Misaki Shimera's body..."

"What...?!"

As expected, Subaru went shocked to hear that. And I took the chance to make my move. I quickly approached to snatch his necklace but he teleported at other side. Then he finally started his attempt, by shoving the knife towards me, but I also moved away swiftly. He then tried to attack me by wielding the knife around, but I managed to dodge all his attacks. Subaru might be stronger, able to teleport and I must say, was excellent in using knives...but I was way faster than him in my vampire form and my combat skills worked efficiently against him.

After a while of Subaru attacking and me dodging, I stopped playing defensive. At one point, I kicked upwards to his hand which was holding the knife. And my kick caused the knife slip out from his hand and fly away somewhere in darkness.

"No!" The albino suddenly panicked for the knife, and catching him off guard, I smacked him hard and pushed him down before straddling him.

"I really don't understand what we're fighting for now." I said.

"Get the fuck off me!" Subaru yelled before struggling. Then I gripped his both hands with my hands to pin him.

"You should not talk like that to a girl." I deadpanned.

"Then why're you doing this to me?!"

"Sorry but I have to talk to her. So, I'll be taking the key."

"Why would you do that?!" The vampire grumbled. "Are you feeling pity on me?!"

I paused to hear that. I closed my eyes for a second, before stating,

"I would pity you for what, Sakamaki? For having your mother with you...which I don't have myself...?"

I didn't plan to tell any of them about my background, it just slipped out. I heard no words so I looked back to the albino vampire underneath me. This time, his eyes widened at first, before softening. He stopped struggling.

"Shizuma...you lost your mother to vampires, didn't you?" [4]

 _How did he know?! From Azusa...? That damn masochist had to spill...!_

Subaru continued, "Then...you've got no reason to talk to my mother. So why're you doing this for a vampire like me?"

"Because I..."

What the hell?! Why was I having trouble to answer him. Is it because...I care for him?! Do I care for them all?!

Is that why, I want to know whatever happened between Subaru and his mother and to solve their problems?

Is that why, I attempted to rebuild Shu and Yuma's friendship?

Is this why, Azusa's friendship bracelet was the most special to me?!

Is that why, I saved Laito from the demon risking myself?

Is that why, I was so upset...because they're supposed to be Misaki's killers?

Is that why, I haven't killed them yet...despite of having so many chances?!

Hell no! I would never care for any vampire in my life! They always had brought sufferings, they're still now and they will be bringing troubles for me, along with my folks, friends and other people.

So, what was my answer for Subaru?

"Don't misunderstand, I'm doing this for myself, not for you." I kept my voice steel hard, "Your mother-son matter is not my business, I don't have the habit to pry into other people's personal affairs. Before you interrupted, your mother was saying that she knew me. So, I want to know in detail."

Well, that was also something I really wanted to know. But, whatever I said just now was...

 _A lie, wasn't it?_

No, it wasn't. It's true...that's what I forced myself to believe.

I looked down back to Subaru. I was no more pinning him, just trapped him by putting my hands at his each side. He didn't make any attempt to shove me off either, instead he was staring me with a blank expression in his crimson eyes. Moonlight fell on us, and then I saw something marvelous.

Until now, I didn't realize the thing we were lying on, was the bed of white roses. The snow white petals matched with Subaru's hair and skin color. Without realizing, I moved my right hand. First, I touched the roses beside him. Then slowly I shifted my hand to his silky white hair, then caressed his cheek. All were so soft and smooth, I barely felt any difference. I was so mesmerized that I didn't see Subaru's eyes widening at my action. He might be suspicious but I did not care. Then I slowly lowered myself to his neck, to inhale his delightful scent. He shuddered but did not stop me.

"Remember Sakamaki? Once you complained of me calling you Polar Bear. [5] But I think I found your new nickname." I whispered, our matching eyes met each other, "You know, your skin and hair are white like these roses, soft like the petals...and your scent is like this flower. So...you're not any filthy creature...at least not to me." I pressed my lips on his neck, "To me, you're a...White Rose."

I could not hold back myself anymore. So, I dug my fangs into his soft neck. The blood was...too good, too delicious! It was thick like cream...melting in my mouth. Maybe the full moon was having some effect on me after all. But I did not forget my real business, as I swiftly unhooked the key from his necklace while sucking his blood. Suddenly, I felt something damp on my face. I stopped and looked up to Subaru.

But I was not ready for what I saw.

 **General P.O.V:**

Subaru's mind went blank.

No, it was not because of the pain, it was because what Shizuma said just now. White Rose...his nickname. Which his mother had been called by, now him. He used to think himself filthy, and there this silver-haired girl called him white rose. If it were someone else then maybe it would not be a big deal.

But anyone else would never have said that.

And this particular girl was the one...who he did not want to involve with.

Because...he did not want to dirty her with his own filth.

Yet he got hurt...when she said that his personal matter was not her business.

And when she compared his features with white rose, named him white rose, he could not take it anymore...

As tears started to stream down from his scarlet eyes...to realize that he had fallen in love with her.

* * *

So, that was it! From the reviews, the winning sequence is Subaru-Ayato-Shu. As I promised, I started with Subaru's bite scene. Hope, I made my readers happy, because I, myself think, this was the most different from all other previous bite scenes.

Every bite scene had Shizuma's childhood flashback scene with the vampires. But from the finishing of this chapter, I felt like it's better not to ruin the flow. So, that flashback will be included in next chapter.

 *** Boss type vampire:** Will be explained in next chapter.

As for the other reviews for the poll: The second most reviews for bite scenes were for Shu-Ayato-Subaru sequence. So, to those who voted for Shu, I already declared that the reader's choice will make the story. I have a special plan for the last Sakamaki's bite scene. So, don't get disappointed. As the blast happens at the last.

Lastly, this might give you vibes of shipping. But it won't happen for now...harem will continue before the ending.

Reference chapters:

[1]- Chapter: Trapped

[2]- Chapter: Perception

[3]- Chapter: Rowdy Night

[4]- Chapter: Increasing Lust

[5]- Chapter: Dual Soul of A Hybrid


	34. Facts and Spoilers

**Some Key Facts and Spoilers**

Dear readers, this is not any chapter with scenario but a chapter of information. The story is at halfway and now there will be included more vampires, murders, thrillers, shootout. Since it is a vampire story so I think I should include the action themes. And that's why I thought I should add some key information, so that you don't get confused later.

Warning: There are some spoilers mentioned here. But some are _**Major spoilers**_ , so be aware of them.

N/B: Because of the symbol restrictions in this site, 'v' is used as 'greater than' sign.

* * *

 **1\. Classifications of Vampires:**

I created the categories from Diabolik Lovers wikia, some other vampire animes and stories and from my own imagination. You might need to recall this. Because in upcoming chapters, there will be many minor vampires. So, I won't anymore use the words pure-bloods, half-bloods or so. Instead I will refer them by their classes, which are described below:

 **Lower class vampires:** Humans who get killed by vampires then rise as vampires.

 **Regular class vampires:** Formerly humans or Half-bloods. They turn into vampires either by another half-blood or, by getting infected from the lower class vampire's bite. They are typical or average vampires.

 **Boss class vampires:** Vampires with external abilities. First-bloods, Pure-bloods, Vibora and **_the half-bloods_** turned by them.

 _Boss Sub categories:_

 _ **Super Boss:**_ The toppers among the Boss vampires. Born first-bloods, whoever becomes Vampire King, Demon Lord, Adam. Their derived half-bloods are called Super half-bloods.

 _ **Hyper Boss:**_ Only a super boss female can reach this stage, and then she will be called 'Empress Eve'. ( ** _Major Spoiler_** )

 **Hybrid vampires:** The vampire born from a human parent and a Boss class vampire parent. **_Other hybrids (From regular or lower class vampire and human) can not develop as vampires, and remain as humans._** Hybrids from Super Bosses are Super Hybrid.

 _ **The characters in this story:**_

 **Lower class:** Known as Fallen. They are random killer vampires. Shizuma used to kill them before joining Ryotei but soon they will appear again. (Spoiler)

 **Regular class:** New character coming soon, Yui's real mother. _**(Major Spoiler** **)**_

 **Boss class:** Sakamakis, Mukamis (Half-blood), Karl Heinz (achieved the power of Super Boss as vampire king), Richter, Beatrix, Christa.

 **Boss class (Super):** Tsukinamis including their family (Coming soon), Cordelia, Burai (Former demon lord- coming soon), Akatsuki (Half-blood). (spoiler)

 **Boss class (Hyper):** Cordelia was a candidate but she could not fulfill the tasks to become hyper boss. ( ** _Major Spoiler_** )

 **Hybrid:** Shizuma, Yui (human), One of the supporting OCs (Haruna/Xen/Momoka/Riyasa/Socrates). ( ** _Major Spoiler_** )

 _ **Physical Strength and Destructive Abilities** **(Speed, Attack, Defense, Healing):**_ _Descending order_

Boss vampire (Hyper): Would be Empress Eve (Apparently no one)

v

Boss vampire (Super): Tsukinamis, Karl Heinz (promoted), Cordelia, Would be Adam

v

Boss vampire: Sakamakis (full-family)

v

Boss half-blood vampire (Super): Akatsuki

v

Hybrid vampire (Super): Shizuma/Other OC (Major Spoiler hint: My other stories)

v

Boss half-blood vampire: Mukamis

v

Hybrid vampire: Shizuma/Other OC

v

Regular half-blood vampire: Yui's real mother

v

Lower/Fallen vampire: Random

 **P.S:** Supernatural abilities (Magic, Flying, Teleportation) don't count because they might vary.

In the last chapter, Subaru was referred as a Boss vampire. So, following that, the Sakamakis and the Mukamis will be addressed as Boss vampires and Tsukinamis, Karl Heinz and Adam will be Super Boss from now on. Also, since there will be more fighting scenes, so the power comparison would be helpful.

 **2\. Change in original plot:**

This story is based on the original DL plot. But here I am doing two changes.

a. In DL, Cordelia is the Tsukinamis' cousin. But in my story, she will be their aunt, not cousin.

b. From the major spoilers above, I guess Yui being a hybrid is the most shocking one. Yui's real father is a human and mother is an average/regular half-blood and according to the definition of hybrid, regular half-bloods can not produce a hybrid vampire, so Yui remains as a hybrid human. I came up with this idea because I never found any explanation anywhere why Yui had the ideal body for Cordelia's heart. But it will not affect the story that much because she will remain as human.

* * *

Hope you won't get too confused by this. And I suppose, the spoilers might catch your attention. You can share your assumptions in the reviews. See you at the next chapter.


	35. Chapter: Withered Rose

**A/N: Finally, I was able to update! I'm too mortified for updating this late. 😞 So please, accept this new chapter as an apology. 🙏 **

**N/B: This chapter is like a sequel of previous chapter 'Moonlit Rose'.**

* * *

 **Withered Rose**

Shizuma's P.O.V:

I guess this was one of the most freaking moments of my life...

What the hell this tough guy is crying for?! [1]

Did I bite him that hard? But I'm sure that he was the one with who I was being the gentlest...since my intention was not to torture him, unlike Kanato, Laito and Azusa. And I did not hear any groan of pain either.

Subaru's face expressed shock, teary crimson eyes wide open. He was gazing at the dark sky. Probably he did not expect me to bite him. I did not know why I started to feel bad. I instantly got off from him...not knowing how to react.

"Sorry, Sakamaki." I finally said, "I did that for taking the key. I really need to talk to your mother. I have no plan to offend her. And I'll be returning your key the moment I'm done. So, there's no need to worry."

There was no answer, Subaru still did not look at me. I sighed and started to walk towards Christa Sakamaki's castle. After reaching, I unlocked the door. It was mostly dark inside with a few lanterns, but they just enhanced the darkness. I found staircase and began to go up. At the top floor, I finally found a big bedroom. I saw Christa Sakamaki lying on bed. I lightly knocked the door,

"Um Mrs. Sakamaki? It's Tsu- um Shizuma. May I come in, please?" She nodded before I entered and took a seat beside her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm feeling better. But did Subaru let you in?"

"Ehm...uh," I tried to find a proper answer, "It's not like that. I kinda sneaked in."

"I see..."

"So?" I arranged my words in my mind, "I thought I heard you earlier that...there is some confusion in my family name."

"Did I say something like that?" She asked.

"Yeah, I thought you knew me, or saw me in my childhood."

Mrs. Sakamaki paused for a while. "Yes, I saw you. You were arguing with Subaru...about the knife I had given him."

 _What the hell did I just hear?! I met Subaru in my childhood?! Why don't I remember?!_

"Ar-are you sure that it was me?!" I tried to keep my surprising outburst in control.

"I couldn't be anymore sure..." She smiled, "After all, you're the reason...for him being gentle."

"Uh...can you please explain?" I finally said, "I don't have many of my childhood memories."

"Alright," Christa Sakamaki started, "The knife he always carries, was given to him by me. I gave him because...I wanted him to kill me."

"And why's that?"

"I...don't want to talk about it." She looked away.

I caught up myself from being too curious. Okay, let's not upset Christa Sakamaki. "Well then, what about the knife? How did I come in?"

"The knife is very precious to him. And one day, he had lost it and came to me crying. I was also not in so good temper, so I just ignored it and shoved him away from me. And then you showed up...with the knife in your hand."

"Me?!"

"Yes, you said that you had found it beside the garden and saw us. So, you came to ask us if it belonged to us. Then Subaru tried to take it from you...but you didn't give him. Because, he thought you took it somehow and blamed you. So, you went annoyed and said him that...he shouldn't be rude with a girl. You would only return him the knife if he asked you nicely. So, he did and you returned it. After that, we never saw you, but when he spoke nicely to you, I knew that my Subaru is a gentle son. That's why, I remembered you."

I was totally stunned. Well, Christa Sakamaki did seem to be insane, but the story she said, did not seem fake. Even though, I couldn't remember a single thing as she said, yet the bell that rang in my memory was at the school rooftop...where I accused the albino vampire guy that he did not know how to treat a girl. [2]

"Then..." I remembered another thing, "Why does he blame himself for some matter? And why did you behave to him like that out there? You shouldn't have hurt your son, you know."

"It's not his fault..." Christa murmured, I felt her sleepy. "It's all...that man's fault!"

 _That man...? Is she talking about their father?_

I turned back to the mother vampire, only to see her sleeping. Well, I could not get much from her words, but encountering Subaru in my childhood meant that there was a chance to retrieve my memories here...if I knew the other brothers in my childhood too.

I left the castle after hanging the lock at the entrance and came back to the white rose garden. I could not find Subaru, so I decided to head back to the mansion as I was getting sleepy. Then suddenly I felt something under my feet. It was shining in the darkness. I crouched down to see the shiny object was a knife...in a second, I recognized...it was that albino's silver knife. Now I realized that it was indeed important to Subaru, that's why I caught him off guard when the knife slipped out from his hand by my up-kick. So, I picked it up.

I was thinking to return the key and the knife next morning, but that would make others suspicious. So, I changed my mind and headed to Subaru's room instead. I softly knocked, but there was no response. I twisted the doorknob to find it unlocked. So, I stepped inside. My eyes widened, I thought I was the one in the whole world, who was fully okay with living in a messy room, but looked like I was not alone. Well, I might be wrong if I said the room was messy...because everything was practically broken! There was no bed, so I thought he must had broken it. The biggest damages were on the walls. I found myself tempted to call Reiji because I wanted to savor the deliciously annoyed look on the face of that Fusspot Glass when he saw these damages. But, then I shook it off because of the room owner. I guess I hurt him both physically and mentally, so I decided to stay away from him for a while. I left the knife and the key on the table before I noticed something weird.

 _A coffin...?!_

I had to make a face...what was a coffin doing in Subaru's room? And it was the only unharmed thing among all the furniture. It was dark in color. Then suddenly I had a bad feeling. What if...Subaru was the killer of Misaki and the other girls? Considering his temper, there was a possibility that he might let his anger out by draining humans and kept them in this coffin before burying or dumping. I sauntered towards the coffin. The lid was tightly stuck so I had to struggle a bit to open it. Finally, it budged, but as soon as I opened it...my hand was pulled,

And it was all darkness.

...

I had no idea what just happened but in a while my brain started to comprehend. It was so hot and felt like I was confined into something. And then I whiffed the sweet rose fragrance which I smelt not long ago. Finally, I realized that I was trapped inside the coffin...with him.

 _Did he just pulled me in...?!_

"Is that you...Sakamaki?!" I finally growled.

"Shut up!"

"Ngh! Let go!" I shoved him hard to get out, but his arms wrapped around me harder,...before I found myself on bottom.

"Ugh! What do you think you're doing, man?!"

"You don't get to speak that way after what you have done to me!" I felt his breath below my chin. "You always have your way on others, don't you Shizuma?" He whispered, while breathing on my neck.

Hell no! Yes...I sucked his blood but, I am not gonna let anyone have my blood. Even if it is selfish of me, so be it. Some random bloodsucker drinking my blood is NOT MY THING. He has to be extra special to earn my blood.

So, I had to prevent Subaru Sakamaki from sucking my blood...no matter how...

* * *

General P.O.V:

 **Few minutes later:**

Previous day, Reiji was knocked out by his own potion which he prepared for Shizuma [3]. So, his works and studies were pending and he had passed the whole day for completing them. He was tired and slept early. But suddenly his beauty sleep was interrupted by,

"Hahahaha...haha...no...!"

A loud laughter from afar made Reiji stir. He was going to sleep again, before the laughter went louder.

"Hah...hahaha...let go..! Hahahaha...!"

He sat up and irritably rubbed his temple. In the middle of the night, who would laugh so loudly to ruin his peaceful sleep? Of course, it had to be one of his idiot brothers. He anyway grabbed his glasses before getting up. At the hallway, he found Ayato and Yui talking.

"Ayato! How many times I told you to take your activities in your own room?!"

"Geez, Sichisan Megane needs to upgrade his glasses...!" The redhead scoffed, "Do I look like I'm laughing?! I'm pissed as hell because some idiot woke up Yours Truly by this horrible snicker! I was just asking Pancake about that!"

"So, you're not that stupid who was laughing. Then it must be Laito who has habit to watch obnoxious programs on his devices at this late night." Reiji said. Then again,

"Heheh...hahaha...I'll kill you..haha...for this...hahaha!" The voice was now pretty clear from the hallway.

"How can you think to kill someone while laughing like that? Kuchi kuchi kuchi..."

"Ehh?! Isn't that Shizuma-chan?!" Yui recognized the female voice that spoke up later.

Now Reiji facepalmed, "Why didn't I think that earlier?!"

Ayato rolled his eyes, "And why am I not surprised to know that Melon is involved here?!"

Then suddenly they saw the shortest vampire coming with his teddy bear in his arms and a pissed look on his face.

"See with your own eyes at living room." The purple-haired boy bitterly said before passing his brothers and going to his own room.

Ayato and Reiji gave each other a look before they walked to their living room with Yui following them. And when they reached their living room, all of their jaws dropped by,

An albino boy was on his stomach on the ground, constantly giggling and laughing...as a silver-haired girl sat straddling over his waist and was tickling him on his sides! And few feet away from them, a redhead guy was amusedly watching them.

Shizuma's P.O.V:

I don't know why any other ides didn't came into my mind.

Just when, Subaru was about to bite me, I tried to shove him but I might have touched his sides, as suddenly he began to laugh.

"Hahaha...what the hell?!"

"Ehh?!" I was choked before I did that again.

"Oi! don't touch there!"

"So...you're ticklish here, huh?" I smirked. "In that case...punishment time!"

And then I started to tickle him hard. He got off me and opened the coffin lid. But I was not gonna let him go, because I got kinda mad. Subaru did not run, probably thought that I would not attack him. Oh, how wrong he was! I followed him until I found a suitable situation. He went down to the living room, and the place was perfect. I tripped and shoved him so he fell on his face. I wasted no time and straddled on his back, trapping him. And then, I started attacking with my efficient fingers...

"Kuchi kuchi kuchi kuchi kuchi..."

"Hahahaha...haha...no...! Hah...hahaha...let go..! Hahahaha...!"

While tickling Subaru, I felt two presences. I expected Reiji, but,

"What do you think you're doing?" The young male voice of that purple shota was calm...surprisingly.

"Don't mind us, kid. Go to sleep." I snapped while tickling his albino brother.

"Kid...?" I heard his tone slightly angry, "Looks like you forgot something." [4]

When I turned to him, Kanato was gone already, and he was replaced by that Asshat.

"My my...Touch-chan never stops surprising me...!"

"I saw your Hulk of a brother smile for only once..." I said, "So, I was worried for his health since laughing is healthy." With that, I resumed tickling Subaru, who was taking a breath when I stopped for a while.

"Right. I saw Subaru-kun bursting out in laugh only after you came here, Tough-chan."

Laito's comment just made me tickle his youngest brother even harder.

"Heheh...hahaha...I'll kill you..haha...for this...hahaha!"

"How can you think to kill someone while laughing like that? Kuchi kuchi kuchi..." Then after a while, I heard,

"Could you please pause and tell when you would stop your pointless stupid activities for good?!"

Finally the Great Glasses and the Grand idiot with my Gofer.

"Oh hi !" I sheepishly laughed.

Everyone unamused. 😑

I finally got off the albino, who was panting hard.

"What were you doing, Shizuma-chan?" Yui asked.

"Oh, didn't you understand? I was making him laugh."

"But why were you tickling him?"

"Because, that angry bird never laughs, so I just thought to make him smile." I winked.

"Melon..." I heard Ayato's infuriated tone, "You two again woke up Yours Truly from his sleep! I swear, I will-..."

"I made your brother upset." I finally said seriously. "So, I had to cheer him up as well as..." I scratched my head, "...to save my skin from his fangs."

"...Is that how you cheered me up?!" Subaru growled from ground.

"At least, I made you laugh!" I snickered.

"Shizuma Tsubaki..." The irky glasses said annoyedly, "I suppose, we're sitting for a talk soon."

"Sure. Soon but not now." I yawned, "I thought, you were sleeping, so you should get back." I walked towards my room. When I was far away from them, I yelled, "But at least, I got to see the pissed looks on two of your faces! So, I'll definitely sleep well!" With that, I ran to my room while laughing.

Before going to sleep, I picked my phone to check stuffs. After a while, I got a notification of a breaking news. My happy mood flew away before my phone falling from my hands, as it said,

 _"Breaking news: An hour ago, bodies of a couple have been found under the bridge of a lake in Kamina town. Their identities are not yet found. But, the initial reports said, both of the bodies had pinprick marks like insect bites on their necks. This case is very similar to another case few days ago, of which, the victim was a high school student, Misaki Shimera,..."_

Oh right...it was full moon today!

* * *

 **Hope, it made it up. Let me know through reviews.**

 **Reference chapter:**

 **1\. Moonlit Rose**

 **2\. Perception (Rooftop scene)**

 **3\. Rowdy Night (Last scene)**

 **4\. Increasing Lust (Last scene)**


End file.
